Beware His Frozen Heart- Jelsa Fanfiction
by ReyZel616
Summary: Trapped in a kingdom of Isolation, Elsa was never accepted by the people in her kingdom. She never had a proper childhood. She never experienced love. After Elsa brought summer back to Arendelle everyone was happy, except for Elsa. She became sad and lonely seeing how everyone had someone except her. That is until she found a man by the ice. His name was Jack...
1. Chapter 1- Duties

_**Pre- Chapter author's note/ disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM FROZEN OR RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. THEY BELONE TO DISNEY AND DREAMWORKS AND I JUST BORROWED THEM... just wanted to clarify incase you didn't know... yeah.**_

**Beware His Frozen Heart – Jelsa Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1- Duties**

"Elsa! Come on!" Anna screamed from the other side of the door. I lifted my head to see where I was, only to find I was still in the study hall laying on papers and letters from other countries. Did you really think the queen just had to sit there and look pretty?

"Anna, can you give me five more minutes?" I said laying my head down again. I heard the door burst open and she skipped to my desk.

"You said that five minutes ago. Now come on! You have Queen duties to take care of!" My sister said in her cheery tone.

"Alright, alright. Just let me change then we can go." I said getting up and stretching. Anna took a look at what I was doing last night.

"Are we having another ball?" she asked as she picked up a few more papers to look at.

"Most likely, but I was going to ask you if you wanted to have one." I said getting up and stacking the papers.

"Why?"

"Well, we've had so many since those gates opened. This may be the last one we have in a long while." I said as I walked out of the room.

"Liar! What's the real reason for the gathering?" Anna asked. I swear, that girl could see right through me sometimes.

"Fine. We're heading into a deficit of resources. I need to meet with a few leaders before that happens." I admitted.

"A ball wouldn't help!"

"It's kind of a potluck type ball. The people would bring us resources and in turn we give them what we have more of. It's more of a big trade rather than a ball." I said as I approached my room.

"So we would give them ice?" Anna joked. I laughed as well.

"Maybe. Or some cloth." I said opening my door.

"Need help with anything? Putting on your dress? Taking a bath? Brushing your hair?" Anna asked in lightning speed.

"Anna, just wait for me. I'll be done in two minutes." I assured as I shut the door.

"Okay! I'll get Olaf to check on you." Was the last thing she said before I heard her run away, then the sound of some things falling and breaking. Probably another suit of armor, followed by a "Sorry! I can fix it later!"

"Oh Anna. Don't ever grow up." I said as I brushed my hair. I did my usual routine which was wash my face, take a quick bath and get dressed. Just as I was putting my hair up someone opened the door.

"Really Anna? Couldn't w-" I was cut short when I realized it wasn't Anna, but Olaf.

"Good morning Elsa!" he greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Afternoon actually." I corrected giving him a hug.

"Morning to me. I just woke up two minutes ago." He responded.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Anna told me to check up on you in two minutes." He explained.

"Well if you were asleep, then how did you know two minutes passed?"

"Closed my eyes and counted snow sheep. Duh." He answered and earned a giggle from me.

"Okay, come on Olaf." I said leading him out of the room. He took my hand and we walked to the front doors.

"Finally!" Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry. I had to straighten my nose, and put on my buttons and feet." Olaf apologized.

"I thought Sven would have eaten your nose by now." Anna said as she flicked his nose.

"Nah. He always pretends to eat it then puts it back on my face." Olaf explained.

"Where's Kristoff? Isn't he coming today?" I asked Anna as Olaf started rambling about Sven.

"He'll meet us when we're out there. Now come on! Everyone's waiting." Anna screamed as she pulled me towards the door.

"My lady." The gate guard called out.

"Open the gate." I ordered. Anna and I walked through the front doors and we watched as the gates of our palace opened. The people of Arendelle flooded into the courtyard like a wave. I walked forward with Anna into the courtyard. When everyone was inside, I spoke up.

"Welcome. Today is a day for everybody to enjoy. To celebrate the 20th year I've been alive." I announced. Everyone cheered and a spring breeze blew around us. I raised my arms and looked up. The image of my parents flashed in my head.

"Thank you." I whispered to the sky. "I love you." I felt a cool surge of energy flow through my palms as I set snowfall into the courtyard. I faced my palms to the floor and spun so I could spread the power. When I stood, the courtyard was now a giant skating rink. Cheers erupted from the crowd and everyone began to skate on the ice.

"Well, let's skate." I said to Anna, but she wasn't there. She was already skating around the hand in hand with Kristoff. Right behind them was Olaf and Sven slipping around. Seeing smiles on everyone's faces made me smile, but it hid the true feelings I had. Everyone had someone, someone to care for, someone to love… except for me.


	2. Chapter 2- Sisters

**Chapter 2- Sisters**

"Are you ready?" Anna asked as she burst into my room when I was putting my hair in a braid.  
>"Yes I am. And you should really learn how to knock. Maybe I should get Olaf to teach you." I teased as we walked out of my room.<br>"So the big trade is happening today huh?" Anna said as she skipped around the hall.  
>"Yes it is. We have the cloth and ice ready, as well as the preparations for the ball." I explained.<br>"So what are we supposed to do now? You said it was important." Anna asked.  
>"What? I can't spend time with my sister before we get dragged away from each other tonight? We may end up talking to quite a few people so we may not see each other." I explained. Anna started to laugh.<br>"You're not going to make me dance with old Dukes again are you?" she joked.  
>"Maybe… maybe not. You'll have to wait until tonight." I teased. We walked to the stables and got our horses.<br>"Where are we going exactly?" Anna asked.  
>"Oh you'll see." I replied as we rode off into Arendelle. We passed the town and went straight into the valley.<br>"Stop here, this is good." I said getting off my horse. Anna did the same.  
>"Why does this place look familiar?" she asked as she looked around.<br>"Olaf told me this was where you first met him." I explained.  
>"Oh yeah! Only this time it's summer." Anna said as she observed the trees.<br>"Not for long." I felt my energy surge in my palms as I created snowfall in the area.  
>"Elsa, what are we doing?" Anna asked as she caught a few snowflakes in her hands.<br>"Oh nothing." I said as I bunched up snow in my hands. Anna turned away and I took my chance to fire my snowball. It hit Anna right in the back and I waited for her reaction. Anna crouched down and started groaning in pain.  
>"Oh my god! Anna!" I screamed as I ran to her. I reached out to her, but then felt something come in contact with my chest… Anna threw her snowball and now she was running away and laughing.<br>"Don't do that!" I exclaimed as I made another ball. I looked up and she was already hidden.  
>"Anna…?" I called as I backed up slowly. Crunching noises came from behind me, so I ducked. I felt her snowball fly over my head. I spun around to meet Anna's own ambush of snowballs. I used my power to form a wall of ice to shield myself.<br>"Hey! No fair!" Anna yelled. I threw my snowballs at her and she jumped behind a tree.  
>"Fine, I'll make it fair." I raised my arms and walls of thick ice rose up. Behind each wall was a small pile of snowballs.<br>"This is awesome!" Anna yelled when she dove behind a wall of ice. The next few moments were filled with snowballs being thrown around and laughter between us two. When we were both on our final snowballs, we were also both panting for air. The ice walls fell, leaving the both of us defenseless.  
>"It's over." Anna said. "Down to the last one."<br>"It isn't over until it's over." I said. There was a big gap in between us, and both of us didn't move.  
>"How about we say tie?" Anna suggested after none of us moved. I thought about it and nodded.<br>"Alright." I walked towards her and she did the same. When we met in the middle I stuck my hand out.  
>"Good game." I said as we shock hands. We both did the same thing, took the snowball above our heads and crushed it so the ice would fall in our hair.<br>"Wow, that was fun." Anna muttered as she fell into the snow. "We should do this more often."  
>"I know." I agreed. I looked up at the sky and realized it was time for us to get ready.<br>"Time to go Anna." I said as we got up. The snow began to thaw as we got on our horses. The ride home was silent, but a comfortable silence… then Anna decided to break it.  
>"Elsa? Are you alright?" she asked me.<br>"Yes. Why?" I wondered.  
>"I can tell when something's one the Queen's mind. What's bothering you?" Wow, she really does know me.<br>"Nothing important." I stated.  
>"Fine. Die alone." Anna replied.<br>"Wait. What?"  
>"I see your face when you see couples together. It's not hard to tell you feel lonely." Anna explained.<br>"I, uh…" What do I say to that?  
>"Don't worry. You'll find someone out there. He'll make you happy, care for you, protect you, and who knows? He may have powers of his own." She suggested. I laughed.<br>"Powers? What makes you think he'll have powers?" I asked.  
>"Well you were born with yours so why not?" Anna countered.<br>"Fine. He'll have powers. Maybe control fire, or the earth." I joked around.  
>"Hey you'll never know. Like mom said. 'Anything is possible'." Anna stopped talking after.<br>"Anna, it's okay to talk about them you know?"  
>"I know. I just miss them so much." She said as she wiped her eyes.<br>"Hey, it's okay. We still have each other." I pointed out.  
>"And mom's story books." Anna added. I smiled remembering all the wonderful fairy tales our mom would read to us before bed.<br>"Those were the days." I remembered.  
>"You know I found an old one yesterday. I remember it being both of our favourites."<br>"Which one?" I asked.  
>"Jack Frost." Anna replied. "it reminds me of you."<br>"Just because I have powers. I'm not half as courageous as he was." I said.  
>"No, but your heart is twice as big." I smiled at her comment.<br>"Can you put the book on my desk or something? I want to look at it later." I asked.  
>"Yeah, sure. I was reading it to Olaf yesterday, so I'm done with it anyway."<br>"Thank you."

**_Heyy you guys! I may not post until Friday cause exams are now. My first one is actually tomorrow. I just wanted to say thank you if you're reading this right now. On the first day, i ended up getting 50 READSSS! That has never happened to me before! (i mean getting 50 reads on the first day)(Also cause i'm posting this on like 4 sites so yeah...) This really means a whole lot; i'm really excited to post up the next chapter. Please tell me how i'm doing in the comments because yes i really do care :) I LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3- Whispers

"Good evening My Lady." The Duke of Everden greeted me.  
>"Good evening. Thank you for coming." I greeted. He walked away to talk to some other people.<br>"5 out of 10." Anna said. She was scoring each man who came up to talk to me.  
>"Anna, seriously. Why are you doing this?" I whispered.<br>"You need someone. Come on, is it bad that I want my sister to be happy?" Anna pouted.  
>"I don't need help with this, whatever this is. Anna, just let it be." I said.<br>"Fine! Go find love your own way." My sister said as she shooed me away.  
>"I'm the Queen, I should be shooing you away." I joked.<br>"But the younger sister gets to be annoying, especially to the older sister who happened to be the Queen." Anna countered.  
>"Excuse me, Am I interrupting?" A man's voice asked from behind me.<br>"Not at a-" I was thrown off when I saw him. He had the bluest eye's I've ever seen. He had longer brown hair, but it looked nice on him. Straight up, he was really handsome.  
>"Ten…" was all Anna could say.<br>"Sorry?" he asked.  
>"Hello." I interjected. "Good evening, you are?"<br>"Forgive me for the introduction. I am Julian, Duke of Elrondey. Thank you for having me here today My Lady." He bowed.  
>"Please, just call me Elsa." I said with a smile. We both just stood there smiling at each other for some time.<br>"I'll just leave you two alone then." Anna said as she began to walk away.  
>"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? This is Princess Anna of Arendelle." I introduced.<br>"Could you excuse us please?" Anna cut in as she pulled me away. When we were far enough she started talking.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked.<br>"What am I doing? What are you doing? I was just being nice." I said.  
>"This is your chance. It's not love… yet. But you can make it your love." Anna cheered.<br>"Anna! What-?"  
>"Elsa. Please just try it." Anna pleaded. "I want you to be happy." She gave me her pleading eyes…<br>"Fine!" I said walking away.  
>"Good luck." Anna whispered before she ran away. I walked back to Julian.<br>"Sorry. Anna just wanted to know if I knew where her… lover was." I lied.  
>"Oh, well alright then." Julian replied.<br>"Would you like any refreshments of some sort?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight.  
>"I wouldn't mind some." He said as he unexpectedly took my waist and guided me. We talked through the night. He told me stories about his greatest adventures. I on the other hand just told him stories of Anna and me.<br>"Must be nice to have a younger sister here all the time." He said after I told him about today.  
>"Oh, are yours never home?" I asked.<br>"I only had one older brother… but he passed away a few years ago in a fire." He explained.  
>"Well… my sister almost died from a frozen heart." I said.<br>"Yeah, we all know that story. Your kingdom is now the known as the most powerful kingdom." He responded. "Because you made it the most powerful." He took my hand and looked me in my eyes. I was dragged into a trance when I felt his warm finger tips against my cold ones. It felt nice, very comfortable. My trance was broken when I started to hear murmurs around us. I began to pay attention to what they were saying.  
>"She's a witch."<br>"She'll destroy everything her father worked for."  
>"She doesn't belong."<br>"She doesn't deserve to be Queen."  
>"I'm sorry." I said to Julian and I looked down and let go of his hand.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing. Just-, excuse me." I said walking away before the tears could spill over my eyes. I quickly ran through the door and into the study hall. I let the tears spill over my face, and the snowflakes fall. Great, I made it snow in the study. I walked towards the window to take a look at the view it gave; A lake with a few trees in the area. Some days I would freeze it and skate on it alone. Then I started to rethink of the lords from other countries calling me a witch.<br>"They'll never understand." I sighed as I sat down. I stretched my hand out on the desk and felt something bump into my fingertips. The book Anna found, a Jack Frost story. I opened the book, and I saw a picture of Jack standing on a hill, watching over a village he cast a winter on. He looked lonely… like me.  
>"Only you'll be able to understand what it feels like." I said as I touched his face in the picture. "Why can't you be real?" I sighed as pushed myself off the chair. I looked in the window's reflection so I could wipe off any extra tears… then something appeared onto the window. In a panel of glass, frost started to spread all over the window, then down onto the grass. The ice travelled over the grass making a path towards the lake.<br>The next thing I knew I was running out the back door and followed the trail. The ice spread from the window and onto the lake, freezing it's surface.  
>"How-? What-? This isn't me." I said as I took a step on the ice. It was solid like how I would make it to skate.<br>"How?" Just as I asked, a snowflake glowed in the centre of the lake… and there was something being written on the ice by my feet.  
><em>Hello.<em>

_**Hey guys! My procrastination at its best! I'm supposed to be studying for my math exam tomorrow, or my english exam on friday... but nah. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think you'll like what i have for you next :) Please tell me what you think in your comments (because i want to know)! If there a any spelling mistakes i am sooo sorryy. I LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4- Frost

"Um… hello there. Who are you? Could you please show yourself?" I said to who or whatever it was. They/ it began to write on the ice again.

_You know who I am. You were wishing I was real just now._

"When? I don't even know who you are."

_Yes you do. You were looking at a picture of me not too long ago. _

Picture? The only picture I was looking at was…  
>"Jack Frost?" I guessed. Suddenly, I felt another body behind me and a head hovering over my shoulder.<br>"Correct answer… Queen Elsa." A man's voice said in my ear. I slowly spun around to find a tall boy standing behind me. He had a hooked wooden staff in his hand and a hood over his head so I couldn't see his face. He was barefoot on the ice… but he still stood tall and proud.  
>"I-impossible." I stuttered as I stepped back. I slipped on the ice under my feet and fell back. He quickly caught me by my waist before my head could hit the ice.<br>"Possible." He simply said as he helped me stand straight. His hood fell to his shoulders and the moon shined down on his face. His hair was short and was white as snow. His eyes were big, blue… and beautiful. And his skin was so pale, it was almost as if he came from a black and white painting. I quickly released myself from his grip and stepped back.  
>"No, no. This is impossible. I must've hit my head pretty hard somewhere. You don't exist!" I rambled as I walked off the ice.<br>"Yes I do. How do you think I caught you?" he countered as he followed me.  
>"I think I'm dreaming. That I'm just asleep in my bed right now." I guessed.<br>"Well… sorry to burst your bubble but you're actually talking to Jack Frost." He answered as he grabbed my shoulder to stop me from walking.  
>"You're lying. I'm just going crazy, or you're just a normal person who's trying to crack a joke." I snapped as I slapped his hand away. When our hands made contact, his hands felt colder than ice.<br>"Oh yeah?"  
>"Yeah." I nodded.<br>"Then how did the lake freeze over?" he asked as his face got closer to mine.  
>"I did that." I defended.<br>"Then obviously you can thaw it out." He smirked as he crossed his arms.  
>Maybe I will." I said as I raised a hand to thaw the ice. Nothing happened. I used both arms and all the energy I could to thaw the ice… nothing.<br>"Having trouble there? Do you require some assistance? Would you like a hand from Jack Frost?" he said the more I struggled.  
>"Okay smart one, let's see you try." I tried. Jack raised his hand and the ice quickly thawed out and dispersed. I stood there astonished as Jack started to chuckle.<br>"Done deed." He smirked.  
>"I still can't believe this." I said making my way back to the castle.<br>"Well what do you want me to do? Fly across the world with you? Decorate your palace with ice? Have an undefeated snowball fight like the one you had with your sister?" he asked.  
>"Wait, how on earth did you know I had a snowball fight with my sister?" I asked as I spun around. Jack hesitated… and I already knew the answer.<br>"You were watching us weren't you?" I answered for him.  
>"Well, it's kind of my job, you know? I have to watch people around the world. More specifically children, but yeah that's my job." He explained.<br>"To do what? What is your _real_ job? Because I know your job isn't just watching people."  
>"To help people have fun." He answered. He looked away from me as if he remembered something painful.<br>"Okay, we were having fun? So why were you watching us?" I asked as I walked by his side.  
>"You'll find the answer to that late- wait… you're talking to me." He quickly changed the subject.<br>"Yes I am… so?"  
>"You do believe I'm real." He answered.<br>"Don't push it Frost." I said walking into the palace again.  
>"Last name basis. That's cute." He said as he followed me into the halls. I spun around and pushed his chest.<br>"Could you leave me alone?" I snapped.  
>"Elsa?" Anna's voice came from behind me.<br>"Anna, what's wrong?" I answered her.  
>"I think I should be asking you that question. Are you okay?" she asked as she felt my head.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine. What's wrong?" I asked her.  
>"You were just talking and pushing at… well air." She explained.<br>"No I wasn't." I countered.  
>"Yes you were. I saw you. Who do you want to leave you alone?" she asked me.<br>"Me…" Jack whispered in my ear. Jack walked up to Anna and started waving in her face. She didn't react at all. Then he tried to push her aside, but his arms went right through her. Only I saw Jack, only I could touch him. Soon my body felt heavy, my knees caved in. I fell to the floor and let my mind be dragged into a deep sleep.

_**TAAA DAAAA! YAAAYYYY THEY FINALLY METTTTT! I bet this is what you guys were actually waiting for. So yeah, here's chapter 4. I might post chapter 5 either today or tomorrow because i have my final exam tomorrow! And i'm like kinda panicking so yeah i'll just post it tomorrow. Please leave a comment to tell me what you guys think, and by all means tell what you think might happen. I'll see you guys again tomorrow (not literally since i can't actually see you) LOVE YOU ALL! Happy Reading ;) And for those of you who have exams like how i do, GOOD LUCK! YOU'LL DO FINE :D**_


	5. Chapter 5- Boys

I felt a huge ache on the right side of my head. Other than that, I was laying on a very soft and comfortable surface. I stirred and I realized I was in bed. My eyes squeezed shut, then opened. I was in my room… was it really all a dream? I sat up and winced at the pounding in my head.  
>"Awake I see." A man's voice said at my bedside. I turned my head to see who it was. The first thing I saw was white hair and pale skin.<br>"Nope, I'm still dreaming." I said as I held the side of my head. "What happened?"  
>"Well, you fainted and I thing you hit your head fairly hard on the floor. Your sister freaked out, then some guy came in and carried you in here." Jack explained.<br>"So… who carried me in here?"  
>"Some guy. Brown hair, blue eyes, somewhat broad." He described,<br>"Julian?" I guessed.  
>"That's it! Anna said his name, but I just forgot."<br>"Oh…" I thought of the possibility of Julian carrying me into my room. "Well where is he now?"  
>"He went to get something. Maybe cloth or water, or whatever." Jack said as he leaned on his staff.<br>"I see." I replied. "So… I'm not dreaming?"  
>"Far from it Ica. (ice-ah)" he said.<br>"Ica?"  
>"You're Elsa, and you can control ice. Ica." He explained.<br>"So what? Can I call you Frosty?" I teased.  
>"I prefer Frost, but I guess you can call me that."<br>"Yeah, Frost is better. Frost it is then." I confirmed. Just as Jack was going to say something, the door opened. Julian emerged from the doorway holding a bowl.  
>"Oh, you're awake." He said as he shut the door.<br>"Yeah. Good, um… morning?"  
>"Still evening. You've only been out for an hour." Julian explained as he walked to the left said of my bed… Jack stared him down intently on the right side.<br>"What's the bowl for?" I asked. Julian sat down and set the bowl on the bedside table. He took a soaked towel from the bowl and wrung it out.  
>"This. You hit your head pretty hard and I figured that your head might've been aching by now." He said as he pressed the cloth to the side of my head. The pounding slowly began to numb the harder I pressed the towel to my head.<br>"Wow." I sighed in relief. "How did you learn remedies like this?"  
>"I've had my share of hitting my head on hard surfaces. The skin on my head even cut open a few times." He admitted.<br>"Well that explains your longer hair." I said smiling at him. "Hide the scars that came from getting your head smashed."  
>"Finally! A girl who I didn't have to explain my hair to." He chuckled.<br>"Flirting when you have company beside you… kind of rude don't you think?" Jack interrupted.  
>"Not when you aren't seen by anyone," I said through my teeh.<br>"What was that?" Julian asked.  
>"Nothing, don't worry about it." I waved it off.<br>"Are you sure you're alright? I could heat the towel again for you if you'd like." Julian offered.  
>"Oh, uh.. sure." I said handing him the cloth. He went to soak the cloth again, but Jack pointed at the bowl before the cloth went in. I felt a cold air whiz by my chet, I knew what he was doing.<br>"Oh jeez. The water's cold already." He said. "Sorry. I'll have to replace it." And with that he took the bowl and walked out of my room. I turned to Jack.  
>"Really Frost? Couldn't stand us being nice to each other?" I scolded him.<br>"You were flat out ignoring me. Plus I might've hurled if you two kept going."  
>"What are you talking about? Nothing was happening." I asked.<br>"Sure 'nothing'. A stranger bringing hot water for your head. The way he smiles at you to charm you. He just wants a kiss tonight… maybe more." Jack explained.  
>"First of all, I would never let that happen. Second, why do you care?" I snapped.<br>"I don't care, I'm just saying." He stated.  
>"My lord you're annoying." I said as I dropped my head into my knees.<br>"What? You want me to leave?" Jack asked.  
>"Well I wouldn't mind it." I responded.<br>"Well then Ica. Just so you're extra annoyed, I'm going to stay." Jack announced as he plopped down on my bed.  
>"Don't you have somewhere to be? Like aren't you supposed to bring winter to some parts of the world?"<br>"Sorry Ice. I only bring blizzards and frost. Plus I'm here for two reasons." Jack said.  
>"And those would be?"<br>"Classified. Secret. Not to be heard by human ears." He said as he walked around the bed.  
>"Dear lord do you really have to stay with me the whole time?" I asked as I flopped back onto the pillows. Before Jack could answer mu question, Julian walked in with the bowl of hot water and another towel.<br>"Sorry. It took longer than I expected. I'm sorry for leaving you here alone." He said as he took the left side of the bed again.  
>"It's fine, I'm used to being alone." I said as I sat up. I swear I heard Jack muttered something to himself. Either I imagined it or he really said-<br>"But you were never alone…"

**_IMMMMM FREEEEEEEE! yeah hey guys. So i'm done my exams which means i'll be able to write a shizz load more. I'm really excited and soo happy... so yeah. I just wanted you all to know that i've been reading all of your comments and i just wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your comments really got me through my exam period because they just got me really happy. Like i'm sure that i cried when reading all of them... yeah. So thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter and i really want to know what you think. To all of you people who have exams still, GOOD LUCK! I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6- Please

That night I kept talking to Julian (with Jack in the room). I told Anna to be my proxy for the ball, which basically means she would just say hello to people who came in and talk to a few other people. Hopefully she was doing okay, so I got up to go and check on her.  
>"Are you sure you're alright?" Julian asked as I got off the bed.<br>"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need to check on Anna." I assured him. He helped me up and wrapped an arm around my waist to give me support as I walked to the ball room.  
>"Would you like my walking stick Madame?" Jack asked. "Or are you going to continue to use the log to hold you up?" I ignored that comment and walked into the ball room. I searched the crowd to see Anna talking to a Lord of Wellington.<br>"Elsa!" she called when she saw me.  
>"Hey. How are you holding up?" I asked her.<br>"It's okay. I was told a few minutes ago the trade was complete. People are free to go now." She explained. "How are you doing? That's the question."  
>"Oh I'm okay. I just thought I saw a ghost or something back there." I lied, and Jack snorted.<br>"Have any idea who the ghost was?" Julian asked.  
>"Uh… I don't know." I lied again. "All I know is thaaat I saw a man's ghost or something."<br>"Maybe he'll go away soon." Anna suggested.  
>"Hopefully." I agreed.<br>"Not a chance." Jack countered. I swept my foot back and kicked his shin with my heel.  
>"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shin. I tried my best to keep my attention on Anna and keep smiling.<br>"Oh, right. I should check my crew' see if everything's okay. We have to head out to another island in the morning before we journey home." Julian excused himself. "Will you be alright?" he asked me.  
>"I'll be fine. I didn't break my bones, so don't worry about me." I assured him. He turned to Anna.<br>"Find me if anything happens." He pleaded.  
>"Will do." Anna agreed with a few giggles in her response. Before Julian departed, he took my hand.<br>"You My Lady, I will never stop worrying about." He said looking into my eyes and kissing the top of my hand. Anna tried to contain her joy, but I saw Jack in the corner of my eye making gagging faces. When Julian walked away, Anna let out her excitement.  
>"Oh my god Elsa!" she squealed.<br>"What?"  
>"He likes you. Like really, really likes you!" she shrieked as she was freaking out.<br>"You shoulda seen him when they were in her room. He liked her more than you'd like to see." Jack teased as he walked around Anna.  
>"Stop." I sneered at him. He held up his hands and gave a face saying 'Hey it's true'. Anna on the other hand was still freaking out, so I put my hands on her shoulders.<br>"Anna, calm down. You're getting excited over nothing." I said in a calm voice.  
>"Why are you saying that finding love is 'nothing'?"<br>"Anna! I don't love him!" I ensured.  
>"Ouch. That's gonna be heart breaking for him." Jack said as he twirled his staff. Crap I forgot he was still here.<br>"Why do you keep shutting people out?" Anna demanded an answer.  
>"It's none of your business. It's just for the best." I said simply.<br>"You won't know until you try." Anna pointed out.  
>"Anna…" I started to reason with her.<br>"Please. Just try for me. I just want you to be happy." Anna pleaded. She put her hands together and gave me her puppy dog face she would always use.  
>"… fine." I gave in.<br>"Yay!" Anna exclaimed. Jack started laughing so hard he fell on the floor. I shot him a death glare when he got up.  
>"Elsa? What do you have against the Thane of Nalgia?" Anna whispered to me.<br>"What?"  
>"You're shooting him daggers." She explained.<br>"I wasn't!" I defended.  
>"Yes you were." Jack whispered from behind me. I jumped forward.<br>"I really need to put a bell on you." I told him.  
>"On who?" Anna asked. "Elsa are you sure you're okay?"<br>"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I assured her again.  
>"Worrying about you became my new job. You were just saying to nothing that you needed to put a bell on it." Anna explained.<br>"Actually. I think I need some fresh air." I suggested.  
>"You go. I'll stay here and keep things in order." Anna offered.<br>"Thank you." I said. I made my way to the balcony with Jack not too far behind me. When we were both alone on the balcony I shut the doors for some privacy.  
>"Okay, what is up with you?" I snapped and Jack and stomped towards him.<br>"Oh come on! What did I do?" he said chuckling.  
>"You're making me seem like I'm going crazy in front of all those people." I sneered.<br>"Actually, you're making yourself look crazy. I'm just having fun."  
>"Making me look like I've gone insane." I added.<br>"Well I'm sorry if I find it funny that your sister has you wrapped around her finger." He admitted.  
>"I am not!"<br>"Are too!" You gave in almost immediately. And you gave in to the puppy dog face." He reasoned, but then started laughing. I tried my best to keep my angry face on, but the more I thought about how right he was, the more I wanted to laugh. I snorted, which made Jack laugh even harder. I couldn't control my own laughter, so I fell on my knees and began laughing myself. I laughed so hard that my sides and cheeks began to hut.  
>"Oh my god, why do I give in?!" I said as we started to calm down.<br>"I don't know. That's just what happens." He said as he leaned on the railing. We both sat on the balconey in silence for a moment. Oddly, it was comfortable.  
>"Um, we should probably get back." I suggested.<br>"Yeah, we should." He agreed.

**_HELLLLOOOOOOO! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i had a lot of fun writing it. I may or may not post chapter 7 tonight, but we'll see. I have no clue how many times i've said this but, I Love You ALL! LIKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! i went to bed with a smile on my face because i read through some of the nice thing's you've been saying... like yeah i've never gotten this big of a response so early into the story. I guess that means you guys really do love it... and if you love it now, then you'll be surprised what i have coming up for you guys later ;) Please leave a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter or this story in general. I'm trying to improve my writing so it shallst become hella better... and yeah. I Love You! Happy Reading ;)_**


	7. Chapter 7- Fresh

A ray of sun was what disturbed me from my beautiful slumber. It shown down directly on my eyes blinding me when I opened them. I groaned as I rolled over to the other side of the bed. My hand hung over the edge, but it came in contact with something soft. My fingers moved around the surface to see what it was… hair?  
>"Mmm, that feels nice." A deep voice said as I pressed my fingertips harder into what I assumed was a scalp. I opened one eye and peered over the other side of the bed to see who or what was on the floor.<br>"Hey, why'd you stop?" Jack groaned as he was finally waking up. I shrieked and unexpectedly toppled over the other side of the bed and onto the floor.  
>"Ica!" Jack exclaimed. He jumped on my bed and crawled to the other side to see me. "Are you okay?" I scrambled to my feet to meet his level.<br>"What are you doing in my room?!" I practically screamed.  
>"You said I could sleep in here last night… remember?" he replied.<br>"I never said that Frost."  
>"Yes you did." He countered. "Right before you knocked out, you said I could sleep here as long as I wasn't on the bed… Then again you were practically half asleep."<br>"Yes, half asleep. Meaning I didn't know what I was doing or saying." I defended.  
>"Half asleep, meaning you were half conscious." He teased. I think he got my mood because he stopped smiling and he sighed.<br>"Look, I'm sorry. You really did say that as I was about to leave. I was actually going to leave, but I needed to talk to you." He admitted.  
>"I'm listening." I said as I crossed my arms. Jack got off the bed and looked me in the eye.<br>"Okay, I know yesterday I didn't give off the greatest first impression. I know I did come to you as a surprise, but I am here for a reason. A reason I can't tell you, the less you know the better." He explained.  
>"Okay."<br>"So, since I may be here for some time, I want for whatever this is to start over." He said as he made gestures towards me and him.  
>"So you want a fresh start?" I clarified.<br>"It would be nice." He nodded and he scratched the back of his head. His apologetic face looked so god damn adorable.  
>"I'd like that." I agreed. He gave me a sweet crooked smile which made me smile too.<br>"And I just realized that I'm a sucker for nice smiled." I laughed at myself.  
>"I realized that too. Maybe I should smile around you more often." He winked.<br>"Don't push it Frost." I smirked. I crawled back onto the bed. Jack sat cross legged beside me.  
>"What are you doing today?" he asked me.<br>"Well I plan to do what I've been doing for the past few days… paper work." I admitted.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Yep. I'm very excited about it." I said sarcastically as I began to stretch.  
>"You're the Queen. Aren't you just supposed to attend parties and represent your country?"<br>"No. Why do so many people think that?" I pondered. "We actually have more responsibilities than we had before as princesses."  
>"Bet you wish Anna could take this job." Jack said as he rolled onto his stomach.<br>"Sometimes, but I don't want her free spirit to dim." I explained.  
>"What about your free spirit?" Jack asked.<br>"Mine dimmed a long time ago." I simply said. He looked at me sympathetically.  
>"You can always get it back." He pointed out.<br>"Yeah, but it's going to take a whole lot of work." I added.  
>"I could help with that." He offered with a small smile. I didn't answer because I heard someone knock on my door.<br>"Come on." I said. The door opened and I saw a small white figure walk towards the bed.  
>"Good morning Elsa." Olaf greeted.<br>"Good morning Olaf." I smiled.  
>"You made a talking snowman? Impressive." Jack observed Olaf. Olaf stopped looking at me and checked beside me.<br>"Oh you have a boy here? I'm sorry." Olaf apologized as he climbed on my bed.  
>"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Olaf said the Jack and he stuck his hand out. Jack took it.<br>"Nice to meet you. Jack Frost." He introduced himself.  
>"Wait, Olaf? You can see him?" I asked.<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"And you can hear and touch him?"<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"How? Anna can't, Kristoff can't, nobody from the ball could." I explained.<br>"I think it's because you created him." Jack explained. "Someone explained it to me awhile back, probably Sandy or North. Whatever you create, you give a little of yourself too. Everything you believe, everything you've seen, Olaf probably believes and sees too."  
>"Wow, he's smart." Olaf interjected. "Is he your boyfriend?"<br>"What? No, no. We just met yesterday." I said,  
>"But Anna said you have a boyfriend, and that you met him last night." Olaf replied.<br>"Julian?" Jack and I guessed in unison.  
>"That's him name! I just forgot." Olaf chuckled.<br>"Oh I like him." Jack said patting Olaf on the head.  
>"Julian is not my boyfriend! Why can't you guys understand that?"<br>"Because of last night." Jack answered. Olaf nodded in agreement.  
>"Olaf, you weren't even there." I snapped.<br>"Even if I wasn't there Anna told me everything. So it's almost like I was." He explained.  
>"I have to set things straight with Anna today." I groaned as I put my head in my hands.<br>"Right, tell Anna Julian is not Elsa's boyfriend, Jack is." Olaf said to himself.  
>"No! Just- Never mind…Olaf, could you get out?" I asked "I need to change."<br>"Okay. Do you want me to tell Anna for you?" he asked as he climbed off my bed.  
>"No!... just wait for me outside. I'll be there in a bit." I commanded.<br>"Alrighty Your Highness." He bowed before he left the room.  
>"What a nice guy." Jack smiled.<br>"Yes he is… now could you leave? Please? I have to get ready." I asked getting off my bed.  
>"Mmm…" he thought about it. I picked up my pillow and slammed it into him.<br>"Alright, alright." He laughed getting up. "I'll see you later then."  
>"Um… sure." I nodded, but I didn't really want to go through last night again. Jack walked to my window and I walked towards him. I opened my window to access the balcony and he walked on. Jack turned to face me before he left.<br>"I feel like I have to say a proper farewell to the Queen." Jack realized.  
>"You don't have to." I said raising my hands.<br>"Well I have to be polite, so" he said taking my hand in his cold one. He bowed to me and looked me in the eye.  
>"Farewell Queen Elsa." He said before I felt his cold lips touch the top of my hand. I felt myself getting goosebumps ant his surprising gesture. Before I knew it he jumped and flew off the balcony, leaving me there in a slight daze.<p>

**_Heeyyyy guys! I hope you liked this chapter, because i did. I basically have a week off, so i'm gonna try to post as much as i can. i know this kinda came late, and i'm sorry! I had a bit of stuff to do... yeah. Tell me how i did so i can do better for you guys :) I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**

**_P.S- sorry for any mistakes, i didn't have time to edit... i'll edit everything at the end. :)_**


	8. Chapter 8- Talks

"Elsa? Are you feeling okay?" Anna asked me for the hundredth time.  
>"Yes Anna. I'm fine." I replied. "Why do you keep asking me?"<br>"Because you're not talking, you're just pushing your food around, and you keep smiling when you look at your hand." Anna observed.  
>"Well I'm sorry if I woke up in a good mood." I giggled.<br>"Thinking about Julian?" Anna squealed. I sighed.  
>"No Anna. And can you stop telling people that he's my boyfriend? Because he's not." I stated.<br>"In my defense I only told Olaf… and Kristoff… and a few other people." Anna muttered.  
>"Anna!" I fumed.<br>"I'm sorry!" Anna apologized "It just looked like things were going so well between you two."  
>"Well they were going okay, but he's not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.<br>"Okay, okay." Anna said as she raised her hands to surrender. I sighed.  
>"And I don't plan on getting one soon." I added.<br>"Elsa…" Anna started, but she didn't finish. She didn't know what to say. I just decided to change the subject.  
>"Did you have fun last night?" I asked. We conversed about the party for a bit. She told me all about the Dukes and Lords. Most of them were old men, others were apparently very cute; her words not mine. Anna then told me a few of them requested to meet with me.<br>"Did they give you a specific date? Do you remember who asked?" I asked.  
>"I know who asked, they just didn't give a specific date." She replied.<br>"Alright." I said wiping my mouth. "Just write a list of who requested a meeting and send it down to me. I have to organize some other things."  
>"Are you seriously going to do work?" Anna asked as I got up.<br>"It's not like I'd like it." I replied. "I'll be in the study if you need anything."  
>"Okay, I'm going out with Kristoff today anyway."<br>"Could you take Olaf too?" I requested. "I think he's bored."  
>"Sure." She nodded. I said my farewell and walked to the study. As I made my way, I realized it was getting colder the closer I got to the study. I touched the door handle and I nearly gasped because it was ice cold.<br>"Please no…" I pleaded as I opened the door. The sight I saw was what I didn't need right now. Jack was sitting at my desk with his feet up. He was reading the Jack Frost fairy-tale that I left there the night before. He was smiling to himself as he turned the pages… Oh yeah, and it was also snowing in the room. Plus there was frost covering the windows and all the wooden surfaces in the room.  
>"These writers seriously need to know how I really am. Like this is ridiculous. I'm not an elf!" he chuckled to himself as he turned the page.<br>"Why are you here?" I groaned as I shut the door.  
>"I said I would be here later didn't i? Well right now is later." He explained as he looked up from the book.<br>"And the snow? Could you explain that to me?" I asked making my way to the desk.  
>"Sorry, sometimes my power is controlled by my mood." He admitted. "I'm pretty happy and amused right now, so it started snowing."<br>"That's like me too. But when I love something the ice usually thaws out." I explained to him. Jack set the book down and got up from the chair.  
>"Tell me what you have to do in here again." Jack requested.<br>"Why do you-?"  
>"Just tell me." He cut me off.<br>"Um… organize trades, treaties and write letters to the Kings and Queens of other countries." I responded as I walked behind the desk. I was going to sit down, but Jack stopped me.  
>"My lord that's boring. What would you rather be doing?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.<br>"I don't know. Maybe skate around, have a snowball fight, build a snowman, maybe even go on a sled ride." I admitted. I set my papers out on the desk. I began sorting through them, but Jack kept switching the piles around and moving the papers I really needed.  
>"Jack!" I fumed. "I need to do this."<br>What happened to you Elsa? You used to be so free spirited. You would even be excited when your sister would ask you to play, and nobody is excited to play with their sibling." Jack pointed out and he kept messing up my papers.  
>"I became Queen. My parents shut me out from the world since I was 7." I countered.<br>"Don't you ever wish you had your old spirit back?" He asked. I already knew the answer to that. I've thought about that ever since I became the Queen.  
>"Yes." I admitted. Then Jack did something I didn't expect to happen. He took my hand and led me to the door.<br>"Let's go."

**_BAMMM! Heyyy guys! Sorry bout that teeny cliffhanger, but yeah i have some tings planned for the next chapter. If you're still reading this story, i love you! I know there are some people that already dropped out and gave up, so props to you if you're still with me. Feedback is always appreciated cause it helps me mature and improve. So yeah... I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	9. Chapter 9- Free

Jack opened the door and practically dragged me through the hall despite my protests.  
>"Jack" I hissed. "Where are you taking me?"<br>"You'll see when we get there." He said really quickly. He dragged me around a few more turns until he found and entrance to a balcony. He pulled open the door and practically carried me outside.  
>"Wow, you really like balconies." I realized. He smirked as he shut the doors.<br>"There's a reason why I like them." He said.  
>"So… what are we doing here?" I asked. Jack came up to me.<br>"This." He stated as he scooped me up off the ground and into his arms. My instincts forced me to wrap my arms around his neck.  
>"Oh my god! What are you-?"<br>"How much do you trust me right now?" he cut me off again as he looked me in the eye.  
>"Um… I don't know. I guess I have to since I have no choice." I replied.<br>"Good. Hold on to me." Was the last thing he said before he started running,  
>"Jack? What are-?" I was cut off again because I started screaming. Jack jumped up and he flew into the air with me in his arms. I felt him tighten his grip around my legs and my back while my arms wrapped tighter around his neck. I kept my eyes shut since I was too afraid of what I might see.<br>"Elsa, it's okay." Jack assured me. "You can open your eyes."  
>"I'm going to fall!" I shrieked. I felt him chuckle.<br>"I'll never let you fall." He whispered in my ear. I could hear the sincerity in his voice… he would never allow me to fall.  
>"Come on." He encouraged. "Let me see your eyes." I slowly forced my eyelids open and I gasped at the wonderful sight. We were flying over Arendelle. We were high enough to look like birds to citizens, so nobody realized that the queen was soaring above their heads. I'm not going to lie, it was breath takingly beautiful.<br>"Wow." I gasped as I tightened my grip around him.  
>"It's not so bad you see?" he pointed out.<br>"Yeah, I've never seen Arendelle like this. Only in maps and on the ground."  
>"Well I didn't take you up here just to see the view." He admitted. "Hang on."<br>"Wait, what?" As soon as those words left my mouth, we zoomed in the sky at an alarming speed. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and Jack kept his eyes in front of him. The ground was coming up close, and Jack stood up right so his feet landed on the grass.  
>"Okay, we're here." Jack said as he set my feet on the ground. Even though he set me down, I still clung to him and put my head in his chest. I was still shaking from what just happened before.<br>"Ica?"  
>"Just give me a minute." I said into his hoodie. I felt him nod, but he wrapped his arms around me. I felt his hands rub my back and the side of my arms to help calm me down.<br>"I'm sorry. I should've asked you before-"  
>"It's okay." I cut him off. "It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you to do that." I looked up to meet his gaze. Even though his touch was usually cold, it was very comfortable. Actually everything was fairly comfortable. The way my body kind of fit his like a piece of a missing puzzle. The way his hands rested nicely on my hips… the way his eyes gazed into mine…<br>"Are you okay now?" he asked me.  
>"Um… yeah." I replied as I pulled myself away from him.<br>"Okay. Well, we're here!" he exclaimed as he gestured to the area around us. We were at the bottom of the North Mountain. The bottom was like a borderline between spring and winter. Right now, I was on the spring side.  
>"You coming?" Jack asked as he stretched his hand to me.<br>"Why are we here Jack?" I wondered as I took his hand.  
>"Just trust me." He said as he led me up the mountain. When we were about a castle's height up the mountain, we stopped. My feet were buried in snow and the cold air began to seep through the pores of my clothing.<br>"Here. No, let's see what you can do." Jack smirked as he backed away from me.  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me. Let me see what you can do." Jack repeated.  
>"You're absurd!" I exclaimed. "I already know what I'm capable of!"<br>"But your powers have gotten stronger and will only continue to grow." Jack reminded me. "And you let fear control you back then as well. What can you do without fear?" he leaned on his staff and faced me.  
>"What do you expect me to do?"<br>"Just let it go! Be free!" he encouraged.  
>"Jack… I don't know."<br>"Come on! What's the worst that can happen? I'll do what I can to stop you if it does get too hectic. You did it once before. Why can't you do it again?"  
>"You don't understand Jack. That was when I ran away. I'm the Queen now. I have duties and responsibilities. My people look up to me and expect a leader, not anything less. I can't be free anymore." I ranted.<br>"Yes, they're looking for a leader, someone to look up to. That means they're going to follow you as an example. Yes you have duties and responsibilities, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun with it. Your people want you to be happy and free, so why don't you deliver?" he pointed out.  
>"Well it isn't that easy." I said falling to my knees. Jack sighed. He stretched his hand out and blew into his palm. A glowing snowball was created in his hand, and he tossed it up.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked as he caught it in his palm.  
>"I didn't want to do this." He teased. Before I knew it, Jack whipped the snowball at me. My arms raised to block it, but it landed on my chest. I felt a feeling rise up, so I stood expecting to yell. Instead a rush of happiness spread inside me, and I started giggling.<br>"What- did- you- do?" I said between laughs. Jack readied another snowball with a smile.  
>"Hey that wasn't the only one." He smirked as he tossed the ball of ice in the air. I quickly created a snowball in my hand.<br>"Bring it on." I challenged. I whipped the snowball and it hit Jack square in the chest.  
>"Oh, it's on." He teased as he chased me. We kept throwing snowballs as we ran up the mountain. Not long after, we weren't running up but straight.<br>"Plateau!" I warned Jack. The plateau had rocks the size of trees scattered all over and a lake in the centre. I ran behind the rocks to take cover.  
>"Now we're talking." I heard Jack say from the other side of the rock. The crunching of snow alerted me that he was coming. Quickly I formed a panel of ice my height to block what was going to come. The crunching stopped, so I leaped and started running. Jack's snowballs hit my shield of ice.<br>"Hey! No fair!" Jack chuckled. I just kept running. I threw my shield aside and ran onto the lake. Jack came not too far behind me.  
>"This can go on for a while." I pointed out.<br>"Shall we put this battle on hols My Lady?" Jack suggested.  
>"I think that would be most wise Mr. Frost." I played along. I stuck my hand out for a deal. Jack however had other plans. He took my hand and shook it, then twirled me around and brought me towards him. When I stopped, Jack was pressed right up against me; his hand in mine, and his other on my hip.<br>"May I have this dance Queen Ica?" he smirked. I pulled away.  
>"Um- I don't dance." I admitted.<br>"Neither do I." he said as he placed my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my hip. I didn't stop him… I followed his moved and yes we danced on the ice. With the wind zipping by with every movement I felt as if I was flying again… Only this time my breath taking view was Jack. The way his hair blew in the wind. The way his cold hand felt in mine. The way he hummed to a song so we had some sort of rhythm to dance with. The way he smiled when he looked into my eyes. Everything was breath taking. Neither of us were paying attention, and we tripped and fell on the edge of the lake. I fell on the snow… with Jack on top of me.  
>"I'm sorry, are you alright?" Jack panicked. I giggled.<br>"I've never felt better." I exhaled. "Thank you."  
>"I was happy to do it." Jack answered. It was then when I realized that our legs were intertwined, his body was lightly on top of mine, and out faces were only inches apart. Neither of us said anything for a little while. We just looked at each other in silence… then his fingers traced my jaw… and my hands found its way into his soft hair. I felt his fingers take my chin and tilted my head up. Jack leaned in, and I did the same, then…-<br>_No Elsa! Stop_. I said to myself. I pulled away from him, and I felt my cheeks heat up.  
>"Um… we should get back." I murmured. Jack looked away and nodded.<br>"Yeah, they're probably looking for the Queen…"

**_HEYYYY! I'm sooo sorry for not posting yesterday. i actually felt like crap, so to make up for it i tried to make this chapter as long as i could. So yeah i hope you enjoyed it ;) I'm going to let you guys know now that since i'm starting school on friday (wahhhhhhhh! I don't wannaaaa!) i'm going to be posting wayy less. Even though i really don't want to, i was thinking that i may post on the weekends... and maybe a few times in between. so yeah that's gonna happen. And i just wanted you guys to know that your comments encourage me to continue writing for you, and give you more chapters like this (meaning getting feels... i got feels writing this chapter). I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, i'll edit it later. I Love You All! Happy Reading ;) _**


	10. Chapter 10- Blue

Jack flew me back to the palace. Instead of carrying me bridal- style like last time, he held me by my waist so it actually felt as if I was soaring through the sky. To be completely honest right now, I just fell in love with the feeling; Jack's arms around me, his head hovering over my shoulder, my arms out like a bird's wings, feeling the cool wind against my neck and chest.  
>"I could get used to this." Jack murmured in my ear.<br>"Don't push it Frost." I smirked… even though I could get used to it too. I felt his grip tighten around my waist as the balcony came into view. He switched to a standing position so or feet would land on the ground smoothly. However my knees decided to buckle and I collapsed. Jack swiftly turned me around so I would have landed on my back instead of my face. But then he maneuvered us so he landed on the ground instead of me. We landed and slid across the balcony until we stopped. I sat up so I was now straddling Jack with my hands on his chest.  
>"Oh my god! Are you alright?!" I asked as shifted my weight so I wasn't completely on him. Jack groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.<br>"I'll live. Better me than you right?" he joked.  
>"But you hit your head pretty hard on the ground." I protested as I reached to see his head. Jack grabbed my wrist before I could even touch him.<br>"Hey. I'll be fine." He assured me as he touched the back of his head again. "I am immortal you know." But then he moved his hand away, and a blue fluid was spread all over his fingers and palm.  
>"What's that?" I panicked.<br>"Nothing, it's just a small bump." He groaned.  
>"It's blood isn't it?" his silence answered my question. On impulse I got up and dragged him with me.<br>"It's no big deal." Jack began.  
>"No! It's a huge deal Jack!" I countered. I led him through the hallways and towards the nearest washroom. I shoved him through the doorway and practically slammed the door behind us.<br>"Ica, you're over reacting." He smirked. I grabbed a towel and held it to Jack's head. He winced as I felt the warm liquid spread on my fingers.  
>"Oh yes, I'm over reacting." I sarcastically said as I pressed the towel harder into his head.<br>"I'm serious Jack, this isn't good." I said as I switched the now soaked towel with a fresh one. His cold hand went behind his head and came down on top of mine.  
>"I'm okay, I promise. I just have to wait for the bleeding to stop." He explained.<br>"Maybe you should lay down for a bit." I suggested.  
>"I think that is most wise." He agreed. I removed my hand so he could hold the towel himself. I opened the door and made my way to my room as quietly as I could. Jack instantly went to the bed while I grabbed some fresh towels and a small bowl of water. Jack sat on the edge of the bed like he would break something just by touching it.<br>"You know you can actually lay your head in the pillows." I told him as I wrung out a towel.  
>"Well I wouldn't want to mess up your pillows." He defended.<br>"I'll just have them replaced." I explained as I sat beside him.  
>"Lie down." I ordered him. "Head in pillows." Jack lay across my bed, and winced as he slowly put his head down. I quickly replaced the towel in his hand with a clean and warm one. Jack let out a tiny moan as he relaxed.<br>"This really does feel nice." He sighed. Jack fully relaxed and shut his eyes. He just looked so strong, peaceful and carefree that he put a smile on my face. I glanced at the towel in my hand. It was fully drenched in blue liquid, and it made me sick to my stomach knowing all of it was Jack's blood.  
>"I thought immortal's can't die." I said trying to keep my voice straight. Jack chuckled as I tried to wash out the blood.<br>"Well we are superior, and we do have magical powers. That doesn't mean we can't get a few bumps and bruises." He explained.  
>"How is this bumps and bruises?!" I exclaimed as I held the towel up so he could see.<br>"For you it's not, but for us it is." Jack said as he sat up. I quickly pushed him back down.  
>"I'm fine." He insisted.<br>"No you're not." I argued. "You're-"  
>"Not bleeding anymore." Jack interrupted. He removed the towel from his head and handed me the cloth. There was almost no blue on the white surface. I felt behind Jack's head, there was no longer a wet surface on his head. I started giggling and shaking my head in disbelief. Jack started laughing at me for my reaction<br>"So you're a healer now?" I joked.  
>"Well if I was hit with an immortal weapon, I wouldn't heal as quickly. I'd probably heal like how you would from a regular injury." Jack explained as he sat cross- legged.<br>"Well what if I was hit with an immortal weapon?" I curiously asked.  
>"Well if a human was hit, it's almost certain death." Jack said nonchalantly. I felt my blood run cold, and Jack saw my new facial expression.<br>"Ica… I'm sorry. That was really blunt of me." Jack apologized. I stayed silent as I climbed on the bed. I took his cold hands into mine and looked him in the eyes.  
>"Stop apologizing for stupid things. I wanted an answer to a question and you gave it. That's all that happened." I told him. "… but I recommend that you don't talk about that kind of stuff when I'm around."<br>"Noted." He agreed. Our conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
>"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna called.<br>"I'm here." I answered turning towards the door. Anna let herself in.  
>"I've been looking all over for you." She said as she walked up to the bed. "You said you would be in the study."<br>"I- uh… guess I got side tracked and came in here." I lied. Jack smirked.  
>"You're missing a few events there Ice." He teased. I ignore him and just focused on Anna. You'd think I would have gotten used to his comments like that when others couldn't see him, but it's difficult when Jack gets close enough that I could feel his breathing on my skin.<br>"Okay, here's the list you wanted. I forgot some dates, but all the people are on there." Anna interrupted my trance as she handed me a piece of paper.  
>"Thank you." I said as I took it from her. As I was reading it, I saw Anna's smile in the corner of my eye.<br>"What is it Anna?" I asked looking up from the list.  
>"I just remembered why it was so important for me to find you." Anna recalled.<br>"And it wasn't the list?..."  
>"No." Anna answered. "There's a demand for a meeting with you."<br>"Okay, I'll set one up-"  
>"Right now." Anna interrupted. "As in they're waiting for you in the foyer."<br>"Anna-"  
>"They said it wouldn't take too long. Just have the meeting." Anna pleaded. "Or else they'll never leave." I nodded in agreement before she left the room.<br>"I'm sorry, but you gotta get out of her finger." Jack teased. I playfully slapped his arm.  
>"I will eventually." I answered as we both got off the bed.<br>"Yeah right. I bet you like it a little bit. I bet it makes your job easier, so you secretly plead to stay wrapped around your sister's finger." Jack nudged me.  
>"Yeah, you got me." I said sarcastically. We walked towards the foyer exchanging laughs along the way.<br>"You're so weird." I said to Jack.  
>"Who is?" a voice said in front of us. Jack and I both looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned to see the owner of the voice; Longer brown hair, broad shoulders and blue eyes.<br>"Julian?"

**_Heeyyyyyyy! I'm so sorry for this being late. I'll do my best to post again tomorrow to make it up to you guys. But as i said, i may only be posting on the weekends now, but i might post more than one chapter per weekend. I apologize for any grammar mistakes, it's almost 12 am right now, and i just wanted to post it. Hence forth i had no time to edit this chapter. I also want you guys to take note of this chapter because it'll be more important later on... sorry if it was kinda graphic for you. Nonetheless i hope you enjoyed it (and i just realized the way i was talking just then... odd. i shallst use it more often). And i just wanted to ask you guys something. Where are you guys from? I realized a few days ago that this is view world wide. SOO in the next couple of chapters, i may use the destinations you give me :) Leave a comment down below if you'd like, or message me if you'd prefer that. Feedback is always appreciated :) I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	11. Chapter 11- Meeting

"My Lady." Julian greeted as he got down on one knee. I snapped out of my shock trance and walked up towards his bent figure. I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
>"I thought I told you to call me Elsa last night." I smiled. He stood up so I came in contact with his ocean orbs.<br>"Well today's a new day. So I shall address you with formal titles until you tell me otherwise." Julian winked. I looked down at the ground and giggled.  
>"You may call me Elsa in my presence from now until eternity." I stated.<br>"Jackass." Jack smirked. "Making me feel low for not making Ica have to say I can call her 'Ica' out loud."  
>"What brings you back to Arendelle?" I asked Julian and ignored Jack. "As I recall you departed from our docks last night and set sail to Weslay."<br>"My ship departed. I decided to stay behind." He explained.  
>"For what good reason?"<br>"Unfortunately I have more business to take care of." He answered.  
>"I have not heard of any other business with any lords or dukes." I recalled.<br>"Ah, you wouldn't have. You see Elsa, you are the business I have to take care of." Julian let out. I felt my eyes go wide and a gap form between my lips. My heart grew warm, but the heat from my fingertips started to fade away.  
>"I beg your pardon?" I asked.<br>"I decided to stay for you… As well as the actual business I need to take care of in this area, but that's more personal business." Julian explained.  
>"Would you care to describe your personal business before this meeting is dismissed?" I inquired with a small smile.<br>"Are you seriously rejecting the guy right here right now?" Jack murmured. "That's pretty harsh Ice. Reject a guy before he even asked you out."  
>"Who's side are you on?" I sneered though my teeth as I whipped my head around to look at Jack.<br>"Sorry?" Julian asked. I turned back to him.  
>"I apologize, I believe someone was eavesdropping on us." I lied.<br>"It's quite alright. Shall we got to someplace else for a more private meeting?" Julian suggested.  
>"I think that would be most wise." I agreed. "Follow me." I said as I led him though the hallways to get to the study. The journey to the new room was mostly silent. There was an occasional question from Julian asking about the pieces of art hanging on the walls or the architecture of the palace.<br>"Majority of the paintings on the walls were chosen by my mother. She wasn't very fond of empty halls." I explained to him as we came across a winter landscape. It was of a young couple under an old willow tree. They were holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes. What always seemed to make me smile was that they were in the middle of what seemed to be a storm; it shows that they loved each other no matter where they were.  
>"Your mother had very interesting taste." He said as he admired the portrait. "The amount of detail in this painting is truly remarkable."<br>"Is this gonna be like last night? I don't think I can handle another sight like that again." Jack teased.  
>"Then you don't have to watch." I said through my teeth. "You can go. I'll find you when this is over."<br>"Me? Leave? You should know that isn't really an option in this situation." Jack said as he floated beside me. Thank the lord Julian was busy muttering to himself about the strokes and colours. Otherwise he would have seen me punch air/ Jack's chest.  
>"Just five minutes." I pleaded. He looked me in the eye, and I tried to pull a puppy dog face.<br>"Fine." Jack sighed. "But don't ever make that face again. You look ridiculous."  
>"Deal." I smirked. Jack then did something I'd never expect him to do. He took my cheek in his palm and lightly pressed his cold lips to my forehead. Jack then swiftly flew past Julian and I, and maneuvered out the window. I watched him fly away like a bird… he'd most likely do laps around the castle while I speak with Julian.<br>"Come." I said as I led Julian inside the study. I shut the door behind us.  
>"Wow, you get busy sometimes don't you?" Julian said as he observed the piles of letters and treaties scattered across my desk.<br>"Yeah… I suggest next time you want a meeting that you give me a few days in advance." I joked.  
>"Will do. I apologize for this visit." Julian started as he took a seat in the chair in front of my desk.<br>"Go on. Tell me what this personal business is, or else I have to arrange for your journey home." I ordered as I took my seat. "If you're lucky I may even help you."  
>"Alright alright." Julian began. He hesitated… what was he hiding?<br>"I have to find someone in this area. My parents said it was really urgent, but they didn't give me a specific reason why." He explained.  
>"I could help you. You can have access to the records of-"<br>"He wouldn't have a record here I don't think." He interrupted. "But he is in this area."  
>"Alright." I said. "Well I'd be happy to help you as much as I can. If you need any equipment for your journey don't hesitate to ask."<br>"That's very kind of you. Thank you. I'm hoping to begin my journey tonight so I can get back here in three days time." He stated. I stood and nodded.  
>"I wish you all the best." I greeted him. I was about to leave-<br>"Wait. I'd like to have another meeting." Julian said grabbing my wrist.  
>"When is a good time?"<br>"I was thinking three days from now, at 8pm… by the stables." He demanded shyly.  
>"Doesn't sound like much of a meeting." I giggled.<br>"Well… it's more of a date…"

**_Heyyyyy! I know it's not the weekend, but i didn't have anything to do. i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know it's shorter but the next chapter will be longer. Feedback is always appreciated :) I can't wait for your comments. And by all means tell me what you think of the characters too (more specifically Julian), as well as what you think is going to happen later on. i'll hopefully post the next chapter sooner than you think. I apologize for any grammar mistakes! I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	12. Chapter 12- Moments

"A-a-a date?" I stampered. Julian's head dropped down a tad.  
>"I shouldn't have said it like that." He apologized.<br>"Um…" I was speechless. The guilt inside of m flooded in as Julian looked more defeated by the second. He stood up from his seat.  
>"I'm sorry-" he started.<br>"I didn't say no." I interrupted him. I gave a small smile as he grin formed on his face again.  
>"So… is that a yes?" he asked. I sighed and nodded my head.<br>"Three days. I'll meet you at the stables." I said. Julian nodded.  
>"Three days." He agreed. "See you then." He left me in the study. I leaned back into the cushions of my chair and submerged myself in silence. I gave in so easily… why do I keep doing that? It's not that I didn't like Julian, I'm sure he's a great guy. I just don't see him like that. After what happened today… I don't know. I had so much fun. I was flying over Arendelle, then I was winning an epic snowball fight, then I danced over a frozen lake… all with Jack.<br>Jack… his face popped into my thoughts, and now even more guilt as flooding in. I have no clue why, it's not like I have feelings for Jack. I mean we did have an amazing day, one of the best I've have in so long. That doesn't mean I had feelings for Jack… Did it?  
>"Knock knock." A familiar voice said coming from the door.<br>"I thought I said I'd find you later Jack." I reminded him as I sat up. He walked into the room, staff in hand. Almost immediately I felt the room's temperature drop a little bit, but it was like a nice fall breeze.  
>"You did, I just saw you through the window. You were alone, so I assumed you were done with Julian." He explained.<br>"So you were spying on me?" I teased.  
>"I wouldn't say that… more like checking up on you." He clarified as he plopped down on the chair in front of my desk.<br>"Why do you check up on me? I'm not-"  
>"I told you already, it's my job at the moment." He interrupted,<br>"Fine, fine. It's your job, like how mine if to take care of my people. However the major difference between our jobs is that you can't tell me about it." I sighed. "I feel like you know more about me than I know more about you."  
>"Honestly, the only thing I know about you is that your name is Elsa, you're the Queen of Arendelle, you have ice powers, and you have a crazy younger sister." Jack admitted.<br>"And that my first dance was with you." I added. I saw Jack's eyes widen with shock.  
>"You're lying."<br>"I wish I was." I confessed. "Otherwise it wouldn't sound so sad."  
>"Well, I didn't know that. So now that's five things I know about you." He counted.<br>"Still more than what I know about you. All I know is that your name is Jack Frost, you're the spirit of winter, you're immortal, and that you won't leave me alone." I said.  
>"Well, let's devise a plan." Jack proposed. "Right now we'll play 20 questions. Do you know what that is?"<br>"Don't you just ask 20 questions?"  
>"See you do know. Anyway we play 20 questions and after each answer, the person who asked has to answer too." He explained.<br>"So if I were to ask 'favourite colour?', you'd say yours then I'd say mine." I clarified.  
>"Exactly." He nodded.<br>"Alright then." I sat up straight and put my hands on the desk. "You ask first."  
>"Okay… umm… birthday?" he asked.<br>"December 31st."  
>"December 21st." Jack answered. "That's-"<br>"Winter solstice. I know." I finished. "Uh… age?"  
>"I just turned 319." He smiled.<br>"And I just turned 20."  
>"Powers, born with? Or cursed?" he asked.<br>"I was born with mine."  
>"I got mine when I became immortal." He retorted.<br>"You weren't a guardian before?"  
>"No, I was a human before. I died saving my little sister from falling into a frozen lake, then the Man in the Moon chose me, then I woke up as Jack Frost." He described. All I could do was cry not to cry for two reasons. One was that he sacrificed his life to save someone he truly cared for. And the second was realizing that we had much more in common than I thought. Like him I did everything I could to save my little sister… from myself.<br>"Ice, are you okay?" he asked as he sat on the desk and put his hand on my shoulder.  
>"I'm fine." I answered as I sniffled. "If that's your question then you have to answer it too." Jack gave a small grin.<br>"I'm happy." He nodded. "Next question."  
>"Cliché. Favourite colour?"<br>"Blue… Like your eyes." He answered. I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks turn red.  
>"Sorry did I say something wrong?" Jack panicked. I shook my head.<br>"Far from wrong." I giggled. "Just unexpected, but I guess I have to get used to your unexpectedness, right?"  
>"Yes, you'll have to." He kidded. "Now answer the question."<br>"I'd have to say bluish white… like frost." I described. "Your turn."  
>"Alright. Favourite moment and why." Jack demanded.<br>"Uh… that's tough. Does it have to be recent? Or through my whole life?"  
>"Whole life." He ordered.<br>"Okay. I'd have to say it's a three way tie. The first one was when I first used my powers to play with Anna. I remember how happy I made her when I made it snow in our room. The second was not too long ago; when I ran away after my coronation. I ran into the mountain and saw what I could do for the first time I just felt so… free." I answered. Jack nodded in understanding.  
>"You forgot one moment." Jack counted. "You only said two."<br>"Well, you should know what that moment is." I said.  
>"Really?" I caught Jack's attention. I nodded.<br>"It was earlier today, when you took me out of the palace." Jack shifted his seating position and cleared his throat.  
>"You forgot the 'why' part to this question." He pointed out. I forced myself to answer the question.<br>"Because you taught me how to have fun again. When I took the job as Queen, I don't get as much time to myself or with others. Whenever I want to be with Anna for a bit, she always thinks it's about something important and not just so I can be her sister." I said as I stood. Jack looked me in the eyes as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned my head into the crock of his cold neck. "Thank you for that Jack. Thank you for coming into my life." I whispered against his neck.  
>"I wouldn't be here if you didn't believe in me." He replied as he wrapped his arms around me. "If anyone were to walk in right now, they'd see your arms wrapped around nothing but air. I'm visible only to you, you make me real. And for that I thank you." I felt his arms hold me tighter. His head rested on my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine every time his cold breath came in contact with my bare skin. Having his cold body wrapped around mine was so extraordinary; I don't really know how to explain it. I felt safe in his arms, care for, promised… and loved. I inhaled and allowed his sweet natural scent fill my nose. We held our embrace for what seemed like forever, but was most likely only a few minutes. The silence broke when I spoke…<br>"You have to answer the question now." I remembered.  
>"Hmm?"<br>"What's your favourite moment and why?" I reminded him. Jack chuckled.  
>"I guess it's only fair of me to answer." He said as he lifted his head from my shoulder. He moved his arm so it curled around my legs, forcing me to sit on his lap. "Okay, I have a three way tie as well."<br>"Do tell."  
>"My first one is when a boy, Jamie, saw me for the first time. That was the first time someone believed in me. My second would have to be , finally becoming a Guardian. None of the others liked me before, I finally felt accepted when that happened." He answered.<br>"And your third one?"  
>"Would have to be when we were up in that mountain. More specifically when we were by the lake." He specified.<br>"Because?" I asked him to continue. He hesitated to answer the question.  
>"That's when I realized-" he started, but was cut short when he looked out the window. "What the hell?"<br>I turned my head to look out the window. Everything seemed normal… except the fact that there were northern lights in the middle of the spring.  
>"The sky's awake?" I wondered as I got off of Jack's lap.<br>"That's what you call it?" Jack teased me as he stood up from the desk.  
>"What is that?"<br>"They're calling me. The Guardians I mean." He explained. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He apologized as he walked out of the study. I followed him out.  
>"How long will you be? Or will you even come back here?" I asked as I walked him to the balcony.<br>"Yeah, I'll be back for sure. I just don't know how long I'm going to be." Jack said opening the doors. He turned to me. "Just promise me you won't get into anything too life threatening." He pleaded.  
>"I promise." I agreed. Before he walked onto the balcony I grabbed his arm.<br>"Be safe okay?" I pleaded looking into his eyes.  
>"You care about me." Jack stated.<br>"Of course I do. Why would I not?" I said as if it was obvious. Jack bit his lip.  
>"Come with me." He suggested.<br>"Jack-"  
>"You should come if you want to know why I'm here." He interjected. I raised my hand so I could hold his right cheek. My thumb grazed over his cheek bone, and his hand came up to meet mine.<br>"Next time… if there is a next time." I promised. I went on my toes to kiss his cheek, but he tilted his head by accident and my lips connected with the corner of his mouth. In all fairness we were both surprised; I felt him tense up, and I pulled back. However just before I pulled away, I felt his lips start to kiss me back. In reality, this was probably three seconds, but to me they were three very wonderful seconds.  
>"Umm…" he tried when I pulled back.<br>"Come back when you can." I helped him finish his sentence. Jack nodded and took my hand in his.  
>"I will." He promised before he squeezed my hand and flew off. I stood on the balcony in memory of Jack's lips touching mine. I don't know how I felt… I had butterflies in my stomach, my heart was pounding and I felt a little light headed. On top of that, I couldn't straighten my face to get rid of my grin. Anna told me once that she felt the same thing with Kristoff… no impossible. I am not in love with Jack Frost… right?<p>

**_Ta daaaaaa! I'm sorry if you don't enjoy this chapter as much, i admit its not my best work and i'm sorry for that. Still, leave a comment telling me how i did :) You guys are hilarious you know that? Like your comments from the previous chapter made me smile (because you guys could be right or completely wrong... not spoiling anything ;)) BTW the Olympics started! If you're not into that stuff i seriously suggest you cheer for your country. It;s the one time (every few years) where countries get to show their skills Like for Canada, it's the one time where we get to kick ass (sorry other countries, but we're in winter for a good half of the year. Plus we did horrible in the summer olympics... It's our time to shine!) I apologize for spelling mistakes, i'll get someone or myself to edit this later. I dedicate this chapter to all of you who are still with me, like ILYSM (i should probs stop talking) LOL I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13- Reveal

"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna knocked on the door.  
>"Hey you learned how to knock." I teased as I stopped writing a letter. Anna stepped inside to room and quietly shut the wooden door behind her.<br>"So… how did it go?" Anna squealed.  
>"How'd what go?"<br>"Your meeting with Julian!" she jumped. Anna practically teleported in front of me, put her hands on the desk and put her face inches away from mine.  
>"Tell me about it" she demanded. "Tell me everything!" She was so close to my face that I felt her breath hit my face after every word that came out of her mouth.<br>"Anna calm down." I tried. "Nothing happened." Anna's eyes went wide and she plopped down on the chair closest to her.  
>"You're kidding. Did you even try?" Anna groaned.<br>"What do you mean?" I asked. Anna looked down and waved her hands in front of my face.  
>"Okay wait, wait. Start over. Tell me everything that happened starting from the beginning." She demanded. She put her elbows on the desk and propped herself up so her cheek rested in her hand. I cleared my throat as those ocean blue eyes looked deep into my soul.<br>"Something happened… didn't it?" she frowned.  
>"Wait what?" I was taken back.<br>"Elsa, I know you. Your ears are red and it's pretty cold in here. That means that you were blushing not too long ago." Anna explained. Her hands slammed down as she gasped with excitement. "What happened between you two?!" she squealed.  
>"Fine. I'll tell you." I calmed her down. Yes I was blushing, but not for the reasons she thought. Should I tell her about Jack? Or should I let her believe that Julian was the true reason to make my heart race?<br>"First, Julian told me why he's here." I started as Anna smiled and sunk into the cushions of her seat. I told her all the things she would want to hear. To Julian's explanation of why he's here, the little flirtatious moments we kind of had, to-  
>"Then he asked me on a date." I finished.<br>"Did you say yes?" Anna inquired.  
>"Well… I was going to say no, but then I said yes." I quickly said the end part before Anna could interrupt.<br>"Wait, why would you say no?" she asked.  
>"Ja-," I stopped myself before I could say his name. "Just… it's too fast."<br>"You were going to say something else." Anna remarked.  
>"No I wasn't." I defended.<br>"Yes you were! Elsa, what's going on with you? Yesterday everything was fine; You were your normal self. Today you can't stop smiling, I can't find you in the places you say you're going to be in. What are you hiding from me?!" Anna explained.  
>"Anna, I'm not hiding anything. I promise you that." I lied.<br>"What happened to you last night?... Did you meet someone?"  
>"No- What?" I tried.<br>"Elsa, you can tell me, I'm your sister. I'll love you no matter what happens." Anna added.  
>"Anna, it's fine. I'm fine nothing's wro-" I was interrupted by knocking on the door.<br>"Come in." I called.  
>"What?" Anna asked.<br>"There was a knock on the door." I replied. My eyes widened at the sudden realization of who was at the door. I first saw Jack's snow white hair and his deep blue eyes. He gave a small smile and swiftly came into the room.  
>"No there wasn't." Anna remarked as she turned to check. The door was already shut when she turned her head. Jack walked around the desk to get to my side. I felt the temperature drop the closer he got to me.<br>"Jeez Elsa, what's making you nervous?" Anna asked as she shivered.  
>"Aww, ii make you nervous?" Jack murmured as he leaned on the side of my chair.<br>"Sorry. A sudden rush of emotion." I apologized to Anna. She squinted her eyes and looked away like she was thinking of something; like she was putting pieces of the puzzle together. Not too long after her little moment, her eyes widened.  
>"You met a guy, didn't you?" she realized. I felt a lump form in my throat and heat rise to my cheeks.<br>"Julian? Yeah." I lied. I saw Jack in the corner of my eye. He looked amused as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
>"She's good. She should be the next Sherlock Holmes." Jack chuckled.<br>"Not Julian. You met another guy." She murmured.  
>"Anna, you're insane." I attempted to cover up..<br>"Oh yeah?" she sneered. "Then where were you today?"  
>"I was here in the study doing work."<br>"Before that."  
>"In my room to get something." I replied.<br>"For two hours?" Anna counted.  
>"We were out there for two hours?" Jack thought. "It felt longer."<br>"Yes, I was there for two hours." I responded.  
>"Then why did you come from the balcony?" Anna asked. I felt my blood run cold and my back straighten.<br>"What are you talking about?" I tried keeping my voice straight.  
>"I was looking for you to give you the list of people. Then I saw you walk out of the balcony in a bit of a panic. Then you went to the bathroom, then to your room. I was going to go to you right away… but then you started talking, as if you were talking to someone." Anna explained. "So don't you dare tell me you were just in your study and that there's nothing wrong, because there is clearly something going on here." I felt Jack's cold hand rest on my shoulder.<br>"Ice, just tell her. It's okay." He encouraged. I sighed and nodded my head agreeing that lying was no longer an option.  
>"Anna, you're going to believe I'm crazy. Maybe I aw, but I just hope I'm not." I started. Anna shifted in her seat and I sat up straight.<br>"You're scaring me Els." She said.  
>"I know, but don't be." I replied. "You're right about me meeting someone else. Not Julian, another guy." Anna looked at me wide eyed.<br>"When?! Who is he?" she asked.  
>"We met last night… you're not going to believe me when I tell you who it is." I answered. I looked up at Jack and he nodded for me to continue. "I met Jack Frost last night… and I think I'm falling in love with him."<p>

**_Heyyyyy! I was actually dying to get this chapter out so here you go. i just want you guys to tell me what you think, and what you think is going to happen next ;) I'll see if i can post again soon, but idk if that will happen... but yeh i'll try. I dedicate this chapter to my friends who have been reading this because i actually got to see their reactions first hand, and that encouraged me to post today and continue. and uhh... i just wanted to know from you guys. are you waiting for something sexual to happen? like i got one message from someone asking if i was putting smut in here. i recommend that you privately message your answer to me. if i get enough... i'll consider it... lol okay. I apologize for any spelling mistakes you find. Watch the olympics (you don't have to, but i recommend it since they're seriously intense) Go Team Canada! I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14- Believe

Nobody said anything. Anna remained silent and her face showed no emotion. Even though I felt a huge weight being lifted from my shoulders, I felt as if I did something wrong. Jack didn't even say or do anything. All I heard from him was s breath hitch for a second, then his normal breathing. Maybe after ten seconds of silence, it became too much for me to handle.  
>"Anna?" I spoke. She looked down to hide her face. I looked to the figure beside me.<br>"Jack?" I called to him. He didn't look at me, but I saw from the side of his face that he looked at the floor in disbelief. I sighed.  
>"Maybe I should-" I started as I stood up.<br>"No." Anna interrupted. "Stay here... What was that you said?" I sat back down in my chair and cleared my throat before I spoke.  
>"I see Jack Frost." I repeated.<br>"Elsa, are you pulling my leg right now?" Anna asked confused.  
>"No Anna! I promise you that I see him." I insisted.<br>"Are you sure you weren't reading the book, then fell asleep and dreamed the entire thing?" Anna guessed. I turned to face Jack and grasped his cold hand in mine.  
>"Oh I'm sure." I answered as I squeezed Jack's hand. He responded by squeezing mine back, and a huge rush if relief flooded over me.<br>"Then where is he if I may ask?" Anna asked crossing her arms. I turned to Jack once more thankfully my eyes met with his gorgeous blue orbs.  
>"He's here right now." I replied with a small smiley a grin began to stretch across Jack's face.<br>"Then how come I can't see him?" Anna asked.  
>"You can only see him and hear him if you believe in him." I explained. " he got me to believe in him last night when he froze the lake over."<br>"Could he do something that could help me believe in him?" Anna asked.  
>"Sure. How extreme should I go?" He asked me.<br>"Not too extreme." I replied. As soon as the last sound came from my mouth, Jack literally scooped me up from my seat and we started flying around the room. I still wasn't used to the feeling, so I tried my best not to scream in his ear. That pretty much failed when he did a little dip in the air.  
>"Sorry." He chuckled.<br>"Elsa, you're flying!" Anna gasped.  
>"Try to believe Anna!" I exclaimed. "So he can put me down." I muttered that last part. Jack did one more dip before Anna said the magic words.<br>"Jack Frost." She said in disbelief. Jack stopped flying and slowly set us down on the hard wood floor.  
>"Can she see me yet?" Jack whispered in my ear.<br>"Anna, if you can see him, describe what he looks like." I commanded to her wide eyed expression.  
>"Tall, bare foot, brown pants, blue sweater. He has snow white hair, really stunning blue eyes…" she listed. "And he's really handsome…" I held my breath at her last description, and I tried not to let it get to me.<br>"Well thank you." Jack replied to Anna." You're really beautiful." That last part kind of stung a little bit. I looked at Anna only to see that she was blushing like crazy.  
>"I- I think I need to-" she started, but couldn't finish since she collapsed. Jack and I quickly caught her before she could hit her head on the floor. I wrapped her arm and around my neck and used my hip to support her weight. Jack did the same on the other side.<br>"Wow, you two are fainters huh?" Jack teased. "And both of you fainted because of me…" We began walking out of the study.  
>"Don't think too much about it Frost." I groaned as we made our way to Anna's room. The walk was silent, and a little bit awkward. I shouldn't have said what I said; like I really said it out of nowhere.= and I understand why he isn't talking, but he needed to know the truth.<br>"Is it this one?" Jack broke the silence asking if he choose the correct door.  
>"Yeah, this is it." I huffed. Jack turned the knob and we entered Anna's room. I had to blink a few times because it was so goddamn bright in her room. She loved leaving her curtains and windows open ever since I became the Queen.<br>"Jesus, no wonder she's so cheery all the time." Jack said as he squinted. We hulled Anna to her bed, and lay her head in the pillows. I threw a blanket over my sister so she would feel more comfortable in her sleep.  
>"That went better than the last time I put a girl to bed." Jack sighed as we walked out of Anna's room.<br>"You did what now?" I asked.  
>"I physically carried a little girl to bed… then she fell off." Jack explained.<br>"Oh." I sighed in relief.  
>"You were thinking something else weren't you?" Jack teased.<br>"I was not!" I countered. My cheeks started to warm up.  
>"You're a horrible liar Ice. Your redness gives you away." He pointed out.<br>"I know. Anna already clarified that." I groaned. We didn't say anything after that. We didn't even walk back to the study. We just stood in the hall in silence looking away from each other.  
>"We need to talk don't we." I broke the uncomfortable silence. He didn't speak, just gave a simple nod. I took his ice hand and led him to my room. Once we were in front of the door, I felt the tension between us grow more intense. To spare any suspense, we entered the room quickly and shut the door to avoid possible eavesdroppers. I leaned on the door and Jack stood in front of me a few feet away.<br>"So how does this go?" he asked as he set his staff against my dresser.  
>"Well you and I both know this is about what I said." I spoke looking away from him. In the corner of my eye I saw him nod.<br>"Care to explain that little bit?" he asked as he put his hands in his pockets. I sighed before I spoke.  
>"Look, I was explaining everything to Anna. How I saw you, how we had a great time, how…"<br>"You're falling in love with me." He finished. My throat suddenly went dry.  
>"Yeah." I croaked. Jack nodded, then he chuckled while shaking his head in disbelief. I felt my heart start to tear in two. This was usually a sign of rejection.<br>"I feel so stupid right now." I sighed as I allowed my heart to break.  
>"Why?" Jack wondered.<br>"You-"  
>"Can't believe that you feel the same was as I do?" he interrupted. My body froze and Jack began to walk towards me.<br>"I tried my best to hold in my jump for joy when you said that." He started to explain. "You don't understand what I feel right now. You don't understand how much it sucked when I had to leave you, and leave you with _Julian_." Now Jack was only inches away from me. He took my hips and pulled me away from the door. His hands moved to my wrists so he made my arms wrap around his neck, then he placed them back down to my hips sending me shivers when he gave a little squeeze.  
>"Y-you feel the same way?" I nearly cried. He nodded with a small smile.<br>"Now maybe we could do this right." He whispered in my ear. He leaned in and I felt his cool breath on my face. I came closer to him and allowed my lips to meet his. I pressed myself into him to deepen the kiss. That feeling I got on the balcony came back, but this time I was more exciting and passionate than those three seconds. I felt his soft lips kiss me back, making my heart race. One of his hands moved from my hip and onto the small of my back to press me against him a little more. He held me so tight it was like he never wanted to let me go. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I knew in that moment that I never wanted to let him go. I wanted to be with him and only him. The man I wanted to love me and hold me was the one and only Jack Frost… We broke our lips apart so we could come up for air.  
>"Whoa…" Jack panted.<br>"I know" I agreed. I quickly pecked his lips and freed myself from his embrace.  
>"We need to do that more often." He suggested. Normally I would have scolded him or maybe even playfully hit him, but now I was sharing the same thoughts.<br>"Well thank goodness you came back. The balcony thing would have eaten me alive if you didn't come back when you did." I admitted.  
>"I take it you missed me." He smirked.<br>"Obviously." I stated. "Why did you come back so early anyway? You said you could have taken days."  
>"It was a really fast meeting… and you have to get involved too."<br>"Why me? What do I have to do with this?" I demanded.  
>"Actually you have everything to do with this." Jack revealed. "I have to explain everything in order for you to understand why." He said as he led me to my bed.<br>"Okay. Go on." I said as I took a seat on my mattress. Jack sat beside me, his long legs crossed. He looked me straight in the eye.  
>Okay. Awhile ago, the guardian and myself were at war with Pitch Black, or you call him the boogeyman. Well we defeated him but we had no idea where he went, Manny didn't even know where he was." Jack started.<br>"Manny is?"  
>"The Man in the Moon." He clarified.<br>"Oh, alright. Proceed."  
>"Anyway a few weeks ago Sandy said that there were an odd number of nightmares getting close to Arendelle. He said it looked like a circle closing in on your kingdom. Since I was the only guardian, besides Sandy, that could defeat Pitch I was sent here to see what was going on… I think Pitch is after you Ice. He's going to try to corrupt your mind so he could rule Arendelle." Jack explained.<br>"But why would Pitch want me? Other than the fact that I'm Queen, what other reason is there?"  
>"Don't you know that your kingdom is the most powerful?" Jack asked. "Not only do you have the best military protection, the ruler has ice powers and no other kingdoms have a leader with powers… that we know of."<br>"So what was the meeting about?"  
>"The fear is closing in according to Sandy." Jack replied. "The guardians want you to be aware of everything that's going on. And there's going to be a few more guardians coming here for protection." This was a whole lot of information to take in. A few minutes ago I was just a queen doing queen duties. Now I'm a queen that's being hunted down by fear… literally.<br>"Okay, so I'm aware." I said bluntly.  
>"Well, not fully. You can't see all of us." Jack pointed out. "So North- Santa told me to give you this." Jack pulled out a small vial from his pocket. It was a small crystal bottle with murky whit liquid filling it to the top.<br>"What is that?" I asked taking precautions.  
>"I forgot what it's called. North told me that it'll allow you to see all immortal figures like me." He explained. He placed the bottle in my palm.<br>"Are you sure this is safe?" I worried and I twisted the cap off.  
>"North told me someone used it hundreds of years ago, so yeah it should work." Jack assured me rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and raised the bottle to my lips. I smelled the aroma of the mixture… and it smelled putrid; like rotten meat and sweat.<br>"Just don't think about it." He suggested. I guess he saw my facial expression because he rubbed the small of my back for encouragement. I tipped the bottle over my bottom lip and poured the liquid down my throat. It didn't really taste like anything… that's because there was nothing I could say to match the disgusting flavour that spread around my tongue. I choked it down hoping that it would be okay after, I could not ne more wrong. The liquid was cold as it went down my throat and into my stomach, and I felt what seemed to be the aroma rise up my throat and to my eyes. My corneas began to burn and tears flowed down my cheeks.  
>"Elsa!" Jack cried out. He grabbed both my hands and looked me in the eyes. I couldn't speak; my throat was frozen and burning at the same time. I tried to choke out what words I could.<br>"I- fine." I stuttered. Jack sighed in relief.  
>"Thank god! You stopped breathing for a few seconds." He trembled. "I thought-" I cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.<br>"You were worried about me." I stated.  
>"Of course I was. Aren't I always?" he replied. Before he could say anything else, I planted a kiss on his soft lips. When he kissed me back, the burning in my eyes and coldness in my throat subsided. I opened my eyes for a split second… but something caught my eye. In the window there was a black figure floating outside… peering at me and Jack.<p>

**_HEYYYYYY! Happy valentines day! I owe you guys this because of last chapter. Not gonna lie you guys went crayzayy, like i've never gotten that reaction. So yeah, i hope you enjoy this chapter cause i made it insanely long for you guys because i love you ;) I asked before if you guys wanted a smut for this fic... well i made a decision. Since a lot of you said yes, i'll write one but i won't post it. instead i'll tell you guys when it's ready, and you guys can just message me or leave a comment and i'll send you a link or something. Yeah, that way everyone's happy. Plus tell me how i did down below or in my messages ;) If you don;t have a valentine, i can be yours! I'll see if i can post again on the weekend. I Love You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	15. Chapter 15- Another

"Jack." I whispered as I looked at him instead of the window. "Look over there…." I said between my teeth.  
>"What?"<br>"The window." I sneered. He slowly turned his head to see the black figure at the window. He squinted to get a better look, then jumped off of the bed.  
>"Jack-"<br>"It's okay Els," Jack assured me as he moved to the door. I glanced at the window, but the black figure moved in a blur. It was flying around towards the balcony Jack flew off of. Before I realized, Jack was already out my door staff in hand. I followed him down the hall and towards the balcony. He was already in front of the balcony doors.  
>"It can't be…" he gasped as a small grin began to creep on his face.<br>"Is it Pitch?" I cautioned. Jack shook his head.  
>"Definitely not Pitch." He clarified as he opened the doors. "Come on." He held his hand out. I placed my palm in his and he led me outside to see who was on my balcony.<br>Whoever it was, they were standing with their back facing us. They wore all black; black knee high boots, black fish net gloves… black dress? Their dark clothing only emphasized their snow white wings, but they were covered by a curtain of long wavy, brown hair that was up to her waist. They were… a girl?  
>"North sent you?" Jack asked as he leaned on his staff with my hand still in his.<br>"Why else would I be here?" she asked as she turned around. The sun shined down on her face, and all I could say was that she looked like a god damned angel with her perfect tan skin and violet eyes. As beautiful as she was, she looked vicious and strong with her black bow in her hand. I think it would make me feel better is I didn't stand close to her.  
>"And it's not like you needed me anyway." She interrupted my thoughts. I moved closer to jack and squeezed his hand, using his as a shield if she were to do something.<br>"Elsa, this is another guardian who'll be with us. Meet Cupid." Jack introduced.  
>"I always though Cupid was a man in a diaper."<br>"Hey now… well kinda. We have a system like the toothfairy. There are a bunch of us like the many toothfairies… and the one time one of us had a small mishap, they just had to be seen…" she explained.  
>"So… you're one of the many cupids?" I asked.<br>"Yeppers. And I'm more of the big man's right hand. So don't call me by my boss' name, even though it's technically my name. Just call me Cue." She responded.  
>"But why you of all guardians?" Jack teased. "You're not even a guardian."<br>"No, I'm not part of the Big Five unlike you. And rather than Cupid actually coming here, he sent me." Cue responded. "Anyway hi!" she greeted as she practically jumped on Jack. He let go of my hand to hold her in an embrace. I didn't think too much of it, but I didn't like the way he stroked her back as she held him tighter. I could tell they had a long chemistry; like a very long story that was untold.  
>"Do you know if anyone else is coming? Or is it just you?" Jack asked as they broke apart.<br>"I would like to say that someone else is coming, but I'm just not sure." She answered. Jack nodded in understanding.  
>"Let's just hope another comes to help us." He said. Cue began to nibble her lower lip as she looked at Jack.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Should we go inside?" I interrupted just as Cue was about to touch Jack again.  
>"Oh, yeah. We should." Jack agreed. "I have to catch you up on things that Sandy told me, and the perimeters of the land." He took her hand and led her in the castle. Okay am I being absolutely ridiculous? Or did I have a right to have anger boil in my veins?<br>"Actually is there a place I could rest up?" Cue asked. "The travel took quite a toll on me."  
>"Absolutely." I replied. "We have several rooms for you to choose from."<br>"Thank you so much." She said. "You're too kind."  
>"How long was your journey?" Jack asked.<br>"A few days. The big man sent me on a few missions before he ordered me to come here. He didn't even let me rest after my weeks of training newbies and shooting evil dictators to stop wars." Cue explained. "So if I rest, don't be surprised if I pass out for a few days." She said the last part to me specifically.  
>"Well, I can't imagine how exhausted you must be." I kidded. I led her to the first spare room I could find. "This one's yours. My room is just around the corner." Cue walked in and looked around.<br>"Thank you. Reminds me of my room back in Cupid's palace, but less windows." She described as she began to remove her armour. I watched and took note of how much she had, which was a surprising amount. She set her bow and quiver on the wall beside her bed. She then began to remove all of her shoulder, knee and elbow guards that were on her body. I realized then that majority of Cue's clothing was black. The only exceptions were her plaid knee high skirt, and silver bands on her biceps.  
>"Um… why do you wear all black?" I asked as Jack wrapped an arm around my waist. I flinched a little when I felt him squeeze my hip, Cue giggled.<br>"How would you feel if everyone wore the same thing as you for hundreds of years? We're supposed to wear all white; the girls wear goddess like dresses, and the men wore white pants. Despite the fact that they were bare chested and gorgeous, it's boring to see everyone wear the same thing' I just wanted to be different. I'm that one person you can spot in a crowd of people." She explained as she took her long sleeve top off. She was now bare foot, in her grey plaid skirt, black tank top and fishnet gloves. Now I really saw her. She was like a model that does archery for a living. I felt insecure just being in the same room as her I glanced at Jack; he was looking at her but wasn't even fazed by her. Cue smirked as she crossed her arms.  
>"We should leave you be." Jack broke the short silence. Cue nodded.<br>"If I'm not awake in a few days, then something's wrong." She said as she sat on the bed. I nodded.  
>"Just call out if you need anything." I said as I went to shut the door.<br>"Thank you for everything." She called before the door shut. Jack began to chuckle once the door was closed.  
>"Her of all choices?" Jack said to himself as we made our way back to my room."<br>"Is there something wrong with her?" I asked.  
>"No, not at all. It's just I had someone else in mind. Maybe Sandy." He explained.<br>"Maybe North chose her because you tow seem… close." I muttered, Jack stopped walking.  
>"Hey now, what are you talking about?" he asked looking me in the eye.<br>"You guys were really... touchy." I murmured. Jack looked at me in a teasing matter.  
>"Are you jealous of Cue?" he asked. I looked down and I think that was enough of an answer.<br>"Elsa, you have nothing to be jealous of." Jack assured me. "Cue and I are just really good friends and nothing more. I promise you." I just nodded my head and looked in his eyes.  
>"Okay. I trust you Jack." I stated. I went on my toes and gave him a quick kiss on his soft lips. As I went down, he followed to continue the kiss. His action made my head spin and my body relax. When we broke apart, he left me in a small daze.<br>"How do you do that?" I struggled to let out. Jack sighed and scooped me up in his arms.  
>"Jack-" I protested, but he cut me off with a kiss.<br>"No." he simply said against my lips as he kicked my door open. He walked in and closed the door with his foot. He didn't put me down there, oh no. Jack carried me to my bed. He laid me down gently, and crawled in right beside me. Despite the large amount of space we had on the bed, I snuggled in closer to Jack. One of his hands was used to hold his head; the other to stroke my cheek. Both of my arms were bent in between us and my hands rested on the cloth of his sweater in front of his chest. We were so close that I could feel his breath everytime he exhaled.  
>"Why are you doing this?" I whispered with my eyes closed.<br>"I just needed to do this before I leave again." He answered with his cool breath touching my face. I opened my eyes to look at him.  
>"You're leaving again?"<br>"I'm sorry. North told me that once the other guardian arrived, I have to go back to take care for some other things." He explained.  
>"But she's sleeping."<br>"She was kidding when she said days. Really it just means a few hours. We don't sleep much and we can stay up for a long time." He explained. I nodded in understanding.  
>"When do you leave?"<br>"Tonight." He sighed. "I really don't want to, and hopefully I'll be back soon."  
>"Hopefully." I agreed. I snuggled into his body more, and he held me closer.<br>"You can sleep for a bit. I'll protect you." Jack said. He began rubbing circles on my back as I shut my eyes. He hummed a lullaby to help me drift. I relaxed and clung to his body. I was okay. I was safe. I fell asleep in the arms of my guardian…

_**HEYYYYYY! I'm soo sorrryyy for not posting in awhile. I was planning to post last night, but i had THREE test today and i just feel drained. however i love you guys so much i forced myself to update today ;) Thank you so much if you read this far, i love you forever! Everything's about to happen, so don't leave stay with me! I apologize for any grammar mistakes because i'mm honestly so god damn tired right now. Tell me how i did or if you liked this chapter... or any thoughts on Cue. And as for the people who want the smut... soon. that's all i'm going to say ;) I Love You All! Happy Reading ;) **_


	16. Chapter 16- Honesty

I woke from my dreamless slumber by light knocking on the door. My body felt heavy from exhaustion and I was still wrapped in Jack's arms.  
>"Jack-" I started, but was interrupted by a light snore. I glanced up to see that the setting sun was shining on his sleeping figure. The orange light shined through the windows giving Jack ember hair. Crap, his perfect face looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake him. I attempted to wiggle out of his grip, but he had his hands tightly around my hips. Instead I shifted out enough so I could move my hands down to my hips to pry his grip from me. I slowly lifted his arm and shifted rolled away from him. I lay his hand back down on the bed and got off the bed so I could answer the door. I opened the door to meet with a set of familiar blue eyes.<br>"Anna, hi." I greeted as I walked out and shut the door.  
>"Oh… um, were you two busy?" she blushed.<br>"What?"  
>"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" she asked. "People may think… you know."<br>"What are you talking about?" I asked as I made my way to the closest reflection… and I understood what Anna meant. My hair came out of its braid and was flowing messily down my face. My make- up was smudged; my eye liner gave my raccoon eye and my lipstick was faded and no longer on my lips alone… and my dress hung lazily on my shoulders, not to mention my skirt flipped on some ends.  
>"Have I looked like this all day?" I wondered as I began to straighten myself out.<br>"No… that's why I asked if you two were…"  
>"No Anna! We weren't!" I confirmed. "I just fell asleep."<br>"With him?" I stopped and looked down so she wouldn't see me blush. Anna smirked.  
>"Not judging. Just saying." She giggled. "Be careful."<br>"Don't think like that. Nothing happened." I demanded as I finished straightening myself out. We walked through the halls with no particular destination.  
>"So… how long was I passed out for?" Anna asked as we turned a corner.<br>"Well, maybe an hour or two. I fell asleep not too long after." I explained.  
>"And with him." She added.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Where is he anyway?"<br>"He's sleeping. He has to leave for a little while." I assured.  
>"Because?..."<br>"Anna, he's a spirit. He can't stay with me forever…" I made myself realize; Jack is immortal. He will never age, he will never die. I on the other hand will grow old and eventually die of old age if nothing kills me before that. We would never be together forever… Hopefully Jack won't realize that too soon, especially since everything has been going so well.  
>"Aw, Elsa. It's okay." Anna comforted me when she saw my state. I felt as if I was going to break down in tears. I could even feel them build up in my eyes. She rubbed my back as we kept walking.<br>"Tell me what's wrong." She encouraged. I shook my head.  
>"It's okay." I tried to avert her away. "It's nothing big."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah I'll come to you if I have a problem." I said. "I promise."<br>"You better. Don't repeat the last 15 years of our life." Anna kidded.  
>"Ho, don't worry. I don't plan to." I promised.<br>"So you'll tell me everything from now on?"  
>"Yes." I nodded.<br>"Good…. So what happened when I passed out." Anna asked. "Tell me everything."  
>"Why do you always assume things always happen when you're not around?"<br>"Because everything happens when I'm not there! When you ran, you made a freaking ice castle! After that, you decorated this place with ice and a huge ice rink! And do I need to remind you about the Olaf army too?" Anna listed.  
>"Alright arlight. You miss a lot when you're gone." I agreed.<br>"Okay, so what did I miss this time?" she demanded. "Start from when I fainted." I nodded and proceeded to tell her about everything. She was calm and silent at first… up until-  
>"YOU GUYS KISSED!?"<br>"Anna-"  
>"What does this mean?! Are you two like together now?!"<br>"Anna-"  
>"Are you gonna get married?! Are-"<br>"ANNA!" I exclaimed. "Relax." I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.  
>"Elsa. This is huge!"<br>"I know, I know. I just don't know why you're freaking out so much." I replied.  
>"Elsa why wouldn't I be happy that my sister found someone found someone that makes her happy?" Anna asked. "Especially since you've waited so long."<br>"I know, but it's new. Don't think of anything yet." I said.  
>"Fine, proceed." She encouraged.<br>"Okay, so after…" I continued. I told her pretty much everything from the elixir, to why Jack is here, even-  
>"Cupid?"<br>"Cue." I corrected. "And she's sleeping in one of the rooms."  
>"So you don't like her?"<br>"It's not that. She's really sweet, but if I stand next to her I look like a bum." I explained.  
>"She's really that gorgeous?" Anna wondered.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"And you think she has feelings for Jack?" she clarified.<br>"Yep. I know it sounds ridiculous; Jack even said I have nothing to worry about. It's just her. She was really, you know, touchy with him." I said.  
>"So… where is she?" she asked.<br>"Why?"  
>"Just wanna knock some sense into her." Anna answered. "Was it this room?" she went to open the door.<br>"Anna no!" I yelled as I pulled her away from the door. She fought me to open the door… and let me tell you she was freakishly strong for her size.  
>"I just want to talk to her." She said as she struggled. I practically jumped on my younger sister, but she still stayed on her feet.<br>"No Anna!" I forced as I shifted my weight away from the door to pull her away. We both fell to the floor when to door opened by itself.  
>"Oh sorry, I was just going to check up on you My Lady." Cue responded. I sat up to meet her gaze. She stood tall and proud, and wore all her armour with her weapons equipped. She did look more fresh and bright than when she came, maybe she did need her sleep. Anna was caught in a daze as she observed Cue.<br>"No worries. Cue, this is my sister Anna. Anna, meet Cue." I introduced as I got up from the floor.  
>"She can see me?" Cue asked.<br>"Yes. i.. can." Anna gasped. "Hi." Cue stuck her hand out to help her up. Anna did not break from her shocked expression.  
>"Well I'm going to fly around to get familiar with the area. I'll be back in a few hours." She waved off. Cue made her way down the hallway so she could leave. When she was away from ear shot-<br>"Holy Jebuz she's gorgeous." Anna gasped.  
>"Yeah. Anyway I should check on Jack. I'll see you in a bit?" I asked.<br>"Yeah… Can I be an angel of Cupid? I want a face like that." Anna began to ramble as I started to walk away from her. I walked to my room, leaving Anna in the hallway. I swiftly maneuvered myself to the other side of the door so I wouldn't wake Jack. Instead of finding a sleeping figure on my bed, I found Jack opening the balcony window.  
>"Oh, you're leaving now." I called. He turned to me and nodded.<br>"Yeah." He answered. I walked up to him on the balcony. He took my hand and engulfed me into an embrace. I relaxed when I felt him hold me tighter. I inhaled his scent and sighed.  
>"Come back to me." I murmured against his chest. He tilted my chin up so I could meet his beautiful blue eyes.<br>"I promise I will." He replied. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back and hold him tight never wanting to let him go. I released, and then he wasn't there anymore. I watched as he flew away into the setting sky. As he flew off, I felt a small set of words come out of my mouth.  
>"I love you Jack…"<p>

**_HEYYYY! I know it's been awhile and i can explain. First, teachers are piling work so i didn't have time to actually post it. And second, i got the worst case of writer's block i've ever had in a long time. Luckily i was able to get over it, and give you this. I'll attempt to post the next chapter when i can. Hopefully on the weekend or something. I don;t know about you guys, but March Break is coming up for me, so there;s a good possibility that i'll be posting a whole lot more. Maybe at the pace i was going at the beginning of this fic... idk we'll see. I Love you all! I hope to see you guys soon Happy reading! ;)_**


	17. Chapter 17- Bonds

"Elsa? Are you in here?" Anna asked from the other side of the door.  
>"Yes I am, and I'm really busy right now." I said as I was literally sifting through piles of papers to organize meetings.<br>"Sorry, I just have to check in case you flew off with Jack again." She explained herself as she stepped through the door.  
>"That won't happen for a bit. He left three days ago." I pointed out as I began sorting out dates.<br>"Did he say when he was coming back?" I shook my head.  
>"For all I know he could be gone for weeks; maybe even months." I replied. It hurt everyday now that Jack was gone. He wasn't there to annoy me when I wanted to work. He wasn't there to pop out of nowhere to scare the living daylights out of me. He wasn't there to lay down beside before I went to sleep… and I missed him. I missed when his scent of winter breeze filled my nose when he held me in an embrace, the way his body kind of wrapped around mine as a shield… the way his cold lips felt against mine…<br>"I doubt it'll take months. He can't stay away from you for too long." Anna kidded.  
>"I don't know how his job really works… but Cue said that it could take months."<br>"Since when do you talk to Cue? And when is Cue in the palace? I'm always here and I never see her." Anna said.  
>"All the time. You just look in the wrong place at the wrong times." I told her the truth… well part of the truth.<br>"Okay." She said. "Are you doing anything tonight? Cause Kristoff wants to know if you're gonna kidnap me before he does anything."  
>"Um… not that I know of. Why? Do you know what he's planning?" I asked looking up from my papers.<br>"Maybe meeting at the stables. Ride around Arendelle. I don't kno-"  
>"Stables…" I interrupted.<br>"Yeah, the stables."  
>"It's been three days… meet at the stables at 8." I remembered.<br>"Okay, this is where you explain what you're talking about." Anna whined.  
>"I have to meet with Julian tonight…" I murmured. Anna made an 'O' shape with her lips.<br>"Well that should be… fun." She tried making it better. I sighed and sunk into my seat.  
>"This is so messed up. Oh god, Anna I don't know if I can do this." I panicked. "I-I-I can't do this. I was thinking about Jack so much that I forgot about Julian."<br>"Okay… you can handle this." Anna encouraged and she walked over to me. "All you have to do is say 'Hey Julian. You're a great guy, maybe one of the greatest I've ever met. It's just not working out for me… because I found somebody better.'"  
>"I'm not saying that to him!"<br>"I didn't say you had to say it word for word… but yeah you have to say something to the guy." She pointed out. She was no help at all' her usual self making jokes to try and make the situation better. This time… it wasn't working.  
>"Anna, could you just leave me be for a second? I need a minute." I said quickly getting up and walking towards the door.<br>"Elsa w-" was all I heard before I left the room. I speedwalked to my room and locked the door so nobody could come in, and I could just plan this out alone. I didn't even make it to my bed, I collapsed on the cold would floor and just lay there. I felt like a dirty cheater; being completely honest I did not know what the hell to do. Like what would you do if you met this great guy first, you hit it off really well, then you meet this other guy and you fall for them, but you don't have the heart to break it to the other guy? I have no idea what to do. I was so goddamn frustrated that I had a small tantrum… that's a lie. If anyone were to walk in they would have seen an oversized toddler kicking, screaming and crying on the floor.  
>"Elsa?" a voice chimed in. "Are you okay?" I stopped kicking and screaming so I could look at who was talking to me from the balcony doors.<br>"Hey Cue." I sighed and sat up. "How much did you see?" I asked as I wiped tears from my face.  
>"Well I was flying around and I saw you fall on the floor. I panicked because I thought you died, so I flew down just before the tantrum thingy began." She explained as she took a seat beside me on the floor. "Who's the other guy?" she asked.<br>"How did-?"  
>"I'm basically Cupid. I know when there's love in the air or when people are having trouble with love." She clarified. "So what's going on with Elsie?" I groaned as I fell back down on the floor.<br>"Love sucks." I groaned.  
>"I do not suck!"<br>"No, not you. I mean the emotion." I replied.  
>"Are you in love with someone else?"<br>"No, oh no… I just believe someone else loves me and I don't want to break their heart." I admitted.  
>"And the other guy is?" Cue asked. "You never said his name."<br>"He's Julian, Duke of Elrondy." I responded. "And I'm meeting him tonight."  
>"And you love Jack so you have to break Julian's heart." She completed.<br>"Yeah…" I sighed. "Tell me what to do." Cue raised her arm so she could stroke my back.  
>"If only the world was that simple. You have to break his heart Els. It's the only way." She advised. I leaned my forehead into her shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around me.<br>"Is there a way he could fall out of love with me? Could you do something?" I asked.  
>"No. Once someone's heart has love, the only way they can change it is to break it out or they fall for someone else." She explained.<br>"Can it just be the other thing he does? I really don't want to hurt him." I whined.  
>"I know Els. But you have to." She reminded me. "And if you want I can help him find someone else right after… but that might take a while." She muttered the last part.<br>"Don't you just fire your arrow and they fall in love with the first person they see?" I asked.  
>"That's what it used to be like. Some still do the job like that, but I can sense when people are meant to be together. I can sense them even when their miles apart from each other, I just wait until the right moment to shoot the arrow, so they can find each other. It's more difficult to find that now because of all the lust and hatred in this world today, it just gets in the way." She explained. I realized that midway through her answer, she was doing this to distract me and keep me calm… and it was working.<br>"Does your stuff work on other immortals?" I giggled.  
>"Actually, yes it does it's just not as effective." Cue started. "My arrows are actually barely effective on me, but I can sense when we're near our other half per say."<br>"So you can sense your soulmate?"  
>"No. You see, Cupids can't find their loves because technically we're not meant to find someone. Usually we just pair up with each other, but all the guys are really dull." She said.<br>"Human men can be really dull too." I reminded her.  
>"I know, men can be dull. I don't even know if I'll find someone else…" she trailed off. She lost herself in a train of thought, and she stopped talking. What was she thinki-? Then it hit me like a tonne of bricks of what she was thinking about.<br>"Because you think you already found him, but he doesn't want you because he has someone else." I finished as I looked deep into her lavender eyes.  
>"What are you talking about?" she defended.<br>"I see the way you look at him and act around him." I let out.  
>"Um… okay? Who is this?" she sounded confused.<br>"Cue don't play dumb with me. I know how you feel about Jack." I started. "I-" I was cut off by her giggles.  
>"You think I have a thing for Jack?" she finished. I nodded and she ended up laughing harder.<br>"Elsa, let me explain." She sighed. "A long time ago, almost a hundred years ago, we did try for something. We are both lonely, so we thought why not be lonely together. Not too long after, we stopped because it just wasn't working out. Instead of never seeing each other again, we agreed to stay friends and just help each other out."  
>"Help with what?" I asked. Cue stood up, and since she had an arm around me she brought me to my feet as well.<br>"That, my dear, I will tell you some other time." She smirked. "I suggest you get ready for Julian. We were talking for longer than you realize, and you have to meet him in two hours." I was taken aback realizing that the sky was now orange. The panicky feeling I had before was returning to my guy.  
>"Will you be there?" I asked her. "I mean, you said you'd help him after…"<br>"Yeah, sure. I am guarding you so I do have to be there." Cue answered. I nodded and exhaled.  
>"Okay, okay… so I'll see you soon then." I confirmed as she made her way to the balcony.<p>

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll be there, but you might not see me." She said before she flew off. I nodded and shut the door so I could freshen up for my panic in two hours.  
>****************************************<p>

The cool spring breeze blew on my face as I leaned on the doors of the stables. It was already dark, the only thing that allowed me to see anything was the full moon's light. I'll admit that it was nice to see the kingdom like this. The village was quiet, but the houses were lit. The moon light shined down on the castle, showing off its beauty as if from a painting. I've only ever seen the palace once like this… but that was when I was running away. I was so mesmerized by the picture perfect beauty I didn't hear anyone come from behind me.  
>"Boo." A familiar voice came from beside me. I jumped and they grasped my hand and turned me around to look them in their deep blue eyes.<br>"Julian." I gasped as I relaxed. "Don't do that, I would've frozen you."  
>"Oh, right… I forgot you could've done that for a second there." He apologized.<br>"It's fine, just be careful."  
>"Noted." He smirked. Next thing I know, he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me for an embrace. I didn't want to be rude, so I hugged him back, but lighter than he held me. I pulled away before he wanted to so it wouldn't be more than five seconds long.<br>"So where are we going?" I asked.  
>"Just a walk around. I need to tell you some things." He answered as he squeezed my hand and began to lead me away from the stables. We walked through the village and into the forest hand in hand. None of us said a word. We just enjoyed the beauty of the dark sky, and the silence that came along with it. After we were deep in the forest, Julian began to speak.<br>"So… what did I miss when I was gone?" he asked.  
>"Nothing really." I lied. "Just organized a few things, signed papers. You know, royal duties."<br>"Sounds boring… no offense."  
>"None taken, cause it was fairly boring. My eyes started to burn because I was looking at words for so long." I admitted.<br>"Doesn't sound as bad as walking on rocks bare footed." He said.  
>"Wait, why were you bare foot? And where? Most of this area is soft soil and grass."<br>"I went into the mountains." He answered.  
>"To look for a guy? How's that working exactly?" I asked looking at him instead of ahead. Julian inhaled.<br>"I didn't find him." He sighed. "But I have an idea of where he is." He told me all about his journey in the past three days. He said that it was just him, and he was literally all over the area just searching for this one person who shall be unnamed (according to him). He traveled through the forest, upstream and in the mountains in just three days, and he still manages to make it back without any major injuries…Pretty hardcore if you ask me.  
>"I guess you're going to stay here longer then." I answered trying to sound cheerful.<br>"You guess correctly." He said. "I hope it's not too much trouble." Yeah, it might be depending on how this goes.  
>"No, no it's fine. Just don't try to kill me or I will have to freeze you." I giggled.<br>"Oh I have no intentions to do so." He stated. We walked a little bit farther to come to the lake where Anna and I had our snowball fight. The lake looked like a mirror on the grass with this light. The stars seemed to shine brighter… and the moon made everything black and white.  
>"Holy… I need to get out more often." I awed as I let go of Julian's hand to walk towards the lake.<br>"I didn't think I'd find anything else so beautiful." He said.  
>"'Else?' What else is beautiful around here?" I asked facing him.<br>"You…" he simply said. I didn't realize how close he was. His body was literally inches away from mine. Both of my hands were in his and he looked deep into my soul with his sapphire orbs. I felt my cheeks heat up when he said what he said. I was praying that my redness wouldn't be showing in the light.  
>"I'm… what?" I choked.<br>"You are beautiful Elsa. I want you to know that you are. And if you don't believe me, let me make you feel beautiful." He spoke as he moved closer to me. His body was up against mine, and he held my chin in his hand.  
>"Jul-" I started, but was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. The other hand of his held the small of my back so I was really up against him my hands were pressed up against his chest, and I tensed up at the feeling of his lips kissing me. I didn't kiss him back… but I didn't push him away either. I just let him kiss me then and there. I shut my eyes so I could feel his movements. Yes his lips were soft, gentle and passionate… but he wasn't Jack. When his lips broke from mine I opened my eyes to meet his gaze. I gave a small smile to say something, but then I saw movement behind Julian; Up in the trees, standing in the branches and looking down at us. The light gave the tall figure silhouette, and I was praying that it was Cue. The wind blew the leaves away and the moon shined a light on the figure's hurt and angry expression… Jack.

**_Heyyyyy guysss! So i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i made it a tad longer to make up for not posting in a long while. This might be the last chapter until friday since that's when my break starts. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, i wrote have of this at night so was like coo coo. So you that's for spelling mistakes, and if you found this chapter wasn't at it's usual quality, that's probably why too. Feedback is always appreciated! I Love You All! Happy REading ;)_**


	18. Chapter 18- Conflict

I felt my stomach drop down low and my heart begin to tear. I even felt tears start to form in my eyes and a limp form in my throat. We made clear and sharp eye contact, Jack and I.  
>"Elsa?" Julian panicked. "Are you okay?" he grabbed my shoulders and tried to shake me to get a reaction.<br>"I-I'm sorry. I have to take care of something." I gasped. "I'll meet you in the palace, I promise, just let me take care of something please." I didn't wait for his answer because when I looked back to Jack he wasn't there anymore. I ran from Julian towards the direction Jack was in. As I took off I felt hot tears slip from my eyes and stream down my cheeks, essentially blurring my vision. I felt my hair come out of place, my dress get torn from the trees and twigs scratching my arms and face as I ran; I didn't give a damn. My main objective was to find Jack. Since my eyesight was compromised, I wasn't able to see the root from the tree. My foot slammed into the wood, and I went flying forward landing belly first. I didn't get up. I lay there with my limbs sprawled on the grass muffling my sobs. I rolled over and looked up at the night sky, maybe I could calm down with the beauty of the stars. The night was silent with the exception of the sound of my light sobs. I might not find him tonight; hell I may not ever find him again. My heart hurt even more thinking about the way he looked at me. The once strong, confident boy I love became broken and insecure in that split second. I hurt him, and I hurt him bad.  
>"Jack!" I heard in the distance. "Jack wait!"<br>"Not right now Cue." Said his velvet voice.  
>"Yes right now! Why are you running you idiot?!" she screamed at him. I never got to see the angry side of Cue… and I really wish I wasn't seeing it now. They weren't far away, if anything they were walking distance from me. I rolled over so I was behind a tree and peered towards the direction of their voices. They were only a few feet away from me, and could most likely spot me it I wasn't careful. Cue was confronting Jack and he was attempting to walk away.<br>"I'm not running!" he exclaimed as he stopped in his spot.  
>"Then where are you going?" she questioned.<br>"Cue back off. This doesn't concern you." Jack threatened through his teeth.  
>"Actually it does. It concerns me as Elsa's guardian." Cue defended.<br>"I'm her guardian too!"  
>"Then start acting like it!" Right after those words escaped her mouth Jack tensed up and turned around to face her. He looked angry, something I've never seen him before.<br>"What?" he sneered. I really admire Cue for being able to stand her ground; I most likely wouldn't have been able to.  
>"Act like a guardian, especially for the woman you love." She responded with a strong voice. Jack's anger began to subside, only for sorrows to replace it.<br>"She doesn't love me back." He cried. I felt my heart squeeze as I saw the tears he was attempting to blink away fall from his face. I stood up with the intention to run to him and wipe his tears away, but Cue beat me to it.  
>"Yes she does." She said as she wiped his tears away with her handkerchief. "Jack, I'll have you know that Elsa has been in complete and utter hell since you left. Today we talked about what just happened. She knew that Julian would say something, not the kiss, for sure she didn't know about the kiss. She was going to end it with him Jack, and she didn't want to break his heart out of nowhere. Plus he kissed her fist." Cue defended me. Jack stayed silent for a few seconds.<br>"So she has no feelings for Julian… at all." He clarified.  
>"None. She even ran off to find you but-"<br>"WHAT?!" he exclaimed.  
>"I was looking for her and came across you." She said. "This is why you don't run away you idiot boy." She said smacking him on the side of his head.<br>I heard all I needed to…. but what do I do now? Do I step out to show I was listening? Or do I walk away? I shifted my foot back and heard a twig snap… it wasn't me.  
>"What was that?" Cue asked looking in my direction. Her head turned to my tree and stopped so she could get a better look. I stayed perfectly still praying that she wouldn't come in my direction. The only sounds that filled my ears were the insects of the night and… breathing right behind me. I felt the presence of something right behind me, and a small throaty growl came to my ears. I slowly looked in the direction behind me to see what was there. My breath hitched in my throat when I was what it was. A large black wolf made with a black grainy substance. Saliva was dripping from its mouth as it bared its teeth at me. It bent down preparing to pounce as it looked at me with its bright yellow eyes of anger and hunger...<p>

**_BAM! THINGS ARE GETTING INTERESTINGGG! Anyway wudd up guys? I know it's been awhile since i last posted, but i've been busy with tests and other crap. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes you may spot as well for this chapter being short. The truth is i have chapter 19 already, which is a bit longer, and i will post that tomorrow... if i'm near this laptop at all. Also i would like to announce that since i am on break i am planning to post at the same pace i did when i was on exams (which was a chapter a day). I plan to do that, but i do ask you guys to excuse weekends because i do spend time with my family, as well as any day i don't post. I either have writers block, or i was just super busy planning my mom's surprise party... SHHHH don't tell her. Nonetheless i hope you enjoy the stuff i have planned for you and i hope you stay with me to see it. Luv you all! Happy reading ;) _**


	19. Chapter 19- Begin

Before I let the wolf pounce and attack me, I forced my legs out of their shocked state and started running. I heard the wolf's teeth bite into the trunk of the tree, but I didn't dare look back in fear of what I might see. I ran as fast as I could, getting the feeling like my legs could fly off of my body. My hands moved the upcoming branches from my face. I didn't know where I was going, the only thing I absolutely needed to do was run. I heard the snapping of branches slowly catch up to me as well as the grunts from the animal. My lungs began to burn and my legs began to ache, but I forced myself to move forward. I stepped down and my foot landed in a small hole causing my knee to buckle. I fell forward feeling a tear in my left ankle, and a scream escape from my lips. I had no choice but to push the pain away and crawl for my life… that didn't work out so well. A sharp pain came on my left leg as I was dragged backwards and flipped over. Saliva dripped on me as hot breath blew into my face. Its yellow eyes looked deep into my soul as if it were to devour it after I was dead. A paw held me down as I started screaming for dear life and shut my eyes. This is it, this is the end for me. I felt my shoulder crack as the paw pressed me deeper into the ground, and the wolf went for the kill… but it never came. Instead I felt a sharp cold sensation, then the weight was off of me. I opened my eyes to see what happened, the wolf was gone, but Jack was by my side in a panic.  
>"Are you hurt? What happened?!" he asked as he cupped my face with both of his hands. Hot tears began streaming down my face from both happiness and pain.<p>

"I- I went to find you, then I was being chased!" I gasped between sobs. "Jack I'm so sorry! I didn't know what he was doing I-" his lips on mine cut me off.  
>"I know, I know!" he said between kisses. "Cue told me everything."<br>"Cue?" I tried playing dumb.  
>"Yeah, yeah. Now can you two love birds hurry up? We aren't finished here." Cue said from behind Jack.<br>"We need to get out of here." I stated.  
>"I know." Cue sneered. "Can you walk – oh no you can't." she said looking down at my foot.<br>"I'll carry her, don't worry." Jack rushed as he started placing his arm under my leg. When he touched my legs pain shot up my body.  
>"Sorry, sorry." He apologized.<br>"What? It's not that-" I said looking down. "Oh god." Nausea hit me and I began to feel dizzy. Were my toes supposed to face that direction? And were they supposed to be that grey?  
>"Here." Cue said passing me a vial. "Numb it so we can go. Drink a bit to pour the rest on your leg." Without hesitation I shoved the vial to my lips and drank the murky blue fluid. It didn't taste as horrible as the elixir Jack gave me… maybe because its effects did their job as soon as Jack dumped the rest of the bottle on my injury. Not only did I not feel anything, but my body went limp, like my body was asleep and my mind was awake. I fell back and Jack caught me before my head collided with a rock.<br>"Cue what did you do?" Jack sneered.  
>"It numbs the body parts that are injured. I guess she got more when she was running away." She guessed.<br>"J-just g-get m-me out." I forced through my dead lips. Jack didn't hesitate to scoop me up from the ground.  
>"Castle." Jack informed Cue, then we were in the sky. My arm was around Jack for some kind of support. I used what strength I had to hold on to my arm. I felt Jack hod me tighter in his arms.<br>"It's okay. I won't let you go." He murmured in my ear. We flew towards the kingdom, and the castle came into view.  
>"We're almost th-" Cue started, but could no longer speak because she got hit by something in the air. I looked forward; a pack of what looked like shadows was coming towards us. As they came closer I realized they were animals made from the same black sand of the wolf was made of.<br>"Cue!" Jack called.  
>"I'm okay!" she replied as she flew back up. "Just didn't expect anything to come at me like that."<br>"What was it?" he asked.  
>"Dark horse… he's here." She cursed.<br>"W-w-who?" I tried.  
>"Pitch." Jack answered. "We need to get you back and call the others." Cue was about to say something, instead she dodged something that would have hit her face if she didn't move.<br>"I'll cover you." She said as she whipped out her bow. A black horse charged towards Jack as I, but a golden arrow took it down before it could touch us. "Go! Now!" Cue screamed as she released more arrows at a speed I've never seen before. Jack zoomed towards the castle, and yeah Cue really did have our back. Every dark animal I saw was taken down by a golden arrow if they attempted to come near us. Within a few minutes, Jack and I were able to make it to my balcony unharmed. He kicked open the door and quickly set me on the bed.  
>"Hong on, hang on." He said frantically as he ran to get bandages. The numbing began to subside slowly, so I sat up.<br>"Don't worry about me, help Cue-" I gasped as soon as Jack touched my leg. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it was before, but it was slowly coming back.  
>"Oh my-"<br>"I know." Jack cut me off as he prepared the gauze. "I'm not going to lie to you, this will hurt so bad you'll want to pass out or kill me."  
>"What are you gonna do?"<br>"Set your leg so it can heal properly… hopefully North can take a look at it after." He muttered. "Ready?"  
>"Yeah." I lied squeezing my eyes shut.<br>"Don't look, and scream into a pillow so Anna won't think you're dying." He said tossing me a pillow. I nodded and buried my face into it, waiting for the pain to come.  
>"Just do it." I muffled against the cushion.<br>"I'm sorry." He said as his cold hands quickly worked with my destroyed ankle. Screaming in the pillow did help with the pain. It felt like 1000 blades were stabbing my ankle at the same time, then when they weren't interested in my ankle they shifted up my leg. I heard a sickening snap as Jack pressed down on my leg; it felt like he was torturing me for information but I didn't know what it was. Out of nowhere his hands came off of me, but the pain still remained.  
>"Hard part's over. Now we just need to wrap up." He stated as he grabbed the gauze.<br>"Let me." I gasped as I reached over to help. A sharp, stabbing pain collapsed onto y shoulder as I reached out.  
>"No says your shoulder." Jack joked. Even at the most unnecessary times, he still found a way to crack a joke and make me laugh. "Just lay back and relax." He ordered me in a soothing voice. I just plopped my head in the pillows and waited. I felt a slight chill on my injury, then nothing. No pain, no cold, not even Jack's touch… nothing.<br>"Frostbite?" I guessed.  
>"Yeah. It's not permanent, I promise." He assured me as he wrapped my leg up. "Crap."<br>"What?"  
>"The blood won't stop. I need something to hole this tight so-" he explained. I quickly pointed at my frozen leg before he could finish his sentence. I learned how to do this awhile back. I created a thin layer of ice around my leg to act as a cast. I didn't stop the bleeding, bit it would slow it down so my body could heal itself. I lifted my leg to inspect the crystal cast.<br>"Years of practise. Many years." I said smiling to myself.  
>"Nicely done. You should teach North how to do that." Jack smirked. "Oh right." He walked to the other side of me.<br>"Shoulder." He reminded me. I nodded and looked away. "It's not broken, not dislocated; Maybe just a torn muscle or something."  
>"I can take care of this." I stated. "You need to help Cue."<br>"That's what this is for." Jack said holding a spherical snow globe. "Stay here… please." He begged. I nodded.  
>"I promise… unless I feel I need to break that promise." I snapped.<br>"Elsa, please-"  
>"I'm not afraid Jack. I'm not afraid to do what I have to. The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you, especially if I could have done something to stop it." I acknowledged. Jack didn't say anything after, none of did. Instead he took my chin in his hand and kissed me with such passion I never wanted to let him go. I knew that if I let him go again he might not come back this time, and I was determined to never ever let that happen.<p>

**_Hey guys! i know i posted this a bit late, but i was watching Amazing Race and Walking Dead with my family... and before that i was finishing off Breaking Bad... Yeah lots of binge watching. I have Game of Thrones to finish off, and then Sherlock. if you have any other shows you recommend, by all means tell me in the comments or something :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll post chapter 20 tomorrow... or today depending on when you;re reading this. Yeah sorry for any spelling mistakes you see, it was night when i typed this out. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, or what you think is going to happen. And for those of you who are waiting for a smut... i may or may not have that ready sometime this week o.O lol we'll see where we get this week. Hope to talk to you all soon Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


	20. Chapter 20- Reinforce

I watched as Jack went onto the balcony and tossed the glass ball after whispering a few words into it. The globe bounced on the stone floor and formed into a portal when it came back up again. Not a second later, I witnessed four figures emerge from the hole in the air; a rather large bunny, a short and chubby golden man, a flying bird... Woman, and another big muscular guy. I didn't know what I was seeing to be exact, but I knew almost immediately that they were the other guardians.  
>"Fill us in." The bunny ordered Jack.<br>"Cue is fighting right now. There're horses in the air and wolves on the ground. And they're all here for Elsa." He quickly ran through. The big guy in red took charge.  
>"Bunny and I will take the ground. Sandy and Tooth, go with Jack to the skies, and tell Cue to come back down to protect Elsa." He demanded. They didn't complain, they did as they were told. I was left in silence, the the sound of blades clashing into other substances and the whines is other creatures. Outside of my palace- no... Outside of my home was a war; a war that couldn't be seen. This isn't happening... I'm going crazy... I'm dreaming right? This can't be real; a huge battle was taking place right outside, and all because an enemy I've never met wants to kill me. I stayed in my state of confusion long enough to hear the flapping of wings come from the balcony.<br>"Hey, are you okay?" Cue panted as she came into my room. I think I was in too bug of a shock I didn't respond to her right away.  
>"Elsa?" She tried again. I shook my head and cleared my throat.<br>"I'm okay, I'm okay." I lied.  
>"What's wrong?" She asked as she shut the door. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed letting them hang. My cast felt heavy, and I felt my flesh throb against the ice of the cast.<br>"I'm dreaming," I stated. "Aren't I?"  
>"Elsa, now's not the time-"<br>"This isn't real. You're not real, those things outside aren't real... Jack isn't real." I murmured. I started to panic and for no apparent reason. Every time something good happens, it always has to be ruined. How do I know that this wasn't just some crazy nightmare and I wasn't just in my bed right now? How do I know that Jack is real and that I'm not just going crazy? How do I know? How will I ever know? Cue quickly came to my side and held me by her shoulders.  
>"Elsa, be strong." She said as her lilac iris' looked deep into my eyes. "You're just having a panic attack."<br>"Cue… I'm just going crazy, and none of this is real… it's like in those books my mother gave me when I was locked up. I'm just having hallucinations." I tried again.  
>"Sorry to break it to you Else, but you're not. These things did happen. You did meet Jack Frost and you did fall in love with him, and yes he is protecting you right now with his life." She said quickly to she could check back at the balcony doors.<br>"He shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to! You aren't safe here, none of you are!" I exclaimed forcing myself to my feet in order to face her. I ignored the screams that came from my leg as I slowly walked towards her.  
>"Elsa, calm down! Everything's going to be fine." She tried calming be down one last time. Her soothing voice did allow me to relax a little bit, but I was still panicking… over nothing, yet everything. I knew I need to use my stress reliever… my powers.<br>"I want to help." I said. Cue stopped looking out the window and turned to me.  
>"No." she sneered.<br>"I am the reason for all of this." I started. "I am the reason you're all risking your lives. The least I can do is help out a little bit."  
>"Elsa… no. It's just-"<br>"Please. Don't make me feel like I could've done something." I pleaded.  
>"I wasn't completely saying no. Jack would have my head if he knew. It's just your leg." Cue explained.<br>"Don't you have an elixir or something that could help me out?" I asked. She shook her head.  
>"What I have left would most likely make you burst into flames." She responded.<br>"That's fine." I said as I began walking/ limping. "I can slowly walk."  
>"Then stay on the balcony." she suggested. "I'll be right by your side and we can take down as many of those things was we can." I nodded in agreement. I quickly made my way to her as she opened the doors. I could hear puffs of air and whines of animals the closer I got to Cue.<br>"Just aim and fire… or should I say ice. Take your time, I got you covered." She said as she loaded her bow. Right away a horse came charging at us in the air. Cue took it out before it was ten feet away from me.  
>"Okay, maybe try not to take that much time to attack." She said as she easily shot down two more horses and a wolf. I looked straight ahead to see what was coming.<br>"Horse at 1 o'clock." Cue said as she shot on the opposite direction. The one she was referring to was far away. I quickly raised my hands and felt a cold sensation build up and release in my palms. A stream of ice hit the horse square in the nose. Right away the creature was demolished into a cloud of black sand eight feet away from me. The rush of adrenaline filled my veins as I released another wave of ice crystals into another black figure, then another, and then another.  
>"Jeez Elsa, trying to show me up?" Cue teased as she shot at two wolves. That little bit made me wonder, did she think this was a joke, like some sort of game? I didn't think so, the only reason I was here was to find Jack and make sure he was still alive.<br>"Do you see anyone?" I asked blasting two horses in the face.  
>"North and Bunny are down here… probably having a competition of their own. At 2 o' clock you'll see Sandy and Tooth. Jack could honestly be anywhere, he hates staying in one place." She said as she just kept shooting her arrows. "Duck." She ordered. I bent down and felt something, probably a wolf, pounce over me, then sand rain on me.<br>"How long are we going to be doing this?" I asked as I brushed myself off.  
>"Until they're all gone I guess." She responded. I shook my head in disbelief.<br>"Cue, open your eyes. This battle has been going on for how long and we haven't made a dent in this swarm. This won't end until-"  
>"Until I get what I want." A deep and dark voice said from behind me and Cue. Immediately she took aim as did I. wolves and horses began to surround us as a tall, dark figure emerged from my dark room. His hand stroked the top of a wolf's head. He was pale, greyer than Jack, and had spiky black hair. His black cloak flowed down and dragged on the floor like a shadow. I already knew who he was, and Cue hissed his name.<br>"Pitch…"

**_Hey guys! Sorry this is late again, but i had some things to take care of. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know i had fun writing it. So yeah tell me what you think of this chapter cause i want to know. Honestly i don't know if i'll be able to post tomorrow, but to make up for that i'll make the next chapter longer for you guys. Thank you for staying with me up until now, and it's a good thing you did because things are about to get interesting :) I Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21- Break

The sand creatures began to circle and close in on us. Pitch walked towards me and Cue. I looked in all directions prepared to defend myself and Cue if any of them were to attack. I found that the more the creatures closed in, the closer I got to Cue. We were almost back to back when Pitch finally stepped forward.  
>"My my, isn't this a lovely sight." He said through his dark lips. "The most powerful queen being over taken by the shadows."<br>"Not while I'm here." Cue spat. She drew her arrow farther back to threaten him from coming closer.  
>"That's not too difficult to take care of." He said snapping his fingers. Immediately two wolves pounced. Cue shot one, and I took out the other. In the corner of my eye I saw another come at Cue when her back was turned. I obliterated it before it could even touch her.<br>"I take back my previous statement. This is a sight to see. The queen protecting her little petty guardian." Pitch hissed as he kept summoning wolves. There were so many that it led to Cue and I pressing our backs together to fend off each creature. As I destroyed every sand figure, I realized something. Whenever we would hit the creature they would turn into a pile of sand. If that was happening, then there would be sand all over the ground. I didn't see anything other than a few grains of black sand on the floor... That could only mean  
>"The creatures are just being recreated using sand." Cue finished my thought as she shot two down with one arrow. How many does this girl have with her?<br>"Very good Cue. You're smarter than I remember." Pitch said as he snapped his fingers once more. The wolves that were going to ounce turned into piles of sand on command. Even with those wolves gone, there was still a full pack encircled around us.  
>"Wouldn't want you two to die so easily. That would be no fun." Pitch pouted.<br>"Then what are you here for?" I sneered.  
>"I thought it would be rather obvious." He started. "I want you."<br>"Yeah, well you ain't gonna get her." Cue replied as she pointed her arrow towards Pitch.  
>"I wasn't even close to finishing what I was saying." He whimpered.<br>"Who cares? What makes you think we'll listen to what you say?" She hissed as she stood her ground.  
>"I'm not talking to you, am I Cue? I wish to speak with Elsa. To simply discuss certain conflicts, plans if you will." He responded with a bit of annoyance.<br>"Like how you want to corrupt me so you ca rule Arendelle and expand?" I snapped as I stood up straight to hopefully intimidate Pitch.  
>"My my. What has your boyfriend told you?" Pitch chuckled. "Because hi is... Correct." I didn't think, I immediately shot a wave of ice crystals towards him. However, Pitch raised his hand and a wall of black sand protected him from and ice that came in his direction.<br>"Feisty one aren't you?" He chuckled. "No wonder Jack chose you."  
>"Shut up!" I threatened. "How do you know about me and Jack?"<br>"Elsa, you forget that I am the boogeyman. I know all the fears in this world, and I've known all of yours since you were born. First it was fire, then hurting your sister, then failing at doing your job as queen... And now none of those fears really matter to me. I know that your greatest fear is that you will lose your precious Jack Frost." Pitch revealed. "Shall I make that fear become a reality?" I bore my teeth at him and prepared to attack him again.  
>"You wouldn't dare." I hissed. I felt a surge of energy flow through my veins the angrier and more frightened I became.<br>"Careful Elsa." Cue whispered to me. "I know how you feel, but this is what he wants. For you to lose control and do his dirty work unintentionally."  
>"Cue, can you stop analyzing every single one of my plans?" Pitch teased.<br>"Maybe you should stop making every one of your moves to good damn obvious." Cue stalled so I could calm down.  
>"Or... Maybe I'm using the wrong fears." Pitch stated. That was unexpected.<br>"What?" I murmured.  
>"Maybe I'm using the wrong fear... From the wrong person." Pitch repeated. "Maybe it should be Elsa that gets taken away from Jack." He finished as he forced a beam of sand to come at me. I defended it out by pushing my ice against it, essentially having a little pushing match.<br>"Don't count on it!" A voice exclaimed from behind me. As I was focusing on shoving all my energy to win, I saw Jack throw a wave of ice in Pitch's direction... Then I wasn't struggling anymore. I saw pitch fly into my room. I didn't dare risk a chance, so I forced my energy towards him to attack and freeze him. Jack landed beside Cue and I to he us destroy the remaining wolves that surrounded us. I don't know how he did it but the wolves didn't become piles of sand, they must vanished once they exploded. We were safe... For now.  
>"Elsa." Jack sighed as he pulled me into an embrace. I held onto him the second I was in his arms, and I felt him hold me back.<br>"I was so worried." I cried into his chest. I felt him hold my shoulders and push me away so he could look me in the eye.  
>"You were worried? Imagine how I felt." Jack frantically spoke. "What were you thinking!?"<br>"I was taking that I couldn't hide in my room knowing you we're risking your life." I huffed. "I wanted to be of some use." Jack turned to Cue in anger.  
>"You let her-!?" He started.<br>"Yes I let her fight." Cue interrupted. "Now can you two help finish this?" She gestured to the sky. The swarm of sand creatures was still attacking the other guardians.  
>"I don't get it. They should be gone since Pitch is-" Jack started.<br>"He's not gone." I interjected. "It's not done yet."  
>"Then let's finish this already." Cue cheered as she walked inside leaving Jack and I behind.<br>"Eager, isn't she?" I asked.  
>"Always is." Jack admitted as he led me into my room. Cue was already in a defensive stance, taking aim at Pitch on the floor. He groaned as he got to his feet.<br>"It's over Pitch, now stop your minions before it'll be lights out for you." Cue threatened.  
>"Oh Cue, so stubborn. I thought I said that this wouldn't be over until I got what I came for." He replied with a devilish grin. Jack stepped in front of me.<br>"And you're not going to get her." Jack sneered. Pitch chuckled.  
>"Let me clear something up for you Jack." Pitch snorted. "Did it not cross your mind that I might have been using your fear as a trap...just to lure you down here? Did you honestly think that this is all I intended?" I came from behind Jack and placed my hand on his shoulder for support.<br>"Dear boy... I'm just getting started." He said as he snapped his fingers. Black mist came towards me and Jack, we attacked to push it away...but our ice just went through. The next thing I knew I was being pushed onto the ground along with Jack. I looked up to see who saved me, only to find Cue being suffocated by the mist.  
>"Cue, you really need to stop butting into other people's business." Pitch said as he walked out to the balcony with Cue still in the fog. I saw that she started choking on whatever it was she was caged in.<br>"Cue!" I screamed as I got u and ran. My cast suddenly felt heavy, so I tripped almost as soon as I got up. I felt Jack get up and run to her.  
>"Pitch!" He screamed as a stream of ice shot towards the evil bastard. The sand immediately came to defend its master.<br>"You never learn do you?" Pitch said as he stepped on a platform of sand. As he rose off of the ground, he took Cue with him. I forced myself up and ran to the balcony despite my leg.  
>"Cue! Hang on!" I exclaimed as I watched Pitch take her higher into the sky... But then I saw it. Glowing white air was being extracted from Cue's eyes, nose and mouth. She was struggling to get out of the cloud, but then Pitched grabbed her neck and pulled her out of the cloud.<br>"I'll be sure to put this into good use." Pitch said to Cue as she attempted to kick out of his grasp. When I took a good look at what was going on up there, I wanted to scream. Feathers began falling off of Cue, and she began to slowly stop kicking... Her wings were falling apart.  
>"You always wanted to fall in love Cue, why not try the first part?" Pitch said to her it limp body as he released his grip. Her body plummeted to the ground, but Jack quickly zoomed by to catch her. I saw horses coming towards Jack, so I made sure they didn't even touch him and Cue as they made their way to the balcony.<br>"Cue, keep your eyes open!" Jack ordered as he stepped onto the balcony.  
>"But... I'm so tired." She slurred as she was set onto the balcony. She couldn't even stand, she held onto the rail as she fell on her knees. How much energy could Pitch take at once?<br>"Maybe that should stop you from interfering Cue." Pitch smirked. Anger boiled in my veins as I attacked Pitch.  
>"Shut up!" I screamed as I sent ice needles in his direction.<br>"Make me." He replied as he sent his own black needles. Jack sent a beam of crystal at him, then file up. I kept sending waves of ice towards him too, none of them had an effect. I was going to send one more beam of icicles, but I saw Cue fall to the floor.  
>"Cue!" I cried as I ran to her. She looked up to meet my gaze. Her face was pale, she looked sick and on the verge of death.<br>"You two need to attack at the same time." She forced. "It's the only way."  
>"But how? He's too strong."<br>"Just trust me." She said as the grip on her bow tightened. I nodded and focused all my energy on one final strike, but then I heard the strong of Cue's bow stretched. I looked to see that she was aiming at... Me...  
>"Cue." I spoke before she released the arrow. I felt a thud on my chest, like something fell on me, then a sudden surge of energy flowed through my body. I felt as if I didn't release what I had, I would have burst. I released everything through my palms, and a tsunami of ice and snow escaped from my fingers. As I was doing so... I saw Jack release and identical attack towards Pitch. The black shield he had shattered and Pitch was sent flying back into the dark sky. The swarms of sand creatures depleted and fell into lifeless piles of dust.<br>"We did it!" I exclaimed. "Cue we-" I turned to face her... But she was lying on the floor covered in black sand. I ran to her side and rolled her over. She was unconscious and loosing warmth.  
>"Oh my god!" Jack cried as he bent down to check her injuries. I didn't realize it, but I placed my hands on her stomachs. I felt something warm and wet squish in my fingertips. I raised my hand to see what it was.<br>"Jack." I gasped and showed him my palm. Blood... But not the blue aqua colour like Jack's. It was crimson like mine. That's when it hit me, what the glowing light that was getting extracted from Cue, why she looked co sick and pale, why her blood is red instead of blue. Pitch didn't just take her energy, he took her immortality…

**_Hey guys! I'm soo sorry for not posting this! Like i really hope you guys forgive me. It's just things have been crazy over here. This part for my mom is gonna be way bigger than we expected, like there are going to be well over 100 people in my tiny house... Oh well. it's for my mama. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i tried to make it as long as i could. i think this is the longest chapter ive ever posted to be honest (it was 12 pages in my notebook). I may be able to post tomorrow, but we'll see cause thats when i have to prepare for the party. And i definitely wont post on saturday, cause thats the actual party... yeah. Feedback is always appreciated, because i want to know how i do :) Luv You all! Happy reading ;) _**

**_P.S- I can't respond to you if you're a guest... I want to answer some of your questions, but i can't since you don;t have an account. SORRY :(_**


	22. Chapter 22- Mortal

_**Hey guys! I just thought i should do a pre- chapter authors note first... SO I CAN WARN YOU! If you can't handle a bit of blood, or heated scenes (nothing too sexual i promise) then turn away... (but i'm actually happy with the way this chapter turned out so if you could read it that would be great.) Yeah, i'll see you again in the end ;) Ps: I want to answer some questions you have for me, but if you're on guest then i can't respond to you. Please don't be on guest!... kay luv ya ;)**_

"What the hell?" Jack gasped as he started to check for injuries on Cue's body. I lifted the fabric from Cue's belly to see the damage that had been done. Claw marks… deep claw marks covered her belly. They weren't even clean cuts; they were jagged making her flesh rip to shreds.  
>"Please tell me this is it." I begged as I began to tend to the wound.<br>"We won't know until we get her inside." Jack spoke. "Help me lift her." I took her by the arms and shoulders while he got her legs. We carried her into my room and put her on my bed. My white sheet quickly became red underneath her body. The redder my sheets got, the paler Cue became.  
>"It's not just her stomach. Her shoulder too." Jack said as he showed me bite marks on her left shoulder while I was beginning to wrap up Cue.<br>"The wolves might have gotten to her while we were fighting off Pitch." I guessed. I pressed my hands harder into Cue and felt her blood squish between my fingers. "The bleeding isn't stopping Jack."  
>"That's where I come in." a deep voice with a thick accent said from the balcony. The other guardians came into the room. The bunny and the gold one on my side, and the red guy and birdy on Jack's side.<br>"Oh my god! How long has she been like this?" Birdy panicked as she started grabbing more cloth and gauze.  
>"Not for long." Jack and I said at the same time.<br>"What did Pitch do?" Bunny sneered as he looked in his belt for something. "How did he learn how to do this?"  
>"He was attacking the children to get to us last time. Now he found a way to attack us directly this time." Red explained as he took a vial from Bunny. There was a vibrant green fluid sloshing around inside. The second the first drop hit her flesh she arched her back and a blood curling scream escaped her lips.<br>"Hold her down." Red ordered. I pushed her by the shoulder while Bunny and Gold got her legs and hips. I saw hot tears start to stream down her pale face. I bet she thought we were torturing her instead of fixing her.  
>"Cue, it's okay." I attempted to soothe her. "You're okay, this is a good pain. You're going to get better after this." I started stroking her hair from her forehead and she started to calm down a little bit. Even though I have ice powers, I can still have a warm human touch. I think that's what she needed, to know that someone was there for her now. Jack saw what I was doing and followed my lead by grabbing her hand.<br>"Squeeze my hand as much as you need Cue. Whenever it hurts just- Argh!" he started but I'm pretty sure regretted it. Her knuckled even turned white because of her tight grip.  
>"Hold on, hold on." Red repeated as he moved on to her shoulder injury. I glanced down at her belly and instead of seeing shredded skin, it looked like she had really bad burns on her torso.<br>"It's all better Cue. You're doing great." I encouraged. "Just a little more." That little bit most likely was only five minutes, but with all of her screaming and torture it felt like hours. Once Red put the final drop in her open wound, Cue went limp and was left panting from exhaustion. All of us released out grip on her.  
>"We should move her." Bird Girl suggested.<br>"Not after we wrap her up." Red said. "We'll get started… Elsa. I think you should change before anyone sees you."  
>"Why…? Um…" I trailed off.<br>"Santa. Just call me North." He helped.  
>"Okay. Why do I need to change?" I asked.<br>"I think you should check yourself." He said. "Jack, incase-"  
>"I'll go with her. Don't worry." Jack interrupted. Before I could look down to see what they were talking about Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.<br>"Jack what is it?" I asked as he led me to the washroom.  
>"I just need to talk to you." He murmured as he locked the door behind him. "Oh god please tell me none of that is yours."<br>"What?" I wondered. I looked in the mirror to see what was going on. I was once wearing my ice dress without its cape… Now I was wearing a torn cloth that was covered in dries blood stains. He torso was ripped so you could see my lower rib. A section of my skirt was ripped off so you could now see my other leg's knee. Not to mention that there was blood covering my left shoulder, chest and right hip.  
>"I think it's from Cue. The tears… maybe when I was running." I guessed. "Why didn't you tell me I looked like this?" I whined as I ran my fingers through my messy and bloody hair. I heard Jack chuckle.<br>"Well I was more worried about saving your life, not really about how… appealing you looked. Not that you don't look appealing. I mean-" I cut his panicking off with a kiss.  
>"I get it." I assured him. "Thank you Jack." I touched Jack's face to look him in the eye. I saw hurt and sorrows, not the Jack Frost I met and fell in love with. My hand fell from his face and trailed on his sweater. They got caught into a small tear that was a little wet. I glanced down to see a blue stain on my fingertips.<br>"Jack…" I started. "Take it off."  
>"Elsa… wait what?" he was taken aback.<br>"Take it off." I repeated bringing my hands down to the bottom of his hoodie. "Please. Let me help you." He didn't refuse. Jack lifted his arms up and winced as I helped him take off his blue hoodie. I tried not to show too much of his real reaction. I shouldn't be shocked, but his beautiful athletic body took me by surprise. However, along his shoulders and abs were various cuts that had not yet healed. I took a towel from the counter and soaked it in warm water.  
>"What're you doing?" he asked as I rung out the towel.<br>"Helping my guardian." I responded. "Hold still." I proceeded to wipe off the blue from Jack's pale skin. As I cleaned him, I uncovered many purpling bruises. I could feel him wince underneath my touch.  
>"Elsa, I'm fine. I promise." He grimaced.<br>"I don't believe you." I bluntly replied as I finished up clearing his toned body.  
>"It's you I should be doing this to. injuries are more serious for you." He said as he took me by my hips.<br>"Jack-" I gasped as I was lifted from the ground and was placed on the counter. Jack maneuvered himself so he was between my legs, almost up against me. He took a fresh cloth and soaked it with the same warm water. I knew what he was doing.  
>"Um… do you need me to take off-?"<br>"Yeah. That might be helpful." He responded clearing his throat. I nodded and began to shimmy the top part of my gown down my body. I was lucky to wear my bandeau today, otherwise he would have seen me bare chested. Jack began to wipe away the maroon stains that were plastered on my body. He started at my neck… then made his way down. He skipped my chest and just moved to my stomach. There was a thin yet long scratch stretched from the top of my belly button to my right side. I winced as a slight sting came when he wiped it clean.  
>"I'm sorry." He apologized.<br>"It's okay. Keep going." I assured him. I watched as he continued cleansing me. He was focused on me and only me… like he needed a distraction; then I understood. Jack was wiping his best friend's blood off of the person he loves, and he's finding injuries on me that show he couldn't protect me like how he wanted to. I can't imagine how he feels right now. The only thing I know I should do right now is show him I'm here for him and that everything will be okay.  
>"Jack." I stopped him and touched his face. He held me, but didn't look me in the eye. I took his chin and turned his face to meet his gaze. He looked so defeated, like he failed and wanted to break down.<br>"It's okay now." I assured him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt goose bumps form as my sensitive skin came in contact with his cold body. His chest was pressed up against me as he held me in an embrace.  
>"It's not okay Elsa. I could've lost you." He murmured in my ear as he held me tight. "Pitch is much stronger now than we've ever seen him before. You saw what he did to Cue."<br>"We defeated him." I reminded him as I broke the embrace. "we can do it again… I just need to ask Cue before we try again."  
>"Okay." He nodded, expression still in sadness.<br>"It'll be okay. I promise." I said as I pecked his lips. As I pulled away Jack leaned in. What was meant to be sweet and innocent turned into something more. His arms wrapped around me as his hands moved up and down sending shivers down my spine. My hands found their way into his hair and I felt him give a little moan. I wanted to wrap my legs around him to be a little more comfortable, but my stupid skirt was in the way. I used one hand to try and slide the rest of my dress off, but I couldn't do it myself. Jack must've read my thoughts because he helped me remove the useless material. He threw the torn gown behind us and wrapped his arms around me again, leaving me in my bandeau and shorts. (Yes I wear shorts under my dress. What if the wind blew my skirt over?) I broke apart out lips but I went to his neck. I felt Jack tense up under my touch, but I just wanted him to feel okay again. I heard his breaths speed up every time I left a kiss on his neck. There was a time when I gave a small nibble before I went back to his lips. That didn't last long because soon he did the same to me. The instant I felt his ice lips on my neck I felt myself hold him tighter. I felt my heart race and my breaths come as Jack kissed and sucked at my neck. I've never experienced anything like this, but I was glad that Jack was my first. His hands slide down my back, but I froze as he gripped the back of my thighs. It all hit me how fast this was happening, if it was happening. What I realized was that I wasn't ready for that yet, but I wanted Jack to be my first. He noticed that I stopped because he pulled away.  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"<br>"It's not that." I interjected. "I'm just not ready for … you know… that, yet." Jack sighed in relief and smiled.  
>"Good… I'm not ready either." He admitted. He gave me a quick kiss as he stepped away from the counter so I could get down.<br>"I'm almost done. You can do if you want." I offered as I undid my hair.  
>"No, I can wait." He said as he leaned on the wall… still shirtless. I quickly rinsed as much blood as I could off my hair. It was quick since it was mainly on the ends. I dried it with a towel and ran my finger through it to get out the tangles.<br>"Okay. Ready." I said as I faced Jack.  
>"Erm… not quite." He said gesturing to my dress on my floor… I was almost naked in front of Jack.<br>"You think I could run into my room unnoticed?" I tried.  
>"Not a chance." He said as he walked forward. "Arms up… Please." I did as I was told and a cold material was slid onto my shoulders, his hoodie. He already cleaned it and mended it with ice.<br>"Looks good on you. You really are Ica." He smirked.  
>"Jack, it's huge on me." I pointed out. It was halfway down my bum an the sleeves were too long, not to mention extremely baggy.<br>"So? You look cute." He chuckled as he took me by my waist. My hands were on his chest and I looked up at him.  
>"But you look cuter than me." I pouted. He flashed me a crocked smile I always loved on him.<br>"Come on, you need to get dressed before I introduce you to everybody." He said. "They're gonna think-"  
>"I know." I agreed. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand in mine and we made our way out of the washroom. It might be cheesy of me… but I just loved the way his hand felt in mine. Our fingers entwined as a mix of warm and cold… of human and immortal. When we were together like this, we weren't just two people; we were one in another. Jack Frost was mine, and in turn I was his…<p>

**_I apologize for not posting in a few days. I was busy on the weekend, and i just needed another day to get adjusted to school again. So yeah... Anywho i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. it's a little taste of a future chapter i'll secretly post for you guys (the smut). And thank you for staying with me this long, i know it's a drag to wait... but i need to let my creativity flow sometimes so i can do this for you guys. Feedback is always appreciate so tell me how i did PLZZ! Yeah that's really all i wanted to say. Luv you guys! Happy Reading ;_**


	23. Chapter 23- Plans

"Who changed my bed? I could've done that." I asked as I brushed my hair.  
>"Probably North." Jack guessed as he pulled his hoodie over his head. "He most likely got the same guys who make the toys to come here."<br>"You mean the elves." I giggled as I finished up the sleeves on my dress.  
>"Lies. All lies. It's actually these sasquatch looking things." He explained. "Much more productive."<br>"I'd like to see them one day." I replied as I fixed up the skirt.  
>"Maybe a few are here. They tend to stay awhile." He answered. "Ready to go?" I nodded.<br>"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we walked down the halls. "Where are they?"  
>"Let's check outside." Jack suggested. This time he led me through the halls. He must've been here many times, he knew where to go to get down to the foyer. We walked through the doors of the palace. It was still pitch black at night, and the village was silent. The only light tonight was the moonlight.<br>"Jack! Elsa" a voice called out to us once we circled around the palace. It was North waving us over to the little lake where I first met Jack.  
>"We won't get there fast enough walking." Jack pointed out. He had his arms open and I got what he meant.<br>"Fine." I groaned. I wasn't really in the mood for it, but Jack insisted I go into his arms and we fly to the pond. We were there in less than two seconds. The other guardians were gathered under a tree by the dark and calm waters.  
>"Finally." Bunny whined. "Where have you two been?"<br>"Just getting ready." Jack answered as I felt the heat rise to my ears. Jack griped my hand for support.  
>"Took you long enough." Bunny smirked.<br>"Well could you blame her? Look at Elsa's dress; she obviously created a new one, which is beautiful by the way." Birdy defended me.  
>"Thanks…"<br>"Tooth. I'm the toothfairy." She clarified.  
>"Oh, well thank you Tooth." I responded "This is Bunn, the Easter Bunny. Next to him is the Sandman, also known as Sandy, and you already know Tooth and North."<br>"Yeah I do." I nodded. "It's nice to meet you all."  
>"The pleasure is ours Queen Elsa." North said as he bowed his head.<br>"Um… drop the Queen, and please don't bow to me." I said. "If anything I should be bowing to you tonight."  
>"Aw, don't worry about it Elsa. It's our job by the way." Bunny waved it off.<br>"And that's what we're here to talk about today." North added. I nodded in understanding.  
>"Is here okay? Or would you prefer a more suitable place?" I asked.<br>"I think a little more privacy would be better." North suggested. "We wouldn't want to risk anyone hearing what we may be talking about." I nodded.  
>"I have an idea where to go." I said. Jack already read my mind.<br>"Ice palace?" he guessed.  
>"Naturally." I replied. "I can create one up in the mountain again just for our purposes."<br>"Again? What happened to the previous one?" Tooth asked.  
>"Nothing. Just wouldn't want to risk going there if Pitch knows about it." I explained.<br>"Already thinks like a guardian. Good job Jack." Bunny teased as he jabbed Jack in the arm.  
>"So how do you suggest we get there exactly?" Tooth asked.<br>"Like this." North pulled out a snow globe. "Tell me where Elsa."  
>"The North Mountain." I smiled. North then tossed the globe towards the closest tree. It bounced and formed into a portal in the tree, just like the portal created to get the guardians here. I walked towards it, then hesitated.<br>"Is this okay for me? Like I won't burst into flames at the other end?" I asked. Jack took my hand.  
>"You'll be fine." North assured me. "A little girl walked through awhile ago and ended up in Bunny's headquarters."<br>"Oh yeah, Sophie. I wonder how she's doing." Bunny recalled.  
>"I'm taking Elsa. Everyone follow after." Jack said. We walked through the portal whilst my heart was racing. I didn't feel anything, but one second I was at the pond, the next I was on top of the North Mountain. The sudden temperature drop surprised me, but wasn't too horrible. I couldn't say the same for the other guardians though.<br>"Gah! Of course it's cold." Bunny groaned.  
>Don't worry, I can fix that for us soon." I smirked. "Step back."<br>Ice formed at the bottom of my foot and created my snowflake in the snow. I walked onto it as it rose from the ground. The first thing I did was create the pillars needed to make the walls. I created all the doors and ceilings after. Then I finally finished the table right after making the floor. I had to make sure there were enough seat so everyone could all sit if the wanted to. once I was finished with my work, I opened the doors to let them all in.  
>"It's all done know." I called.<br>"You mind making a staircase?" Bunny reminded me.  
>"Oh, right." I placed my hands on two pillars by the doors and formed a grand connecting staircase that stretched down to their feet. I waited at the top as they walked up with expressions of fascination plastered on their faces.<br>"Jack, she's showing you up." North teased as he entered.  
>"Ice, this is… wow." Jack gasped as we walked in together.<br>"It's not much. It's the same size as my first ice castle, but there's actually furniture in this one." I explained. "And anyway, you're a stronger attacker. What could I do? Throw ice houses at Pitch?"  
>"How about, you teach me how to make a structure like this, and I'll teach you how to fight?" He offered.<br>"Deal." I agreed as we made our way to the little conference area. It was a round table so we all could see each other.  
>"Okay, damage control." North started.<br>"Wait, what?" I whispered to Jack.  
>"Our next move." He explained.<br>We saw tonight that Pitch is back and he has gotten more vicious and stronger." North continued.  
>"We need to reinforce the area since he's here and all." Bunny suggested.<br>"With what though?" I asked. "Is there some type of army I don't know about?" I saw Sandy's hand shoot up in the air.  
>"Idea Sandy?" North invited. He nodded and started to form a bunch of symbols above his head at a speed where I couldn't read them.<br>"That's actually not a bad idea." Bunny said.  
>"Wait, sorry I missed that." I admitted.<br>"Sand suggested that you, him and Jack create and army." North explained.  
>"Like sand and ice soldiers." Tooth added. "He makes the guys, you two make the armour."<br>"Would that work?" I asked. "Have you done this before?" The guardians hesitated and looked at each other.  
>"Well, no. This is new to us." North admitted.<br>"But you have a good idea on how this could work?" I asked Sandy. He nodded with a big smile.  
>"Okay. You guys should get to work on that as soon as you can." North said. "Tomorrow night preferred."<br>"Sounds good." Jack and I said in unison.  
>"Now… Cue." North started the next subject. I felt Jack tense up beside me and my heart sink. In fact all the guardians were pained at the mention of her name.<br>"How is she?" I broke the silence.  
>"She's fine… for now. If we didn't get to her when we did, then she would've…" North trailed off.<br>"But that's not really the point." Bunny snapped. "The point is that Pitch can get to us now. And we don't know how to defend ourselves anymore, especially since none of us saw how it was done."  
>"Actually," Jack spoke up. "Elsa and I saw."<br>"And it was pretty horrific." I added.  
>"Could you tell us what you remember? Maybe we can think of a counter position." North asked. The image of Cue in the cloud flashed in my eyes, and her screams of pain filled my ears. I felt a hand start to rub my back.<br>"I can tell them Elsa. It's okay." Jack offered. I just nodded and let him speak. I could tell he tried not to describe too much because not only would it affect me, it would also trigger him.  
>"The ice went right through the cloud, so our attacks were useless. And Cue started choking on the gas and eventually…" Jack trailed off.<br>"White beams of light were extracted from her eyes and mouth." I finished for him. "When she got out of there, she looked sick and weak to the point where she couldn't stand up." The guardians sat in silence, but I could feel the intensity of each of their thoughts.  
>"Are you sure that's what happened?" North asked. Jack and I nodded.<br>"Okay. This is what's going to happen." North started. "Jack and Elsa, go back to the palace. Check up on Cue and make sure she's still alive. Bunny, do you think you can guard the perimeter on the ground?"  
>"You got it." He responded.<br>"Okay. If you need help, call someone else to help you. Candy and Tooth, cover the palace from the air." North ordered.  
>"You got it, but where are you going?" Tooth asked.<br>"There's someone I need to see. Elsa I think you met them when you were younger." North explained. "They helped you and Anna. Magic trolls who removed the ice from your sister's head."  
>"Oh yes, I remember. Do you already know where they are? Or do you need the map?" I offered.<br>"I know where they are. It's just been a long time since I last saw them." He said. The guardians all rose from their seats.  
>"We will meet back here tomorrow, same time so we can figure this out." North clarified.<br>"Alright." Bunny said. "But what are you going to ask them North?"  
>"They can do many things. They took the ice from Anna's head." North started. "Maybe they can put things back in."<br>"Are you suggesting that they could-?" Tooth asked.  
>"Yes. Maybe they could give back Cue's immortality. And maybe give us something to prevent it from happening again."<p>

**_Heyyyy guys! I;m sorry for not posting faster. And i'm especially sorry since nothing really happened in this chapter... but don;t worry. i'll make it better next time (more fluff i mean). Feedback is always appreciated, so don't hesitate to leave a comment, even if it is to say i suck. And don't hesitate to let me know what you would like to see happen, sometimes my creativity runs dry so i need your help sometimes :) Anywho I Luv You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	24. Chapter 24- Confession

Jack flew us back to the balcony, essentially separating us from the rest of the guardians. North told us to check up on Cue, changer her bandages and feed her if she was awake. We walked towards the room I let her sleep in before as quickly as we were able to.  
>"You think she's okay?" I asked Jack as we turned the corner.<br>"Yeah, she's a trooper. She might not be awake though." He guessed.  
>"Let's hope that's all she is." I responded as we reached her door. I slowly opened her door and peaked inside. She was asleep on the bed. Her colour was coming back to her face and she was breathing lightly as she was dragged into her slumber. There was no blanket on her, so her bandages were clearly visible.<br>"Do you think they need changing? Or do you think they can last until morning?" I asked Jack.  
>"Could you change them now? My sweat made them all soggy and gross." Cue groaned as she started to wake up. I sighed in relief and walked to her side of the bed.<br>"Thank goodness you're alright." I heaved as I took her cold hand into mine. She gave me a small throaty chuckle.  
>"Don't worry about me. I was just doing my job." She smirked in her sleepy state.<br>"Which was a pretty stupid move, I'm gonna have to fire you." I joked as I got the bandages on the nightstand. Jack walked over to the other side of the bed.  
>"I agree with Ica here. You could've died." Jack agreed as he got his side ready. "Can you sit up?" Cue groaned the moment she moved on the bed. I helped her sit up by grabbing her arms to pull herself up and lean into the pillows Jack arranged.<br>"How long am I going to be like this? It's weird not being up for this long." Cue whined.  
>"For a while. It all depends on how fast you heal." Jack answered as he started on her shoulder bandage.<br>"That's not what I meant Jack." She said.  
>"Then what is it?" I asked as I prepared new bandages.<br>"My wings." She responded. "I've never been in a bed for this long. When can I go out in the air again." I looked at Jack confused, he knew that she didn't know.  
>"Cue, how much can you feel on your body right now?" he asked.<br>"A mix of sore and numb… why?" she answered.  
>"How's your back?" I asked.<br>"Sore at some parts, numb at the others." She responded.  
>"And your… wings?" Jack asked.<br>"I can't even feel them." Cue said. I could feel my heart begin prepare itself to break. Cue lives on her wings, and now she doesn't have them. I glanced at Jack and already knew that he didn't want to tell her. I cleared my throat.  
>"Um… what do you remember from the battle?" I started.<br>"Everything until I was sucked into the cloud. Then I just remember my final two shots before I got jumped." She recalled.  
>"Did you feel anything before that? Before you got attacked be the wolves I mean." I continued.<br>"A blinding pain all over my body, to the point where I couldn't stand." She replied. "Would you just tell me what's going on?" That's what I wanted to avoid.  
>"Cue, when you were in the cloud you blacked out. And that's because Pitch took away your immortality." I explained. The colour in her face drained, and she started to form tears in her eyes.<br>"What else did I miss?" she forced through the teeth… because she already knew the answer.  
>"When Pitch had you, and when you were in the air, your wings started to deteriorate." I finished. "Your wings are gone." She squeezed my hand as tight as she could. I felt my knuckles start to scream and grind together, but I let her release what emotion she had. Hot tears started to drip down her face as she choked back the sobs coming from her throat. Jack started to pat her back.<br>"Let it out Cue." He encouraged as tears started to come into his eyes too. She shook her head.  
>"No… I knew that consequences came with this job. I just have to accept them." She cried. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I know it was a sweet thing to say, but I did get flustered.<br>"How could you say that?!" I exclaimed. Cue flinched.  
>"What do you mean?" she asked in fear.<br>"How can you be okay with this?! Sacrificing yourself bit by bit! Cause damn it all to hell I'm not okay with this!" I practically screamed.  
>"Elsa…" Jack said in a calm voice.<br>"No. She's right Jack. She deserves as explanation and I need to give it to her." Cue interrupted. "But to do that… you need to leave."  
>"Me? Why?" Jack pouted.<br>"Trust me, it's not time for you to know." She explained.  
>"Oh, but it's time for Elsa to know?" he argued.<br>"Yes." Cue simply said. Jack's angry and annoyed expression switched to a surprised one.  
>"Fine." He sighed as he got up. He patted her on the head. "Be good… don't do anything too crazy."<br>"Okay dad, you can go now." She kidded. We both watched as Jack walked out of the room and shut the door. Cue took me hand in her cold one.  
>"What was so important that he had to leave?" I asked,<br>"Trust me, he doesn't need to know what I'm about to tell you." She said. "And… I don't really know where to start."  
>"Well why don't you start from the beginning?" I joked. I became more intrigued as she began talking.<br>"Well it's not a big deal the more I think about it…. Well, it kind of is." She started. "I told you about what I do right? Like I help people find their soulmates and stuff."  
>"Yeah, and how you wait until the right moment to shoot your arrow." I recalled.<br>"Okay, well there's much more to what I do." She continued. "I can actually sense the amount of love that happens between two people."  
>"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"<br>"Elsa… it has everything to do with the decisions I've made that you were angry about." Cue admitted. It all started a few years ago. I was flying around with Jack, because we like to hang out every few years. Well, we flew over Arendelle… I did feel love from your people, however I also felt something from Jack. It was almost as if his soulmate was here in Arendelle. Anyway, after we flew I did end up telling him that he should spend more time in Arendelle. He was obviously confused, but he didn't complain. Well, one day I was flying around and I happen to pass by Arendelle, and what do I see? Jack was flying around your place… and was just watching and looking out for you."  
>"Ten years ago? I was still by myself then. I was isolated in my room." I recalled.<br>"You were isolated… but you weren't alone. You never really were." Cue clarified. I tried to keep a straight face so she could continue; but do you know how hard it is to pretend like this was nothing? It just hurt me to know that he was there the whole time and I never knew.  
>"Okay. Proceed." I tried staying calm.<br>"Well, this was going on for a long time. I talked to him about it a few times; I even offered to shoot an arrow to make the match when you were old enough, but he refused and told me he wanted to do this himself." Cue continued. "Okay this next part I found out really recently and I still need to wrap my head around it."  
>"How recently?" I asked.<br>"A few weeks, maybe days ago." She answered. "I was talking to Cupid, my big man, and he was giving me my jobs. The last one was to come here and be your guardian. I didn't disagree, so I got started on my work and eventually ran into Sandy. We just had a quick conversation. I told him everything that was going on and when I got to the part about being your guardian, he had some interesting thoughts about it. You see Elsa, as it turns out, I was supposed to be your original guardian."  
>"Then what was Jack supposed to be?" I asked.<br>"I don't know. All I know is that when they were choosing your guardian, Jack immediately volunteered." Cue said. "And when I finally got down here I understood why." She hesitated to continue. I held her hand a little tighter.  
>"Cue, what did you see?"<br>"Never in my 300 years of living have I seen someone love somebody else as much as Jack loves you…"

**_Hey guyssss! I hope you guys like this chapter. Trust me i enjoyed writing this chapter more than the previous one, so i hope you like it too (even if it is a tad shorter). Thank you for staying with me! This chapter is dedicated to all of you who are reading right at this very moment because honestly i love you guys so much. Like i honestly did not think this story would be read at all, let alone this many of you guys reading. Tell me how i did in the comments, and i'm sorry for spelling mistakes. I Luv You All! Good luck to any you who have either and exam or a test, cause i have a few this week... Good Luck! Happy Reading ;)_**


	25. Chapter 25- Treasure

I felt the tears slowly stream down my face and land on Cue's hand. They weren't tears of sorrow, neither tears of joy. They were more tears of emotion, just straight up emotion. I knew Jack loved me, I just never realized how much. That's why he was so torn earlier. A girl he fell for and knew years ago nearly died tonight, and she didn't understand how important she was to him.  
>"Elsa?" Cue called. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffed my nose.<br>"I'm sorry." I choked.  
>"Don't worry about it. There's still more I have to explain, but that can wait-"<br>"No. Just tell me." I stuttered.  
>"I don't know if you're in any condition to-"<br>"Cue." I looked up at her. "I just need a minute to calm down."  
>"I didn't mean to make you cry." She apologized.<br>"IT's fine. These are happy tears." I smiled.  
>"Really? Cause you made it seem like someone just died." Cue joked.<br>"I'm just a bad crier."  
>"Don't worry. I am too." Cue smiled as she gave me time to relax.<br>"Okay." I sighed. "Continue."  
>"Honestly Elsa, that's the main reason I've been doing things that make you mad. Jack… he's like my brother. We've been lonely for too long, and I'll do retty much anything to make sure he doesn't feel that way again; Because Elsa, I don't want to see him like that ever again." Cue finished.<br>"If you don't want him to be alone, why don't you be with him?" I asked.  
>"I thought I told you before. We didn't work out. We were only together for, I don't know, a week and we both saw that it was just wrong." Cue clarified. "He's only had a week, maybe even less with you and I can already feel how right you two are for each other. That doesn't happen very often."<br>"I know…" I whispered. I stayed quiet for a bit until Cue offered something I didn't expect.  
>"Is there anything else you want to know?" she asked. I straightened my back and cleared my throat. There were many questions I had for her. One was why the hell she was so considerate of other before herself? But there was one question I pretty much promised Jack I would ask.<br>"Back then, at the battle. You shot me with an arrow… why? And how? Pitch took your immortality." I asked as I started to prepare her bandages.  
>"I didn't just shoot you. I shot Jack too." Cue clarified.<br>"Raises more questions than answers." I said as I started to take her bandages off on her abdomen. Her flesh wasn't like bad burns anymore. There were lots of red and pink scratches that would surely leave scars.  
>"Right." Cue began. "Well I thought the answer would be obvious."<br>"Explain it anyway." I snapped.  
>"Fine… My arrows don't just give love. They can give bursts of emotion." Cue started. "You really think in that moment of time you could've created that attack?" No. the fear would've got to me and my attack would've failed.<br>"And Jack?"  
>"Him too. I'm not sure how his powers work. I shot him in case it could've helped." She said.<br>"Which it did." I added. "Can you teach me how to do that without your help?"  
>"That's up to you- OW!" she said as I tightened the bandage. ""It's still tender there."<br>"Sorry." I apologized as I finished up. "So I have to do it myself?"  
>"Technically… yes. It is you emotion, but maybe I could help you." She said. I nodded.<br>"Okay. I think we're done here." I said getting up. "Get some sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
>"I should be saying that to you." Cue giggled as she slid down onto her back. "It's almost 3 AM." I looked outside to see it was still pitch black outside. Now that she mentioned it, I started to feel my eyelids get heavy.<br>"Yeah, I probably should." I giggled as I rubbed my eyes. "Good night Cue."  
>"Good night Elsa." She yawned as I shut her door. I leaned my back on the door and took a minute to let what I just heard sink in. Jack Frost… always there even though he didn't really know me. Cue cares for Jack so much she would do anything to make sure we're both happy. All this time, I felt alone and unloved. Now I have these amazing people who have been protecting me from the start. I sunk down to the floor and put my face in my hands allowing the tears to slip from my eyes. Why didn't I see Jack back then? Why couldn't I see and understand how much he loves me until now?<br>"Elsa!" his beautiful voice called out as he ran to my side. "Are you okay?!" I shook my head as a smile began to stretch on my face.  
>"I'm gonna kill Cue. What did she do?" he panicked.<br>"No Jack. She didn't say anything bad." I chuckled as I dropped my hands so he could see my expression.  
>"Then why are you crying? You scared the hell out of me." He sighed as he pulled me into an embrace. I held him tight against me.<br>"I don't know why I'm crying." I admitted. "I just know that I love you Jack. So much." I broke the embrace so I could see his face.  
>"Elsa, what are you…?" Jack trailed off as he wiped my tears away.<br>"I don't know how to explain it. I feel the need to make you happy even if it will hurt me. I feel my heart race every time I see you and that it would explode every time we kiss. I can't think straight every time you're with me, and I get butterflies in my stomach when you hold me. I know I sound crazy and insane, but I guess that's what happens when you fall in love. I don't know if you'll understand how I feel, but I feel like I found something I lost a long time ago; something that's valuable to me… you're my treasure…" I poured out. The next moments were silent, but only because he leaned in to kiss me. Jack held me on my hip and shoulder while my arms wrapped around his neck. This kiss wasn't like before. This one just burst with love. I felt my heart reach out to him as our lips moved in sync. I never wanted him to let me go. I didn't want to leave him for anything. We broke apart so he could look at me. I didn't realize that a few tears escaped from his eyes too.  
>"Jack, I'm-" he cut me off by a peck on the lips.<br>"I love you." He released his emotion. "I really love you Elsa." He started kissing different areas of my face after he kissed away my tears.  
>"I've never felt this feeling before, and I've never been loved. It's a nice feeling, and i only feel it with you... You are my treasure." He whispered as he leaned his head in the crook of my neck. That broke my heart. For years he was alone, until he finally became a guardian and met me. How many years has he had nobody be his side except Cue, but even that time was occasional. I decided what to do, here in this moment, I vow that he would never feel that way again. He will no longer be alone, we would be alone together.<p>

**_Hey guys! I know it's been a few days, and the chapters are getting shorter and i'm sorry for that. I just had a test on Thursday that i had to pass so i could graduate highschool... And by 'pass' i mean get 75% or higher. Although it was super easy, i'm still terrified to get my results. Shout out and dedication for this chapter goes to Linda! She made an awesome Jelsa video... and by awesome i mean i fangirled for a few minutes before i watched it a few more times. Check it out with this link: _** watch?v=khpOWDKcA... **_Yeah. I plan on posting again soon, and hopefully the chapters will get longer. Tell me how i did please! I Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


	26. Chapter 26- Fix

I lay still on the soft bed as I began to feel my body again. I felt stiff and sore all over, as well as a weight across my hip. I forced my one eye lid to open, despite how heavy it was. The first thing I saw was a bright light. Soon it faded and my eyes were forced on Jack's angelic face. He let out light snores as his cool breath came in contact with my face. In this light, I was able to see the imperfections on his face that he gained last night. A small scar stretched from his right eyebrow down to his eye. He had cut the corner of his mouth and a bruise on his on his left cheek bone. Despite his battle scars, he still looked like a gad from the heavens. I smiled as I shut my eyes and snuggled closer to him. I felt him stir as the arm wrapped around my waist tightened.  
>"Morning." He greeted in his morning voice. I ran one of my hands through his platinum hair.<br>"Good morning… my guardian." I greeted back. He opened an eye as a smirk formed on his face.  
>"What's with the greeting Ica? You've never called me that before." He practically groaned.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it a bad name?" I teased. His hand left my hip as it rose to my face. His cold touch caressed the sensitive skin on my cheek.4 "No, no, no." he whispered. "If you call me your guardian, I get to call you my queen." A small giggle escaped my throat.  
>"Fine. I can call you my Frost Guardian."<br>"Then I get to call you my Ice Queen." He murmured as his lips against mine.  
>"Done deal." I gasped before making sure our lips came into full contact. The hand that was on my cheek was now tangled in my long hair. My fingertips rubbed against his scalp and slid down to his neck and chest, that's when I stopped. My palm came in contact with the bare skin of Jack's chest, not the cold soft fabric of his sweater. I looked down at our bodies to see… I was wearing his sweater, along with no sort of bottoms.<br>"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
>"How did I get like this?" I wondered as I sat up.<br>"You don't remember what happened last night? Or rather before we fell asleep?"  
>"I remember crying in front of Cue's door… and then we came in here." I recalled. "Oh god, we didn't…?"<br>"No! No. Nothing like that." He chuckled as he began to stretch. "When we came in the room you started to change. When you made your way to the closet, you almost collapsed."  
>"Let me guess. You made some immature joke about sleeping in my underwear?" I guessed.<br>"Actually, you made the joke. That's how I knew how exhausted you were." Jack clarified. "You then… started to strip down."  
>"Oh god-"<br>"I didn't see anything. I threw my sweater at you before you actually took off your dress." He defended. I felt myself relax and the heat from my cheeks began to subside.  
>"Hey, I knew you wouldn't want anything like that, so nothing happened." Jack cooed as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I quickly stole a lingering kiss from his lips.<br>"Thank you." I murmured against him.  
>"Anything for you… Queen Ica." He whispered returning the kiss. God I just love the way his skin felt against mine. It was soft but strong, like Jack. I could have this sensation everyday if I could, but sadly there will always be interruptions. For example, the knock on the door. I pushed Jack away and quickly threw the covers over both of us. He flopped back down in the pillows and pretended to sleep.<br>"Come in." I called out as I sat cross legged on my bed. My door slowly slid open and Anna's head popped into my room.  
>"Morning!" she cheered as she walked skipped in. She stopped when she saw Jack beside me on the bed.  
>"Oh… sorry. Was I interrupting… something?" she asked as a blush began to show in her cheeks.<br>"No, no! Oh god, no!" I panicked as I got off the bed. I think I made the situation worse. Here I was standing only in my underwear and Jack's hoodie, along with a bad case of bed head. Not to add that Jack was topless and in my bed, Anna could easily assume he's nude under the sheet. I tried sitting down again to create less suspicion.  
>"Right… I'm not interrupting." She sarcastically remarked. "Wait, why do you have a cast?"<br>"Could you wait outside for a bit? I'll just get dressed and fix myself up, then meet you out there." I asked.  
>"Sure." Anna nodded. "Um… Elsa?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"He's gorgeous." She mouthed as she gave me a thumbs up. She backed out of the room and Jack shot up as soon as the door clicked shut.<br>"What was that last part?" he asked,  
>"Nothing." I sighed as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, the weight of the cast helped drag my feet down to the floor.<br>"Do you think my leg is okay now?" I wondered as I inspected the cast.  
>"Wouldn't hurt to look." Jack said jumping off the bed. He walked to my side and kneeled down in front of me. He took hold of my casted leg.<br>"Could you?" he inquired gesturing to the cast. My finger traced the side of the ice, essentially slicing it open. Jack slid it off my foot like a boot and removed the bandages with dried blood. He revealed the bare skin of my leg. The bone looked normal and healed, but my muscle tissue looked like bad burns.  
>"Point your toes for me." He commanded. I did so, there was no pain anymore, just a really stiff and sore feeling that was all over my body.<br>"That's good." He said. "Wanna try to stand on it?"  
>"Well I kind of have to." I teased lightly kicking him with my toes. He stood up taking my hands.<br>"Nice and easy." He encouraged as I was slowly pulled to my feet. There was no pain, one leg just felt weaker than the other. I put one foot in front of the other and started limping.  
>"Everything looks good. Just don't run or do any heavy lifting today." He concluded as he let me go.<br>"I don't plan to anyway." I stated. "What do you plan to do anyway?"  
>"Perimeter checks. Make sure nothing gets in the castle unless you ordered them to." he listed as he walked around to stretch his legs. As he walked towards the window, the sun glared on him giving me a breath taking image. Now that he was here in front of me and in proper light I really got to take in his beauty. His pale skin glowed, showing the outlines of his 6- pack and v- lines, not to mention his back muscles that could drive any girl insane. I felt myself turn redder the longer I looked at his athletic body. I turned away and cleared my throat.<br>"I have to get ready." I excused. "So just…"  
>"I won't look. I just need my sweater before I leave." He chuckled.<br>"Oh right." I remarked. I turned away from him before I lifted the material over my head. It didn't take long for me to realize I was bare chested. I grabbed my bed sheets and wrapped myself up before Jack could see anything.  
>"Take it." I said as I tossed his sweater towards him. He cleared his throat and looked away as he caught it.<br>"Thank you." He excused himself. "I wasn't expecting to see that."  
>"Crap, I thought I was covered." I blushed.<br>"You were. I didn't think you'd do that in front of me…" he trailed as he pulled the sweater over his head.  
>"I thought I did it last night."<br>"No, you went in the closet and changed…" Jack clarified.  
>"Oh… well… Now you've seen me do that." I attempted to brush the situation off like it was nothing, but in reality I was really embarrassed.<br>"Yes, yes I have." Jack chuckled coming to my side. I made sure the sheet was wrapped around me tightly so it wouldn't fall. "I have to go."  
>"I know." I said as I moved my hands to his hips. "Just come back to me." He pulled me to an embrace.<br>"I will." Then Jack did something I wasn't expecting. He left a trail of cold kisses started from the top of my right shoulder, up my neck and eventually to my lips. As much as I wanted to make this kiss continue, we both knew we had other jobs to go to. When we broke apart, I stole a quick peck from his lips.  
>"I'll see you soon." I said. He nodded and walked towards the balcony.<br>"Oh, we have to see Sandy tonight." Jack reminded me before he opened the door.  
>"Okay. Just come get me when it's time." I suggested. Jack nodded.<br>"I'll be back in a few hours." He assured me. "Please don't do anything too dangerous… or fun without me."  
>"Oh. I'll try." I giggled. "I love you Frost."<br>"I love you too Ica." He winked and left the room through the balcony.

"That took long." Anna whined when I walked out of my room.  
>"Sorry." I apologized. "I had to take care of some things."<br>"Jack?" she guessed.  
>"Yeah." I clarified. "Breakfast?"<br>"Just what I was suggesting." We made our way to the dining hall together. I knew she wanted to ask questions, but she didn't want to ask. Instead I started it.  
>"I have some stuff to tell you." I nudged her side.<br>"Oh thank god! Please spill everything. Starting from how the break up went." She rambled.  
>"Break up?" I asked confused.<br>"Between you and Julian… you did tell him nothing would happen right?" Anna reminded me. A lump rose in my throat and my fingertips became colder than ice.  
>"I'm not sure I made it clear enough." I stuttered. Anna looked at me with wide eyes.<br>"What. Happened?" Anna gasped. I took a deep breath in before I poured all the events out. I started from when Julian met up with me, to how he lead me through the forest, how he-  
>"He kissed you?!" Anna exclaimed.<br>"Yeah… ad Jack…"  
>"He saw didn't he?" she guessed. I nodded my head.<br>"It's all okay though." I blurted before my sister exploded. "We fixed it and everything… and had a lot of tender moments and such."  
>"I see. Anywho, continue." Anna stated.<br>"Continue what?" A deep voice asked from behind us. Anna and I both turned to meet up with those blue eyes.  
>"Julian… hi." I greeted.<br>"Hey Jul! Is it okay if I call you that?" Anna greeted. He chuckled and walked toward us.  
>"Sure. My mom calls me that anyway." He explained.<br>"Oh that's no fun. I'll have to think of a new name." she pouted. I noticed that Julian shifted his weight as soon and he laid eyes on me.  
>"Good morning." I greeted.<br>"Good morning Elsa." He said professionally.  
>"Uh… I'll meet you in the dining hall." Anna said before she walked away at a fast speed. She left Julian and I standing alone in the hallway in silence.<br>"Well… we both know that last night didn't…" he started.  
>"Yeah, it didn't." I finished. Julian sighed and pursed his lips.<br>"If you don't mind can I ask who? What's wrong with me?" he asked.  
>"No, no. it's nothing like that." I defended. "It's not you at all."<br>"Then… what?"  
>"I just happen to meet someone before you asked." I blurted. He nodded in understanding.<br>"Is he here…? Who is he?" he asked as we began walking to the dining hall.  
>"He's out right no. and… I'd like to keep him a secret for now." I explained. "Listen, Julian. You're a great guy and everything. Maybe if you asked me sooner I might've said yes, but right now I have to say no."<br>"I kind of figured after last night. How about we just stay friends for now?" he suggested.  
>"I was actually going to ask you that." I smiled. "Friends sounds good."<br>"Good." He nodded as he opened to doors to the dining hall. Anna was talking to Kristoff and Olaf while the servers prepared our meal.  
>"Who else is joining us?" Anna asked me as soon as I walked in.<br>"As far as I know, just us." I said. "Good morning Kristoff."  
>"Good morning. And count me out of this. I have to get to work." Kristoff said.<br>"Did you stay the night here?" I asked. The silence that came from the two of them, as well as Anna's blushing was already a good enough answer. "Alright. Well come by when you can. It always nice to see you."  
>"I'll try." He said putting his hat on.<br>"I'll walk you out." Anna stated as she led Kristoff out of the room. Olaf was right on their tail. Why did Anna enjoy leaving me alone with Julian?  
>"Are you hungry?" I asked as I took a seat.<br>"Very." He answered as he sat with me. This morning was featured with breads, fruit and various spreads. We ate in silence, until I broke the silence.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, how long are you planning on staying here?" I asked.<br>"Oh, when I'm finding the… person I'm looking for." He answered.  
>"Maybe I know them. I can help you find them." I offered.<br>"I don't kn- Actually… maybe you can." He said. "You might have met them when you were younger."  
>"Who is this person?" I asked.<br>"Actually. I'm looking for a… troll." He trailed.  
>"What? Like under the bridge? Or-" I was kidding at first, but then I knew what he meant.<br>"The magic experts I guess you could say." He clarified.  
>"Yeah, I know who they are. Why would you want to see them though?" I asked,<br>"You're going to think… you're going crazy when I show you." He said as he rolled up his sleeves.  
>"What are you doing?" I panicked.<br>"Just watch." He said as he stuck one of his hands in the air. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I could feel the energy in the room build up towards his hand. Then… he snapped his fingers and opened his palm. I almost fell from my chair; for Julian had bright flames of fire dancing across his palm and fingers.

**_Hey guysss! So i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. i wanted to post this asap because i would have made you wait until Thursday which would have sucked. To make it up to you, i made this chapter as long as i could (Meaning it was 13 pages long instead of 6) so yeah. I won't be posting again until either friday or weekend, bear with me plzz because i love you guys. I apologize for any spelling mistakes because i have to work on this really important project that's due in a few days, so wish me luck! Leave a comment telling me what you think of the chapter :) Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


	27. Chapter 27- Heartburn

His flames grew larger and larger. Eventually his entire hand was engulfed in the fire.

"Julian! Stop it before you burn the castle down!" I exclaimed trying to get away from the fire.

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he closed his fist to extinguish the flames. He patted down the ones that were still ablaze on the back of his hand.

"That's what I need to control." He sighed as he took a bite of his bagel. I took a bit of time to calm down from what just happened.

"H-how long have you been able to do that?" I stammered.

"All my life… it was okay when I was a kid, except for whenever I got scared. But recently I've had trouble controlling it, and I need help." He explained. "Back in Elrondy, we had our own kind of trolls, but they were elves. They all either died or moved on before I could ask for help. My mother told me of another source I could go to, and it happened to be here." I nodded.

"I see. What's the worst thing you've done?" I accidentally asked. He tensed up and looked down.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to-"

"It's fine." He cut me off. "It was a house fire… more like a club house fire. When I was eight, my brother and I had our own little hideout in the woods. One day we went and we both fell asleep… I had a nightmare, and when I woke up the room was on fire." He told me. Tears started to form from his eyes as I felt the room get a little stuffy. "I can still hear Christian's voice yelling for me to run… and the look on his face before the roof came crashing down on him…" I took hold of his shockingly cold hand.

"It's okay, you didn't know any better." I attempted to confront him. "It was an accident."

"I just wish it was me under the rubble. It was my fault, I killed him." He cried.

"That's what I think whenever I see Anna." I admitted. "I almost killed her… twice. And now I'm afraid I'm going to hurt Ja-" I stopped myself mid- sentence.

"Who?"

"Anna." I tried.

"You were saying another name before. Who's was it?" he asked.

"Nobody."

"Is it the guy?" he teased. I felt heat rise to my head as I looked away. Julian laughed and patted my arm. "It's okay Elsa. He's really lucky to have you."

"No… I'm lucky to have him." I smiled.

"Okay seriously, you need to give me a name." he continued.

"Wha-? No!" I laughed.

"Not even the first? Fine, how about the first letter?" he offered.

"Fine…" I groaned taking a sip of juice.

"Okay, let's start with odd letters." He said to himself. "S?"

"No."

"V?"

"No."

"W?"

"Not even close."

"Q?"

"N-" he face popped in my head. I wonder if she's awake.

"Really? Wow, what name begins with Q?" he thought out loud. "Quinncy?"

"No… his name starts with J, and you just reminded me of something." I said getting up.

"Jeez, what made you so busy?" he huffed.

"I'm going to check on a friend. You can come meet her if you like." I invited.

"Um… sure." He said getting up. "Wait… what's wrong with her?"

"Hmm?"

"Well you suddenly want to visit a friend. What happened to her?" he asked as we started walking.

"Oh…" Crap. Think of a lie. "Well she's an old friend. She came here to visit, and yesterday she was… walking around and… fell down a hill? Anyway she wasn't feeling too well so she stayed here for the night." I lied, and a pretty good lie if I do say so myself.

"Oh, okay. Where's she from?" he asked as we got closer to her room.

"… Here… She's an old friend, so- Okay we're here." I cut before I could lie anymore. "She might be asleep, so let's be quiet." Julian nodded as I turned the door knob. Well, Cue wasn't in her bad; she was up and stretching on the floor.

"Oh, good morning Elsa." She greeted. "… and Elsa's handsome friend."

"Good morning to you Elsa's surprisingly flexible and… gorgeous friend." He greeted shyly.

"Oh, sorry. Cue, this is Julian. Julian, she's Cue." I introduced.

"What does the q stand for?" he wondered.

"Q stands for…" I tried thinking of a name.

"Quinn. I just rather people call me Cue." She lied as she slowly got up from the floor. I went to her side to keep her upright.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything else?" I offered.

"I am a little hungry, but I don't think I can walk there yet." She admitted. Just then an idea popped into my brain.

"Okay. I'll go get you something. Julian, could you get her to bed. I'll be right back." I commanded. To my surprise, Julian did not hesitate. He swiftly walked to her side and took her against his side.

"Thanks." Cue thanked both of us, but turned to me and gave a confusing look.

"I'll be back with some food." I stated walking to the door. Julian was helping Cue onto the bed. While Julian wasn't looking, Cue shot me a glare and I returned a wink. I quietly shut the door and made my way back to the dining hall with a smile on my face. Both of them looked like they needed someone, so why not get them together?

"There you are." Anna sighed when I walked in the dining hall. "I was wondering where you went. Where's Julian?" I didn't look at her; I just kept smiling as I made my way back to my seat.

"He's with Cue." I smiled. "And they're… binding." Anna's face lit up.

"Tell me everything." She squealed. As I started to explain, my favourite server Cassandra, walked in.

"Cass, could you bring an assortment of fruit and bread to the guest room closest to mine. I have a few friends staying in there." I ordered.

"Certainly My Lady." She bowed.

"Cassandra, how many times have I told you to call me Elsa?" I asked.

"And me Anna." Anna nodded. "You've known us since we were children. You don't have to call us 'My Lady.'"

"I am honoured that you think of me like that, but you are my mistresses until you say otherwise." She said in her light voice. "Anything else… Elsa?"

"I order you to call me Elsa and my sister Anna-"

"Until we say otherwise." Anna finished.

"Very well… Anna." Cassandra bowed as she left the room with a platter ot food in hand.

"I love her." Anna sighed.

"Me too." I agreed.

"So anyway, continue." She pushed on. I went back to how Pitch stole her immortality.

"Oh, so that's how he can see her." Anna concluded.

"Yep. And now they're in her room, probably talking or doing things that shouldn't be spoken of." I teased. Anna leaned back into her chair smiling at the ceiling.

"Wow. Good job Elsa. Didn't know you were such a match maker." Anna cooed.

"Well it's the least I can do for the both of them; especially Cue." I muttered the last part.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she sipped her juice.

"She basically got Jack and I together." I explained. Anna stopped chewing her bagel and looked at me.

"What?" she muffled. I sighed, should I tell her? This was Cue's business and I didn't feel right sharing it.

"Nothing. You should ask her yourself." I waved it off. "And I need to go." I got up from my seat.

"Where're you going?" Anna pouted.

"I don't plan on procrastinating anytime soon. I don't have much to do, so I might see you later." I answered.

"Fine, I'll just hangout with Olaf until then." She whined.

"Okay you do that." I giggled ad I made my way to my study. I had a lot on my mind right now. Yes I had to take care of my people with my regular duties, but now I have a new duty. I don't know if I will ever be ready for what comes next, I just know that I have to be ready. I guess my thoughts got to my head because I wasn't paying attention to my footing. I literally tripped and fell flat on my face I was lucky enough nobody saw, so I pushed myself up and walked to the doors of my study ignoring the pounding in my head. I touched the doorknob and felt something grainy. I lifted my hand to see my fingertips had black grains of sand.

"No." I gasped as I shoved the doors open. Books were off of the shelves and thrown onto the floor. My papers were scattered everywhere, and the furniture was flipped and tarnished. Black sand was spread all over the shelves and floor. However the mess didn't bother me, my ink was what got to me. My container of ink was smashed on my desk and the content was smeared all over the window, leaving a clear message.

_North Mountain in 5 days. Alone. -P_

**Heyyyyy Guyssss! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because... it wasn't that bad. Lol. i apologize in advance for spelling mistakes, i used my ipod to type most of this chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to all of you guys who are reading right now. i was just talking to my friends about this earlier. I was actually thinking about deleting this story in the beginning because i felt that nobody was reading. Now, here i am and here you all are, joining me in this fic and i just want to thank you for that. Tell me how i did please, it's the only way i can learn how to make this better for you guys :) i luv you all! Happy reading ;)**


	28. Chapter 28- Train

"Are you positive?" Jack frantically asked as we maneuvered our way through the castle.  
>"Absolutely. He was here in the castle." I huffed trying to keep up with him.<br>"Your study right?" he demanded.  
>"Yeah, he wrecked it and left a message for me." I answered.<br>"What did it say?"  
>"Just see for yourself." I pleaded as we turned the final corner. I shoved the doors open and Jack launched in. I stayed behind waiting for Jack's call.<br>"Umm... Elsa? There's nothing here." He called.  
>"What?" I stormed in. the chairs and small tables were upright and in their original spots. All of my papers were neatly stacked and my books were arranged in alphabetical order. Not to mention the windows were crystal clear, not a black smudge in sight.<br>"I-I don't understand." I stuttered. "It was a mess, and sand was all over the floor. And the ink was on the window…"  
>"Okay, what happened after you saw the mess? Take me through it step by step." He said as he looked me straight in the eye.<br>"I walked in here and saw everything Pitch did. Then I ran to get you…. Tripping in the process." I explained.  
>"You tripped?" He addressed.<br>"Yes… twice." I pouted.  
>"I didn't need to know that." He teased.<br>"Well you said step by step, so that was step by step." I recalled.  
>"Fine, but there's nothing here Elsa." He said gesturing to the room.<br>"There was something here. I swear!" I cried. "It was a mess, there was sand everywhere, there was a message on the window-"  
>"Whoa, whoa. A message on the window?"<br>"Yes. I told you that already." I pointed out.  
>"Sorry if my short term memory sucks in the midst of a loved one in danger." He defended. "What did it say?"<br>"To meet at the North Mountain in five days. Alone." I remembered. Jack looked away from me and in the window.  
>"I should've known;" he shook his head. "He would have done something like this soon."<br>"Has he done something like this before?" I asked. Jack shook his head.  
>"No. That's just the way he is. He wants us to play his little game." He explained.<br>"So what do we do?" I mumbled. Jack hesitated to answer my question, but his answer got my a tad shaky.  
>"We play," he started. "And we beat him."<p>

***********************************************

"Are you sure this is a good time?" I asked as Jack basically dragged me out of the castle.  
>"Honestly Elsa, now is the perfect time." He admitted. "WE start training you until the day comes. That way you can take care of yourself if things get ugly."<br>"So you're not coming with me when the day comes?" I clarified.  
>"Of course I am! I'm not that idiotic, but this is for in case things get too ugly." He explained. Jack literally dragged me out of the castle and to the pond where we first met. It was silent and unoccupied, perfect for whatever Jack had planned.<br>"What are we doing exactly?" I asked when he let go of my arm.  
>"What do you think we're doing?" he started. "Training." As soon as he said that, he froze the calm waters of the pond. Those poor fishes never knew what hit them. Jack stepped on the ice and held a hand out towards me.<br>"Come on." He encouraged looking into my eyes. I didn't hesitate to take his hand. The only hesitation I had was how he would be training me. We walked to the centre of the pond.  
>"Okay, I saw the way you were fighting last night." Jack started.<br>"Was it bad?"  
>"No, no. Actually, it was way better than any of the guardians expected." He clarified.<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" I pouted as I crossed my arms.  
>"It means we didn't expect you to know how to summon your attack at those speeds with the lite time you've had. You've only had 20 years while I had 300, yet you're almost as good as me." He explained.<br>"Yeah, but I still can't attack fast enough to handle those animals alone." I pointed out. "I needed Cue by my side."  
>"And that's where I come in." he concluded. "Those spurts of ice are great and strong, but if you were alone you would have been taken down."<br>"So I need to find a way to use the same amount of power, but twice or three times faster?" I guessed.  
>"Bingo." Jack said as he snapped his fingers. The ice on the pond began to break apart. Pieces of ice began to levitate into the air. Soon Jack and I were on a platform of ice in the middle of the pond surrounded by several targets.<br>"You have two options." He started explaining as I observed the targets. "Either find a way to get those bursts of ice to come faster, or find an alternative."  
>"What do you mean by alternative?" I asked facing him.<br>"Basically you can choose to attack like me or Cue." He explained. "I use bursts of ice. I've just gotten used to shooting things with my staff."  
>"And Cue?"<br>"She creates a weapon with her power; her arrows. She just needs to create them before the shoots them." He explained.  
>"That's how she has so many arrows." I realized but probably sounded like a ditz.<br>"You really think she had that many arrows with her?"  
>"Yes, she loaded them really fast." I said.<br>"And that's what I'll teach you… if you want to learn that way." He offered. The more thought I put into it, the cooler it seemed to learn Cue's tactic. Then again it would be easier to just fight like I am now.  
>"Can I do both?" I asked,<br>"If you'd like to." he said. "We can start with Cue's method." He put his staff down on the ice. Jack cracked his knuckled and began to stretch.  
>"Sorry, I haven't done this in awhile." He apologized.<br>"It's fine, I've never done this before." I pointed out. Once Jack was done stretching he began our lesson.  
>"Okay, the first thing is to figure out what your weapon is going to be. Cue has her arrows, Bunny had egg bombs-"<br>"And you?" I asked. Jack held his hand out and formed a sphere of ice in his palm.  
>"Snowballs?" I started having a little fit of giggles. Jack looked at me with an annoyed expression.<br>"Is there a problem?" he snapped.  
>"Nope, not at all." I calmed down. "Go on."<br>"I know it seems odd, but trust me when I say it's more powerful than it looks." He said tossing it in the air.  
>"I do trust you. It's just ridiculous to think those animals are going to find a snowball intimidating." I explained.<br>"Who said you had to make a snowball?" he asked. "It's your weapon. Make it something you're comfortable with." I looked down at my hands. What was something that would be easy to get a grip on, yet be easy to throw? Something that was light and intimidating. The more I thought, I felt more energy surge to my palm. Then-  
>"An icicle… that's pretty scary." Jack said as he observed the ice in my palm. I held it up and let it roll around my hand. I was only 5 inches long, but the tip looked jagged and pointy.<br>"Okay, now what?" I asked as I looked up.  
>"Now we practise." He stated. Jack turned to the closest target.<br>"Do I just throw it at the targets? Or what's gonna happen?" I asked.  
>"If your icicle is strong enough, then I should break the target." He explained. Jack looked at the target and sent a curveball straight to the bull's-eye. The target shattered into several pieces before they fell into the water. No more making fun of Jack's snowballs. He turned to me.<br>"Your move." He said. I stepped towards the edge of the platform. I learned from watching me soldiers train, how to handle the sharp ice in my hand. I grabbed the tip of the ice and brought it behind my ear. I used my hips to gain momentum in the throw. My target was right in front of me, closer than the one Jack took out. I threw the icicle with all my might. To my surprise, it didn't spin out of control like I thought it would. It stayed straight, but hit the most outer ring of the target. It didn't even stick a landing; it bounced off and fell into the water.  
>"Well that's embarrassing." I blushed as I stood up straight.<br>"Actually, you nailed the first part. The ending just needs a little work." Jack observed. "Your aim needs a little wor-"  
>"Aim I can work on. It's the power that needs more work." I interrupted. "I didn't even make a dent in the target. The target broke my ice."<br>"Hmm… Try focusing more energy into the icicle. I think that's what Cue does." Jack suggested. i turned my palm towards the sky. The cold sensation filled my veins and came through my fingertips. More. More energy. More power. There was a deep clench in the muscles of my palm, and then a weight shift. I glimpsed down at the new icicle; it was roughly the same size as my last one, but this one was actually glowing the light blue of my dress.  
>"This one looks more promising." I said as I showed Jack the icicle.<br>"Well, go on." He encouraged with an astonished expression still plastered on his face. "Wait." He stopped me before I through the jagged ice. He came up to me facing my back and put his cold strong hands on my hips.  
>"If you move your body from your hips, you'll gain more momentum for your arm." He explained.<br>"Okay, so I twist my whole body for the throw?" I asked. Jack was so close to me, I felt him nod.  
>"And don't let go of the ice. Let it fly from your fingertips." He finished. I nodded and prepared my arm for the throw. Jack backed away when I moved so I could use my full power. The icicle flew straight again, but at a much faster speed. It came in contact with the second right from the bulls-eye… and blew a hole right through it. Who knew something with such a small tip would create a hole that was almost as big as the actual target. Obviously the remainder of the target fell into the water.<br>"Well… that was one powerful icicle." Jack gasped.  
>"It only took one target." I laughed facing Jack. He cleared his throat.<br>"Look again." He said pointing to the direction to look. I didn't just take out one target, I took the other seven that were behind it. As they slowly fell into the water I realized I cleared a good amount of targets with one shot.  
>"If you can do that at a faster pace, you'll be unstoppable." Jack concluded. I could tell he was impressed and in a slight state of shock. I on the other hand, was suddenly hit with a wave of fear. That power came out of me… yes I can control it, but god forbid Pitch took over me. I would be a danger to not just the people of Arendelle, but everyone else in this world.<br>"Jack?" I started. "Pitch is trying to corrupt me right?"  
>"Yeah, why?"<br>"Did he ever try to corrupt you?" I asked. He didn't answer right away. His arm wrapped around my waist as his other hand held my wrist.  
>"Yes. And he failed to do so." He exhaled as he rested his cheek on my bare shoulder. "He offered me a choice for the world to be full of darkness and frost. That's not what I wanted, so I refused."<br>"Do you think he'll do the same with me?" I asked as I put my hand on his arm around my waist. I felt him nod and give a little kiss on my neck and shoulder.  
>"No." I could already tell that was only part of the truth.<br>"He'll try something worse? Won't he?" I guessed. I felt his grip on me tighten as he breathed. I brought the hand that was up into his hair. His fingers entwined with mine as they got tangled in his platinum locks.  
>"He's not going to win." Jack murmured against my skin.<br>"I know. I won't let him." I sneered as I squeezed his hand. It doesn't matter what Pitch had coming for us. I'll find a way to beat him at his own game.

**_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that i haven't posted in a long while. Things have just been insane and i haven't had time to type it out. So i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i promise i won't let you guys wait that long again for the next chapter, cause i'm actually going working on it right now :) Tell me how i did and what you think about this chapter plzz! it always makes me smile when i see your opinions when i have a crappy day. i Luv You allll! SOOOO MUCHH! HAppy REading ;)_**


	29. Chapter 29- Structure

**_ Hey guys! i'm sorry that i'm posting so late, but i have a perfectly good explanation for it. and the reason is... the smut is ready... At the end i'll give instructions on what to do if you want to read it. Enjoy ;)_**

"Elsa, you've been at this for five hours straight already." Cue reasoned. "Plus you just got the hang if to four days ago. You need to take a break."  
>"One more time, and then a break. I need to get good at this for tomorrow." I huffed as I massaged the tightness from my hands and shoulders.<br>"Elsa..." Jack sighed.  
>"It's only one more time." I promised. Cue sighed and looked at Jack. He gave a worried expression but created the targets for me. As they rose from the water from the water, I cracked my knuckles and waited for them to start moving. I felt s burst of energy surge through my veins as the icicles formed at my palms. I glanced at all the targets and saw one begin to move. I whipped the icicle from my right hand in its direction. I was able to hit to bullseye and take out two other targets around it. I didn't look at the shards of ice fall because I was already throwing another icicle the other direction. Each target moved in a different direction. Some came straight at me as if they were going to attack me, others just maneuvered around the platform of ice I was standing on. I couldn't sense when a target was coming, I had to use my judgement and listen for their movement. The cold sensation never left my palms as I had to keep producing my icicles. I threw one more with all my might directly at the target in front of me. It fully exploded like a small firework before the degree fell into the water. That was my last one of the batch. My heart and breath caught up with me, leaving me panting and sweaty on the platform.<br>"Okay, you're done. Now rest." Jack ordered as he flew to my side. I leaned on his side and let my knees buckle. Jack scooped me up in his arms and flew me over to the land. Cue walked towards us as Jack lowered me down under the shade. Cue began to examine my arms.  
>"You shouldn't strain yourself that much." She said as she observed my palms in her hands.<br>"I need it though." I protested.  
>"No you didn't." She snapped. She began to massage the muscles of my hands. It was painful, but a good kind of pain.<br>"But-"  
>"Elsa, you need to rest for tomorrow." Jack interrupted. "I know you just want to get good at this, but you already have."<br>"But I feel like-"  
>"No, you didn't see what we saw." Cue stopped me. "If you did, then you would stop working so hard." Cue hit a knot in my palm causing my whole body to twitch.<br>"See?" She confronted as she rubbed deep into my muscles. I leaned my head into Jack's shoulder as I allowed my body to relax. Nobody spoke, either we were all tired or there was nothing to say. We just let the sound of the wind fill outer ears as the sun shined brighter in the spring sky.  
>"It's too warm here." Jack pouted as he touched the bark of the tree he was leaning on. Frost branched out and created a small patch on the tree.<br>"It's not so bad." I claimed. "But I like the cold a lot more."  
>"And, I'm out to find my boyfriend." Cue said dropping my hand on my lap.<br>"Isn't he out right now?" I asked.  
>"Elsa... It's well past noon. He left in the morning." She explained.<br>"Wait, who is this guy?" Jack spoke up.  
>"Cue's boyfriend." I teased. "How is everything between you two anyway?"<br>"It's great," she blushed. "He's really sweet, and kind. We just get each other you know?"  
>"Whoa, wait. You're telling me that you've had a guy with you the entire time? And you didn't bother to tell me about it?" Jack verified.<br>"Hey, you never asked. And it's only been a few days. We haven't made it official like you two yet." She defended.  
>"Who is he?" Jack demanded with a semi- excited expression.<br>"He's a guy" Cue teased as she got up from the ground. "A guy… you don't feel strongly towards…"  
>"Don't feel strong towards?" Jack laughed. "Who the hell would I not f-?" he stopped himself mid-sentence as he put the pieces together. I squeezed his hand and gave a worried look to Cue. She began to bite her nails.<br>"I-"  
>"Julian?" Jack sneered.<br>"Yeah…"  
>"Julian?" he repeated a little louder.<br>"Jack, it's okay." I tried calming him down.  
>"What came through your head to drive you to date that guy? I hate him!" Jack fumed.<br>"Elsa…"Cue stated. Jack's eyes widened as he faced me.  
>"I set the two of them up." I finished for her.<br>"What?!" he screamed.  
>"Jack, it's not that bad." Cue said.<br>"Yes it is! Why on earth would you do that Elsa?" he whined the last part.  
>"Has he told you what he can do yet?" I asked Cue.<br>"Told me? He showed me when we-"she stopped herself. "Yeah he showed me."  
>"I thought it would be good to keep him here for a bit." I explained to Jack.<br>"And it's a good idea too." Cue added.  
>"What did he do?" Jack asked with actual concern on his face. I turned to Cue to see if I should tell him.<br>"Might as well." She encouraged.  
>"Okay. Uhh… Jack?" I started. "Julian has his own set of powers. He came here to figure out how to control them."<br>"What kind of powers?" he asked.  
>"Fire…" I whispered and waited for Jack's reaction. His mouth came to a straight line and he shut his eye. His hand suddenly went so cold I could have gotten frostbite.<br>"Jack?" Cue called out.  
>"Just keep a close eye on him." He sighed. Cue nodded.<br>"Maybe you should go…. And find him." I whispered to her. Cue walked away without another word.  
>"Jack-"<br>"I just hope they don't do anything stupid." He interrupted.  
>"I highly doubt they will." I giggled as I squeezed his hand. "Let her be happy Jack."<br>"I'm going to try. I don't know if I can be okay with my best friend dating a douche." He mumbled.  
>"Julian isn't… and total douche…" I trailed. Jack smirked at me.<br>"Didn't know you use that language." He teased.  
>"Well… maybe a bit of you rubbed off of me." I guessed.<br>"Maybe a bit of you rubbed off of me." Jack agreed. "My sweet tooth got way bigger, especially with chocolate."  
>"And I've been more relaxed." I concluded ad I kissed his cheek. He turned his head and snuck a quick peck on my lips. I giggled as he started to leave kisses all over my face.<br>"What do you have planned for tonight?" he asked as he leaned his forehead on mine.  
>"Nothing." I said as I breathed in his scent. "Why?"<br>"I was thinking, I've never actually taken you out on a real date." He explained. "If you're free tonight maybe I can." I smiled as I left a lingering kiss on his face.  
>"I would love you." I said as we broke apart.<br>"8 o'clock. Balcony. Wear whatever." He instructed as he lifted me off the ground.  
>"Sounds good. Where're we going?" I asked.<br>"You'll have to wait." He winked. Before he left, he leaned in and gave me one more kiss of assurance. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.  
>"I love you more." I spoke up.<br>"Not possible." He ended off as he flew into the sky.

"You look fine." Anna said as I undid my hair for the fifth time.  
>"Anna, it's my first date. I want to make sure o look okay." I panicked as I tied up the end of my hair.<br>"Elsa, it's Jack." Cue bluntly said. "Knowing him he'll think you look beautiful no matter what." I almost didn't hear her because I was too busy making sure my ice dress was okay.  
>"I know… but what if I screw something up?" I panicked as I faced them.<br>"You won't." Anna encouraged. "Jack fell for you. Why not just be the girl he fell for?"  
>"Basically, just be yourself?" I asked. "That's all the advice you got for me?" the two girls looked at each other.<br>"Yeah." They said in unison.  
>"Helpful." I said sarcastically as I slumped down to the floor. Okay, I just needed to calm down. This would be okay, but what if-?<br>"Hmm… you better not be here in the morning." Anna teased.  
>"What?"<br>"Nah. I bet she'll be back." Cue challenged.  
>"Ten silver coins she won't?" Anna offered her hand out.<br>"You're on." Cue gladly took her hand and shook it.  
>"Guys!" I exclaimed as I blushed.<br>"Have you two… you know?" Anna teased.  
>"No!" I defended.<br>"But you've had an experience like it?" Cue guessed. "Like a hot make out session?"  
>"I-" I felt myself turn red. The two girls squealed.<br>"Okay, you can't come home tonight!" Anna cried.  
>"Anna! Just." I squeaked. "Leave it alone."<br>"Yeah. It is 7:58." Cue said. I shot up.  
>"Crap… you guys have to go." I announced as I began to push them out of the room.<br>"Fine." Anna whined. "Good luck!"  
>"Make good choices!" Cue called out as I shut the door.<br>"That was pretty mean." His velvet voice said from behind me. I turned and I was stunned at the sight of him. He actually dressed up for this. He wore black dress pants and a white dress shirt. A dark blue tie hung from his neck as he held a black blazer over his shoulder.  
>"Actually it was necessary." I tried keeping my voice straight.<br>"Was it?" he smiled as he walked towards me.  
>"Well, have you seen you?" I asked as I took his tie in my hand to pull him to me. "Where'd you get the suit?"<br>"I… don't worry about it." He chuckled.  
>"Okay, why a suit?" I asked. "It would be okay if you wore your hoodie."<br>"Well, since this is the first date I've ever been on. I just wanted for it to be perfect." He reasoned as he kissed my forehead.  
>"Yet you told me to wear everything." I pointed out.<br>"Even if you wore a garbage bag, you'll still be perfect to me." Jack hummed before leaning in to kiss me. I met him halfway and went on my toes to get closer to him.  
>"Ready to go?" he asked against me lips. I broke us apart to give him a nod. He took my hand and led me to the balcony.<br>"Are you still not going to tell me where we're going?" I pouted as I shut the door.  
>"Nope."<br>"Not even a hint?" I pleaded.  
>"Fine." He gave in. "Places."<br>"Way to be articulate." I smirked.  
>"Just trust me on this." He whispered in my ear. My back was facing him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Without even jumping, I felt the both of us rise from the ground. The view of Arendelle became a bird's eye view as we ascended into the sky. He has taken me flying like this before, but never has he taken me out as night when the lights of the city were on. It looked like I was in space, half of the stars were white and the other half were yellow. It was so beautiful I wanted to try of happiness.<br>"It's so beautiful." I gasped.  
>"Not as beautiful as you." He murmured as he left kisses on my neck. I let my arms out like they were my wings. Jack flew me into the starry night. We flew over the town and over the ocean waters. The moonlight gave our reflection in the water, I couldn't help but smile looking at our beautiful silhouette. The sight was literally breath taking, and tears of joy began to flow down my cheeks.<br>"Thank you Jack." I cried. He chuckled against my neck.  
>"I'm just getting started." He murmured. I looked up to see where we were. We were coming up close to the mountain where Jack first took me. We slowed down and our touched the snow.<br>"This looks familiar." I smiled. He took me on the plateau where we had our snowball fight, where we had our first dance, where we had our almost first kiss.  
>"Nice to know you remember." He said as he led me farther into the plateau. The lake came into view and that's when I saw where Jack was taking me. Beside the lake was a rather large house made of ice.<br>"Did you… make that?" I gasped.  
>"Do you like it?" he asked.<br>"How did you even build it?" I giggled. "I never got to teach you." Jack walked me to the doors of the house.  
>"A wonderful man named North." He explained. Jack opened the doors and we walked into his creation. I gasped as I observed the amount of detail he had put into this masterpiece. Every door and wall had a snowflake- like design. I could tell he had put a lot of effort into the architecture and design of the house, and honestly it paid off.<br>"This is amazing Jack." I smiled as I admired even the borders on the ceiling.  
>"This is just the entrance, let me give you a tour." He said. He led me through the entire house, showing me three bedrooms, kitchen and living room.<br>"I made it for tonight yes, but the guardians might use it after tonight." He explained.  
>"As a rest house?" I guessed.<br>"Pretty much."  
>"How long did this take you?" I asked as I touched one of the pillars.<br>"A full day to create, then half a day to get all the detailing." He answered. "I'm not as fast as you, but it's the best I can do."  
>"And it's truly breathtaking." I smiled as I stole a peck from his lips.<br>"Come one." He chuckled. "We didn't come here just to look at it." He opened a door he never showed me. Inside was a table set for two… and romantic candle light.  
>"A little candle light dinner." Jack tried. "Too cheesy?"<br>"Actually, very romantic." I admitted. "Never thought you could be such a romantic guy."  
>"I'm just like this with you." He admitted. Jack pulled the seat out and I gladly took it. He took the one out in front of me.<br>"What's on tonight's menu?" I asked.  
>"Honestly, I already know you ate." Jack smirked. "I told Cue to feed you before so we could have dessert… or you could have. I don't need to eat."<br>"Clever boy." I smiled. "So what do you have?"  
>"Knowing you have a sweet tooth, I laid out a few things for you." He said as he pulled a trolley beside us. Triple chocolate cake, neapolitan ice cream, white chocolate moor and a few other things. I felt my mouth water looking at everything in front of me.<br>"Wow." I drooled. "I want to try everything."  
>"We have all night." Jack shrugged. He started to serve the both of us a little bit of everything. Not going to lie, I normally don't prefer romancy things, but I did enjoy our moments. The moments where we would feed each other pieces of cake or make fun of each other when we had food on our faces.<br>"I think you'll like this." Jack suggested as he held up a spoonful of what I think was white chocolate mousse.  
>"Looks yummy from here." I admitted. He brought it to my lips and I gladly accepted it. It was chocolate mousse, but it was like an explosion of a good sensation in my mouth. I don't know why, but I ended up moaning really loud as I let the sweet flavor spread on my tongue.<br>"Sorry." I said as I started to turn red. "I didn't expect that noise to come out of my mouth."  
>"Don't worry about it. We all have our own quirks, that's just who you are." Jack understood. I felt my heart start to warm.<br>"Why are you so good to me?" I smiled.  
>"Because… I love you." He answered as he flashed a smile at me. I reached over and took his hand in mine.<br>"I love you too." I said looking us in the eyes. Jack took my hand in both of his and closed it. I felt something start to form in my palm the longer he had his hands together. Then, he removed his hands to reveal an ice rose now sitting in my palm.  
>"How'd you do that?" I asked as I brought it closer to look at it.<br>"Lots of practice, but eventually I got the hang of it." He admitted. I opened my mouth to say something else but a yawn escaped my lips instead.  
>"I'd say someone's tired." He chuckled.<br>"Maybe a little…" I admitted.  
>"Come on." He encouraged as he got up from his seat. I took his hand and he was already leading me to a bedroom. Normally, I would feel fine with it; nothing special about sleeping in the same bed. However, tonight was different. This feeling grew the closer Jack and I got to the room. He touched the doorknob and I stopped, realizing what this feeling was.<br>"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me as he squeezed my hand.  
>"Yeah, it's just…" I murmured.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"I think I want something." I answered.<br>"Well, what it is? I can go and get it for you while you lay down-" he offered.  
>"I want…" How do I say it? Jack looked me in the eyes and waited for my response. Instead, I quickly took hold of the back of his neck and smashed our lips together. He gladly kissed me back and moved his hands to my hips. During the kiss, I nibbled at his bottom lip to see if he knew what I wanted yet, and sure enough the answer popped into his head. We pulled apart to catch our breath.<br>"Elsa…" he started.  
>"I want you Jack." I stated. "I want to be with you."<br>"Are you sure?" he asked with concern.  
>"Yes." I whispered as I nodded my head. Jack stayed quiet, probably thinking about what he should say. Eventually he had his answer.<br>"Okay." He nodded. I practically jumped on him and kissed him with as much intensity as I could. Jack had one hand on my lower back and the other opened the door. Without breaking apart, we stepped into the room to fulfill what we both truly desired…

**_Hey guysss! So yeah you know where this lead up to... And if you want to read it. Just go the website: archive of our own . org(I had to type it like that so you guys can see) , Then search Reyzel616 (my username) and you'll find it... yeah. So tell me what you think of both chapters... or whatever. lol I hope to post faster. Technically i posted two chapters, so that;s why i took so long to post. I'll try to post again soon! Luv ya! Happy Reading ;) _**


	30. Chapter 30- Prepare

My body was jolted awake. The first thing I felt was the heat on my bare back. After having my skin in the cold for so long, I felt like my back was burning. I shifted over expecting to find another body, but there was nobody there. I stretched my arm out to feel only empty sheets. I opened one eye and saw I was all alone in the ice room.  
>"Jack?" I croaked. No answer. I sat up and immediately the exhaustion hit my body like a wave. I forced myself to look around to see if I could get dressed in anything other than the ice bed sheets. It was surprising to see all of my cloths neatly placed on the chair at my bedside. I practically fell out of bed ad rolled to the chair since my muscles were so tired. I grabbed me underwear and pulled them on my body. I forced myself to stand so I could create some cloths, since I was too lazy to slip my dress on. As I stood straight, I saw Jack's white dress shirt from last night hanging over the headboard of the bed. I quickly grabbed it and used it to cover my partially naked body. It was nice, to wear his cloths. I loved the way they flowed down my skin nicely, the way his sweet scent always lingered on the material. It always felt like he was holding me in an embrace when I wore his clothing, that's why I always prefer wear his things.<br>I walked to the window to check if he was outside. There was only a fresh blanket on the snow, no sign of anyone walking. I went out of the room to check the rest of the house. The sun brightened up the house to the point where I thought I was walking in a castle in the sky. The walls matched the colour of the morning sky, and the floors were as white as snow. Not to mention I felt like I was in a house of diamond.  
>"Jack?" I called out as I walked through the large hallways. I found my way to the kitchen. I never realized how huge it was until now.<br>"Jack?" I called again. No answer. Maybe he went out to get something, or the highly unlikely scenario… he ditched me.  
>"Elsa?" his voice called from the foyer. Forget the thought of him ditching me and go to him you fool. I almost tripped on my own feet as I spun around to go and see him. When I got to the entrance, his back was towards me. I was surprised to see he was in his blue hoodie and brown pants.<br>"Good morning handsome." I smirked as I leaned on the wall. He turned his back and a smile came on his face the second he saw me. He dropped his staff and pouch that were in his hands and came towards me.  
>"Good morning beautiful." He murmured as he took hold of my hips. My arms snaked around his neck and my forehead rested on his chest.<br>"Where'd you go?" I asked.  
>"I had to get some things." Jack answered. "I'm sorry, were you awake for long?" I looked up to see his face.<br>"No. I just got up." I stated.  
>"Good." He smiled… then proceeded to throw me over his shoulder and start walking. Despite my protests, kicking and screaming, Jack didn't put me down. He only put me down when we were in the bedroom and to put me down on the mattress. A squeal escaped my mouth as soon as my back hit the soft bed.<br>"What are you doing?" I giggled as I propped myself up on my elbows. Jack climbed on top of me and connected his lips with mine. I couldn't help but smile against him as I placed my hands on either side of his face. I squirmed a little when his arms snaked around my waist to hold me closer. He broke our lips apart to finally give me an answer.  
>"Just making sure the Queen gets breakfast in bed." He replied.<br>"Breakfast?"  
>"Yeah, that's why I left." He explained.<br>"Where'd you get it?" I asked.  
>"Arendelle. Cue helped out… and she was angry cause she owed Anna coins or something." I pursed my lips and felt my cheeks heat up.<br>"Anna you fortune teller." I said to myself.  
>"What?"<br>"Don't worry about it." I giggled as he released his grip to get the bag from the floor. He set the small pouch down in front of us and opened it. A variety of fruit, breads and marmalades somehow fit into the small sack.  
>"Juice?" he asked as I started cutting a baguette.<br>"Orange?" I asked. He nodded as formed a glass in his hand for the juice. We had out small picnic on the bed as we talked about random things. Even-  
>"How do you think I'd look in your ice dress?" Jack asked with a mix of sarcasm and seriousness.<br>"Why would you even think that?" I asked as I almost choked on a grape.  
>"Well you wear my cloths all the time… like right now. I'm just wondering what I would look like." He explained himself.<br>"Fine." I smirked as I thought of my answer. "I don't think you'd be able to pull it off."  
>"Why not?!"… Was he actually offended by this?<br>"You don't have the right figure. You would need an hourglass figure to rock that gown." I explained. Jack actually crossed his arms and pouted.  
>"You know, it's not fair that women can wear men's clothing and pull it off. Yes us men can't do the same." He pondered.<br>"Maybe you should change that." I joked.  
>"Um… I think I'll pass." Jack responded. "But I think I know someone who might."<br>"And that would be?..."  
>"Julian." He began. This time a little juice came out my nose as I began to laugh.<br>"What makes you think he would?" I questioned.  
>"The way he is; If Cue asked him to, he most likely would!" he reasoned.<br>"So you're saying if I asked you, you wouldn't?" I clarified.  
>"Would totally depend on what would happen after… But I would, for you only." He explained. I felt my mouth curve to a smile and my heart warm. It was sweet to know he would do repulsive things for me, not that I would make him do anything of course.<br>"We should go." Jack interrupted my trance.  
>"Why? What time is it?"<br>"Well past noon." He answered. "You were asleep for a long while."  
>"I have to get ready… don't I?" I asked. He knew I wasn't talking about right now, but for the meeting I have in a few hours.<br>"Yeah. You should just rest until it's time." He said getting off of the bed. I did the same and grabbed my dress from the chair.  
>"Um… is there a place I can change?" I asked.<br>"I- uh… you don't have to do that anymore. I have seen you." Jack pointed out. I felt heat rush to my cheeks and a smile come to my mouth.  
>"Fine. I'll turn around." He gave in.<br>"Thanks." I said as he turned his back. I quickly let the white material drop to the floor and slid my dress down my body. When I turned around, Jack had everything else packed up.

"I'm ready." I said as I hung the dress shirt on the headboard.

"I have to speak with North." Jack said as we touched down on the balcony. "You need to rest and relax."  
>"I have four hours. I'll try my best." I nodded.<br>"Then I'll come back and get you, and you'll do the thing." He finished.  
>"Okay." I said as I took his hand in mine.<br>"I'll see you in a bit." Jack clarified. Before he turned away to leave, I grabbed the fabric of his hoodie and pulled him to me. He meant to give me a quick kiss goodbye, but I held him closer. As he held me, I didn't expect the tears start to build up in my eyes. He broke away from me, and I blinked the tears away before he could see them.  
>"I'll see you in a bit." I lied. I watched as I let him go. He flew out and into the sky, and I walked inside my room and prepared everything before he could come back.<p>

_****** Flashback******_

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I said to Jack as we were dancing on the frozen lake.  
>"Not as much as I love you, that's for sure." He replied as he leaned in to give me a kiss. As we were about to touch, he was suddenly ripped from my arms. The beautiful scenery of the plateau was beginning to rot and deteriorate into black space. I was surrounded by pitch black and silence. Cold shivers of fear crept up my spine as I searched for something other than loneliness. The only things I could hear were my breathing and my heartbeat in my ears. I backed away from where I was, just looking for something so I knew I wasn't going crazy… then I felt his cold hand on my shoulder.<br>"So that's what it's like to have someone fall in love with you." His cold voice said in my ear. I pushed him off of me and turned to come in contact with his disgusting yellow eyes.  
>"I thought our meeting wasn't until tomorrow." I hissed.<br>"Oh, it's still on. I just needed to clear something up before that." Pitch cooed. "Then I'll leave you be… for a little while."  
>"go on." I said as I clenched my hands to prepare for a possible attack.<br>"No need for that Snowflake. You're in my world, that's absolutely useless." He said as he waved his finger around me; Nightmare sand wrapped around my wrists acting like handcuffs. I tried to freeze them so I could break them, but I felt all my energy be absorbed by the cuffs; I was powerless.  
>"Just say what you need to say." I gritted between my teeth.<br>"Okay, okay." Pitch smiled. "All I wanted to clarify was that you need to make sure you're alone."  
>"Of course I'm coming alone." I snapped.<br>"And not have Jack hiding in the shadows for protection?" he guessed. I felt my throat close and go dry.  
>"That's what I thought." Pitch chuckled. "I'm here just so that's clear."<br>"And what will happen if I'm not alone? And how would you even know?" I challenged. Pitch looked down at the floor and the sand formed a sphere in the air. It opened up and showed a projection of Anna jumping around with Kristoff. Then, to Cue smiling and laughing at something, then finally a scene of Jack flashing his killer smile at the open air.  
>"You have many friends, I see that; in fact everyone sees that." Pitch started. "That's many people you care about… which means many more options for me to get to you." The scenes of happiness altered. Anna was now chained up and thrown in a dark room. Cue was chained to a tree while being scratched up and torn my Pitch's wolves. And Jack… he was being beaten by many figures. He looked like he wanted to fight back, but couldn't I didn't want to watch anymore, so I turned away. I heard Pitch chuckle across from me.<br>"If you don't do as I say, then don't be surprised if you see each and every one of your loved ones is taken by you one by one." He hissed in my ear. His images faded from the air and the sand fell into the darkness. I felt the hot tears stream down my face. I felt Pitch's presence hover over my shoulder.  
>"Now… I'll be at North Mountain from noon to dusk. If you're not there, I'll assume you bailed and what you saw will come true. If you come and there's someone with you… you know what'll happen." He murmured in my ear. "Is that clear?" I forced myself to nod despite my fear and tears.<br>"Good… I'll see you then." I heard. He pushed me forward and I fell into the darkness. When I landed I felt my body jolt, as I was wrapped in the sheets of Jack's bed, with the sun burning my back.

**_****End of Flashback****_**

I turned back to see Arendelle, maybe for my last time. The tears streamed down my face as the cool breeze blew against me. I started to question why I was doing this, but the faces of Anna, Cue and Jack came into my mind.  
>"I'm doing this for you." I said to them. And with that, I turned around and made my way to the place I used to go for my freedom…<p>

**_Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter after so goddamn long... I;m sorry. it's just that things have been really crappy for me, like i was going to post on the weekend, but then something happened and i just lost the motivation and switched to crying. So yeah, it's getting better so no need to worry about me. I'm already working on the next chapter, so it'll be out soon. I can see that most of you who read the secret chapter enjoyed it... and yeah. Tell me what you think of this one plzz! Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	31. Chapter 31- Mountain

I let my feet take me up the mountain because if I let my mind take me, I would turn away. I shut all my emotions down to keep me moving forward. If you were to see me, it would have looked like I was sleep walking up the North Mountain. I just kept looking for things to distract me from my thoughts.  
>Snow… the colour of Jack's hair when he leans down to kiss me- No! Okay um… the sky…okay it's clear and blue, the colour of Jack's eyes whenever he smiles at me. God damn it! Okay uh… the trees… okay that's good. The trees are tall, green… and Jack likes to hang from the tree branches.<br>I threw my hands up in frustration. Why can't I get him out of my head? Is he okay? Did he realize I'm not there anymore?... No that's impossible. It hasn't been that long since I left. Crap, I should have left something. A note or whatever, just so they know where I am… but they would come after me.  
>I stopped panicking when I looked up. I was almost as the top of the mountain… which means I would encounter him soon. Let's just get this over with.<br>"I think here's a good spot." He said from behind me. I spun around to see his dark figure.  
>"Why is that?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight.<br>"Not quite the top, yet we're high enough so we can't be bothered." He explained. "Also plenty of space."  
>"And that is for?"<br>"You and I both know that one of us won't be making it back down this mountain." He gave his smug answer. I felt my anger build up and fear subside.  
>"Then let's talk and get this over with." I gritted through my teeth.<br>"So pushy. I can see a bit of Jack rubbed off on you." Pitch growled. "Very well Queen Elsa; let's begin." There was at least a five metre distance between the two of us. He began walking around me and my eyes followed his movements.  
>"I came here to offer you a deal." He started. "I'm sure that the guardians have told you my plan by now."<br>"That you plan to use me and my army to rule the world." I sneered.  
>"Exactly. Now I know it may sound evil at first-"<br>"Because it is."  
>"But hear me out Elsa. You and I, we're not as different as you think." He reasoned. I felt my heart slow… did he really think that we were the same?<br>"We are nothing alike." I hissed  
>"So I'm wrong to say you were alone for all those years, just longing for someone to say you aren't a monster? And even now when you are at peace, you're still ridiculed by the people you are supposed to care for." My mind flashed to the most recent ball weeks ago… the people calling me a witch and the fear they had in their eyes once they looked at me.<br>"I know what it's like to be feared. I am the boogeyman, it's what I am. And it hurts to have people always be afraid of you." He said in a sympathetic voice.  
>"And your point being?" I tried to get my voice straight.<br>"You love the authority." He stated. "You care for your people, you actually do more for them than any leader is expected to do. And you get nothing in return. Why is that?"  
>"They are my people, it is my duty to care for them."<br>"I agree. And why not become more powerful to take care of them?" he asked. "Why not unlock yourself to see your true potential? Find out how powerful you truly are."  
>"I already know how powerful I can be." I sneered.<br>"No my dear Elsa. You've just barely scratched the surface." He revealed. Out of nowhere, he threw spurts of nightmare sand at me. I instantaneously cancelled them out with my icicles.  
>"See, you're just learning your true potential." Pitch stated. "With me Elsa you can become the most powerful queen, stronger than all the guardians combined. With that power, you will be able to protect your people… and they will no longer fear their queen." As much as I tried, I couldn't stop his stupid voice from entering my head. The words were processed in my head as I put together what he was saying with Jack's warnings.<br>'_He tried to persuade me to join him. He'll do the same with you.'_ I know. He's doing it right now.  
>"Why should I believe anything you say?" I challenged taking a step back. Pitch's face softened and he let out a sigh.<br>"Has it ever crossed your mind that I don't want people to be afraid of me anymore? I actually want to help people." Pitch murmured.  
>'<em>He's going to try to connect with you, then-'<em>  
>"I've always wondered about my existence. I always wondered why I was the one who had to create the chaos, why everyone fears and ridicules me for being me." He continued.<br>_'He's going to try to get you to feel sorry for him.'_ I felt myself starting to develop some type of new feeling towards Pitch… as he kept going, I realized it was sympathy.  
>"I don't expect you to understand. I mean, here you are with everything, even people who love you. You don't get what it feels like to be alone and have everyone, even the people you don't know fear and hate you." He finished.<br>'_You have to resist everything he tells you, no matter what filth comes from his mouth.'_ But… What do I say to that?  
>"Then you seriously don't know me at all." I began. "That's all I've been feeling-"<br>"Until you met Jack." He interrupted.  
>"… Wrong. Until I learned how to control my power." I corrected him. "And you know what? I also learned something else in that time."<br>"And that would be?"  
>"My sister fell in love and got engaged to a man she just met. Then later we found out he just wanted the throne." I explained.<br>"And the point is?..." Pitch asked still confused.  
>"I know when people say empty words just so they can get what they want." I sneered. Pitch's 'innocent' expression hardened as he realized I wasn't falling for his trap.<br>"I see… well then. If you're not going to play like that, you'll have to play the other way." Pitch grinned. I knew this would come, so I stepped back and opened my palms as I waited for his first move. He threw several bursts of nightmares into the air, I equalled them with my shots of ice. When his final burst of sand fell onto the snow, Pitch sent a straight stream of it straight at me. I sent a beam of ice and snow back at him to even it out. I felt my power flow faster and harder from my palms, and start to overcome Pitch. More energy came through me; soon it felt like my body would fly back if I kept going. Pitch didn't hold out long enough, he was sent back, causing my stream to cancel.  
>"Very good Elsa." He said as he got to his feet. He turned to me and gave me a smug smile. "But not good enough." He snapped his fingers and the attack I was waiting for rushed at me.<br>Hundreds, maybe even thousands of his sand creatures came down form the peak of the mountain. There were so many of them, the mountain looked as if the snow was turning black. There was no way I could handle them all by myself. I formed icicles in my hands as I already saw two wolves come my way. Without any hesitation, I threw the directly in their heads. As they went down, a few more tripped on their bodies. When the icicles started forming in my hands again, I began to run down the mountain. I looked back to get a glimpse of how far they were. The closest one was only five feet away, but I quickly put an icicle through its skull. I still had several metres to run down before I even set foot on the grass again. I threw my last icicle blindly at the swarm, praying that I hit something.  
>My legs felt like they were going to fly off of my body. My lungs were starting to burn from breathing in the cold air at a fast rate. I only had a few more feet down the mountain, when I felt the teeth of one wolf sink into the flesh of my left shoulder. Not only was the force of the bit painful, but I felt something foreign enter the veins in my shoulder. It stung as it flowed into me, as if there were millions of tiny needles in my veins continuously stabbing me from the inside. I felt an icicle form in my palm, and drilled it through the wolf's skull, causing it to release its grip on me. I didn't dare look at my arm. The throbbing pain, the fluid dripping down my arm and the feeling of my entire limb going numb was enough.<br>With my right arm, I blindly shot streams of ice behind me the second I touched the grass. My main goal was to get to the trees, then maybe I'd have a chance. The closer I got to the forest, the more nauseous and dizzy I became. I turned around, only to see the swarm coming at me. With as much strength as I could. I raised both arms and created a tidal wave of ice; it wasn't nearly as big as the one Cue helped with, but it was big enough for me to take out little more than half the swarm and knock me off my feet. I landed on my back and slammed my head into the grass. My ears began to ring and my vision became cloudy. Somehow gravity worked overtime and pulled every inch of my body into the ground. The exhaustion felt like my body was being pushed into the grass, which made the throbbing in my shoulder become more rapid and sharp. With all the strength I had in me, I lifted my head to see what was coming. One wolf was charging at me with its teeth bared. The closer it came, the easier it was to accept my fate. I lay my head down and looked at the sky… blue, like Jack's eye. An image of him smiling at me from across the table flashed in my head, bringing tears to my eyes.  
>"I love you Jack." I said one last time. "I'm sorry…" I trailed off as I felt my eyes start to close; then a sharp burst of heat nearby…<p>

**_Hey guysss! I hope you liked this chapter! i know it's shorter than most of them, but i wanted to posting sooner rather than later. Any who, thanks so much for reading this fic! It means more to me than you probably think... Like this weekend this fic reached over 100,000 views! This has never happened to me before, so thank you so much for tha :') Sorry for spelling mistakes, i was typing this when i was watching a basketball game, so i was a teeny bit distracted. Let me know what you think of this chapter, or what you think is happening... because i'm sorry to say, but this story is more than half way, maybe even three quarters of the way through. Yeah, i don't want it to end either :( I hope i'll post faster for you guys. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	32. Chapter 32- Darkness

"Elsa" a voice called in the distance. My breathing slowed as I felt myself start to fade away.  
>"Elsa!" it, wait, <em>he<em> called again. Another heat shot washed over my body. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.  
>"Wake up!" he called again. I groaned as I forced my eyes open. The first thing I saw were his blue eyes, then his brown hair.<br>"Hey Julian." I groaned. "You should be running right now." Even though my body was numb, I felt him touch my left shoulder.  
>"And you should stay awake my Lady." He replied a little worried. He scooped me up in his arms and ran into the woods. I looked over behind him; the swarm of creatures went down to a dozen, and a huge fire was ablaze on the border of grass and snow.<br>"They're coming." I murmured.  
>"I know, but I have to get you home first." He panted. He suddenly stopped and lifted me onto something high… a horse. Once he climbed on. We immediately started galloping forward. I felt the wind rush against my body; it felt nice despite the gross and sticky feeling the drenched my entire left arm and side.<br>"Hang in there Elsa, we're almost there." He said as I heard the hooves of the horse come in contact with the stones of the village.  
>"Okay… Just tell Jack I love him." I said feeling a little woozy.<br>"Tell him that yourself." He encouraged as he forced the horse to go faster. My shoulder was pulsating so hard, it felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer to the rhythm of my heartbeat. My ears popped, and now I only heard feint cries.  
>"Open the gates!" someone cried out. I tried to keep my eyes open. But that was like someone playing tug- of- war on my lids. We finally came to a stop, and I felt even heavier than when I was up in the mountain. I was lifted and placed into someone's arms. I forced my eyelids open, blue eyes… and white hair.<br>"Hey Jack." I croaked as I relaxed in his arms.  
>"What happened?" he screamed as he started running.<br>"I don't know! I saw her go down and I ran to her. Some of these weird creature things were after her." Julian explained. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?!"  
>"Later. Get Cue and meet me in Elsa's room." Jack ordered.<br>"Don't worry about me guys. I just need to rest for a bit." I slurred.  
>"No! No resting!" Jack cried. I didn't even realize how fast he was running, I was already being laid down on my bed. I could feel myself start to fade away. It was getting harder to breath, and I couldn't feel anything anymore; I was dying.<br>"Stay with me Elsa! I'll fix you! I'll protect you!" he frantically pleaded as he scrambled to get the supplies ready.  
>"Jack…" I forced out my lips. He immediately stopped whatever he was doing at my nightstand and came to my side.<br>"Elsa, don't worry. You're gonna be fine." He encouraged as he took my hand. I didn't have the strength to squeeze his hand even though I wanted to.  
>"Jack… I-I'm s-sorry…" I began as tears started to form in my eyes.<br>"You should have waited for me." He said in a stern voice, but in his eyes tears started to flow. "You should have waited for me, so I could be there to protect you."  
>"No… I c-couldn't have let you come. He would've hurt you too. And Cue… and Anna." I huffed. "It had to be me, just me." Jack took my hand in both of his and looked me in the eye.<br>"I hope you can forgive me." I gasped. "And understand why I did what I did."  
>"I already have." He sighed with a smile. "But I'll never forgive you if you leave me, especially like this."<br>"Then it's a good thing that I'm not." I smiled. My chest got stuffier and I was harder to breath, almost as I there was something pressing against my chest. A wheeze escaped my lips as I tried to breath and Jack squeezed my hand.  
>"You're gonna be fine." He encouraged. "I promise!" At that moment, Cue burst into the room.<br>"I heard. Oh my god! Why aren't you doing anything!?" she panicked.  
>"Because I don't want him to." I whispered before Jack could reply. "I already know that I'm done."<br>"No you're not!" she screamed as she got to work on my shoulder. Jack was going to get up and help her, but when he looked at the pleading look in my eyes he stayed at my side. Cue quickly pressed some cloth onto the bite, and cleaned it. She then took the bandages and wrapped them tight around the wound.  
>"Drink this." Cue ordered once she finished binding my arm." She poured something that looked like milk down my throat… it even tasted like milk. Once I swallowed, I felt the weight on my chest rise, and it was easier for me to breath.<br>"What was that?" I asked as the throbbing in my shoulder began to subside. Cue began to clean the blood that streamed down my arm.  
>"Don't worry about it. Your shoulder wasn't that bad… but there was something…"<br>"What?" Jack asked.  
>"Umm… How did you get that injury?" she asked as she finished with my arm.<br>"Wolf bite." I answered. "Why?" Jack squeezed my hand once he heard what I said.  
>"Nothing… Just rest. You'll need it." Cue sighed.<br>"But I don't want to. I don't want to dream I mean." I gasped.  
>"You won't." Jack assured me. "It's in the potion you took."<br>"Jack, can I talk to you outside?" Cue asked. Jack didn't move from his spot.  
>"Go. I'll be okay." I murmured. He sighed.<br>"I won't be long." He promised as he leaned in to kiss my forehead, and quickly made his way out of the room. Once the door clicked closed, I turned my head to check my shoulder. Besides the fact that I was severely pale already, some of the skin around my shoulder was turning grey. What shocked me though was what I saw blooming on the bandage. Instead of my normal crimson blood, was a disgusting onyx liquid almost like ink. I sighed as rolled over to look at the ceiling, and the realization hit me.  
>I almost died today. And I almost died right beside the man I love. How could I do that to him? I already left him to go off on my own without telling him and I fully knew that I may not come back to him, and now here I am telling him to let me go, like it was something to be taken lightly… That's not what I wanted. What did Pitch do to me? I answered that question myself. He injected nightmare sand in my veins. That's what was stinging in my veins when that wolf bit me, but how much effect could that have on my body? What if I could never use my arm again? I would be a dead weight to my people, and useless… I let the tears fall from my eye as I realized how weak I became. I looked down at my shoulder once more. I reached over to touch the grey area. The second my fingertips made contact, it felt like a bee stung my skin. The throbbing that subsided came back, and spread to my neck and behind my eyes. Each ache was even more painful than the last. My breathing hitched, and my vision became blurry. Pain spread from my shoulder all over my body. I glanced down to see the grey matter was slowly taking over my pale skin.<br>"Ja-" I tried, but it felt like spikes were being shoved down my throat. I couldn't help but let out a blood curling scream. I squeezed my eyes shut and my fingers clawed at my bed sheets just waiting for the pain to subside. Darkness was taking over my vision, and my muscles were begging to relax. Every single cell of my body was burning. I raised my hand and placed it on my chest, using what energy I had to try to cool down. At first it was working; the pain was fading, but not long after the skin was burning more than it was before.  
>Now I was gasping for air; it felt like I was drowning on dry land. My ears popped, almost making me go completely deaf. Muffled screaming came to my ears, and hands were on me holding me down. When I opened my eyes, the only thing I saw was Jack's face full of panic and sorrow. I raised my hand trying to reach out to him. He looked me in the eyes and took my hand in his; he pressed my palm to his cheek and looked at me with pleading eyes.<br>"Jack…" I whispered despite the non- stop pain.  
>"You're gonna be okay!" he cried. His tears dripped on my face. I smiled as I felt the tears stream down my face at alarming speed. I knew this would come, but not now. Please not now.<br>"I l-love-" was all I managed to say before the darkness came to my sight and I felt myself get dragged from my body and into complete and utter darkness.

**_Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. i know i did... but i'm sorry ti's short. Just a little heads up... the next chapter is in Jack's P.O.V... idk i felt like i should warn you guys before that time comes. i can see that you all don't like me after that last cliffhanger, and now i think you guys hate me even more. lol nonetheless tell me what you thought. Sorry if there were any mistakes, it's late and i wanted to post this asap. I hope i'll post again soon :) Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	33. Chapter 33-Pain Jack's POV

**_PLEASE READDD! Hey guys! i know i haven't been posting in awhile, but here it is. I tried to make it up to you by making it longer. i just want you warn you guys... i cried too many times writing this chapter, and i want you guys to get the same effect i did. in order to do that, i want you guys to listen to any male cover of the song 'A Thousand Years by Christina Perri' for a certain part. trust me, i think you guys can figure out when to play it... and if you don't know any good ones, i really recommend Tanner Patrick's cover you can search it on YouTube since i can't put links here. -_-. Yeah, that messed me up so much during french class when i wrote this. So yeah, i hope you guys get to do that, i'll see you at the end :)_**

*Coming back to Arendelle*

I felt sick; Sick to my stomach to be exact. Now I had to take Elsa up the mountain for her meeting with Pitch. She'll be fine for sure, I know she can take care of herself; but I just felt odd. Something was wrong, something didn't feel right.  
>My feet touched down on Elsa's balcony, and that sick feeling got worse. I took a breath and entered her room.<br>"Elsa?" I called out. She was nowhere in her room. Her bed was still perfectly made, meaning she didn't rest like I told her to do so. No, she wouldn't… right?"  
>"Elsa!" I exclaimed as I ran down the hallways. I left a trail of ice wherever I ran, but I didn't care; I'd fix it later. I ran to her study, hoping she was just working there instead of doing what I thought she did. I busted through the doors of the study; everything remained untouched.<br>"Where is she?" I huffed.  
>"Jack?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned and saw Anna staring at me with a confused expression.<br>"Anna, have you seen Elsa?" I panted.  
>"Why are you asking me? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" she recalled.<br>"No, she's supposed to be resting."  
>"No, she told me you two were going to train for a bit before you meet with Pitch." Anna explained.<br>"When did she tell you that?" I asked as fear built up inside me for her answer.  
>"Maybe an hour, or two hours ago." She guessed. "I haven't seen her since." I felt my stomach drop and my heart stop, but I tried my best to keep my face straight so Anna wouldn't panic.<br>"She ran off for a break." I lied. "I'm just trying to find her."  
>"Oh, well I'll come to you if I find her." She cheered. Anna walkedskipped away and I stayed in my position until she was gone. Once she was no longer in the same hall, I sprinted to the closest balcony to go and find her. Why didn't she wait for me? Why didn't she tell anybody? Oh god, I just hope she's okay. Maybe I could catch up to her and stop her. I busted the doors of the balcony open. The moment I stepped onto the balcony I heard someone scream the words:  
>"Open the gates!" As soon as the gates opened, Julian rode in on a horse… with a dangerously pale Elsa with him. I didn't even think of my next move. I just flew down to them before Julian could get off his horse. Once I stepped on the stone, I sprinted towards them.<br>"Jack! Thank god. I thought nobody would get here in time." Julian breathed. He lowered Elsa into my arms. Her shoulder was covered in blood and she was becoming paler than her normal self. She groaned and opened her eyes to look up at me.  
>"Hey Jack." She croaked as her body relaxed in my arms. I spun on my heel and began running to the castle.<br>"What happened!?" I sneered as we started running in the hallways.  
>"I don't know! I saw her go down and I ran to her. Some of these weird creature things were after her. Are you going to tell me what's going on?!" Julian rushed.<br>"Later, get Cue and meet me in Elsa's room." I ordered as I quickened my pace. I could already feel Elsa's body turn as cold as ice and her breaths get slower.  
>"Don't worry about me guys. I just need to rest for a bit." She slurred.<br>"No! No resting!" I begged as I kicked her door open. I gently lay her down on the bed and rushed to her nightstand.  
>"Stay with me Elsa! I'll fix you! I'll protect you!" I exclaimed as I began gathering what I might need; Bandages, towels, cleansers, morphine maybe.<br>"Jack…" I heard her force through her lips. I dropped everything on the stand and went to her side without the injury. That's when I got a good look at her. Her blood spread all over her left arm and half her torso. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead and chest. Strands of hair stuck to the pale skin of her neck with her blood and sweat… she was dying.  
>"You should have waited for me. You should have waited for me so I could've been there to protect you." I tried keeping my voice straight.<br>"No… I c-couldn't have let you come. He would've hurt you too. And Cue… and Anna." She breathed. "It had to be me, just me." That's when I realized why she went alone… Pitch had threatened her. I took her hand in mine and got closer to her. I was surprised to feel how cold she had become. I looked at her fingers; her hands were snow white and her fingertips started to turn blue.  
>"I hope you can forgive me." She huffed. "And understand why I did what I did."<br>"I already have." I smiled. "But I'll never forgive you if you leave me, especially like this."  
>"Then it's a good thing I'm not." She giggled, but then started gasping for air. I could hear her chest was stuffy and she couldn't get enough air in her lungs.<br>"You're gonna be fine. I promise!" I cried as I was about to get up and fix her. Cue burst into the room before I could let go of her hand.  
>"I heard." She started as she walked into the room. "Oh my god! Why aren't you doing anything?!" She raced to the nightstand and began ripping up bandages.<br>"Because I don't want him to." Elsa wheezed. "I already know that I'm done." I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill over my eyes.  
>"No you're not!" Cue screamed as she started to apply pressure to the injury. I got up, but stopped once my eyes met Elsa's. Her eyes said everything she needed to say; to stay with her even if these are her last few moments. There was no way I was ready for that; I refuse to believe it would happen.<br>"Drink this." Cue commanded. I didn't even realize she was done binding Elsa's shoulder. She held up a vial of the last of her dove's milk. That stuff was the best, especially for emergency healing remedies. Already, the colour was coming back to Elsa's body, and it became easier for her to breath.  
>"What was that?" Elsa asked as Cue started to wipe down her arm.<br>"Don't worry about it." Cue smiled. "Your shoulder wasn't that bad… but there was something…"  
>"What?" I asked as a slight wave of panic came over me.<br>"How did you get that injury?" Cue asked.  
>"Wolf bite." Elsa responded nonchalantly. "Why?" I felt myself get colder and the temperature in the room drop as I squeezed her hand. I could have prevented that… then she wouldn't be in this position.<br>"Nothing… just rest. You'll need it." Cue sighed.  
>"But… I don't want to. I don't want to dream." Elsa cried.<br>"You won't. It's in the potion you took." I explained. I know that for sure, that's how I got Pitch to stay out of my dreams.  
>"Jack, can I talk to you outside?" Cue asked as she started to walk to the door. I didn't move. I just wanted to stay with her.<br>"Go. I'll be okay." She encouraged as she squeezed my hand. She gave me a pleading look in her eye, which did make me give in.  
>"I won't be long." I sighed before placing a kiss on her forehead. I squeezed her hand once more before I walked out of the room. Cue shut the door closed, and that's when I broke down. All the emotions I managed to push away in the room came at me all at once. I actually fell on my knees out of sheer emotion. I let the tears fall… but none came out. Instead I had to try to breath slowly so I wouldn't hyperventilate.<br>"Jack-" Cue put a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Just give me a minute." I snapped. I expected Cue to just leave me be, but she kneeled down, wrapped her arms around me and put my head on her shoulder.<br>"Breath." She comforted. "It's okay. Let it out Jack." She rubbed at my arm and back, repeating encouraging things, even then, no tears came out.  
>"She's gonna be fine." I sighed as I felt myself start to relax.<br>"Yeah. For now at least." Cue admitted. I nodded in agreement as my heart broke from accepting the truth.  
>"You saw what he did to her didn't you?" I asked not looking at her.<br>"Of course, I was the one binding her arm." She pointed out. "Do you know how serious it is though?" I shook my head,  
>"I have no clue how his sand works. Maybe if we get Sandy here, he'll be able to cancel it out." I suggested.<br>"Maybe. I'll get him, but I should get Julian first. He's still pretty traumatized himself." She stated.  
>"Could you tell him thank you? For his suit… and Elsa." I asked.<br>"Of course." Cue replied bringing both of us to our feet. "I have loads of explaining to do don't I?"  
>"Yeah, you want me to go with you?" I offered.<br>"Jack, I know how you feel. It sucks, I get that. But you can't use this as a distraction. As much as it hurts to see Elsa like that, you need to be with her right now." She sighed. "I won't be long. I'll get Sandy, then come here." I nodded as I felt myself get uneasy again. Cue took my hand and squeezed it.  
>"You'll be fine. Go in when you're ready." She said as she let go and went to find Sandy. I took a breath and put my hand on the door handle. I was so uneasy, frost started to blossom all over the handle. I shut my eyes trying to calm down, but the image of Elsa's sick body flashed in my head.<br>"Jack." Someone said to me as they put their hand on my shoulder. "You're gonna freeze the whole palace. Relax." Julian's voice said to me. I took my hand off the door handle.  
>"Sorry." I murmured.<br>"Hey, you're gonna have to go in there. I can join if you don't want to be alone." He offered.  
>"No, it has to be me." I explained. "Thank you for bringing her back. She wouldn't have made it if you didn't."<br>"I just wanted to help her. I owed her for bringing me to Grand Pabbi."  
>"How's your training going by the way?"<br>"Good. I can't make structures though, like you and Elsa." He pouted.  
>"I hope you can't. A fire house?" I pointed out.<br>"Yeah. Nevermind." Julian laughed. I almost laughed too, but the blood in my veins ran cold when I heard a scream on the other side of the door. Without any hesitation I burst through the door. Elsa looked as if she was being tortured; her limbs were twitching, and her lip between her teeth holding back another scream. I ran to her to see if there was anything I could do to stop the pain. She wasn't bleeding from her shoulder, or anywhere else. However, the skin on her arm and neck started to turn grey… like a corpse. There was nothing I could do the help her, except stay by her side as hope the pain would stop. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, only to stop when her eyes were fixed on me. I took her hand and pressed her palm to my cheek.  
>"Jack…" she wheezed.<br>"You're gonna be alright!" I promised. Tears started to stream down her face at an alarming speed and she squeezed my hand.  
>"I l-love-" she choked as she lost the battle with her eyelids and her grip went completely limp.<br>"No Elsa! Not now! You can't leave me" I screamed. I checked her pulse; it was there but barely. Her chest began to slowly rise and fall, but they were only slight movements.  
>"Jack!" Cue's voice cut into my head. I looked un and Cue and Sandy ran to the other side of the bed. Sandy immediately got to work.<br>"I never expected the sand to work that fast." Cue panted. Sandy unravelled the bandages to check the damage. There was a clear crescent gash on her grey shoulder. It was outlined with red irritation marks, but the flesh inside of her was black. Sandy sprinkled some of his sand on her bite and pressed it in. her entire body jerked as if she had been electrocuted… then she stopped breathing.  
>"No Elsa!" Cue screamed. I started CPR in a heartbeat. Putting my mouth on hers and blowing air into her lungs. Cue searched for some kind of remedy to try and help in some way. Julian tried to help, but I doubt he knew what he was doing.<br>"Stay with us Elsa!" I kept going. When I came up from her breath to start pumping her chest, drops of water started falling onto my hands. I looked up, was there a leak in the ceiling or something?  
>"Where is that water coming from?" I wondered.<br>"Jack… you're crying." Cue stated. I swiped my hand across my cheek, and my fingertips were drenched. Warmer hands pushed mine away to continue compressions.  
>"Jack, we got this. You can sit back." Julian said. Cue checked her pulse.<br>"Actually, she's okay now." She confirmed as she checked her breaths. "It's feint, but it's there." Sandy then showed a bunch of images over his head.  
>"I was able to slow down the sand's process, but I don't know how it works. She'll be fine, but we have to see if she makes it through the night." I translated.<br>"She will make it through the night." I stated. "I won't leave her side." Nobody argued with me. They just nodded and began cleaning up. They began by taking all the things that needed to be destroyed so questions wouldn't rise if they were seen. Then we finished by straightening out her room so the maids would give us as much privacy as possible.  
>"Just call us if there are any changes, or if you want to switch." Cue said before the three of them exited the room. I didn't realize how much time actually passed when they were cleaning up. It was bright outside when I last checked, now it was almost pitch black outside.<br>I sighed as I looked sat by Elsa's side. She looked so peaceful now, like she was just sleeping. The grey matter had taken over her entire left arm and some of her neck and chest. I tilted her chin at another angle. The grey matter had started to come up her jaw, but stopped before it had engulfed her cheek. I wiped away what tears were still on my face and took her hand in both of mine.  
>"I don't know if you can hear me. You probably can't, but I have to say this for both of our sakes." I began to speak to her unconscious body. "I am so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. If I could go back in time and fix this, I would never had left you; so for now I hope you can forgive me for everything that's gone wrong. And all I ask is for you to do one thing for me, please. Just one thing… Could you live for me, please?" I started to choke on my words because I was sobbing so much.<br>"Elsa, I don't know what I would do if you were gone. I know I found you not too long ago, but I can already feel that you're a part of me. I'm only just getting to love you and if you leave-… Please. Stay. I'm not finished loving you." At that moment the memory of us dancing on the lake flashed in my eyes, the moment when I realized how much I love her. The song I hummed to when we were dancing started playing in my mind, and absentmindedly… I started to sing to her.

_Heart beats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave?<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone,<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
><em>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>

_One step closer_

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
><em>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more…<em>

"I know that song. You were humming it when we had our first dance." A familiar voice murmured on the bed. I looked up from my hands… Elsa had a smile on her face. She slowly forced her eyes open and looked at me with her beautiful azure orbs.  
>"You have the voice of an angel Jack." She chuckled as she squeezed my hand.<br>"Oh thank god!" I gasped as I got up and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and she kissed back and touched my cheek with her hand. We broke apart and she stole a peck from my lips.  
>"I'm not finished loving you either." She cried as tears streamed down her face. I wiped them away with my thumbs and she did the same to me. She had heard me…<br>"I love you Elsa, my snow Queen." I whispered.  
>"I love you too Jack Frost, my guardian." She added as she pulled me in for one more kiss…<p>

**_So... how was that? LOL idk if you guys cried, but i was a mess when i was writing this. Anywho, thank you guys for reading this story, it means more to me than you can imagine. Tell me what you thought of the first POV switch, and if you want me to to more of Jack's POV. Sorry if there was any mistakes... my tears blinded my vision. Hope to post again soon! Luv you all! Happy reading ;)_**


	34. Chapter 34- Future

"You should sing more often." I stated as I played with his fingers with my good hand. Jack had lay down beside me after we were both done crying. One of his arms was under my shoulder and his other in the air playing along with my fingers.  
>"Why?" he chuckled.<br>"Your voice is so nice. You should be proud of it." I explained.  
>"But there's really no reason for me to sing." He defended.<br>"… touché." I pouted. Jack chuckled.  
>"Okay, how about this? Once a day I will sing only for you." He offered.<br>"But now I feel like I'm forcing you." I looked up to see his face. "Once a week- no… once every two weeks you'll sing to me, since you might leave for long periods of time."  
>"Deal." He agreed as his pinkie wrapped around mine. "Seal this promise with a kiss?"<br>"Fine." I sighed pretending to be annoyed, but really was more than happy to do so. Before our lips could meet, there was a knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Cue on the other side.  
>"You're awake!" she cheered as she quietly shut the door behind her. She came up to Jack's side and basically back handed the side of his head. "Jack you snake, you should've told us."<br>"Well in all fairness, I only woke up forty five minutes ago." I defended.  
>"Please tell me I don't owe Anna another ten coins. She's slowly draining me." Cue teased. I remembered the bet her and Anna had made only a day ago, I didn't know they were still betting.<br>"Yeah… you owe her." Jack said bluntly before I could answer.  
>"Jack!" I whined as I playfully slapped his chest.<br>"Fine!" he gave in. "You don't owe her."  
>"Thank god! I only have five on me right now." Cue sighed as she sat on the bed.<br>"Wait, what did you guys bid on anyway?" I asked.  
>"If you guys… did the dirty deed; And how many times you did it." She admitted.<br>"And you've lost how many times?"  
>"Twice, but now we expanded it to whenever you're alone… do you do it?" Cue explained.<br>"Twice?" Jack smirked.  
>"Yeah. Once in the morning, once at night… right?" she asked. "That's what Anna said." I started blushing at the realization of what we were talking about. How was I suddenly so open to it? Did that much of Jack really rub off on me?<br>"Anna lied." Jack admitted.  
>"You guys didn't?..." Cue asked confused.<br>"No we did. But- wait why are we talking about this?" I questioned. "Change the subject."  
>"Wait, wait. So just once?" Cue clarified. I nodded and felt Jack nod as well.<br>"Anna owes me 20 coins!" she cheered. I hid my face in Jack's chest as I felt myself turn red. Jack on the other hand was chuckling out of sheer amusement.  
>"Okay, okay. Subject change." Jack requested as he rubbed circles on my back. He sat up against the headboard and brought me up with him.<br>"Fine." Cue sighed. "How are you feeling Elsa?"  
>"I'm fine. I've actually never felt better, especially after what happened a few minutes ago." I smiled. Jack tensed up when he realized what I was talking about.<br>"Don't say it." Jack groaned.  
>"I thought you only did it once." She stated.<br>"Not that Cue!" Jack and I said in unison. I looked up at Jack.  
>"She has no clue I can do it." He said looking down. "Actually, nobody knows."<br>"Do what?" Cue asked really intrigued for the answer. I looked at Jack and silently asked if it was okay to tell Cue. He just shrugged it off as if it wasn't adorable yet sexy that he could sing.  
>"He has the voice of an angel." I sighed as I leaned on him. His arm around my shoulders tightened its grip waiting for Cue's answer. She didn't really have much to say… but she looked at Jack like she saw a new born puppy for the first time.<br>"You guys are too adorable for words!" she squealed.  
>"You shouldn't have told her." Jack whispered as Cue looked like she was about ready to explode. From what? I have no clue…<br>"Yeah… sorry." I whispered as we witnessed Cue fall to the floor and have a little freak-out. "She's worse than Anna." I said between my teeth.  
>"Oh, don't you dare tell Anna. She'll flip." Jack requested.<br>"No… she'll do more than just flip." I pointed out. "Probably start rambling so much she can't breathe, or start crying because she's imagining what it would be like if we sang together, or worse, start planning out a wedding."  
>"That sounds about right." He agreed. Then he said something else I never expected him to say. "But if we did have a wedding of our own, I wouldn't mind it if it was a simple one." I felt my fingertips run cold and my stomach constrict. I slid out of his grip and looked up at him.<br>"What did you say?" I asked. Jack's smile faded.  
>"That if we were to have a wedding, I wouldn't mind it if it was simple…" he trailed with a worried expression.<br>"Do you realize what you're talking about?" I started panicking.  
>"What? I'm just thinking about a possible future. I never said I wanted to get married right now." Jack defended.<br>"Okay…" I sighed and calmed down. "It just sounded like-"  
>"I know. But you and I both know it's too early." He finished. I nodded and sighed back into his chest.<br>"I agree with you…" Then I started to wonder. "Do you think about that type of stuff often?" He shook his head.  
>"Not really. Just when it comes to mind." He admitted.<br>"When what comes to mind?" Cue asked as she finally got up from the floor. Her eye make- up was smudged and she now has her hair in tangles.  
>"Random thoughts about the future." I answered trying not to laugh.<br>"Oh, yeah. That's normal. I used to do that a lot." She said as she was about to sit on the bed with us. "Actually I should get going. Julian's gonna worry about me."  
>"Okay. We night turn in too." I lied. Cue walked towards the door.<br>"I'll see you in the morning." She said as she shut the door closed.  
>"Good night Cue!" Jack and I exclaimed.<br>"Good night!" she shouted back from the other side of the door. I sat up and stretched. My shoulder was feeling okay, just a sore feeling on my muscles, but other then that everything felt normal.  
>"Are we really turning in?" Jack asked.<br>"If you want to; I don't mind staying up." I said as I shifted on the bed to get in a more comfortable position.  
>"Just for a bit; It's you that needs to rest." He said as we continued our previous conversation.<br>"So, what other things do you think about?" I asked him as I sat cross- legged in front of him.  
>"Hey now, that's not really fair. You didn't answer the question I answered." He whined.<br>"What? About a wedding?" I asked.  
>"Yeah." He continued.<br>"So we're playing 20 questions again?" I clarified.  
>"Well, it doesn't have to be 20 questions, but if you ask me a question, you should answer it too." He explained.<br>"Okay, go one with your wedding invitation." I encouraged.  
>"Simple? Or so luxurious that the celebration lasts for an entire week?"<br>"Well if it was up to me, I would have a simple wedding; but you and I both know Anna won't let that happen." I answered. "She'd make me wear this huge and puffy dress. She'd probably make the groom wear a prince's suit, not to add that she'd invite all the kingdoms to come." Suddenly I imagined what Jack would look like on the other end of the isle…. And my heart hurt because he looked so amazing.  
>"Yeah. Okay, you're turn." He encouraged.<br>"Okay… when you were out there, and Julian brought me here… did he see you? Like does he believe in you?"  
>"Yes. Yes he does… and I'm not too proud about our first encounter." He admitted.<br>"What did you do?" I asked kind of worried for his answer.  
>"Well, I pulled the same thing I did on you; the writing on windows. I wrote on the mirror when he was brushing his teeth. Poor guy thought he was being haunted by a ghost." Jack told.<br>"That's mean!" I giggled.  
>"Hey it worked on you! And I need to keep an eye on him too now that I know he has fire powers." He defended.<br>"Fine." I let it go. "And I can't really answer that question… so you ask one."  
>"Okay…" he said as he thought of one. His ears turned red and he cleared his throat before he asked me the question.<br>"Back in the house, last night I mean; was I really your first time?" he asked. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and my throat went dry.  
>"Um… yes. And I, uh, don't know how I knew how to do those things to you. It just felt… right to do them." I admitted looking away. Jack nodded and he cleared his throat.<br>"Yeah, me too." He said. "You were my first."  
>"What?!"<br>"Why is that surprising?" he questioned.  
>"You seemed like you knew what you were doing… pretty well." I explained. "Come on, not even Cue or another girl 300 years ago?"<br>"No. And ew no! She's not like that. It's just you I've been with." He said, but murmured something after. I don't know if I was going crazy, but I swear he said '_And hopefully only you_.'  
>"Wow… I just thought, you know. Have you seen you?" I giggled. "I thought you'd have girls all over you."<br>"Well they have to believe in me; so no. And I should be saying this to you. Guys should be all over you, AND they can see you. Why wouldn't they be all over you?" He said as he looked in my eye. I realized how red I felt when he looked at me. Seriously, it was like Jack's power to make me blush. I looked away and he chuckled.  
>"Okay, change the subject." He reminded me. "It's your turn to ask the question." I took a breath at I thought about what to ask him.<br>"What else do you think about? Like, do you think about having kids?" I blurted.  
>"Um… yeah. Well I'm not even sure if I can have kids." He said in a glum voice. "They'd be fun to have around." I giggled in response.<br>"Jack Frost, spirit of winter, a father." I giggled.  
>"What's so funny about that?" he questioned.<br>"Nothing. It's just that i can't imagine you without your free spirit." I answered.  
>"Hey, I can teach the kid how to have a free spirit. Plus… I just love kids." He defended.<br>"How many would you want?"  
>"Two. Ideal would be on boy and one girl. What about you? Have you thought about any of this?" Jack switched the talking to me.<br>"I haven't given that much thought to it." I admitted.  
>"Well to be fair, I did have 300 years to think about it." He pointed out. "Come on; You've gotta have something in mind." I inhaled and gave a lot of thought about it.<br>"I think two would be nice. An older boy and a younger girl so the boy could look after his little sister." I answered.  
>"I was thinking the same." Jack smiled. I looked up into his eyes as he met my gaze. I doubt it, but maybe he was thinking the same thing as me right now.<br>"And as for the father… he would have to love the kids with all his heart. He would have to know how to have fun, but can also be serious when the time comes. And… he would have to be a protective type of man, because he wants to protect everyone he loves." I felt Jack swallow before I asked him. "Who would you want for the mother of your children?"  
>"Well, I already know she'd love her kids more than anyone can imagine. She'd be sweet, funny and knows how to take control." He replied.<br>"You don't care what she looks like?" I teased.  
>"No. she could have as many imperfections she thinks she has… but I'll love her with all my heart. Even if she got old and wrinkled and she doesn't see herself as pretty, she'd still be the most beautiful woman in the room." I felt my heart melt and my stomach flutter. I got up and straddled Jack. He hands on my hips and my hands on his shoulder and cheek. We looked into each other's eyes.<br>"How am I so lucky to be with you?" I smiled. "To find someone so sweet and kind… and handsome. How did someone like me catch your eye?" Jack's hand reached up and touched my hand on his cheek.  
>"I just felt it." He answered. "The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you would change my life." I felt myself blush and look down, for I suddenly felt insecure. Jack's hand moved to my cheek and his thumb stroked my skin.<br>"I don't think you realize how beautiful you are." He said as he leaned in and pecked my lips. I followed him as he pulled away, wanting more.  
>"No… I don't." I whispered against his lips. Jack then did something I didn't expect. An arm snaked around my waist and he supported my neck with his hand as he laid me on the bed.<br>"Let me show you how beautiful you really are." He growled in my ear. Shivers ran down my spine as I felt his teeth graze my earlobe.  
>"Yes." I sighed as my hands slid under his sweater and clutched his bare skin, and his lips came onto mine…<p>

**_Hey guys! I posted this one a little early because... idk i had it ready. As you read, you know what happened. if you want me to i can write another chapter like last time. If not, then it's implied that... they did the dirty deed. Okay i have some things to tell you. First is, this chapter is a breather chapter for you guys. I didn't want to get into the action too fast after the possible sob fest from the last chapter. The rest of the story is pretty heavy, so yeah i just wanted to prepare you guys for that. And Next would have to be a favor from you guys. So as you know this story is coming to an end, however i do want to keep writing. sooo... i've narrowed it down and i want you guys to vote on what you want the see next. Would you want me to write a sequel to this fic, maybe featuring the Big Five (Hiccup, Merrida, and Rapunzel), or would you want to read an AU (alternate universe) of Jack and Elsa, like they would be in college or summer camp. Yeah so just let me know what you'd want next. Sorry if there were any mistakes, i'll fix that at the let me know what you thought of this chapter ;) Luv you all! Happy REading;)_**


	35. Chapter 35- Mirror

**Hey guys, before you read this chapter i just wanted to let you know i wrote another... dirty deed... Yeah, it's on the same site as the last one. so just do what you did for chapter 29.5 if you want to read this one... and yeah here's the next chapter. enjoy :)**

"Cue is gonna be maaad." Jack chuckled as I traced random patterns on his bare chest.  
>"Then let's not tell her." I suggested. I rolled on top of him and lay my chin on his chest his hands found their way into my hair as he moved loose strands of hair from my face.<br>"Well… based on the noises we made, I wouldn't be surprised if we woke up the whole castle." Jack teased as he squeezed my hips. I shushed him by kissing him. When we broke apart I left a trail of kisses from his jaw down to his neck.  
>"Every time." He sighed.<br>"What?" I asked as I stopped kissing him.  
>"Every time you kiss me there it drives me insane." He admitted. I nodded before going back to kissing the same area.<br>"Elsa." He whined.  
>"Pay back." I answered.<br>"What did I ever do to you?"  
>"For all the times you drove me insane."<br>"Every day." I answered. Jack smirked.  
>"Then I should be doing this to you." He said as he swiftly rolled us over. One of his hands pinned both of mine above my head, and he used his knees to support some of his weight. He started giving me kisses on my neck, down my chest. He gave me a little nibble occasionally, causing me to giggle and squirm.<br>"Ticklish are we?" he smirked looking up at me.  
>"A little… and I just thought of something really funny." I smiled as I started to sit up.<br>"Do tell." He encouraged.  
>"That saying 'Jack Frost nipping at you nose.' Well for me it's 'Jack Frost leaving hickeys all over my body.'" I explained.<br>"Well, hopefully you're the only one to say that." He chuckled as he pecked my lips. He rolled onto his back and I propped myself up on my good elbow. I observed him as he was lost in a train of thought; just staring up at the ceiling. Even when he wasn't doing anything he could take my breath away. The moonlight didn't help at all; from my view he looked like a god.  
>"What?" he interrupted my thoughts.<br>"Nothing. Just day dreaming." I murmured.  
>"Well, don't do it for too long. You need to rest, regain your strength for what Pitch has planned." He pointed out. I had almost forgotten about Pitch. I sat up and looked at my hands. Even in the moonlight you could see the different skin colours. The feeling was the same in each limb, but the colours were different.<br>"What did it feel like?" Jack asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.  
>"What did what feel like?"<br>"I don't know if you realized, but you actually died for a few minutes." Jack revealed. "I was just wondering… how it felt." I closed my eyes and let the memories of tonight's events reply in my head.  
>"At first, the pain was so excruciating I felt like I wanted to cut off whatever hurt." I recalled. "Then you came into my sight, and the pain started to fade. After that… it felt like I was floating away in the dark; almost like I was going to sleep, but I was actually able to move my arms and legs. You know what I mean?"<br>"Not really. Was it like you were floating on water?" Jack guessed.  
>"Yeah! Just no wet feeling." I agreed. "At one point, I just saw a bright light in the midst of the darkness. I was so tempted to follow, but…" The memory remained in my head.<br>"What happened?" he urged me to continue. I smiled wondering how he would react to my answer.  
>"I heard you voice." I sighed. "Like you were calling me to come back to you. And my initial reaction… was to run to you." Jack was now smiling like an idiot as I took his hand.<br>"Well, I'm glad you decided to come back." He murmured as he pulled me down to go on top of him. He pulled me in for one more kiss, but I pushed him away.  
>"I don't know about you, but I have to shower. I have sand and sweat all over me." I said against his lips.<br>"Can I join you?" he asked excited as I got off the bed. I grabbed the first item of clothing form the floor; Jack's sweater, and threw it on my bare body.  
>"You need to sleep Frost." I said as I looked for a specific item of clothing.<br>"Why? I don't need as much sleep as you do." He pouted.  
>"I know, but I just have to check something on my own." I explained. "I'll come back as soon as I'm done" I spotted what I was looking for hanging on the edge of the bed.<br>"Here. Put these on incase someone walks in." I ordered as I tossed him his boxers. He gladly took them as I searched for my own underwear.  
>"Um… right here." He said as he pinched them off of the lamp on the bedside table. "Who knew you were a lace person?"<br>"Give me those!" I blushed as I snagged them from his hands. He then took my wrist and dragged me to him. His lips crashed down on mine, causing me to smile and kiss back.  
>"I'll be back in a bit." I said once I pulled away. "Try to get some rest."<br>"I'll try." He responded once I started to walk away. He pulled the covers over his body and rolled over on the bed to try and get some sleep. I quietly shut the door and walked through the dark hallway; the only thing that gave off light was the moonlight. I trusted my feelings to try not to let the fear take over. I raised my hand to get some of my powers to light the hall. It wasn't like a torch, but it would do until I found the bag North gave me for emergencies. I swear I saw an electric torch or lantern, maybe that would help. I made my way to the closest bathroom where I kept it. I was lucky it sat on the counter. I opened it up and started digging through it. Vials? No. Gauze? No. Hammer? Oh god no. the electric lantern was pretty big. Once I turned it on, I had to shield my eyes because it was able to light up the whole room. I would have switched on the bathroom light, but the switch also turned on a few lights and I didn't want to risk waking anybody up.  
>Once I locked the door, I looked in the mirror. I cringed at the sight of my refection, not because of my shoulder, but because I looked like a complete mess. My hair was tangled and coming out of the braid, my eye make- up was smudged, and there were still a few stains on my eyes from the tears. I sighed as I undid my braid and ran my fingers through the tangles. I soaked a towel to wipe my face. I bent down to scrub my face and when I looked up a pair of hands covered my mouth and eyes. Something else wrapped around my arms, removing what ability I had to defend myself.<br>"Shh…" his disgusting voice whispered in my ear. "If you scream, or make a sound, I'll break your little neck." I tensed up, but nodded in agreement. He released his grip from my eyes and mouth. His sand restricted my powers from being summoned… I wasn't awake, but having a nightmare.  
>"When did you put me to sleep?" I sneered.<br>"The same way I did when I told you to meet me up in the mountain; Knocked you out at the perfect moment so when you wake you wouldn't see anything odd." He explained. "That doesn't matter. I'm just here to finish what I started." He was surprisingly close to me, almost pressed up against me.  
>"Which would be?" I tried keeping my voice straight as his chin hovered over my shoulder. He dimmed the bright light on the counter.<br>"I think it's fairly obvious." He started. "Just to complete the process, which I see is already taking affect." His fingertips grazed the grey matter on my neck. His fingers hooked over the neck of Jack's shoulder and dragged it down enough so he could see the wolf bite. "Take a small guess as to what I'm going to do." I gulped before I answered.  
>"Spread the rest of the grey matter and make me your puppet." I choked.<br>"Very good I guess… but not quite." He murmured in my ear. The blood in my veins ran cold; that was really the only theory I had.  
>"Then what-?"<br>"Oh you gut most of it; you're just missing a few details." Pitch clarified. He took a strand of my hair and rolled it around in his fingertips. "You see, I don't just plan on making you my puppet. I plan to kill you first, and then merely replace your soul with another."  
>"Then that's how you'll begin your ruling." I finished.<br>"Actually… I pan to destroy everything you have, just so I can start on a new ground." He admitted as he started to walk around. "I'll start with Cue, then Anna… then your entire kingdom." A part of me was relieved when Pitch didn't mention his name, but of course my prayers remained unanswered.  
>"As for Jack… I have a little more planned for him." I stepped forward to lunge at him, but something pulled me back. The sand that trapped me became chains, and I was being dragged back against the wall. The sane wrapped around my ankles and my neck, pinning me to the hard surface.<br>"I think it's time for you to meet my new friend." Pitch smirked. "Come out my dear." Behind Pitch was a patch of shadows. In the dead silence, I heard footstep come from the corner. The figure slowly emerged from the shadows. She was tall, thin and had grey skin like a corpse. She wore a black dress and hung her black hair over her shoulder in a braid. Her sick yellow iris' bore into my skull as I realized… she was me…  
>"Hello Elsa." She said as she gave a coy smile and stepped beside Pitch. His arm snaked around her waist.<br>"Remarkable, isn't she?" he purred as he looked at her with eyes of desire. I tensed at the fear of what he intended to do. Dark me kissed Pitch's cheek, essentially making me gag.  
>"My god I'm good. Took me years to perfect this creation." He explained. "Now all I need is a body."<br>"I think it's time she woke up." Dark Elsa pouted.  
>"By all means." Pitch said as he released his grip on her. She walked towards me at a pace to create suspense. She raised her hand, and her fingertips obtained a dark aura. I tried my best to try and form some type of attack on her, but my energy was absorbed from my veins into the dark sand; reminding me I that I was totally powerless in this dimension. She stopped when she was right in front of me.<br>"There's no need to be worried Elsa." She whispered as she tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I promise I'll take good care of your body… and Jack." I threw my body towards her with all the strength I had, but I was pulled back onto the wall. Dark Elsa just laughed.  
>"I'll see you on the other side." She smiled. She touched her fingertips to my forehead. I felt her energy enter my head, followed by a blinding pain that came behind my eyes. The chains released me and allowed my now limp body to fall to the floor.<p>

"Elsa. Are you okay in there?" someone asked as they knocked on the door. I opened my eyes and a pounding pain hit my head. I groaned as I rolled over and crawled to the door. I turned the handle and was now looking up at Jack. He immediately came in the room and came down to my level.  
>"What happened?" he asked with a worried expression. Despite the pounding headache; I tried to get out some words.<br>"I think I passed out while washing my face." I guessed when Pitch knocked me out. "How long have you been waiting?"  
>"Just an hour. I thought I should at least check up on you." He explained. "Are you done in here?"<br>"Yeah, I'll catch up with you though."  
>"Why?"<br>"I-" Have to check my bite. "have to pee." I lied. He chuckled and kissed my cheek.  
>"Don't be too long." He murmured as he stole a peck from my lips.<br>"I'll try." I smiled as I watched him get up and leave the room. I slowly got to my feet and looked in the mirror. My face was clean and I didn't look sick anymore, which was good. I checked my shoulder. My skin was still grey, but the scar started to form I checked how far the grey matter had spread next. It engulfed my whole arm and it came up my neck. I shifted my hair so I could see the side of my face, and that's when I felt my heart stop. My left ear and part of the side of my face and already turned grey… and I made the mistake of looking closer in the mirror. Some roots of my hair had turned black… and the outline of my left eye was now yellow instead of blue. My breath hitched in my throat as her dark voice hissed in my head.  
>"Let's begin…"<p>

**Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter... yeah from now on the chapters are gonna be fairly heavy... i think. idk we'll see what happens. Tell me what you think of this chapter or what you think will happen next :) I hope to post again really soon, but all this crap has been happening lately in my school and personal life, and idk if i can post fast enough. yeah. It looks like the majority of you want a sequel, and yeah thats gonna happen. But i might post it after how to train your dragon 2 comes out, that way i have all the info i need for the big five (big six if you include anna). And yeah, i forgot to mention that i will include the big five in the au, but i think you guys figured that out already. Thank you all who are going to stay with me until the end. Sorry if there were any mistakes, i'll edit at the end. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)**


	36. Chapter 36- Control

**Jack's P.O.V**  
>I woke up sore all over. I was on Elsa's bed; laying on my stomach with my limbs sprawled across the bed… and something under my arm. I turned my head to see what it was, and I couldn't help but smile. Elsa was curled into me; her pale blond hair messily spread across the pillow and over her face, lips slightly parted and light, and even breaths escaping her mouth. I moved some of her hair from her face. She looked so peaceful, maybe she was having a good dream; I didn't want to disturb her. That's why I panicked a little bit when she groaned and started to rub her eyes. She slowly opened her right eye and smiled.<br>"Good morning handsome." She murmured.  
>"Good morning beautiful." I replied as I pulled her into an embrace. "Did you sleep okay?"<br>"Yeah. You were right, that potion gave me no dreams." She said as she nuzzled herself into my chest.  
>"That's good." I smiled as I kissed her forehead, my arms tightened their grip around her and she squirmed to get in a more comfortable position. She entwined her legs into mine and started tracing patterns on my chest.<br>"You should really put on some pants." She whispered. I chuckled.  
>"Why? It's so early in the morning." I groaned.<br>"Actually, according to the clock over there it's… 12 o'clock!" she scrambled to get off the bed. "Crap, where does time go?"  
>"I don't know." I whined as I sat up. "What's going on today anyway?" Elsa ran behind her dressing curtain and I swung my legs over the edge of the bed to find my pants.<br>"Nothing really, but I need to talk with Anna." She explained s she threw my sweater over the curtain. I picked it up from the floor and found my pants right beside them.  
>"Talk about what exactly?" I asked as I got dressed.<br>"Well if you haven't noticed, she doesn't know about anything that's going on. I didn't even see her once yesterday." Elsa pointed out as she walked from behind the curtain in a new dress. This was actually the first time I've seen her without an ice dress… or my cloths since we've officially met. She was wearing her coronation dress, so it could cover her arms, chest and neck.  
>"What?" she asked as she started brushing her hair.<br>"Nothing." I smiled. "Just thinking."  
>"Alrighty, well I have to get going. What do you plan on doing today?" she asked.<br>"I actually have to check on things with Sandy." The moment I mentioned his name, Elsa nibbled on her lip.  
>"For what?" she started panicking.<br>"He wants to talk about defenses…" I started. "Are you sure you're okay? You could stay in bed and I could get Anna for you."  
>"Actually…" she began. "I'll tell you later. Just find me as soon as you're done with Sandy." I nodded and walked toward her.<br>"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can." I promised as I kissed her forehead. She stole a kiss from my lips before letting me go…  
>"I'll be here… I promise." She assured me. I opened the doors of her balcony and flew off to meet Sandy.<p>

**Elsa's P.O.V**  
>When Jack left, I couldn't help but sigh. Today I come clean to Anna, about everything. I glanced in the mirror one more time before heading into the hallway. Despite my grey arm I looked fine… but how would I cover it up before I meet her so nobody would see?<br>"Gloves." Her vial voice said in my head.  
>"Shut up." I hissed as I looked for my gloves.<br>"Just trying to be nice… before it happens." She cooed. "Nice eye by the way." I stopped digging through my drawer and looked in the mirror. My eye was now more yellow than last night; maybe a third or my iris was yellow.  
>"So what now? You take over once my eye is completely yellow?"<br>"And black." She added. "That's when I have complete control. For now I'm just an annoying voice in your head." I pulled the material of my blue gloves on my hands.  
>"I guess there's no way to stop it eh?" I asked as I walked out the door.<br>"Oh, there are ways… but none of them include you being alive…"

**********

After I started walking down the hallway, Dark Elsa just shut up completely. If I could crawl up in my head and confront her for more answers, I would; however I can't do that. The only thing I could do was ponder on the last thing she said to me. Absentmindedly I walked through the halls of the palace, waiting to either see Anna or find someone who has seen her.  
>"My Lady, I didn't see you there." A voice said from behind me. "Good afternoon." I spun around and came in contact with Cassandra's gaze.<br>"Good afternoon Cass." I smiled. "Have you seen Anna? I really need to speak with her."  
>"I'm sorry My Lady, I haven't-"<br>"Cassandra." I said in a stern voice.  
>"I'm sorry Elsa, I haven't seen her." She corrected. "But I don't think she left her room yet."<br>"Oh. Well thank you." I trailed off when I got a good look at her. Yes her skin was normally pale, but never this pale. She had bags under her eyes, her eyes were read and puffy as if they were irritated… and I swear I saw the iris hidden under her brown bangs was yellow. "Cassandra, is everything okay?"  
>"Sorry?" she asked.<br>"You don't look so great. Are you okay?" I worried.  
>"Yes, Elsa. I'm fine." She smiled. "I've just been having trouble sleeping is all."<br>"For how long?"  
>"Umm… Maybe since your last ball." She guessed.<br>"Oh, well don't overwork yourself Cass." I smiled to hide any horrific expression. "Take a break when you need it. Take the week off to rest even." She gave a worried expression.  
>"Thank you My Lady. I mean Elsa." She bowed. "I'll be sure to consider your suggestion, but I have to get back to work."<br>"Very well. Go on." I didn't stop her. I just watched her as she speed walked down the hall to try to get away from me. That's when I realized more truths than I was willing to, or maybe I came up with too many theories. I needed to find Anna, to tell her what I just saw. Immediately I walked as fast as I could to Anna's room, I nearly tripped on my own feet once I made it to Anna's door.  
>"Anna." I called softly as I knocked on the door. "Are you in here?"<br>"Yeah, come in." she answered. I opened the door and peered into her room before entering. She and Kristoff were on her bed; she lay on her belly and Kristoff sat cross-legged.  
>"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" I asked as I shut the door.<br>"Not at all." Kristoff answered.  
>"We were just talking." Anna giggled as I walked up to the foot of her bed.<br>"About anything in particular?" I questioned.  
>"About how we first met." Kristoff admitted with a slight blush.<br>"Well that's sweet. If you want I can come back." I offered.  
>"No, it's alright. We just finished. What's up?" Anna asked as she sat up.<br>"Umm… I kinda, need to… talk to you." I tried to find the right words.  
>"Oh. Well I guess I'll leave you two then." Kristoff said as he got off the bed. Before he passed me, I put my hand on his arm to stop him.<br>"Actually… maybe it's time you knew." I stated. "Actually it is time you knew." Anna looked at me with a worried expression.  
>"Elsa are you sure-?"<br>"Anna we can't hide the truth anymore." I admitted. Kristoff went back to the bed and took my sister's hand.  
>"Anna… what does she mean? What truth?" he asked her. Anna nodded for me to continue. I sighed and began to reveal the dark truth we've been hiding for several weeks.<p>

**Jack's P.O.V**  
>"Hey Sandy." I huffed as I landed softly on the cold stone floor of the cave. He waved hello and showed a bunch of pictures over his head.<br>"Did you just wake up?"  
>"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't want to leave Elsa." I admitted.<br>"How's she doing?" he signed.  
>"She's fine. She's walking and talking." I explained. He gave me thumbs up before we walked into the cave we had discovered not too long ago. It's actually on the same mountain as Elsa and I's plateau, but higher up the mountain. We walked through the dark and cold tunnels; which could easily be mistaken as Pitch's lair. It was so dark in there, Sandy had to stop me before I walked off the ledge. I created some blue light with my staff.<br>"Are you keeping them here?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed at another corridor. I followed him into it without any hesitation. The walls started to come smaller and smaller the farther we went into the cave… but at the end there was a bright light.  
>"What's up there?" I asked him. Sandy motioned me forward. I had to squint my eyes as I stepped into the light. My bare foot was no longer on cold stone… but fresh fallen snow. I had to blink a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the light… but when I did, I was astonished as what Sandy and I had created. I was looking as an arena sized chamber. The entire space was made up of ice instead of rock. As breath taking as it was, the astonishing part was all the golden figures that stood before the both of us. Several of Sandy's golden creatures were roaming around; some were like animals, others were like humans. Each figure had a protective layer of ice acting as armor.<br>"Do you know how many there are?" I asked Sandy.  
>"Approximately 5000, maybe more." He signed. I sighed.<br>"I don't know if that'll be enough." I stated.  
>"Well, we can get more. We just need more time."<br>"Sandy, I don't know if there'll be enough time. We have no idea when Pitch is going to strike."  
>"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked.<br>"We get some of the ones we have already to guard. And we'll keep the others close by." I commanded. "There's no way they're getting near the castle." Sandy nodded in agreement.  
>"Shall we continue?" Sandy asked as a ball of sand hovered over his palm.<br>"Yeah." I nodded. "We need as many as we can…"

**_HEy guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm using a different style of notebook, so i'm sorry that this chapter was kinda short. like... yeah. i'll try to make the next chapter longer. So a few things, first is the sequel. If i'm going at the right pace, i'll be finished by the summerish... or idk we'll see. Second thing, i may not be able to post as fast as i normally do. it's the end of the semester, so teachers are shoving projects and tests in my face. _****_ So bear with me if i don;t post as fast as i normally do... _****_Third, the AU. I pitched the idea of a summer camp or college Au... but is it weird that i had a dream of a zombie apocalypse Au with the big five and really liked the idea too? Id... just wanted to let you guys know. So yeah what did you guys think of this chapter? Or what do you think is gonna happen next? Sorry for any mistakes; it's late and i just wanted to post this chapter for you guys. I know i talk alot, so i'm gonna stop now. LOL I Luv You All! Happy Reading ;)_**


	37. Chapter 37- Treatment

"So let me get this straight." Kristoff exhaled. "Weeks ago, you met Jack Frost. Then you fell in love with him, only leading you to find out that you're in danger because the boogeyman wants to take over the world."  
>"Using me as his puppet." I added. "And he also wanted to kill Anna if I refused to meet with him." Kristoff pursed his lips and nodded his head with his eyes closed.<br>"You okay?" Anna asked him as she rubbed his back.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "It's just… a lot to take in."<br>"Well you don't need to take it all at once. We can stop there it you want." I offered.  
>"There's more?" he worried.<br>"Just the part I have to tell Anna." I explained. Anna was suddenly intrigued.  
>"Okay, go on." She encouraged. And that's when told her everything that she missed; specifically yesterday's event. Everything from lying to her, to almost dying… twice, to the grey matter-<br>"Take off your gloves." She ordered.  
>"Anna-"<br>"Just take them off." She pleaded as she held on to Kristoff's hand. I just nodded and removed the material from my skin. I held out my palms as if giving an offering. Anna took my hands and observed them.  
>"Hoe far did it spread?" she asked without looking at me. I shifted the hair away from my left side of my neck and side of my face. My little sister looked like she was about to cry.<br>"Elsa." She whimpered.  
>"I'm okay, don't worry about me." I assured her. "I'm only telling you about this because I'm worried about you guys."<br>"Elsa, you're worrying about the wrong people." Kristoff argued. "Pitch could literally strike at any given moment; he could even take over your body. Yet here you are worrying about us; the people who are well protected. You're acting as if you're not important in this situation."  
>"Kristoff, do you honestly think that hasn't crossed my mind? Like I haven't thought about anything?" I began. My heart began to ache as I started to tell them the gut wrenching plan I've held in for so long. "I am telling you this because I know what might happen to me. I know exactly what Pitch plans on doing to me…"<br>"Elsa, you're scaring me." Anna murmured as tears started to form in her eyes.  
>"Anna… I know I could get sick, lose my memory, maybe even die." I explained. "If that happens… I want you to take over for me as queen."<br>"Elsa-"  
>"You know Arendelle. You love your people and in turn they love you. They are not afraid of you unlike how they are to me. And you are the next in line." I stopped. I took my sister's hand as she had tears stream down her cheeks. Kristoff was trying not to cry, and attempted to comfort her.<br>"This should never have happened!" she cried.  
>"I know." I squeezed her hand. Kristoff suddenly got up and left the room without any warning.<br>"Ob god, oh god." Anna cried a little harder.  
>"I'll check up on him." I offered. She nodded as if I had answered her prayers. I got up and quickly left the room as Anna tried to muffle her cries with her pillow. As soon as I shut the door, I encountered Kristoff facing the wall, trying to hold in his tears. I put my hand on his shoulder.<br>"Kris-" he flinched under my touch.  
>"Sorry, sorry." He sniffled.<br>"It's okay. I'm the one who's sorry." I tried to smile as he turned to face me.  
>"No, it's just when she cries, I cry. And when I cry in front of her, she cries even more, and at that point we both look like complete messes."<br>"It's fine." I assured him. "I'm like that too." He sighed and rubbed at his red, puffy eyes.  
>"I'm sorry if I ruined her day." I sighed.<br>"Oh it's fine. I was just hoping today would be a happy day." He admitted. He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
>"Why? What were you planning?" I asked,<br>"I just… need to ask you something." He said looking me in the eye. A part of me already knew what he was talking about, but most of me refused.  
>"Come on." I said as I lead him to an empty room. Fortunate for us, it was an unused guested room and not a broom closet. I shut the door behind us and face his figure. Kristoff ran his fingers through his blond hair.<br>"Okay, how do I start this?" he breathed.  
>"From the beginning." I helped.<br>"Haha very funny." He smirked. "Okay, I've been with your sister for how long now?"  
>"Since I ran off. So maybe a year, year and a half." I guessed.<br>"Actually a year." He corrected. "As of two days ago."  
>"Congratulations. I didn't know-"<br>"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. "We didn't tell anyone… okay anyways. I didn't realize I love your sister until we were at three months… but two nights ago I realized just how much I love her." H smiled and his cheeks turned red. At this point my heart began to race.  
>"Kristoff…. Are you asking for my-?" I couldn't even finish what I was saying. Kristoff just reached into his pocket and pulled a ring out. He put it in my hand so I could take a look.<br>"Blessing." He finished my sentence for me as he shoved his hands back into his pockets. The beautiful diamond sparkled in my hand. White gold band, 1 karat princess cut between two smaller diamonds; hands down it was a beautiful ring.  
>"She's going to love this." I smiled as I handed it back to him.<br>"Wait, are you saying-?" I nodded my head before he finished his sentence.  
>"Of course. Kristoff, you're funny, loyal and handsome. You've made my sister so happy, the happiest I've seen her. Of course I say yes." As soon as I finished what I was saying, Kristoff picked me up and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug.<br>"Thank you! Thank you Elsa! Thank you!" he exclaimed.  
>"C- can't br-eath…" I tried gasping. He set me down immediately.<br>"Sorry." He huffed.  
>"Don't worry about it." I wheezed as I tried to recover from his grip. "You should be happy."<br>"You too." He smiled at me.  
>"So when are you gonna do it?" I asked before there was a silence.<br>"'I don't know…. Maybe in a few weeks-"  
>"On her birthday." I smiled. "Clever."<br>"Thanks." Before our conversation could continue, I felt a really ahrd pound on the left side of my head. It hurt so much that I ended up pressing my hand to my left temple in attempt to stop the pain.  
>"Elsa!" Kristoff panicked.<br>"I'm okay." I tried to let out, but somehow the pain stretched to my throat too. I looked into the closest mirror to see if anything was changing. The skin of my temple had become grey, my hair had some strands turn black like how Anna had her white strand of hair, and my lips lost their natural pink colour and transitioned into and ashy hue.  
>"It's happening." I croaked just before knives stabbed the back of my throat.<br>"What do I do?" Kristoff cried as another pound slammed my head.  
>"Get-" I was going to say get Jack or any of the other guardians, but Kristoff most likely didn't believe in any of them. "Bring me to the guest room by my room." I forced through my teeth. Kristoff scooped me up in his arms just as my knew gave in.<br>"Why? Who's in there?" he questioned as he started jogging through the hallways.  
>"A friend." I tried to distract myself from the pain. "I think you met her actually. Tall, long brown hair, pretty gorgeous."<br>"Oh yeah, I've seen her around." He said as he turned the final corner.  
>"Right here. You can put me down now." I exhaled. When my feet touched the floor, the pounding in my head and knives in my throat just faded away.<br>"Um… do you need me to go in there?" he asked.  
>"No. But I do need you to take care fo my sister." I pleaded. "I'll talk to you guys again later." Without another word, he nodded and made his way back to my sister…<br>"And Kristoff." I stopped him. He turned and looked at me with worried eyes.  
>"Don't tell Anna." I ordered. "I just don't want her to worry and-"<br>"I know. She'll have a panic attack if I told her." He nodded.  
>"Thanks." I smiled as I watched him walk away. I softly knocked on her door.<br>"Who is it?" she huffed.  
>"It's me." I answered. "I need… help." On the other side of the door I heard muttering, scrambling, maybe someone fall onto the floor. The door slightly opened and Cue's hand popped out; hair messy, sweaty and I was 80% sure she was topless. All she had to do was take one glimpse of me, and her smile came off of her face.<br>"Go to your room, change into something baggy, like a nightgown and get into bed. I'll be there in five minutes." She ordered.  
>"Was I interrupting-?"<br>"Elsa. Just go." She said as she shut the door. As I was going to walking away, I heard a deep voice on the other end of the door, followed by giggling that was most likely from Cue. It didn't take me long to realize what was happening in there; and yeah, I wanted to get away as soon as I could. I walked into my room as fast as I could as immediately did as Cue asked. Not even five minutes went by and Cue was already letting herself into the room… as I was sliding my night gown on.  
>"You could knock you know?" I smirked.<br>"Sorry. I just need to get this done now." She panted as she straightened out her black skirt and sweater. "Sandy told me what to do." She held up a large syringe with gold fluid inside.  
>"What do you plan on doing with that?" I panicked as I jumped away from her.<br>"Don't worry. It won't hurt… that much." She said as she got closer to me.  
>"Oh how would you know." I gulped as I sat on my bed. Cue pushed her sleeve up her arm to show me her bare skin. There were many small dots lined with irritation marks covered her skin. It looked like she had chicken pox…. Or really bad acne.<br>"North and Sandy made this a few weeks ago. I would've told you about it, but you were training and doing other things." She explained as she rolled the sleeves up my arms.  
>"Does Jack know about this?" I asked.<br>"He doesn't know about the serum if that's what you're talking about." She responded. "Lay back, I have to do this in different areas."  
>"Please tell me it'll stop everything." I pleaded as I lay my head in the pillows.<br>"No. It's originally for reversing whatever Pitch did so I could get my immortality back. Sandy just told me to use this if anything happened to you when he was gone." She explained. "Keep talking. It hurts less when you don't see it coming."  
>"Did it work?" I asked as I tried to ignore the pinch in my left arm. There was a stinging sensation that ran up and down my arm, but I tried not to think about it. Almost as soon as the pinch came, the needle was out of me.<br>"Not you… I'm slowly getting stronger, and I can actually fire my bow properly again." She said as she stuck me again on the same arm, but farther up.  
>"Well, hopefully you'll get it back fully." I forced through my teeth as the stinging sensation lasted a little longer. As she took the needle out, she looked away with sad eyes.<br>"Yeah…" she sighed. She shook out all her emotion and moved hair away from my neck.  
>"What? You don't want your immortality back?" I asked as I tried to relax and prepare myself for the next injection.<br>"Well… I don't know." She admitted. "Like, yeah I loved my job as a Cupid. I loved being up in the air, and being able to fight without the fear of dying. But it's different now…I have someone." I was going to say something to help her realize she was insane… but then I really thought about it. When this is all over, if I make it out alive as well as Jack, what happens then? Certainly I couldn't travel with him. And he can't stay with me forever; he's a spirit and a guardian… what happens then?  
>"Done." Cue said as she took the needle out of my neck.<br>"Wow, I didn't even feel that one." I said as I stayed still.  
>"I told you that you wouldn't feel it if you don't see it coming." She explained as she helped me sit up and prop my pillows up. "Wow, you look better already."<br>"What?" I looked at my left side. My arm had a few irritation marks. They looked like mosquito bites that weren't swollen. Already, my grey skin was starting to alter to my normal skin colour.  
>"Why didn't Sandy use this before?" I questioned as I examined my arm.<br>"He said to use it for emergencies only." She explained as she set the needle down on the night stand. "I don't know, you'll have to ask him later."  
>"Okay… now go see Julian." I smiled as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Cue turned red and looked away from me.<br>"Is it that obvious?" she asked. I looked at her up and down.  
>"Considering your messy hair, sweaty state, half straightened out sweater and the collection of hickeys on your neck." I smirked.<br>"Sorry." She blushed as she tried to cover her neck and straighten herself out, but then she looked at me. "Is that a hickey under your ear?"  
>"Go see Julian!" I ordered before we could start another conversation. Cue started walking to the door and muttered something under her breath.<br>"Damn it Anna!" she muttered. As she shut the door, I got up and looked in the mirror. I saw what she meant when she said that I was looking better, but other than my change in skin tone there was no drastic difference.  
>"Yeah, you can't get rid of me." Her voice came into my head again. "The hickeys look good on you by the way."<br>"Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Why can't you leave me alone?"  
>"Because I am a part of your mind." She teased.<br>"Fine." She sneered. "When do you start talking to me when I'm not alone?"  
>"Oh you'll see." She giggled. I didn't hear anything else from her after that. I sighed and decided to get dressed. I still needed to talk to Anna. I slipped my night gown off my body so I could create a new dress. I braided my hair again before I started on the gown.<br>My raid now had ribbons of black hair in each strand of the braid. That wasn't the worst part though. Even though my skin was changing back, my left eye was now completely yellow. I sighed and summoned my powers to start on the gown. Whenever I waved my right hand, my normal blue ice was summoned… the same couldn't be said about my left hand. Spurts of black frost came from that one side in particular. When I was done my down, most of it was blue, but some spots on the left side were black. I tried of fix it with my right hand, but whatever frost came out, the black frost too over again. I needed to find a way to fix this before anyone saw me.  
>"Elsa?" Jack's voice said from behind me… Ah crap.<p>

**_Hey guyssss! So yeah how was this chapter? If you didn;t feel it, i feel you cause i get the feeling it wasn;t as great as it could've been. But yeah tell me what you thought anyway. Thank you all for your kind comments! They get me really happy during my crappy days and encourage me to write more for you guys. And just to let you know, i probably won't do a drastic POV switch like how i did last chapter, i get the feeling you guys didn;t really like it. if you have any questions, just leave a comment, i'll answer it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	38. Chapter 38- Contain

"Elsa?" Jack's voice said from behind me. I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand and all the muscles in my body tense up. Instead of acting rationally, I did what I usually do on impulse… Act like Anna.  
>"Hey Jack!" I cheered and placed my hands on my hips. "What's goin' down?" I crossed my arms to try and cover the black and grey spots on my dress; naturally that was a failure. Jack looked at me with a hard expression. He put his staff against my bed and walked toward me.<br>"What-?" he tried to form a sentence, but he couldn't find the right words.  
>"Pitch's sand." I explained.<br>"It wasn't supposed to spread this fast." He sighed as he took a strand of my hair into his fingers. "Good thing Sandy's coming soon."  
>"What? Why?" I asked as I pushed his hand away.<br>"We need to bring defences up now." He explained. "It could happen at any moment." By 'it' I knew he meant the attack. I understood what he was saying, he wanted to contain what good was left… but he forgot one thing that needed to be contained.  
>"That's a good idea, but you would have some defences inside the palace too…" I suggested.<br>"Why?" he seemed confused.  
>"Look at me." I snapped. I stepped back so he could get a clearer look at me, and that was all I meant to do. Something just came up my throat and came out. "It's happening Jack." Whether we want it to or not, I'm turning into Pitch's puppet. The Elsa you love could die and never come back! I'm surprised you haven't snapped or started screaming out of anger like how I am right now! You're acting as if you don't care about what's going on! Like you don't love me enough!" None of that was me.<br>_ 'It was me_.' Her vial voice smirked. I was losing control. I could only watch as Jack's calm expression changed. He looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face. He turned away from me as his jaw tensed and shut his eyes.  
>"Jack." My voice cracked. "I didn't-"<br>"Don't." he interrupted with a stern voice. "Do you honestly think that? That I don't care? That those disgusting thoughts haven't entered my mind once?"  
>"Jack I-"<br>"What's going on with you today? First I find out you've been keeping important secrets from me. Now you think I don't care about you anymore… what did he do to you?" Jack questioned as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
>"It wasn't me that said that… but it did prove what I was going to say." I tried to make the situation better.<br>"What do you mean by 'going to say'?"  
><em>Telling him won't help anyone Elsa.<em>  
>"I don't care, he has to know." I stated as I stood my ground.<br>"Has to know what?" Jack started to panic. I walked up to him, hopefully to calm him down; but I think I made him even more nervous.  
>"Okay, um… my thoughts aren't safe anymore." I started. "Meaning… there's some other spirit inside of me." I watched as Jack put the pieces together in his head.<br>"Like a nightmare version of you?" he guessed. I nodded my head.  
>"It happened last night. He came into my dream and she…" I couldn't finish what I was saying.<br>"She's with you right now?" he sighed. I waited for Jack, or even _her_ to say some kind of snarky comment… but nobody said anything. I saw in Jack's eyes that he was piecing it together all the possible outcomes that could take place. With each possibility, his face turned like he tasted something sour. Too much time passed, so I stepped forward and pressed my palm to his face.  
>"It'll be fine. You just have to find a way to fight Pitch without me." I said. He looked into my eyes and pressed his hand against mine.<br>"It's not that I'm worried about." He explained. "I'm fairly sure we have enough protection so the other guardians could just focus on Pitch."  
>"Then… why are you thinking so hard?" I questioned.<br>"I know-" he looked pained to give me his reasoning. "I know that I could lose you… He's so close to having you." I slumped down and tried to think of something to better the situation.  
>"Maybe there's something we can do." I suggested, even though almost everything we've tried failed.<br>"Not that I know of." He sighed as he pulled away from me. I felt the tears build up, and I blinked them away before they could spill over my eyes.  
>"You have to lock me up." I ordered. "And put guards around me." Each word tasted like bile in my mouth.<br>"Elsa-"  
>"You know it's the only way." I snapped. "To keep Anna, Kristoff and everyone else from danger." He didn't argue with me… he knew that it was the best way.<br>"Where?" he murmured. Although he agreed it was clear in his voice that he didn't want to do this.  
>"Far away from Anna." I answered. "The dungeons won't work. I've already broken through once."<br>"Up in the mountain?" he suggested.  
>"That's where Pitch would be." I answered.<br>"Is there another mountain or something?" he let out in frustration.  
>"The only one I can think of is the one with our plateau." I thought.<br>"It's the only way to keep your people safe." He pointed out. I shook my head.  
>"But I don't want to destroy it." I cried. "I love it up there."<br>"Okay…. Then I guess it'll have to be here." He sighed.  
>"When should we do this?" I demanded.<br>"In a bit. Sandy will be here soon…. And you should tell Anna." He reminded me.  
>"Crap." I exhaled as I felt my heart go heavy. Jack was immediately by my side.<br>"It's going to be fine." He encouraged. "She'll understand and she's going to be safe from everything."  
>"Yeah." I nodded and looked in the mirror. I didn't look like myself anymore. I didn't realize that my hair had more than half of the strands turn black and a good section of my face turn grey.<br>"I'm scared." I murmured. "I'm going to lose myself."  
>"Not completely." He believed. "I won't let that happen."<br>"How?" I asked turning to him. "Store a part of me and you away so maybe it could be used later on?"  
>"Exactly." He nodded. I was taken aback. My suggestion was just a joke… I didn't think he was serious.<br>"How would we do that exactly?" I crossed my arms.  
>"Okay, um…" he closed his eyes and thought hard. "The best thing to do is to store your greatest memories or some of your favourite memories."<br>"Okay." I hesitated. I shut my eyes and went back in time; Anna giggling when she hit me with a snowball, and running away when I chased her around the throne room; Me letting down my hair and changing into my ice dress for the first time; Jack holding me close as he hummed that familiar song and danced with me over the frozen lake. I felt myself smile as I went back to those beautiful moments. Jack took my hands in his and felt something form in my palms.  
>"Okay, open your eyes." He whispered. His grip on my hands didn't change once I did.<br>"What did you do?" I murmured.  
>"Just a little something I learned from Tooth." He said as he moved his hands away. Sitting on my palm was a beautiful crystal chain with a perfectly cut pendent. The chain was so thin, it could've passed as an ordinary metal chain from afar. The pendent was a beautiful ice crystal heart. In the light it shined its brilliant light, acting like a diamond.<br>"Jack." I gasped. "I's beauty couldn't be described. It was simple yet complex, easy yet brilliant, cold yet heartwarming.  
>"Think of it as a place to hold our hearts together." He blushed as he said his cheesy line. "It holds your memories and some of mine too-"<br>"Because you're a part of me now." I finished as my thumb stroked the perfectly cut heart. "It's beautiful Jack."  
>"The necklace or the meaning?"<br>"Both." I giggled as I unclipped the chain. Jack turned me around to help me fasten it around my neck. The heart rested heavily on my chest and was cold against my skin.  
>"An ice heart." I smiled.<br>"Ica's heart." Jack suggested.  
>"Well it's both of our hearts right? But since you gave it to me, you technically gave me your heart." I pointed out.<br>"Okay, so… a Frost Heart?" he tried again. At that moment, a perfect name popped into my mind.  
>"How about… your Frozen Heart?" I giggled. Jack's response was a quick peck on my lips.<br>"That sounds more epic than romantic." He smiled as his nose brushed against mine.  
>"Maybe it's because we are more epic than romantic." I guessed as my lips brushed against his.<br>"I can live with that." He smiled before giving me a real kiss. I pulled away before we could forget about what we had to do.  
>"Where's Sandy meeting you?" I asked. Before he could answer, there was knocking on the balcony door. The little yellow figure was waving at us. Jack and I made our way to let him in.<br>"Hey Sandy." I greeted. He looked at me with a horrific expression.  
>"Yeah, it spread faster than we thought." Jack answered as Sandy took my grey hand. I watched as he poked my wrist with his finger. My visible veins turned gold under my skin.<br>"Sandy, I don't think it'll work." I said once he let go of my hand. A bunch of pictures formed over his golden head.  
>"He knows that." Jack translated. "He's just trying to buy you some time."<br>"Oh, well thank you. I'll need as much time as possible." I replied. Sandy then turned to Jack.  
>"We need at least five guards at Elsa's door. Spread the rest of them out; I need to take care of something here." Jack instructed. Sandy nodded and snapped his fingers; Immediately five gold humans landed on my balcony. They marched into the room and walked out the door without another word. Sandy bid one last farewell before he made his exit, leaving Jack and I in silence.<br>"So." Jack cleared his throat. "How's this going to happen?"  
>"Maybe I'll sit on my bed and you chain me. Then you would go out through the balcony and freeze it shut." I sighed. He nodded as a sorrowful expression was cast on his face. I walked away from Jack and climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in the centre of the mattress. I faced the mirror as Jack bound my arms to my sides and chained me onto the bed. A total of 20 thick ice chains were connected from the floor, ceiling, walls and boards of the bed to trap me. My arms and leg had two chains each, while my torso had the rest of the chains. They looked strong, so hopefully it would be enough to contain me.<br>"That should be enough right?" Jack panted as he finished the last chain.  
>"Yeah. Maybe there should be more guards on the balcony too; that way nothing can get in or out." I suggested.<br>"I'll get a couple there when I leave." He replied. I nodded and sighed. This could very well be the last time I see Jack… I tried to find the right words to say.  
>"I should go tell Anna." He interrupted my thoughts. I nodded.<br>"Tell Kristoff to take her somewhere safe. I don't care where, as long as she's far away from here." I added. Jack nodded in agreement; I saw in his eyes that he didn't want to say it, so I would.  
>"I love you, you know that right?" I started.<br>"Don't." he begged. "It's not our time to say goodbye."  
>"But-"<br>"Elsa, we are going to get through this." He said as he looked as my straight in the eyes. "We'll get through this, and we'll go on from that point. You're not going to die." I nodded as I tried to believe him, but not all of me could believe that we were going to get through this alive.  
>"Be careful, okay." I pleaded as I looked into his eyes. He didn't answer. Instead he took my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back with as much intensity as I could. I felt Jack wipe away what tears spilled over my eyes. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine.<br>"Be safe." He whispered. I nodded and looked away as he got off my mattress. I listened as his frost sealed my doors shut, locking me in my room. I turned to see him one more time. He stood on the other side of the glass with a pained expression.  
>"I love you Jack." I said, hoping he could read my lips.<br>"I love you Elsa." He replied back. And with that he let the wind take him away from my sight, leaving me alone in isolation once again…

**_Hey guys! plzz forgive me for making you guys wait so long! Life, school and reality got in the way. not to mention after chapter 37, my creativity was literally depleted. like my mind went blank and i didn;t get any ideas until a few days ago. I know it's bad, but in that time i also planned out the next few chapters, so hopefully they'll come out more smoothly. But yeah tell me what you guys think. Not my best, but hopefully it'll get better I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes, i wanted to get this out ASAP! Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	39. Chapter 39- Commence Jack's POV

"Sandy!" I exclaimed as I tried to locate the little gold figure. I flew around the palace only sighting his dreams. I stopped by the entrance of Arendelle; there he was guiding some of his creatures to stand guard.  
>"Sandy!" I tried to get his attention once more. With luck, the little guy looked up and met me halfway. He greeted me when we got together in the sky.<br>"Do you think ten guards could cover Elsa's balcony?" I asked. Sandy nodded and a question mark popped above his head.  
>"Extra protection for the room. Elsa's in there, she's going to need it." I explained. Even though Sandy looked confused, he didn't argue. He simply nodded and got to work on instructing his creations. When he left me alone in the air, I couldn't help but think of Elsa. I promised her everything was going to be okay… but was I strong enough to keep that promise. I could barely keep Elsa like how she is now; could I really do this without her?<br>'_Tell Kristoff to take her somewhere safe. I don't care where, as long as she's far away from here._' Her voice echoed in my mind. At that moment a gut wrenching pain come over me as I made my way to Anna's room. How was I going to tell her that her sister is locked up and she has to leave Arendelle? What would Anna think? Would she freak out and completely disregard what I was saying? Or would she react rationally and do what she was told?  
>I should've been paying more attention to where I was flying; cause I rammed into a window and fell onto that balcony.<br>"Jack?" Anna called as I started to regain my senses. I opened my eyes and saw her emerge from the balcony doors.  
>"Yeah." I groaned. "I shoulda watched where I was going." She helped me sit up, and that's when I saw Kristoff at the door.<br>"This guy's Jack Frost?" he questioned with his arms crossed. "Clumsy dude."  
>"You can see me?" I asked as Anna helped me to my feet.<br>"Elsa filled me in on everything." He explained. I started to brush myself off. "Didn't think this is how we'd meet."  
>"Well sorry if we couldn't prepare a party to meet the boyfriend, Blondie." I said.<br>"Nickname basis already? That's cool Frost; or should I call you Frosty?" Kristoff smirked.  
>"Boys, that's enough." Anna interjected. This was pretty odd. Even though it sounded like we were going to eventually rip each other's throats out, it didn't feel like it; it sounded more like brotherly bickering.<br>"Sorry." I smirked. "Nice to meet you."  
>"And it's nice to meet you." He smiled. It was almost reflexive, but we bumped each other's fists. There had to be some kind of brotherly bond between us.<br>"Jack?" Anna nudged me then she said those three words that dropped me back to reality. "Where's my sister?" I cleared my throat.  
>"We need to talk about this inside, you too Kristoff." I motioned as we walked into the hallway. I felt my nerves start to tense and I felt sick. I even formed frost on the windows and floor absentmindedly as I walked into the hall.<br>"Okay Jack. You're scaring me." Anna said as she touched my shoulder. "What's going on?" Before I could stop myself, I just let out Elsa's command.  
>"You need to leave Arendelle." I blurted. Anna's hand immediately dropped to her side and Kristoff held her closer.<br>"Why? What's happening?" Anna panicked. I sighed before I continued to explain the current situation.  
>"Pitch. He's coming faster than we expected, he may even come tonight. Elsa wants you both to leave, and Kristoff to keep you safe." Almost immediately after I finished speaking, Anna turned on her heel and started walking.<br>"Wait, where are you going?" I demanded as I grabbed her shoulder to make her face me.  
>"I need to talk to her." She explained as she shrugged off my touch and gave me cut eye.<br>"You can't." I stated.  
>"Why not?!"<br>"She's locked up right now!" I countered. The fury in Anna's eyes faded the moment I said those words.  
>"Hold on, what happened when I left her?" Kristoff cut in.<br>"Why? What do you know?" Anna asked. Kristoff hesitated before answering her question.  
>"She didn't want me to tell you, but the sand spread when she left your room." He admitted.<br>"Kristoff, she's my sister. Why would you keep something that serious from me?" she practically sneered.  
>"Because she knew you would react this way." I defended. Both of them looked to me; Kristoff with a thankful expression, Anna with a concerned one. "Anna, your sister knows you better than you realize. For now, you can't see her. She's afraid that she'll hurt you, or worse kill you. Please do this for her." Anna didn't argue with me after that, so Kristoff started talking.<br>"Where do we go?" he asked me.  
>"Anywhere except the North Mountain." I answered.<br>"What about the people?" Anna snapped. "We can't evacuate all of Arendelle in a short time."  
>"Pitch wouldn't go after your people first. With the way he is, he's going to come for you first." I explained. With Pitch's nature, it's not hard to predict what he might do first.<br>"And if he doesn't?" she countered.  
>"Then at least the next heir is safe." I clarified. "As long as there's someone to take over, Arendelle and all the people in it have a chance." All of Anna's arguments were now hushed, but Kristoff looked more determined than ever.<br>"I know where to take her." He announced. I nodded.  
>"Go now, before the sun sets." I instructed. "When this is all over, come back."<br>"How will we know when this is over?" Anna asked as Kristoff grabbed her hand.  
>"Trust me, you'll know." I called as Kristoff started to pull her away.<br>"Tell my sister I love her!" she demanded. "And stay safe!"  
>"I will." I let out as I felt my heart ache. They were leaving, hopefully so far away that they wouldn't get hurt. Who knows how far this battle will stretch? I glanced out the window; it disturbed me to see the sun turning the skies orange already… maybe I could watch the sunset before it all started.<br>I walked through the doors of the balcony and flew to the highest tower of the palace. I lay down on the roof and faced the horizon. Many thoughts entered my mind as I glared at the setting sun.  
>We were ready.<br>Bunny controls the grounds.  
>Tooth's covering the palace.<br>Sandy and North protect the skies.  
>I'm most likely going to help Bunny or Tooth… if I don't kill Pitch… but what would happen after?<br>After all of this is done, would everything be happy again?  
>Would Cue become an angel again?<br>Would I be happy with Elsa?...  
>Would Elsa still be here?<br>NO! Stop thinking like that. When this is all over, you'll know what to do then. Don't worry about it now; you have bigger things to worry about.  
>More thoughts of Elsa flooded into my mind. I tried to think of other things to distract me from her.<br>Snow…  
>Elsa's beautiful snowflakes.<br>Pillows.  
>Soft… Like Elsa's skin.<br>Sandwiches… okay that's good.  
>Cheese and ham.<br>Peanut butter and jelly.  
>BLT…<br>Elsa smiling with a mouthful of bread when we were in my ice home.  
>I groaned as there was literally no way for me to not think about her right now. I ran my hand through my hair out of frustration. I hope she's okay. What was she thinking? What was she doing?... screw it. I have to see her.<br>A gust of wind blew by and I used it to carry me into the sky. Her balcony came into view, and all the guards were still there keeping watch. I landed on another balcony and stepped towards the doors. Before I could enter the palace, the urges to stop compromised my mind.  
>This was a bad idea. Fly away Jack.<br>Don't fly off; see her once before everything starts.  
>My conflict stopped when I heard something crashing down, glass breaking and a woman's scream coming from the castle. I kicked to door open and ran to her room as fast as I could. Piles of black sand were at my feet, as well as a patch of black ice.<br>"Elsa?" I huffed as I walked into her room… she wasn't there. Her chains were shattered; but they were no longer my blue ice, but black ice. There was another scream, a gust of something zipping in the air and glass breaking. My legs immediately carried me towards the scream. As I made my way there, I stepped in a puddle of something… blood. There was a man's body against the wall. I didn't dare look at who it was, but the uniform told me they were a server here. Their cause of death; a black icicle to the heart.  
>"You don't have to do this." A male voice grunted. The next thing I knew, I ran to the entrance of the nearest guest room and saw a black figure on top of Julian's body. It was aiming a black icicle at his chest, and he was struggling to push it off.<br>"I'm sorry." She cried through her teeth as she slowly pushed the thick black ice deep into Julian's chest with all her strength. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he stopped fighting back. She took this as an opportunity to raise the ice high above her head and brought it back down to his abdomen. Julian started wheezing for air, as she climbed off of him to leave him to the cold kiss death. I raised my staff to attack, but stopped when she turned face and her identity was revealed in the light of the rising moon.  
>"Elsa." I gasped as my blood ran cold. All of her hair had turn onyx. Her dress resembled the ashes of a burning fire, and the grey matter had taken over every inch of her skin. The only things that haven't changed were her right eye and my frozen heart around her neck.<br>"J- Jack." She stuttered as two long. Sharp, black icicles formed in her palms. "Run." That was the last thing she said to me before she threw a sharp piece of ice in my direction…

**_Hey guys, sorry for this coming late-ish. I may be updating this slow for the next while because my teachers are starting to wrap up the semester. So sorry about that. i wanted to post something else before the end of May, so here it is :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, i know i did. you don;t know how long i've been planning this... lol. But tell me what you thought, or what's gonna happen next. Just going to let you know, if you don't want me to make graphic descriptions, tell me now so i know for the next chapters... yeah i think you can guess what's about to happen. hopefully i'll be bale to post again soon... ish. Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	40. Chapter 40- Reflection

**_Before you read this chapter i just wanted to say that it may be a tad confusing. The dialogue in italics is said in the mind, maybe that will help you understand what's happening a bit more. Enjoy :)_**

**_*After Jack locked Elsa in her room*_**  
>How much time has passed? Maybe minutes? Half an hour? Then how come it felt like hours since Jack left?<br>I sighed and just sat on the bed. Not moving, and trying not to think about anything. I looked out the window, the sun was already touching the horizon… soon, it all begins.  
>'<em>More like right now.<em>' Her vial words echoed in my head. At that moment, a sharp pain came onto my skin. It started at the left side of my face and spread towards my right side. I looked in the mirror and witnessed my skin being taken over by the grey matter. My hair began to turn jet black as well as my lips. Within mere minutes, my body was no longer mine. The only things that stayed their original form were my right eye and Jack's frozen heart around my neck.  
>'<em>Now, let's finish.'<em> She murmured. There was this pulling sensation from my spine; like I was being pulled back by an emergency wire. It tugged me so hard it felt like I was being pulled from my body.  
>"W-what are y-you doing?" I forced through my teeth.<br>'_Just making sure you don't interfere_.' She whispered as there was one more tug. There was a strange feeling after that' I still saw, felt and heard everything, but I had difficulty controlling any part of my body.  
>"Damn you Elsa." Her voice came from my lips. "I guess we'll just have to wait until nightfall." She sighed and clenched hermy fists. I felt her energy build up in each hand, then it circulated all over her body. The ice that kept my/her arms bound started to turn grey from the inside out. Not long after, the ice was black as well as the beginnings of each chain. She jerked my body and shattered the chain of ice… my body was loose. Dark Elsa swung her legs over the bed and stretched a little bit.  
>"Cross-legged position? Gets uncomfortable after a while doesn't it?" she muttered out loud.<br>'_Not at all Dark Elsa.' _I replied in her head.  
>"Dark Elsa? Try Lisa." She chuckled as she formed onyx icicles in her palms.<br>_'What are you doing?' _I worried.  
>"Oh, you'll see what we've got planned." She smirked as she made her way to the door. She peered into the hall; the guards stood still but started scrambling for an attack once they realized what was happening. Lisa however took one of her icicles and jabbed it into the closest golden figure. The ice caused the sand to transition into nightmare sand at the puncture wound; within seconds the gold figure had fallen into a pile of black sand. As the other guards pursued herme, Lisa drew out more icicles.  
>"Come and get it." She taunted. They didn't hesitate. Out of nowhere, a golden spear formed in the hand of one figure and was jabbed forward. The end whipped by my head and Lisa threw her icicle straight into the head of the gold figure. She didn't wait for it to turn into a pile of sand; she just continued fighting. I didn't see them attack, all I saw was Lisa pushing each of their weapons away as they came at her, and jabbing an icicle into their body. It only took what I think was 48 seconds for Lisa to take down the guards; she was fast and powerful.<br>She began walking through the hallways, clearly looking for a certain person.  
>"My Lady?" someone behind me gasped. We turned around slowly to see my server Jahill.<br>"Good evening." Lisa said politely. "Have you seen Cassandra?"  
>"I believe she went into the top balcony. Maybe searching for something up there… what happened to you My Lady?" he asked as he took a step closer.<br>"Do not worry about me. Think of this as a change for the better." Lisa replied as she suddenly created an icicle in her palm. Before Jahill could react, Lisa grabbed him by the wrist and stuck the icicle into his abdomen. When his body went limp, she lay him against the wall.  
>"My Qu-" he gurgled.<br>"Still alive?" Lisa smirked. She took the icicle out of him and stabbed it straight to his heart, finishing him off. I felt my heart ache as Lisa stood up; she must've felt it too because her bloody hands went to her chest.  
>"How could you-?" I forced through her teeth.<br>"He had no use anymore." She simply said as she winced. "Damn your weak human heart. It hurts."  
>'<em>He. Was. Innocent<em>.' I spat. '_He took care of me since I was twelve!' _Lisa just shrugged it off and kept walking.  
>"I never really understood humans and their bonds with other things. You all die in the end, so what's the point." She murmured as she turned a corner. Before I could say anything else, I met with the eyes of three other servants; Kiki and the twins Helen and Ursula. Their eyes widened when the spotted me.<br>"My Lady-" Kiki started.  
>"Run." I ordered as Lisa had icicles form at my palms. The hesitated out of shock and fear, but snapped out of it when Lisa pushed Kiki against the wall and jabbed in icicle inside of her. The twins ran off screaming while somebody tackled my body to the floor, knocking down glass vases. They rolled us so I was underneath and pinned down.<br>"Elsa?" Julian's voice gasped. I had no control. Lisa pushed him off and sent a stream of black ice in his direction as soon as she got to her feet. He deflected it with his own stream of fire.  
>"Clever boy." Lisa cooed as Julian got to his feet. She threw an icicle towards him. He dodged it and sent a fireball back. It flew by y head and Lisa pursued him with hand to hand combat. Her fist collided with his jaw, sending him back a few paces before she kicked him in the gut. She went for one more punch, but Julian caught it with one hand and used his other to send a strike into myLisa's solar plexus, causing me to stop breathing for a few seconds.  
>"Sorry." He apologized. He looked so helpless; he didn't want to hurt me, but if he didn't he would die.<br>"Julian r-run." I wheezed.  
>"Elsa-" he started, but stopped when an icicle kicked his cheek.<br>"I am no longer your friend Elsa." Lisa hissed. She raised her arms preparing for another attack. "Let's finish this." Julian prepared himself.  
>"Elsa, don't so this. I know you're in there." He tried. I attempted to gain control of my body, but I felt like I was being tugged and held back. Lisa stopped him from continuing as she sent streams of black ice in his direction. He dodged them and sent his own streams of fire in my direction. Both streams collided, cancelling each other out. However I felt Lisa's stream become extraordinarily stronger, pushing Julian's away and towards him. Julian struggled to stay on his feet and fight off Lisa's attack. Not long after, he flew back into the mirror from the sudden rush of power. His body collapsed into the broken glass and screams filled the hallway. Lisa walked towards him as he rolled onto his back and groaned.<br>"Still not dead yet?" she whined as she kissed her teeth. An icicle crept out her palm and she straddled his body. "This should finish you." She gripped the thick black ice with both hands and brought it down. Julian was quick enough to catch her hands before he was impaled. The point of the icicle was only inches from his body, and slowly coming closer and Lisa pushed in. I did what I could; with all the strength I had left I attempted to retract her arms causing her arms to shake, but she was too strong.  
>I felt tears come to my eyes as I gained control of my body in this moment. They spilled over and fell onto Julian's face when I felt myself lose control of my body again.<br>"You don't have to do this." He grunted as Lisa pushed the icicle closer to his skin. I lost control of my arms and felt them start to push even harder.  
>"I'm sorry." I cried before I felt all of my muscles tense at once and slowly push the icicle deep into Julian's chest. The slower the ice went in, the more blood came from the wound and spread onto his clothing. His muscles contracted, knowing that he had lost the fight. Once it was almost all the way in, Lisa raised it high above her head and drove the ice deep into his abdomen… I felt his breathing turn into wheezing and his body begin to get weaker under mine. Lisa didn't do anything after that, didn't finish him completely neither take the icicle out; just left him there to suffer and die. She got to her feet and turned to the doorway; to be greeted by a horrified expression from Jack.<br>"Elsa." He gasped as his staff was raised to me.  
>"Jack." I forced through my lips before I lost control. The icicles emerged from my palms and Lisa prepared for a throw. "Run!" Lisa launched an icicle at Jack. He hit it away with his staff and sent a stream of ice in my direction. Before Lisa could deflect it I stopped her muscles from moving, causing me to get hit by his stream. I didn't care; I'd rather be hit than do the hitting in this situation. I fell onto broken glass, cutting my back and arms into the process. At this point, Lisa took all control of my body. She sent streams of ice straight at Jack. He got hit and slammed into the wall. As soon as Lisa was upright, she threw icicles at Jack, he was able to deflect some of them, but others skimmed his arms and cheeks before sticking into the wall.<br>"There's really no point in fighting." Lisa hissed. "I am stronger and faster than you. And you can't kill me because if you do, you'll kill Elsa." Jack held his staff up, but I could see in his eyes that he was contemplating what to do. I didn't even feel Lisa's icicles form. The next thing I knew, she had thrown them towards Jack when he was deep in thought. One stuck in his shoulder while another got his thigh. Before he could defend himself, black streams of ice took him to the floor. Lisa slowly walked to him and used her fingers to tilt his head up to look at us. I wanted to cry; he looked so weak and helpless.  
>"Just don't get in the way." She smirked before walking away. Not a single attack came after that; Jack lay unconscious against the wall. We (Lisa and I) made our way up to the highest tower of the castle. There was only a single room up there, with nothing but a full length mirror and a balcony. In the shadows were two figures; they stepped forward in the moonlight to reveal their identities. Cassandra and Pitch. Cassandra stepped forward. She looked different; her skin was extremely pale, her lips were almost ash and charcoal, her usual brown hair had strands of black and white, and her normal brown eyes were now a mix of honey and ember.<br>"Everything is set My Lady." She announced.  
>"Thank you." Lisa nodded as she made her way to the balcony along with Pitch.<br>"How much control do you have right now?" Pitch asked as he took her hand.  
>"Enough." Lisa answered as she stepped onto the balcony. "Let's get this done before anything else." Pitch nodded as he released his grip. Lisa pointed her palms high into the sky, Pitch grabbed her wrists; maybe to give her more energy. She took a breath in as the energy began to build up. She sent two onyx shots into the sky. They exploded and expanded, spreading all over the sky, making their way down to create a dome shaped barrier. The best way I could compare it to was a snow globe shield.<br>"There." Lisa sighed as she dropped her hands and made her way back into the room.  
>"Just one more thing and the process is complete." Pitch said as he followed her to the front of the mirror.<br>"How does this work exactly?" she asked.  
>"Hand on the mirror, then let the rest happen" he instructed. When Lisa looked into the mirror, that's when I realized there was no reflection… it was a panel of glass in a mirror's frame. She raised her hand, and spread her fingertips across the glass. When she pressed down, I felt tugging on my spine again. It pulled me back and my vision was becoming faded. When I was finally emerged in darkness, my back hit a wet and damp surface. As my vision started to come back to me, I only just then realized what they had done. Lisa's sick amber eyes were burning into mine. I saw her as if I was in a dark room and she was in a painting in front of me. Only, I wasn't in a dark room and she wasn't in the painting; Lisa was in the room of the tower and I was in the glass panel.<br>"That was marvelous." Pitch said as his arm snaked around her shoulders. "However it's not quite finished like I expected it to be. Your eye hasn't quite completed the change."  
>"That will come in time." She smiled. "When her eyes close in the looking glass, my change will be complete."<br>"Right- What's this?" Pitch questioned as his fingers fiddled with the heart pendant that still rested on her chest.  
>"I wouldn't worry about it." She said gesturing to the chain that fastened the blue heart around her neck. "Even the chain is changing."<br>"Very well." Pitch nodded. "Let's take over these lands… shall we?"  
>That was the last thing I heard before feeling every part of me go weak, my vision go blind and myself start to drift into complete silence…<p>

_**Hey guys! what did you think of this chapter? i didn;t think it turned out as well as it was supposed to, but if you enjoyed it that's great. If there are spelling mistakes, i'm sorry. i'll update it when its all finished. i have a few things to tell you. First off is, i'm literally 1.5 weeks away from my first exam. i have 4 exams, so adding that together will roughly be two weeks. Some of you have been hounding me to update, which is fine, but it is NOT fine when people start to send private messages that sound like threats to get me to update! why am i telling you this? I may not update for two weeks, so please do not end me hate messages about slow updates. When those days pass, then yeah i will update faster. but right now i need time, that is all i ask of you. I'm not trying to sound rude or mean, if that;s how this is coming out, but please just give me this and i will finish. Second, after this fic is done i decided to write the sequel that will include the Big Five (Six if you want to include Anna). Luckily for me, HTTYD2 comes out soon, so i'll have more to work with :) Yeah that's pretty much all i have to say. I hope none of you hate me or anything. Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)**_


	41. Chapter 41- Weakness Jack's POV

My head was pounding, my body was aching. What happened to me?  
>My eyes fluttered open, but I blinked a few times to get a more clear view of where I was. I sat on the hard wood floors of the hallway. I was right in front of the guest room Cue stayed in… that's when everything came back to me.<br>I glanced at my left shoulder, then at my right leg. There were black icicles sticking in them; Elsa did that. I looked in the hallway to see a dead body, she did that too.  
>No she didn't Jack. Elsa would never do anything like that. It was Pitch's puppet who did all the dirty work.<br>"Oh my god!" a familiar voice exclaimed as it came closer to me. When their hands touched me, I looked up to see who it was. The first thing I saw was their violet eyes.  
>"Hey Cue." I groaned.<br>"What happened?" she gasped as she started to examine my injuries. Another set of hands were suddenly on me. I turned my head and saw a whole set of colours that weren't from the castle walls, Tooth.  
>"Jack, who did this to you?" she asked as Cue started uncapping vials.<br>"Elsa. Pitch has control of her, but I know she's still in there." I groaned as I tried to get up. Both of them pushed me back down.  
>"Jack, she'll kill you." Cue tried to reason with me.<br>"Not if I get to her before her change is complete." I countered. Tooth took out the icicle in my thigh without any warning. The pain was sharp, but really thick. Cue immediately poured whatever was in the vial on my leg.  
>"Jack, maybe she's already gone." Tooth sighed.<br>"She's not." I refused.  
>"Jack-"<br>"If she was gone, then I would look far worse than this, or maybe even dead." I pointed out. "She's still alive." Again out of nowhere Tooth took the ice out of my shoulder. There wasn't that much pain, more of a shock.  
>"Okay you're done here. Can you stand up?" Cue asked. I didn't think twice, I used what strength I had left and got to my feet. The girls helped keep me steady.<br>"What's happening now?" I asked as I started to stretch my limbs.  
>"Pitch sealed the palace. The nightmares are fighting now." Tooth explained. "They keep coming. I don't know how long we can hold."<br>"We need to do what we can." Cue said. "You and Jack take on Pitch. I'll get Julian to help secure the castle. Nothing's getting in here." I felt everything stop at that moment and a lump form in my throat.  
>"You don't know." It wasn't a question.<br>"What are you talking about Jack?" Tooth asked. I couldn't speak at all; all I could do was point at the guest room entrance. I'm sure Cue put the pieces together because she bolted to the room without a second thought. Tooth helped me enter the room, but abandoned me to help Cue.  
>"He's still alive." Cue trembled<br>"But barely." Tooth remarked. I looked down to see Cue pressing her hand against the wound in Julian's chest. The icicle that used to be in his stomach had melted and froze, creating a patch of black ice on his abdomen. He was severely pale and struggling to breath, but he opened his eyes.  
>"Cue." He wheezed. He tried to reach for her cheek and with one of her free hands, she met him halfway.<br>"I'm here Jul. It's going to be okay." She lied to herself as tears flowed down her cheeks.  
>"Cue, you need to run." He breathed. "Get away from here. Elsa will kill you."<br>"I'm not gonna let her." She denied "We will defeat Pitch and we'll get her back. We can live on after." I could already see in Julian's eyes that he had already accepted that he was going to die. It was even more heartbreaking to see Cue breaking down; this was the first time she's done so.  
>"Cue-"<br>"No! You're going to be fine." She cried. I knelt down beside her and rubbed her back. I looked down at Julian and he smiled at me.  
>"Sorry for that first impression." Julian chuckled. I felt the corner of my mouth tug into a smile.<br>"Same here." I nodded.  
>"Take care of her." He whispered to me. "And let my family know I love them." I nodded as Cue wiped her tears away.<br>"I'm not hurting anymore… That's a bad thing right?" he let out.  
>"Yeah. That's bad." Tooth nodded as she took his other limp hand. I tried my hardest to push whatever tears that threatened to build up away from my eyes; I succeeded.<br>"I knew it." He sighed. "But at least I get to see my brother."  
>"Tell him I say 'hi' okay?" Cue smiled as she gripped his hand tighter. "Tell him about all of your adventures."<br>"Oh I will. I'll tell him about what I've done, and how I met the most beautiful woman and how we fell in love, and how we had our unexpected journey." He smiled and turned to Cue. "I love you." More tears soaked Cue's cheeks and fell onto her lap.  
>"I love you too." She sobbed. She bent down and softly pressed her lips to his one last time. I could tell he used what strength he had left to kiss her back. When they broke apart, Julian took one more breath in and exhaled his final breath. Cue broke down, sobbing on his chest. Tooth took this moment and shut his eyes. There was nothing I could do except let her cry; I know I would if this happened to me. I think it hurt Tooth more than it hurt me. She's never seen someone so strong break down in front of her eyes. I could see in Tooth's expression that she had no clue what to do.<br>"Just give her a minute." I mouthed as I continued to pat Cue's back. Tooth nodded and looked out the window. Cue rose from Julian's chest, but I could tell she wasn't done crying yet. I leaned her head into my shoulder and she didn't protest. She gladly took my shoulder to cry on. I stroked her hair and looked out the window. I didn't see anything, but I could hear everything; the whines of the animals/ sand creatures, weapons clanging together, the grunting of North and Bunny as they tried to fend off attacks.  
>"Tooth. Take care of Cue, I have to stop this." I ordered.<br>"Jack, we need you-" she started.  
>"Take care of Cue until she can fight. Defend the castle together." I interrupted.<br>"Then what are you going to do?" she asked.  
>"Take care of Pitch." I answered.<br>"No." Cue snapped. I never realized that she had stopped crying.  
>"Cue-"<br>"No Jack. Here's what's going to happen. Tooth, get some of Sandy's creatures and fend off the palace. Nothing gets in here." Cue ordered. "Jack and I will go after Pitch. If you think I'm just going to sit here after what he did, you reallu don't know me after 300 years." I was about to protest, but Tooth gave me a pleading look.  
>"I'm on it." She said before anybody could say anything. I got to my feet as soon as Tooth left the room.<br>"Cue-" I started, but was cut off when she immediately got to her feet and made her way to the hallway. I caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder.  
>"Where are they?" she hissed.<br>"Cue."  
>"Jack, where are they?!" she repeated with a little more anger in her voice.<br>"My guess is to follow the black ice trail." I pointed out on the floor. Cue didn't react, she just followed the trail while loading an arrow into her bow.  
>"Cue stop!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. When her eyes looked into mine, I felt terror enter my veins; I've never seen her like this. Her eyes were usually peaceful and full of happiness; now they were filled with anger and vengeance.<br>"What?" she growled at me.  
>"You need to calm down before you get yourself killed." I stated.<br>"Calm down at a time like this?! People are dying! Sandy's dreams, Elsa's servants, even Julian died! I'm not just going to sit around and watch as more people die." She spat.  
>"That's not what I'm saying." I countered. "What I want to say is that if you keep going like this, you're not going to do much good up there. You <em>will<em> get killed." Cue's expression started to soften, but barely.  
>"I can't relax at a moment like this." She tried to calm down.<br>"You have to. Vengeance will lead to irrational decisions." I stated. "I've seen it." Her grip on her bow relaxed a little bit and her jaw relaxed.  
>"You're right; no more people need to die." I said. "But you count as people too."<br>"Damn you Jack Frost!" she screamed in frustration… That's when a theory popped into my head.  
>"You knew you would die if I didn't stop you… didn't you?" I asked. She stayed absolutely still, and her silence was all the answer I needed.<br>"God damn it Cue! What's going through your head?!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up.  
>"What reason do I have to keep going?" she snapped. "My immortality was taken away from me, my wings deteriorated, my powers are basically gone and I just witnessed my first real love die! What else do I have to live for?! I'm gonna die eventually, so why not get it over with?!"<br>"So I, your best friend, don't matter to you? The other guardians who care for you don't matter to you? The friend's you've made here don't matter to you?!" I listed. "Think about what this could do to all of us! Anna's going to lose her best friend, Elsa's going to lose her best person; her words not mine, and me-" I couldn't finish cause I was so frustrated. "What the hell Cue?! I can't lose two women who are important to me."  
>At this point Cue was struggling to get her tears under control. Like I said, vengeance and grief give poor influences. She collapsed into my chest and just cried. I didn't give her a pull it together speech like how she expected me to; I just let the strong girl have another moment of weakness. As she sobbed, I thought about what I would do if this happened to me. Would I react like Cue and just give up? Or would I be able to continue on without Elsa by my side?<br>"I'm sorry." She managed to choke out and thankfully interrupted my thoughts before I got too deep into them. I stroked her back to calm her down.  
>"It's okay." I whispered. "Just promise that you'll <em>never<em> think of doing anything like that again." She nodded her head in response and pulled away to wipe her face.  
>"Same goes for you." She added. I nodded as she blinked away the rest of her tears. The old Cue started to come back into her eyes as she readied her bow.<br>"I'm okay now." She promised. "Let's make sure you don't lose another girl tonight." I smiled in agreement and we followed the trail of black ice to take back Arendelle.

**_Hey guys! Not the best chapter i know, but i wanted to get it out so you guys wouldn't be tearing your eyes out or something. I didn't have an exam today so i posted. but i do have one tomorrow, it's french so im sorta iffy about it. My last exam is on monday, so yeah thats most likely when i'll post again. Tell me what you guys think; i know not alot happened here, but i can promise that shit will go down soon (next chapter). just wanted to prepare you guys, so to speak. Oh, and since i'm basically on my break i'll have quite a bit of free time. if you want to idk kinda see what i do on my spare time, follow me on Twitter: Raysay813 ,Tumblr: kickassrey , and kik: reyzel813 , . I'll try to chat with you if you'd like, but it depends on what the hell i'm doing that day. I'll edit this after exams :) Good luck to people who have exams right now or are still in school! Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)_**


	42. Chapter 42- Fears Jack's POV

Cue and I followed the trail of black ice. The longer we followed the trail, the faster the temperature dropped and the walls became plastered in black frost. We stopped when we approached the bottom of a spiral staircase.  
>"The top of the tower." Cue stated. "How cliché."<br>"Well what would you prefer? The damp and dark basement where nobody goes? Or the dungeon?"  
>"Where Pitch belongs? Yes." Cue snapped as we started to climb the stairs. At first there was just a small trail of ice, but then it stretched to the entire step the farther we climbed up. Not long after, there were sharp black icicles sticking out from the wall and railing prepared to impale anyone who wasn't cautious. We tried to maneuver ourselves around the spikes, but got a few scrapes and scratches in the process. By the time we reached the top of the stairs, Cue's cloths were fairly torn, especially her top, and my cloths had a few tears at my pants. Lucky enough, the shards of ice didn't pierce our skin, but there were scratches all over our bodies.<br>"Imagine if we slipped on the ice." Cue panted.  
>"I think that's what it's meant for." I pointed out looking down. The ice was so strategically placed, if you slipped on the ice you would either get an icicle in you, or fell down the stairs. Either way, it was a clever defense. We turned to face our final obstacle, the door frozen shut with black ice.<br>"Kick it down?" Cue suggested.  
>"I'd break my leg." I countered. I touched the ice to see if anything could be altered. The moment my fingertips connected with the cold surface, little spots formed under my fingertips and turned the ice grey. The image of Elsa flashed in my eyes and a small wave of fear washed over me. I retracted my hand immediately, to see my fingertips had left blue spots on the onyx ice.<br>"What the hell did you do?" cue asked.  
>"Found out a way to get in." I answered as I put my staff against the wall. "This is gonna suck."<br>"Why? What happened?"  
>"Fears enter you once you touch the ice; but as it enters you it leaves the ice meaning you can go through." I explained as I readied myself for what was going to come. Cue grabbed one of my wrists before I could touch the fear again.<br>"You can't do this alone." She argued. "Maybe I could help you in some way."  
>"Cue-"<br>"Jack, I need you in there. I'm helping you." She protested as she took the other side of the frozen frame.  
>"Fine. Just resist the feeling to retract." In all honesty, I didn't know if I should do this. I have no clue what the effects could be if I held on for too long. Cue looked at me as she drew a breath.<br>"I'll just fight the fears as they come." She told herself. I nodded and at the same time we lay our palms on the cold onyx surface. I shut my eyes as the fear washed over me.

I was in a dark place. I wasn't touching the ground, nor was I floating. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my breaths. Then-  
>"Jack. I'm scared." A familiar voice said in front of me. I blinked and the scene changed. I was in my brown cloak, barefoot on the cracking ice. In front of me was a litte girl with brown hair and brown eyes… my little sister. Underneath her feet, the ice was breaking.<br>"Emma…" I gasped as I took a cautious step forward; the ice broke a little more and my sister looked at me with even more fear. "You're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in… We're gonna have a little fun instead."  
>"No we're not!" she cried as the ice continued to crack.<br>"Would I trick you?" I repeated like last time.  
>"Yes! You always play tricks!" she cried. I remember how this ends; I save my little sister. I looked around to find my staff… but it was nowhere to be found.<br>"N-not this time." I stuttered. How do I save her now? The ice cracked faster than I remembered, causing my heart to race and my mind to start panicing. "You'll be fine, I promise."  
>Think Jack. How do people usually get out of this?<br>"We're gonna play hop-scotch; like we lay every day." I recited. "One." I took one step and the ice cracked. "Two." Another. "Three." I was safe on the more solidified ice. Okay, how do I get her without my staff?  
>"Okay, umm forget hop- scotch. Lay on your belly like-"<br>"How you sleep?" she giggled trying to calm herself down. She slowly lowered her body on the ice and lay flat on her stomach.  
>"Now what?" she cried.<br>"Slowly crawl towards me. Try not to use your legs." I instructed.  
>"Jack, I'm going to fall." She said with worry in her eyes.<br>"No you won't, I promise." I assured her as I took a few steps forward and got to my knees. She nodded and slowly started to slide herself towards me. I kept telling her assuring things as she got closer so she wouldn't notice the ice start cracking again.  
>"You're doing great." I encouraged once she was halfway towards me. She smiled and kept focusing on crawling towards me. I smiled… then something came into my peripherals.<br>A set of red eyes glowed in the shadows of the forest behind Emma. The creature slowly walked forward; a black wolf baring its teeth.  
>"Jack?" Emma's voice cut in my thoughts. "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing." I managed to keep my voice straight. "Just keep your eyes on me and keep coming." She didn't protest, she just kept going as I monitored the hound. The closer Emma got to me, the more terrifying the wolf became. I saw him prepare to pounce when Emma was 2/3s away. Without even realizing, my sister was only 5 feet away from me. A smile started to form on both of our faces as she realized how close she was.  
>"Quickly." I urged… but the wolf pounced and charged onto the ice. Emma heard the growls and turned to see where they were coming from. At that moment, I blacked out; I just heard a high pitched scream of terror and the sounds of shattering ice. There was a split second of clarity to reveal what I had done; I had leaped up from my position and tackled the canine before it could sink its teeth into my little sister. I caught a glimpse of Emma as she got up from the ice before the animal's back connected with the broken ice and we fell into the freezing water. It was so cold, it felt like I was being stabbed by 1000 knives all at once. I tried my best to shove away all the pain that came to me and kick to the surface… until I felt a set of jaws catch my right ankle and drag me down. I closed my eyes and started fighting to the surface. Not long after, my lungs were burning and I felt my limbs go weak.<p>

"Ouch Jamie! I'm telling mom!" a girls voice screamed nearby.  
>I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't at the lake anymore. I was sitting on the fence of Jamie Bennett's yard.<br>"Oh come on Sophie! It was just a snowball." He called to his sister He looked older than when I last saw him. He looked like he was 16 years old now, and Sophie looked like she was 10; what happened?  
>"It could be messed up like this weather we've been having! You're throwing snow at me in <em>July<em>!" she cried as she brushed the snow out of her hair.  
>"Global warming does weird things I guess." He guessed as he made another snowball.<br>"Yeah it does; but I'm supposed to be tanning in July, not freezing my butt off!" she argued as she rubbed her hands together to get them warm.  
>"Fine, fine. Buy how would we have gotten snow then? Jack Frost?" he chuckled as he tossed his snowball in the air.<br>"Ha ha, very funny." Sophie snorted as she picked up some rocks to make a snowman. I couldn't hear any more of their conversation, I needed answers.  
>"Jamie!" I exclaimed as I jumped off of the fence. "What's happening?"<br>"Whoa, there's so much ice on the ground." Sophie said as she almost slipped on my frost trail.  
>"We should make an ice rink." Jamie suggested.<br>"Jamie!" I tried again. He turned in my direction and walked towards me.  
>"What's going on here-?" I didn't finish asking him because he had just walked right <em>through<em> me. My breath hitched in my throat when I finally realized what was happening; they don't believe in me anymore.  
>"Why?" Sophie asked. "There's a frozen lake right over the fence."<br>"Yeah, but you won't fall through in this one…. Wait, did you feel that?" Jamie stopped.  
>"Yeah… it got colder." Sophie agreed.<br>"It's me!" I snapped.  
>"Should we go inside?" Sophie suggested.<br>"Yeah, and have some hot chocolate." Jamie added. He took her hand and they started walking to the back door. Think Jack, make them believe in you. When Jamie's hand touched the doorknob, a layer of my frost sealed it shut.  
>"Crap." He cursed as he tried to open the door.<br>"Can we go through the garage? It's freezing." Sophie pleaded.  
>"Yeah, let's try." He agreed. They walked towards the exit of the backyard, but I froze that shut too. I had to make them believe in me… like how I made Elsa believe in me. My frost spread from the door and onto the window closest to them.<br>"Jamie." Sophie stopped him before he could try to exit. "The window."  
>"What is it?" he asked as he looked. When both of them were focuses on the glass, that's when I began to write.<br>"J-Jamie, this isn't funny." Sophie stuttered as she gripped his arm.  
>"I know; that's impossible." He said. "There is now Jack- Sophie." I turned away from the glass to see what was happening. Sophie was looking right at me with wide eyes and a red face.<br>"Jack Frost." She gasped I cleared my throat.  
>"Hey Sophie." I smiled. I thought she would have reacted differently; instead she rolled her eyes back and collapsed.<br>"Sophie!" Jamie caught her before her head hit the ground. I ran to them as Jamie gently lay her head down. He tried shaking her awake, even giving light slaps on her cheeks to try and wake her up.  
>"Do I have some magic power?" I sighed as I bent down to help. I pushed some hair away from Sophie's eyes. "I mean, she's the third girl that's fainted." It took me a few seconds to realize that Jamie wasn't moving either. I turned to him and saw he was looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open.<br>"Jamie?" I asked.  
>"J-Jack Frost." He gasped. A small wave of relief washed over me.<br>"You can see me now."  
>"Jack Frost?!" he repeated again a little louder.<br>"The one and only."  
>"You're real?!"<br>"Better believe it… wait, you already do." I smiled. Jamie smiled too, but then a bright light flashed in my eyes. It was so bright I ended up falling on my back to get away from it.

I blinked a few times to adjust to the change.  
>"Jack." A familiar voice said to me. I blinked one more time. I was in Elsa's room… in her bed.<br>"Hey, are you okay there?" the voice said beside me. I looked beside me just as her familiar touch fell onto my cheek. I caught her gaze in mine; she looked fine, normal even.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay." I sighed as I touched her cheek. "Just a dream."<br>"Nightmare? What happened?" she asked. "You were scaring me Jack. You started thrashing and screaming."  
>"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I said. "It was just a really bad dream. Go back to sleep."<br>"Actually, I have to pee." She admitted as she got up from the bed. Her long platinum hair hung loosely down her back, and she wore my blue sweater.  
>"Jack, go to sleep. I'll be right back." She cut through my thoughts and made her way out of her room. I lay my head back into the pillows.<br>Was it all a dream? Elsa becoming Pitch's puppet? Julian's death? The battle between nightmares and dreams? Was it all just one big nightmare? I sighed and got off the bed since I wasn't tired anymore and I needed to stretch. I walked around the empty spaces of Elsa's room, that's when I realized… where was my staff? It wasn't leaning on her dresser like how it always was. Maybe I left it on the balcony by accident.  
>I walked to her balcony doors and forced them open… nothing. A gust of cold wind blew into the room causing me to shiver. Damn it was cold out tonight; wait…I thought it was cold out, I <em>shivered<em>because I was _cold. _How was that possible? I shut the doors and walked to the closest mirror. Now I knew I was still in my fears; my hair was brown and well as my eyes, and my skin wasn't as pale as it normally was… it was kind of golden and rosy. Okay, I was in my fears, but what exactly was-  
>"Jack!" Elsa screamed from the halls. My feet carried me out the door and towards her cry.<br>"Elsa!" I called out. Right in the hall a black figure held Elsa captive with a blade pressed against her neck. Where were the guards? I looked again and realized… we weren't in the castle; maybe in a house of our own. There was one main thing that was different; Elsa's hair wasn't platinum anymore, but brown… she had lost her powers too.  
>"Don't come near, or I'll cut her pretty head from her shoulders." He said as he held Elsa tighter. She looked terrified and helpless, like how I was feeling right now.<br>"Whoa." I started putting my hands in front of me. "What you want, we can give. Just don't hurt her."  
>"Jack, run." Elsa whimpered.<br>"Shut it you!" the figure screamed. I took a few cautious steps forward. "Valuables. That's what I'm here for."  
>"Valuables, you got it. Gold, jewels, silver…" I trailed off when I saw a crystal ball on the table beside me. "All yours." I slowly inched towards it.<br>"I'll give you five minutes, or she gets it." He threatened.  
>"You got it dude. Let's start with-" I didn't finish cause I grabbed the hard rock and whipped it towards his head; It hit the target right where I wanted it to. His grip released on Elsa as he toppled over and she ran into my arms.<br>"Are you okay?" I quickly asked.  
>"Yeah, let's go." She sped. Just as she turned, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly jumped in front of Elsa to cover her body with mine and felt a sharp pain in my back. My left arm instantly went numb as the pain dug into my chest too. I fell to the floor and started to feel a hot liquid leave me along with my body heat. It hurt to breath and my eyelids felt heavy; so I closed my eyes and waited for what was coming to me.<p>

I was forced away from the cold surface. My head pounded and my chest felt heavy, but I was free. I rubbed my eyes so my blurry vision could focus. I looked up to see what we had done. The ice was purified and was now shining a normal light blue.  
>"Cue." I croaked. My throat felt scratch, but it wasn't too painful. "Cue we did it." She didn't answer.<br>"Cue?" I turned to her side; she lay unconscious on the ground.  
>"Oh god, not now." I panicked as I ran to her. "Wake up Cue! Come on! It's okay now." She looked sick, and her forehead was covered in beads of sweat.<br>"Come on Cue wake up!" I said as I lightly slapped her face.  
>"You were right." She groaned. "That sucked." She winced as she sat up to stretch.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked as I helped her up. She was shaking like crazy, like she was freezing.  
>"Yeah, I just need a moment to recover." She confirmed as she stretched. I did the same and massaged the knots in my muscles.<br>"Ready when you are." She said as she gripped her bow.  
>"Let's go." I nodded as I pressed me hand on the ice; it started to crack underneath my palms. Soon the barrier shattered and left the door free for us to enter.<br>"Remember, we work together. Don't do anything rational in there." I reminded her before she opened the door.  
>"Same goes for you." She responded as she loaded her bow with a gold arrow.<br>I inhaled once more before I silently opened the door and burst into the room of darkness…

**_Man i suck at this! Make a mental note guys; when i say i'm gonna post something on a specific day, dont believe me. So much crap is happening to me now that it's summer, plus my computer crashed on monday and erased the chapter so i couldn't update when i wanted to. so you I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THAT! On another note, I'M FREEE! NO MORE EXAMS, NO MORE STRESSING OUT! GAHHHH! Well you guys should know that i applied for a position at a summer camp, so if i dont post that often that's probably whats going on with me :) If you guys want Elsa back in the chapters... well guess what, she's back in the next chapter and you may not like it... just a fair warning. and i want you guys to let me know something; the next several chapters are like one right after the other, so do you want me to give them to you one at a time with less waiting, or would you rather wait a longer time but i give them to you all at once? just let me know so i can plan stuff out. Hopefully i'll be able to post faster than i normally do. Luv you all! Happy Reading ;)_**


	43. Chapter 43- Duel Jack's POV

The moment Cue and I entered the room we were hit with a wall of silence, and no not literally. Not a single noise was heard, not the battle going on outside the, not the gust of wind hitting the windows, nothing. The only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat in my ears. I gripped my staff a little tighter as we pursued a dark and narrow hallway. Surprisingly this area didn't have anything to barricade the doors; it was just free to walk once you've opened the door.  
>"Walk in front of me." Cue whispered. "I'll cover you." I nodded and took a few extra steps forward. At the end of the hallway I saw a doorway to the main room. It was lit solely by moonlight; but I should've known that as much darkness as possible would've been Pitch's goal. I slowly stepped forward and out of the shadows, into the moonlight, prepared for whatever he had planned. He sat on a throne of black ice, smirking at us as if he'd already won the battle.<br>"Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see a single guardian walk through these doors. And here two walk through those doors… well one and a half." Pitch snickered. I could feel Cue tense up behind me despite the vast distance between us.  
>"Well, soon there's going to be one less of us alive in this room." She growled as she extended the string of her bow.<br>"I agree." He smiled. Pitch snapped his fingers and the already dim room got even darker. "Let's figure out who it is, shall we?" I could tell her was trying to create a layer of fear in me and Cue, but I held my ground. In my peripherals I saw movement in the darkest corner of the room. She didn't have to step into the light for me to realize who it was. Dark Elsa stepped out calm and collectively while giving a coy smile.  
>"Elsa…" Cue gasped as I felt her lower her bow.<br>"No my dear; It's Lisa." She smirked as she raised her hands. Despite the changes she's gone through, a small section of her eye was still blue, as well as my frozen heart on her chest. There was a small ray of hope, but barely. I must've dazed or something because I was shoved to the side without warning. I felt something cold and hard skim by my head and neck. I heard the pang of Cue's bow as she released her arrow. I came to my senses just before Lisa launched her own arrow in my direction. I ducked and sent a channel of ice towards her with my staff, but she cancelled it out with her own stream of black ice; she had gotten stronger.  
>"Lisa my dear, stop. It's too soon for them to die." Pitch stopped out little rumble before it got worse.<br>"Yes master." She nodded. The ice weapons she had created evaporated into the air and she stood straight. "What would you have me do?"  
>"You prepared them, why not use them?" Pitch asked her. Lisa nodded and put one hand down; the other out in front of her, like she was asking for something. Her hand tensed and the aura in the room began to shift; energy and power pooling together at Lisa's palm as if it was a large bubble. Cue loaded her bow and I held my ground, showing no fear. Not long after it burst and expanded out through the walls almost like an invisible web. Cue and I tensed but were ready for what was coming; neither Pitch nor Lisa moved from their position.<br>"Well?" Cue cut the silence. "Come on then!"  
>"It's not us you should be focusing on." Lisa explained as she narrowed her eyes to something behind me. Just as those words left her mouth, I caught the movement of a shadow.<br>"Cue!" I exclaimed as I shoved her to her side. When I jumped out of the way, a blade was extended between me and Cue. I knocked it away with my staff and pivoted on my toes to face the attacker.  
>The corpse of Elsa's dead sever was standing in front of me, eyes glowing yellow with a double- edge spear in hand; behind him stood five other servants with their weapons at the ready. Cue fired her arrow and it found its way into his shoulder. The next one, which I didn't even see her load was shot right into his leg knocking him off balance.<br>"I've got these bozos." Cue stated. "Just deal with Lisa."  
>"Are you sure?" I asked just as one female server brought her sword down on Cue; she luckily blocked it with her two daggers before it sliced open her skull.<br>"Oh I'm sure. Just go Jack!" she ordered through her teeth before pushing her foe away. When I turned around all I heard was the clang of blades making contact, but I had to focus on Lisa despite the worry I had for Cue. Lisa however had a smirk plastered on her face.  
>"Let me tell you something Jack." She started. "You see, the change is almost complete. The only things that are left are my eye and this stupid necklace. Once that's done, that mirror holding the soul of that pathetic woman will be sealed away." She pointed to the glass beside the throne and I didn't notice it until now. It was a full length mirror; Elsa looked normal, blue dress and fair skin. Through the glass it looked like she was lying on a bed and sleeping peacefully. "Once the change is done, it's over; you lost the fight."<br>"Well it isn't over yet, but it's cute how you think it's over." I hissed. Lisa arched an eyebrow at me and raised her hands for an attack. I gripped my staff and stayed alert for anything around me. We looked at each other dead in the eye, before she made the first move.  
>A wave of icicles flew in my direction. I jumped up and sent a stream of ice directly at her. She cancelled it out with another stream of her own. When I landed on my feet, I charged at her in a zigzag formation to avoid the icicles being thrown at my face. When I was close enough, I whacked Lisa in the face with my staff knocking her off balance. I kicked her down before she could raise her hands and attack me.<br>"Sorry." I mumbled as I realized I was technically hitting Elsa. The temptation to give a hand and help her up was insane, but I held it in the best I could. Lisa didn't move from the floor.  
>"Elsa?" I accidentally called as I stepped toward her. I thought I saw her flinch so I stopped moving. My eyes stayed focused on her still body, when they should've been focused on my surroundings. I heard the weapon whip by my head as I ducked. I kicked my foot back and it came in contact with someone's stomach. They fell back, but I heard another set of footsteps come towards me. How many servants were killed? And why hasn't Cue finished them off?<br>It was only then that I realized that the clang of blades had stopped behind me. I whipped my staff on the side of my opponent's head and they fell to the floor unconscious. I looked around to see that Cue was no longer fighting. She was surrounded by to bodies of servants while she stood motionless with an arrow aimed towards the entrance of the room.  
>"Cue?" I called to her. A blade whipped by my face, skimming my cheek. I didn't even look at him, but my fist collided with their jaw. He stumbled back, but that didn't stop the other servant's blade to come down on me. I stopped it with my staff before it could slice my head in half.<br>"Cue! What's wrong with you?!" I exclaimed pushing my foe away and freezing them to the wall. Another charged at me with daggers in hand; I successfully dodged each strike before thrusting my elbow in his nose and striking his throat. I only caught a glimpse of the figure at the door once my opponent fell to the floor, and that was enough for me to understand Cue's state.  
>He emerged from the darkness and into the moonlight. His skin was grey like a corpse, his hair was now black and his eyes burned amber rather than their usual cobalt hue. His broad structure was still the same, but it was being held up by the onyx ice that lined his spine. His flames engulfed his hands as he aimed his strike at the woman he once loved.<br>"Julian…" Cue gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her arrow was aimed for the area right between his eyes, but she couldn't let go of the string. He however had other thoughts; the aura around him grew stronger as he built up the power in his palms.  
>"Watch it!" I shouted as I ran to her. She remained a statue as Julian shot a fireball at her. Luckily I was able to tackle Cue to the ground before she would incinerate into a pile of ashes. The second we came in contact with the ground, I rolled us to the side and behind a pillar to avoid the second set of flames. I sat her up against the pillar, but Cue still had a blank expression across her face.<br>"Come on Cue! Snap out of it." I panicked as I lightly slapped her face. She grabbed my wrist for me to stop, and I helped her stand up. My eyes followed Julian as he prepared to attack; I gripped my staff but Cue's hand came down on it.  
>"Julian's mine." She hissed not looking at me. Before I could talk her out of it she already loaded her bow and aimed it at him.<br>"Julian is dead. How dare they use the corpses of those who should rest in peace." She snarled as she released her gold arrow. Julian melted it in the air before it was even halfway to him.  
>"Take care of Lisa, I've got this covered." Cue pushed me away.<br>"Cue-" I started but was lost for words. She didn't look at me, but I could feel her aura fill with anger as she gripped the daggers on her belt.  
>"I'm sure." She growled just before she charged towards Julian. Before I could stop her, a stream of black ice skimmed my shoulder.<br>"Focus on your opponent Jack." Lisa teased behind me. I lashed a channel of my frost towards her, but she deflected it and created her own staff of black ice.  
>"Hand to hand I see." I smirked as I raised my staff. "Bring it." She charged at me and I met her halfway. Our weapons collided and the clash echoed across the room. If I didn't have a good grip on my staff, I would have let it go because of the strong impact. Out of nowhere Lisa cringed and squeezed her eyes shut like she was in pain. Somehow she still held her iron grip, and within seconds she obtained the strength she needed to overpower me. She pushed me off and I stumbled on my feet and fell backward. Lisa walked up to me with her eyes still closed. She created chains to briefly hold me down to the floor so she could straddle me. With her weight and the strength of the chains, I couldn't get up. Lisa then took my chin with her fingers and forced me to look at her. Hey eyelids slowly opened to reveal that not a single section of her iris' were their brilliant azure. She gave me a sly smile before saying her disgusting words.<br>"You lose Jack…"

_**No the fic is not over! LOL hey guys! i know it's been awhile, but a lot of stuff has been happening recently. I'm just gonna post the chapters one at a time because i don't want the fic to end all at once. And tell me what you think of this chapter plzz. Yeah... Oh and i've been reading some of your comments. some of you are pointing out that i've got the times wrong, like Jack isn't supposed to have a hoodie and whatnot. Well actually i'm not wrong... i've got it all planned out. you just gotta wait until i go through with it ;) i'll see if i can post tomorrow, but i know i won;t make you guys wait for two weeks again :/ I want to thank you all for your kind words! They've helped me in ways that are kinda unspeakable so thank you for that! I enjoy talking to most of you on KIK. if you want to chat, my username is reyzel813 . Hit me up if you want to; it's cool talking to you guys from all around the world. Luv you all! Hopefully i'll see you soon! HAppy Reading ;)**_


	44. Chapter 44- Remember

**Jack's P.O.V**

It would've been so easy for me to just give up; accept that Pitch had won, and accept that Elsa was gone. But there was something in me, it held me together and allowed me to keep on going. My mind went back to several days ago, trying to remember what Elsa's first lesson was.

"Why are we doing this again?" I asked as she dragged me through the forest.  
>"Because you've been teaching me how to use my powers to make icicles, I thought I'd teach you how to defend yourself without your hands or staff." Elsa explained as she pushed branches away. When she let them go, some would hit me right in the face.<br>"Hey!" I whined causing her to giggle.  
>"Sorry Frost." She mumbled as she pushed away one last set of branches. Once we emerged from the trees, I had to squint my eyes from the brilliant sun. Elsa had led me to a small meadow deep into the forest. It was nice and secluded; you would've had to know the forest to find such a lovely hiding spot.<br>"How many areas do you know of?" I questioned her as I looked around with amazement.  
>"Not as many as you think; I only know the ones the trolls showed me." She admitted.<br>"Showed you? They trained you?"  
>"No, but we've had meetings and discussions and such. They always pick the destination since they can't come into the castle." She pulled me to the centre of the meadow.<br>"Okay, so how exactly would this work? Because I think our powers are different." I began to protest.  
>"Well so far they've been pretty similar." She pointed out. "But we should at least try to do this just for back up."<br>"But I need my hands and staff to use my powers." I countered.  
>"Do you really?" she challenged. "Think about it. When you shoot an enemy with your frost, where does the energy come from?"<br>"From my staff."  
>"So you're telling me that without your staff, you're completely useless?"<br>"Well, no. but-"  
>"Then the frost comes from you. Now when you say, pour your magic into a snowball, how exactly does that work?"<br>"I would focus my energy into my hand, then into the snowball." I explained.  
>"Exactly."<br>"What do you mean exactly?!" I exclaimed.  
>"You just said that you focus your energy. That's just what we need to do." She explained. Based on the expression I was making, I was sure she realized how perplexed I was.<br>"Okay, clearly you're not getting any of this." She sighed.  
>"Obviously." I agreed. "Just show me."<br>"Fine." Elsa took a few steps away from me. "Just keep in mind that the last time I did this I almost killed my sister."

I closed my eyes and her instructions echoed in my mind.  
>'<em>You already know how to build up your energy. Build up as much as you can, and feel it surge throughout your body.'<em> The sensation on the raw frost accelerated within my veins; up my spine, to my fingertips, even my forehead.  
><em>'Now gather it all up in one area. I do mine in my chest.'<em> Focusing your energy to move to a specific area was the easy part. It was the last part that I've always had trouble with.  
><em>'Then you're going to release it all at once. Try to make it fast and sharp, I know it sounds odd but when you do it perfectly the power should come out like a strong web.'<em> Before I even released all my energy, Lisa stood up cautiously; she knew that something was coming. As my energy moved up my limbs to pool into my chest, it seeped into my chains and shattered the ice. The power leaving my limbs also left them weak, despite how painful this was, I only had one chance.  
>"Stop him!" Pitch exclaimed as all my power was at my core. Lisa formed two icicles in her hands, and at that moment it was like everything was in slow motion. As Lisa jabbed her weapons towards my neck I felt every last ounce of energy at my core. In that exact moment, it was like a bubble popped and the content spread to all directions of the room. Before the jagged ice had found its way into my throat, my power shattered it and pushed Lisa far away from me; she fell onto her back and skidded all the way to the wall. Her head collided with the hard surface of the wall with a surprising amount of force. I groaned as I allowed what energy I had left to return to the rest of my body, but I was still left panting and extremely exhausted.<br>"Impressive Jack Frost." Lisa stuttered as she struggled to sit up against the wall. I used whatever strength I had left to pull myself onto my feet. I grabbed my staff from the floor and used it for support. At this moment, I looked around to see the damage I had done. The balcony doors were shattered, frost covered almost every inch of the walls, some servants were even held to the wall with ice. However what really got to me was Cue and Julian.  
>They were both struggling to stay on their feet, but kept their hands up to hand to hand combat. Cue had a split lip and a gash over her right eyebrow, I was sure her right eye was closing up too. I know Cue, and by the state of Julian I knew she wasn't going to kill him; he had a broken nose and a bruised cheek. He also had a knife embedded deep into his left thigh, giving him a limp. Watching only a few seconds of their fight, I realized… Julian was becoming hesitant on hitting Cue's vital areas. Could he be-?<br>"You should've waited until the end to use that trick Jack." Pitch said getting up from his throne. Lisa slowly got to her feet. She looked like she got a good hitting with her busted lip, bruised cheek and wounded expression. However there was something in me that agreed with Pitch. My whole body felt weak, and I'm not sure how much more of a fight I had in me…

**Lisa's P.O.V  
><span>**  
>Pitch walked to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. He gave my hip a little squeeze while I tried my best to not collapse against his body. Jack got me really good, but I tried my best to hide it. Jack pointed his staff toward Pitch and I, only causing Pitch to chuckle.<br>"You can stop that now Jack, it is over." He smirked. However, Frost did not stand down. He's got guts, I'll give him that.  
>"Actually it's not, because you're still here." He hissed at us. Pitch took a step forward at an attempt to pursue him, but something in me snapped. Frost had the nerve to mock us in his condition, what's up with him?<br>"Stop, I've got this." I smirked as I stepped in front of Pitch and ignored the screaming of my muscles. Pitch didn't interfere; he knows I like to finish what I started. I stepped forward until I was 15 feet away from him. With a smirk on my face, I formed another ice staff in my hands. Jack had his staff at the ready.  
>"Elsa, you and I both know that we don't have to do this." He tried. I rolled my eyes.<br>"How many times do I have to tell you until it sticks?" I sighed. "My names is Lisa!" I swung my staff towards his head, and he blocked it with his staff. He looked me dead in the eye before speaking.  
>"Elsa, I know you're in there. You just have to remember who you are." He spoke before pushing me away.<br>"Oh please, that's not gonna work on me." I called sending frost in his face. He dodged it and pivoted on his foot to kick me in the face. I stumbled back and fell, once my back hit the ground I swiped my leg across and knocked him to the ground as well. I quickly pinned Jack down before he could get up. An icicle formed in my palm, and I smiled at the thought of ending it here like hoe I ended it with Julian. I raised the jagged ice above my head and brought it down with all the strength I had. He caught it in his hands before the point could come in contact with his body. Even with the battle of our strengths, he was able to look deep into my eyes.  
>"This isn't you Elsa." You can get out of this; you just have to remember who you are." He said pouring his emotions into me. I snickered while pushing my limbs down, that's when my muscles twitched. It was only a split second, but that was all Jack needed to push me off of him and get on his feet. Frost whipped by my face as I stoop to my feet. I could tell he was trying to regain his senses; otherwise he would've hit me. I on the other hand had fully recovered. I channeled ice through my fingers and to my surprise it hit him square in the chest, knocking him into the wall. Before he could regain his senses, I snapped my fingers and ordered my puppets to grab a hold of him. Two jumped from the ground and held him by his arms. I formed an icicle in my palm as I walked towards him. One of my servants grabbed Jack by his hair and forced him to look up at me.<br>He had a pained expression on his face, but somehow I saw determination in his eyes. I traced his jaw with the tip of my icicle and stopped it at a particular spot on his neck.  
>"Remember who you are Elsa." His soothing words echoed in my ear. I snickered at the thought of him winning the battle. I went for the kill, focusing all my strength to embed the ice into his neck… but my arm didn't move. That's when I felt it, a pound on my chest and my heart contract. With every contraction, the pain spread through my body. I was surprised that I was able to stay on my feet, because it was so painful. I clutched my chest at an attempt to stop it, that's when I realized the stupid pendant was glowing. What the hell is this thing?<br>I shut my eyes once it reached to my forehead, and an image of Jack smiling flashed in my eyes. I have to get it off. I tried to rip off the chain, but it wouldn't break. Actually every time I tried, the pain got worse and memories flashed into my eyes; not my memories, Elsa's memories. When she first met him on the frozen lake, when they were up in the plateau, dancing on the ice, falling and almost having their first kiss, the ice house Jack made, everything… then, a tug at my spine. No, this is impossible… then I heard glass shatter behind me and I was dragged down into darkness.

**Elsa's P.O.V  
><span>**  
>It was dark… and quiet.<br>I was floating in nothing.  
>My body was heavy.<br>Mu limbs weren't working.  
>Sleep hovered over my eyes, but something was telling me to fight the drowsiness.<br>Then…  
>I heard it.<br>His voice.  
>"Remember who you are Elsa…"<br>In the complete nothingness, a small light appeared in front of me. My limbs slowly got feeling back, and I floated to the light.  
>It felt like I was climbing to my freedom.<br>Then, it all turned white.

**Jack's P.O.V  
><span>**  
>I was held by her servants as Lisa took a step back. Something was wrong; I thought she was going to finish me, but something stopped her. My heart around her neck started to glow, and the mirror by the throne shattered. The glow faded and Lisa stood upright, icicle in hand… but didn't come after me.<br>"Well, go on Lisa. Finish it." Pitch ordered. She remained silent, but in the blink of an eye she flicked her wrist and sent the icicle flying to Pitch's head. He ducked, and a shocked expression overcame both of us when he stood back up. In that moment, I heard her say the four words I've been waiting to hear tonight.  
>"My name is Elsa…"<p>

**_Hey Guys! I told you that you wouldn;t have to wait two weeks. However you do have to wait another week because... i'm going on a trip this week. i'm actually leaving in an hour as of writing this message. But yeah, i hope you enjoyed this chapter because i pulled an all nighter to get it out to you guys. If there are any spelling mistakes, i apologize for that, i didn;t have time to edit. Soo yeah, tell me how i did :) And i should let you guys know now that the fic is coming to an end soooo yeah... lol i'm gonna be so sad when this fic is over.  
>And i enjoy talking to you guys on KIK. My username is reyzel813 if you guys wanna chat, but idk is i'll be able to talk this week. lol we'll see what happens. See you all in a week! Luv ya! Happy Reading ;)<br>_**


	45. Chapter 45- Finale

**_Before you read, i just wanna say this is not the last chapter. i know the chapter's title is 'finale' but this isn't the last chapter. I'm 95.888% sure the next chapter will be the last one :( See ya at the end..._**

Without a second thought, I sent streams of ice towards my two servants. I remember their names, Kiki and Don. They collapsed to the floor, so I frosted their ankles to make sure they wouldn't get up. I was surprised to see that my ice was still black, but at least I had control over my body again.  
>"You-!" Pitch started as he stood up from his, wait when did he get a throne? I interrupted him by sending him a wave of my onyx frost in his direction with as much force as I could. It hit him square in the chest and he hit the wall behind him, collapsing to the floor with a groan. I took a deep breath to help relax the tight muscles in my arms. My body's never used my powers for this long before, but I oddly felt stronger than ever.<br>"Elsa?" his voice came from behind me. I felt my heart start to race and tears start to form in my eyes. I slowly turned around to see Jack in a cautious stance, but a hopeful expression. I reached out in front of him, but jerked my hand back when I saw my original pale skin. In fact, the sleeves of my dress were blue again, as well as my skirt. I grabbed my braid and inspected the familiar platinum blond locks I grew up with; tears of joy were slowly building up in my eyes and a smile stretched on my face.  
>"Jack." Was the only word that came from my lips as a tear rolled down my cheek.<br>"Oh thank god!" he smiled as he came up to me with open arms. I met him halfway and allowed myself to be engulfed by his embrace. My tears soaked into the material of his sweater as he held me tight to his body. His familiar hands stroked my hair and held me at the small of my back. Despite my muscles protesting as I clung to him, I've never felt a better feeling in my life. I looked up from his chest and came in contact with his deep blue eyes. He smiled as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.  
>"I could get used to this feeling, Ica…" he grinned.<br>"What? Me getting control of my body again? Don't push it Frost." I smiled as I went onto my toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Our mouths moved in sync as my hands moved to his hair and he held me closer. I missed his scent, his taste, his touch… him.  
>"Would you two snowflakes stop smoochin' and start fightin'? It ain't over yet." A familiar voice said from behind us. Jack broke us apart to see who the voice belonged to.<br>"Give us a break Cue! I thought you were all about live." Jack teased.  
>"Not when two love birds, who have powers if I may add, forget about their battle." She giggled as she leaned against a pillar. I had to fight the urge to tackle her in a hug because of her state. Her left cheek was bruised and she had a gash on her right eyebrow. She had a busted lip, as well as another cut on her cheek. And based on her torn cloths, I could only imagine the other injuries she has.<br>"Hey, where's Jul-?" I stopped myself before I could finish as the memory of our battle flashed in my eyes. Cue however didn't seem fazed by it.  
>"Look for yourself." She said turning to the scene behind her. Bodies were scattered on the floor. I was horrified to see familiar faces among those corpses; Eugene, Dale, Sara. However there was one face that made my heart ache for Cue. Julian lay on his back, his arms bent in an odd position and a knife deep in his left thigh. His face was just as bad as Cue's, so it wasn't hard to guess who did this to him.<br>"His power is controlled by his arms. If there are no arms to control, no power." She sighed looking away. I could see her try to hold back tears as she tried to find another place to lay her eyes on.  
>"I'm sorry Cue." I said as I walked to her with open arms. She didn't reject my embrace, but she didn't fall into it at first.<br>"It's fine. I just broke his arms… and neck. That was he could be sent home." She cried into my shoulder. As I tried to comfort her, I felt anger start to boil in my veins. Nobody should have to go through that, nobody. As Jack walked towards the two of us, I heard a groan from the corner of the room.  
>"Save your breath Pitch." Jack hissed. "We're done here." He walked in front of me and Cue to block us from Pitch's potential attack. The evil man just chuckled as he got to his feet.<br>"My, my; this is a turn of events isn't it?" he murmured. "You think it's over because one of my tactics failed. Come on Jack, you should know how I play by now. I always think three steps ahead." Pitch snapped his fingers. I didn't even feel it at first, until Pitch's sand had wrapped around my waist and dragged me backward. I tried to freeze it and break free, but more black vines got a hold of my wrists and ankles. I looked behind me to see where the sand was dragging me; it looked like a crystal ball with black mist inside. I tried to freeze Pitch while Jack was fighting him, but I could feel my powers fade as soon as they flowed to my wrists. I felt a vine snake around my neck and start to squeeze, but just before I started gasping for air, I felt something zip by my face. The sand released its entire grip on me as the crystal cage shattered. The object that broke the trap was a golden arrow.  
>"When are you going to learn how to mind your own business Cue?" Pitch rolled his eyes just before blasting his sand towards her. It came in waves in all direction, essentially surrounding her before crashing down onto her body. It looked like a headless octopus when all the sand connected. A tentacle held her by her ankle, swinging her around while she fought with daggers in her hands. I tried to freeze some strands before they could cause any more damage to her… but I was too late. One tentacle hardened into a spear and drove itself right into Cue's back, through her chest. She stopped fighting once she stared at the weapon that had impaled her. I absentmindedly ran to her as her blades slipped from her fingers.<br>"No!" I screamed as Cue's body went limp. The sand tossed her aside like she was a sack of garbage. Her body hit the wall, cracking it before she collapsed on the floor.  
>The emotions came up in my heart in a surprise. I used all the raw energy I was able to control to freeze a shatter the moving sand. When I was done with it, it looked like an odd structure.<br>"Pitch you bastard!" Jack exclaimed as he brought his staff down towards Pitch's head. He dodged it and jumped back to avoid another attack. Jack shot bursts of ice at Pitch, and his enemy mimicked him. Instead of the frost and sand colliding, they hit their intended targets. Pitch hit Jack square in the chest and Jack did the same, knocking both of them to the ground. I ran to Jack's side immediately after his head bashed into the wall.  
>"Are you okay?" I huffed as I helped him sit up.<br>"'m fine." He hissed. I helped him to his feet and gave a little ice touch to his head to help him with the pain.  
>"Try this." Pitch snarled before I could say anything. His sand creatures surrounded us, but neither Jack nor I hesitated to take them out. Never have I crated icicles this fast, and my muscles have never moved so quickly. Within seconds, all of the creatures were piled of frozen sand. When I turned to help Jack he was already finished, but he looked amused.<br>"You never cease to amaze me." He chuckled just before taking down the last nightmare. We turned to face Pitch, who was now way beyond aggravated.  
>"You conniving little worms!" he hissed as he shot more nightmares at us. We pursued him while shooting our own ice. He could barely keep up, causing him to back up towards the balcony. I shot a burst at his chest and he fell through the glass door and onto the balcony outside. He groaned as he sat up.<br>"How? How did you do this? Defeat my spell when you were in the most impossible situation." He questioned me as I stepped towards him. I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me; something Lisa would do.  
>"It's because you underestimated both of us, and you didn't do the smartest thing." I answered. "And that would be to beware his frozen heart." I gestured to the pendent hanging on my neck. Jack pulled me away before I realized what was happening. Pitch was going to stab me with his sand blade, but grazed my side instead. He scrambled to his feet and blew into the air. Jack blocked his sand as I came down at us, but Pitch decided to summon an army of nightmares behind him. It looked like a black tidal wave made of creatures was rising behind him. Fear started to creep its way into my mind as I realized I could never make enough frost to even cancel that out. Jack must've read my mind because he grabbed my hand and pointed his staff towards Pitch's build-up.<br>"Hold on to the staff with me." He ordered. I was confused at first, but then I placed my hand on top of his and understood once I held on. My power surged to my palms and seeped into his staff. I needed more; more power. Then… I felt it.  
>The pendent felt heavy on my chest and it was like I was shocked with some source of raw magic. I looked down to see that the frozen heart was glowing. Images of old memories flashed in my eyes and emotions sped out of my heart. I was being energized from the inside out, and all this power felt amazing.<br>"Elsa." Jack's voice cut through my thoughts. "In case anything happens I just want you to know, I love you." My heart started to flutter and a smile stretched on my face.  
>"Tell me that after Frost." I smirked. "We'll make it out of this." Jack chuckled.<br>"Will do… Queen Ica." He smiled. We turned to the black tidal wave. Pitch shot the wave down at us, and all the creatures charged with full speed. Jack's staff was now radiating with energy; I tightened my grip and Jack did the same before all of the power burst out at once. A big ball of glowing energy shot out towards the tidal wave, freezing everything in its path. It blasted right through the middle of the sand and hit the intended target, Pitch. He flew back into the sky and hit the top of the barrier. Just as Pitch came to his senses… a black void opened in the sky.  
>"What the-?" he started, but then tentacle like things reached out and grabbed Pitch by his wrists and ankles.<br>"No! Wait!" Pitch exclaimed as he was starting to be dragged in. the void acted like a black hole, sucking in all of Pitch's nightmares and some of Sandy's creatures as well. The winds started to pull me in as well, but Jack grabbed onto me and held onto the railing.  
>"Hang on!" he screamed in my ear; the void was really sucking me in, so obviously I held onto Jack for dear life. I looked up to witness what was happening to Pitch.<br>"Master! Please!" he begged as he fought against the void. He was now dragged in halfway before screaming his final plea. "I can still serve you!" Pitch was engulfed by the vines and brought into the portal. The hole caved in then exploded, shattering the frost barrier. The pieces fell from the sky and onto Arendelle and my palace.  
>"Look out!" Jack warned me before blocking my body with his. Shards of ice fell around us, but thankfully none hit me or Jack. When we stood up to witness, the night sky was transitioning into an orange atmosphere, the sun rising, and the darkness coming to an end…<p>

**_Heyyy guys! There are a few things i want to talk about right now... first of is if you didn;t think this chapter was very good, well it's because i'm sick. My head's kind of in a loopy stage right now, so yeah. LOL._**

**_Second thing is... I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! MY SUMMER'S JAM PACKED WITH ALOT OF SHIZZ SOOOO YEAH._**

**_Third thing is, Some of you guys have been asking about a sequel. Well based on this chapter, it's safe to say that there will be a sequel to this fanfic :)_**

**_And finally, this topic is actually quite serious. Someone messaged me to inform me that someone was copying my book and posting it without giving me credit. I've spoken with her and i've taken care of it, but i just need you guys to know how angry and disgusted i am. Like honestly, who the hell does that?! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! THIS IS MY STORY, MY WORK! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND PULL IT OFF AS YOUR OWN! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH TIME I PUT INTO THIS STORY! I POURED OUT ALL OF MY SKILLS IN THESE CHAPTERS! Just UGHHHH! I was honestly considering taking this story down so this would stop, but luckily i didn;t do that. So i'm just going to say this now, if this happens again, i WILL stop writing, and i WILL not post anything else! Sorry if some of you hate me now, but you guys had to know what was going on... but yeah that's it. I am grateful that you guys are still with me, I Luv You all! Happy Reading!_**

**_P.S. DO NOT ANGER ME... Remember that i have the power to kill of all of the characters you care about, including Jack & Elsa ;)_**


	46. Chapter 46- Honour

**_Hey guys! Before you read this chapter i just want to inform you that there is another song that goes with this chapter. It's called One- Ed Sheeran. You'll know when to play it ;)_**

My body was aching and the exhaustion fell onto my eyes, but I've never felt happier. In this moment, we had won; we had defeated Pitch and everything was like the way it should be. Happy thoughts flooded my mind as I watched the beautiful sun rise, yet his touch would always bring me back down to reality.  
>"Hey you." Jack murmured as his fingers laced with mine.<br>"Hey you." I repeated with a grin on my face. Without any hesitation, Jack pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I nuzzled in his shoulder while he did the same at the crock of my neck.  
>"It's over." I sighed in relief.<br>"I know. No more fighting." He said as he planted kisses on my skin. I pulled away a little so I could see his face; I wanted to stay like this forever.  
>"I love you." It was a simple expression, yet it could still drive me crazy every time he says it.<br>"I love you." I repeated as I got on my toes to kiss him. He met me halfway and pressed our lips together. It was simple and loving, I never wanted it to end but-  
>"Go get 'er Jack!" an Aussie accent whistled.<br>"Wooo! Go Jack!" a girl's voice cheered.  
>"Guardian of fun indeed." A Russian accent teased. I broke our lips apart and hid my face in Jack's shoulder while he laughed and stroked my hair. I looked up to find the Guardians still laughing and teasing, except Sandy who had an approving look on his face and his thumbs up.<br>"You four always know when to cut in, don't ya?" Jack smirked. Bunny scoffed.  
>"Speak for yourself Frost." He responded.<br>"Oh name one time!" Jack challenged.  
>"Easter '68."<br>"… Yeah that was good." Jack laughed.  
>"Boys!" Tooth interrupted. "We're supposed to be celebrating. We've done enough fighting for today."<br>"Sorry." They said in unison.  
>"Wait, where's Cue?" North interjected. I tensed and my blood ran cold.<br>"Crap!" I muttered as I pushed past the Guardians to get inside. They followed me as I ran to her.  
>She was now lying in a pool of her own blood. Cue looked sick and pale… but she was still breathing.<br>"Cue?" North called her. It took her awhile to respond, but she groaned and she forced her eyelid open.  
>"What time is it?" she asked as if waking up. Even on the verge of death she still had her sense of humour.<br>"Time for you to get up." Jack kidded along with her. She started to giggle, but stopped as pain splashed on her face. Her breathing turned into small pants as North and Tooth started to wrap her up.  
>"Don't." she stopped them and she gripped North's wrist. "Just let me go. I could be with him."<br>"No!" I cried as I held her hand.  
>"Cue stop." Jack's voice cracked.<br>"Guys, I-" she started.  
>"I don't think you should stop us Cue." North interrupted as his brows furrowed.<br>"Why?" she questioned and brought got everyone's attention.  
>"I think you want to stay with your baby." He smiled. The room became silent at North's words, but Cue was the first to break it.<br>"What?" she wheezed. North chuckled as Jack and I exchanged a mixture of confused yet joyous expressions. North placed a hand on her belly.  
>"It's still very early, but I can feel his strong spirit already. You are pregnant Cue." He explained.<br>"How are you so sure it's a boy?" Tooth smiled.  
>"How can you not?" North defended.<br>"Guys." I stopped them before they could continue. I turned to look at Cue's unreadable expression. "What do you want to do Cue?"  
>"I-" she became overwhelmed with her two decisions, however she knew what she wanted. "I want you to save me." We all nodded and helped North and Tooth patch her up.<br>"Good thing you've been taking Sandy's serum. You might not have made it if you didn't." North remarked as he searched his pockets for something. He pulled out a syringe with a vibrant green fluid inside. He didn't find a specific vein to stick her with, but he did poke close to her wound. Cue clutched my wrist without warning and squeezed tight enough to cut the circulation from my hand, but she didn't thrash around like last time. By the time they finished fixing her, she was covered with a layer of sweat and exhaustion.  
>"You need food and water." North instructed.<br>"I need to see him." She wheezed. "One last time."  
>"Cue-" North was about to protest.<br>"Please…" she breathed.  
>"North, just one time." Tooth agreed. "Then she can rest." I agreed with her and also pleaded to North. Eventually he gave in and helped Jack lift her to Julian's corpse. They lay her right next to him, but once she took a glance she turned away.<br>"Could you… fix him?" she pleaded with her eyes closed. Jack nodded and I jumped in to cover Cue's ears before he could snap Julian's neck in place. I pressed down as hard as I could because the snaps were fairly loud. When Jack and Bunny finished popping his joints back in place and his bones back together, I uncovered her ears to signal she was okay to look.  
>"Oh my…" she trailed as she lightly stroked his cheeks as if to wipe away tears. As she touched his skin, I noticed that it would shift from dead grey to a natural pale, like how your skin would if you pressed down on yours and let the blood flow again.<br>"Hey Jack, is that supposed to happen?" I whispered in his ear.  
>"What?"<br>"Look. It's like her touch is making his blood flow back. I thought that doesn't happen to a corpse." I pointed out. "Do you think-?"  
>"I don't know… maybe. Hopefully." He whispered in my ear. "I think we should tell North."<br>"Tell me what?" he interrupted our conversation.  
>"If the blood stops flowing when the person is dead, why is Julian's blood restoring under Cue's hands?" I asked. North knitted his eyebrows and looked at what we were talking about.<br>"How did Julian die exactly? Before he was a puppet?" North asked as he knelt down beside his body. Cue jerked back with a confused expression on her face.  
>"I- Lisa, got him with an icicle." I responded. "To the chest and stomach."<br>"What'd happening?" Cue questioned.  
>"We're trying to see something." Jack answered.<br>"See what?" Bunny asked.  
>"Well there could be a chance that he's still alive." North revealed and he unbuttoned Julian's shirt and exposed his bare skin. He was covered in bruises, most likely Cue's doing, but that's not what left us astonished.<br>There were patched of ice where Lisa had jabbed Julian, and black veins surrounding each patch. The ice was still Lisa's onyx hue, and I could feel that there was more ice inside his body.  
>"Whoa." Was all Jack or anyone managed to let out.<br>"It's like-" Cue tried, but was lost for words.  
>"Like the dark frost was healing him during the battle." I completed for her. Silence washed over us at the sudden realization of what I could possibly do.<br>"Elsa, could you try to…" North trailed as he tried to find words.  
>"I'll see what I can do." I replied bending down, even though I had no clue what I was going to do. I wrapped my hand behind his neck; my fingertips touched ice.<br>"Wait, help me lift him." I ordered to anybody. North and Jack helped me sit Julian up. His spine was lined with black frost, and it branched out like it was outlining his nervous system. At the top of the spine, near the skull and behind his neck, the ice was cracked and separated. That was most likely where Cue broke his neck.  
>"Who knew Pitch had this much in mind?" North gasped. "He really did plan out a lot. This probably works like a regular spine."<br>"Healing, controlling, but then stopped working because it broke." Jack added. "You think if we fixed it, Julian could-?"  
>"It's worth a try." I interrupted as Cue started to wipe away her tears. "Sandy, could you help me?" He cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms as he walked towards me. North and Jack gently lay him back down as I placed a hand on the patch of ice over his heart and cupped the back of his neck where the frozen spine was broken. Sandy placed his hands on top of mine and his magic began to flow into my fingertips. I felt my power channel into Julian's body, getting into all the frost and replacing the nightmares with Sandy's dream sand. I felt the crack form together underneath my touch and rid of Pitch's evil. Then out of nowhere, I felt his chest rise underneath my palm, causing me to flinch back as if I was burned. Jack was at my side within the same second.<br>"What happened? Did the darkness enter you again?" he panicked as he looked at my hands.  
>"He moved-no. He breathed." I gasped, not taking my eyes off of Julian. Cue leaned in and touched his cheek once more while taking his hand in the other.<br>"Jul?" she murmured. Silence. Not a sound was heard as we all held our breaths for a response. Jack took my hand to stop it from shaking, but it didn't stop the heartbeat in my ears. What seemed like minutes passed before North sighed in defeat. Tooth shook her head and Bunny and Sandy had frowns on their faces, signaling they had lost hope. I reached out for Cue once her shoulders slumped down in sorrow, but then-  
>"Ouch." A familiar voice groaned before coughing to clear his throat. Gasps of relief escaped from everyone as Julian squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again.<br>"Oh my god! Jul!" Cue rejoiced before crashing their lips together. Jack swiped his thumb across my cheek, making me realize that I was crying.  
>"You did it Ica." Jack murmured in my ear before planting a kiss on my cheek.<br>"Did what?" Julian asked as Cue helped him sit up.  
>"Saved your life." North answered as he searched his pockets for something once more. "Here." He handed Julian a vial of clear fluid.<br>"This is?" he hesitated.  
>"Dragon's saliva." Jack answered nonchalantly.<br>"And that will do what exactly?"  
>"Get your energy up and help rejuvenate new cells and tissues." North answered before Jack could make some sarcastic comment. Cue helped Julian raise the vial to his lips before he could protest as North tapped my shoulder.<br>"Elsa, may I speak with you for a moment?" he whispered in my ear.  
>"Of course." I got up from the ground and followed him to the balcony. The sky was still orange from the rising sun and the birds were chirping away in a happy song; it was a beautiful day.<br>"If only it could always be like this." I sighed as I leaned on the balcony railing.  
>"Well let me remind you that it was you who brought this incredible scene back to reality." North smiled.<br>"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked before things could get awkward.  
>"Well, where do I start?" North began. "Who is Queen Elsa if Arendelle? She is a woman who overcame her demons and learned self-acceptance. A woman who cares for her people and will fight with her life to protect those she loves. Am I correct?"<br>"I suppose, but you may be upselling me North." I giggled.  
>"No. it is you that is underrating yourself." North pointed out. "You may not realize just how smart, brave and kind you are. However there are a few souls that have."<br>"Yes, Jack, Anna and I hope the other Guardians." I listed.  
>"Yes the other Guardians, as well as the main Guardian, The Man in the Moon." North continued. My brows knit together in confusion. Jack had mentioned that name once or twice; he was the one who decided that Jack would become a guardian. Why would he have an eye on me?<br>"Elsa, Manny is our leader. Before Pitch was planning on taking over Arendelle he had chosen another Guardian." North revealed. "That guardian is you." My breath hitched in my throat.  
>"But I thought Guardians protect the children around the world. I can't do that because-"<br>"You are not immortal. Yet in this night you defeated one of our greatest enemies and saved this world. You are a Guardian Elsa." North reminded me once more.  
>"But I can't be a Guardian." I protested.<br>"Maybe not at this time, but you don't have to become a Guardian right now; we still have to find a way to make you immortal. And when we do, you will become one of us." He offered.  
>"Did she say yes yet?" Jack cut in as he walked onto the balcony. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.<br>"Wait, you knew about this?" I questioned.  
>"Of course I knew." He snorted.<br>"So Elsa, what do you say?" North asked. I was lot for words, but in a good way. I was just offered this great honour, something I couldn't possibly turn down. However I would have to give up so much once I became a guardian. I would have to give up my kingdom, my home and my family… but I would also be with Jack forever. As much as I love him, would I be okay with all of the sacrifices?  
>"I- I need to think about it." I stammered. I expected a different reaction from the both of them. However they both remained calm and respected my response.<br>"I understand. It's a lot to take in, plus you already have the responsibilities of being a queen." North nodded.  
>"It's not that at all. It's just, I don't know if I'm ready to give up my life." I admitted. Jack's eyes suddenly brightened with an idea.<br>"Then become an honorary Guardian for now. It could be like a trial until you decide if you want to be an official Guardian." He suggested. "You can still have your normal life, and you can decide what you want to do when we find a way to give you immortality." His words left North and I astounded.  
>"That's actually not that bad of an idea." North agreed. They both turned to me waiting for my response. Maybe it was the extreme exhaustion, or the truth; but either way I said-<br>"Yeah." I nodded. "Yeah, let's do it." I smiled. "Make me and honorary Guardian." Jack immediately ran up to me and embraced me while North called everyone onto the balcony. As everyone filed outside, Cue came up to me while supporting Julian on her shoulder.  
>"There are other people here who I think you'd like to see." She informed me.<br>"Who?" I asked as I heard footsteps running in my direction. The next thing I knew, a set of arms wrapped around me as I was basically tackled into a hug.  
>"Elsa!" her familiar voice cried as her grip on me tightened.<br>"Anna." I sighed as I hugged her back. Relief washed over me once I felt my sister's touch; she was safe.  
>"I saw the barrier! I was so worried." She rushed in my ear.<br>"_We_ were so worried." Kristoff corrected from behind her.  
>"Yeah, you should've seen Anna. She nearly broke Kristoff's arm when that dome thingy was made. But I was telling Anna to calm down because you were just making a ginormous snow globe… without the snow." Olaf added with a fit of giggles. Sven rolled his eyes and Olaf began to imitate what I guess were Anna's various expressions during the battle. When Anna finally released me from her bone-crushing hug, Kristoff immediately brought me into one of his own.<br>"Thank you for keeping her safe." I whispered in his ear. I felt him smile.  
>"Of course I would protect her; even if you weren't my future sister-in-law." I hugged him tighter.<br>"Did you-?"  
>"No, not yet." He sighed. "Soon though."<br>"Sorry to cut your reunion short, but could we get on with this initiation?" North cut in. Kristoff released me and Jack immediately put a protective arm around my shoulders.  
>"Careful ice boy. She's mine." Jack teased. Kristoff chuckled and wrapped an arm around Anna's waist.<br>"I got my own here Jacky." Kristoff kidded. Since when did the two of them have a close relationship?  
>"Elsa." North started. "We're ready when you are." He was standing with a book in his hands with the other guardians standing behind him. Jack led me in front of North and took his place beside Bunny. I could practically hear Anna's squeals in her mind once North cleared his throat and began.<br>"Do you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, pledge to protect the children or the world alongside the other Guardians?" he read.  
>"I do." The words came out naturally. Even though I was nervous as hell and I was trying my best not to shake, I knew this was the right thing.<br>"Do you promise to spread the good and joy to the world through the minds of the children?"  
>"I do."<br>"Do you pledge to fight against evil at all costs and refuse all temptations to do so for as long as you live?"  
>"I do."<br>"Then by the power invested in us, Queen Elsa shall now become an honorary Guardian." North announced. A smile stretched on my face as everyone around me cheered. Anna came from behind me and engulfed me in an embrace, followed by Cue, Kristoff, Julian, Olaf then the rest of the Guardians. All except Jack were suffocating me in a group hug. He looked at me with an amused expression. I shot him a glare that said '_How could you leave me like this? Help me!' _ Then he gave me one that said, '_Hey you had this coming.'_  
>"Okay you guys." Cue's voice said. "Let's let her go before we suffocate her." Almost immediately the bodies started to leave me, allowing air to flow back into my lungs.<br>"I wasn't expecting that." I gasped for air.  
>"I don't think either of us were." Tooth giggled as she patted my back. "Congratulations."<br>"Thanks. I wonder what my first job will be." I joked.  
>"I have something in mind." North said. He motioned for me to follow him. I guess he must've given orders because Bunny and Jack were already gone.<br>"What do you need?" I asked. North stopped in front of the scene of Lisa's puppets.  
>"You brought back Julian, you should probably bring these good people back too." I nodded and looked down at Sandy.<br>"You up for this?" I asked him. He smirked as he cracked his knuckles and stretched before walking over to one of the unconscious bodies.

"So everything's okay now?" Anna asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Even Kristofff noticed as he rolled his eyes.  
>"Yes Anna. Arendelle is safe, I am safe, it's all okay." I replied as I walked in front of my door. She sighed in relief and Kristoff pulled her in close.<br>"Would you stop hounding your sister? This dark circles under her eyes say she needs sleep." He smiled. "Go get some sleep, you deserve it."  
>"Hey you don't have to tell me twice." I giggled as I started to feel the exhaustion start to creep into me. "Good night guys."<br>"No Elsa, good day." Kristoff corrected as a very drowsy Anna yawned, they turned to leave and I entered my room without checking if anyone was in there. A set of arms snaked around my waist and a head rested on my shoulder, hugging me from behind.  
>"I was wondering where you went." I smiled as I touched his hands.<br>"Sorry. North had me repair a few things they broke during the fight. Not fair at all really." He chuckled as he planted a kiss on my cheek. I turned around to come in contact with his beautiful blue eyes.  
>"You still haven't congratulated me yet." I smirked. He leaned in and brushed our lips together.<br>"Congratulations Ica." He said before bringing our lips together. I let my fingers rake into his hair as he held me close. As much as I wanted more, the extreme exhaustion was dragging me down.  
>"You're going to fall asleep on me aren't you?" he teased.<br>"Sorry." I giggled. Before I realized what was going on, Jack swept me off my feet and flew us over to my bed. He gently laid my head in the pillows, but my fingers gripped his sweater before he could walk away from me.  
>"Stay. Please." I practically whispered. He nodded and climbed into the bed with me.<br>"Hey now, just because you're a Queen and an honorary Guardian doesn't mean you have special privileges."  
>"No, I get special privileges because I'm yours." I teased. He smiled and kissed my forehead. We stayed in silence for a bit, just reminiscing about our past together; from our first meeting, to our first dance. From the first time he made me smile, to our first kiss. From our first date, to the first thing he taught me. None of those gorgeous and brilliant memories would've happened if-<br>"If I never said Hello on the ice." He finished.  
>"Was I thinking out loud again?" I blushed.<br>"Yes, but that's one of the many things I love about you." He smiled before kissing my nose. I stole a peck from his lips just as a wave of exhaustion hit me hard.  
>"I don't want to sleep yet." I groaned.<br>"Well you have to." he bossed. "Do you need anything that could help you drift?" I thought about it. Even though a serum or warm milk would help a lot, there was one thing that came to mind that stuck out like Olaf in a crowd.  
>"Sing to me?" I whispered. I heard him chuckle as my eyes started to close.<br>"Alright, my lady." He agreed. I scooted closer to him just before he started to sing an unfamiliar, yet beautiful tune.  
><em>Tell me that you turned down the man<em>  
><em>Who asked for your hand<em>  
><em>Cause you're waiting for me<em>  
><em>And I know, you're gonna be away a while<em>  
><em>But I've got no plans at all to leave<em>  
><em>And would you take away my hopes and dreams?<em>  
><em>Just stay with me<em>

_All my senses come to life_  
><em>While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I<em>  
><em>Have ever been and I'll never leave again<em>  
><em>Cause you are the only one<em>  
><em>And all my friends have gone to find<em>  
><em>Another place to let their hearts collide<em>  
><em>Just promise me, you'll never leave again<em>  
><em>Cause you are the only one<em>

_Take my hand and my_  
><em>Heart and soul, I will<em>  
><em>Only have these eyes for you<em>  
><em>And you know, everything changes but<em>  
><em>We'll be strangers if, we see this through<em>  
><em>You could stay within these walls or leave<em>  
><em>But just stay with me<em>

_All my senses come to life_  
><em>While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I<em>  
><em>Have ever been and I'll never leave again<em>  
><em>Cause you are the only one<em>  
><em>And all my friends have gone to find<em>  
><em>Another place to let their hearts collide<em>  
><em>Just promise me, you'll never leave again<em>  
><em>Cause you are the only one…<em>

Without any hesitation, I pressed my lips to his before sleep could drag me down. He gladly kissed me back with a smile on his face.  
>"I love you Jack." I said before I felt myself start to drift.<br>"I love you Elsa." He hummed as he stroked my hair. I felt myself start to pull away from my body as I was being dragged into my dreams. A dream that in this moment was also a reality; no more fighting, no more fears, no more stress. It was just me in the arms of my beloved Jack Frost…

**_ANNDDDD SCENE! LOL The final author's note will be a whole 'chapter' so please read it :)_**


	47. Final Author's Note

_**AND HERE WE ARE! The end to this fantabulous book. LOL I honestly cannot believe that it's over. This fic has now become a huge part of my life, and i thank you all SOOO MUCH FOR THAT! Like i honestly want to cry right now because well, i finished this fic on my 16th birthday (which is the 13th of august sooo yeah...)! WOOOOO!**_

_**There are a few things i want to say before i log off... lol. The first thing is, Thank you all sooo soo much for staying with me until the end. you honestly have no clue how much it means to me. And yesterday i found out that the total amount of view for this fic from all the sites i used just cracked over 650K! LIke asdfghjkl;lkdfjgbgbkdfb This has never happened to me before and i thank you all soo much becaue without you, this never would've happened.**_

_**I have mentioned before that i'm doing a sequel to this fic, and i'm going to tell you now that my mind has not changed. I recently watched HTTYD2 (which is pretty fricken amazeballz! I totally recommend it!) swo now i've got everything i need to make it. i just need to do some tweeking in the plot before i actually get started. And no i have not come up with a title yet, but just stay tuned because i will let you guys know when i do.**_

_**Next order of beeswax, I do have another fic in mind. I even have a title, and a plot in mind. It's a College Au of Jelsa with either jocky Jack or punk Jack. It's called Ice Skates & Guitar Strings. The prologue Will be up soon, and by soon i mean when i have a chance to type it, and by that it might be later today :D**_

_**I know i talked about this before, and i shall mention it again. Plagiarism... there was another person who did this. And i was truly debating on deleting this story... but then i realized how stupid and pretty heartless that would be, so i'm keeping this up. All i ask of you guys is, if you see any more plagiarism, report it for me, and if they still don;t take it down just to please let me know. I'll see what i can do :)**_

_**If you want to get a taste of my life, follow me on twitter- Raysay813 ,Tumblr- kickassrey ,and kik- reyzel813**_

_**And finally, I just want to say again THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! I LUV YOU ALL DOWN TO YOUR BONES AND SOULS... that sounded weird, but then again i am an odd child soooooo it doesn't even matter :). YOU GUYS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'LL SEE YOU SOON! HAPPY READING ;)**_

_**-Rey**_

_**P.S- I'll edit when i've got the time ;)**_


	48. SEQUEL?

**_HEYYYYYYYY EVERYBODY! SO i have an announcement to make. I already said that i was going to do a sequel to Beware His Frozen Heart, and i am keeping that promise._**

**_The unofficial title to the sequel will be called 'Clash of Eras.' If you must know, the plot and stuff is done, and i am currently working on it. This fic is going to be on the Big Five, not just Jelsa, and it will be set two years after the events of Beware His Frozen Heart. I actually have a co- author with me this time, because there is just so much involved in this book i actually got confused when i tried to plan it myself. Henceforth, thank Alice for helping me with this because i don't know what would've happened if she didn't help out._**

**_Also, i have a release date planned for the prologue and the first chapter of the actual book. I plan to release the first chapter on January 21st (exactly a year when Beware His Frozen Heart was released), and the prologue will be released on December 25th (because it's Christmas and it seemed fit). I also wanted to say, that this year of school is fairly busy for the both of us, so do not expect a chapter every few days. Maybe once every week or two or three, we don;t really know. So yeah just be prepared for that._**

**_Yeah, both me and Alice are EXTREMELY excited about this, we hope you are too! We'll see you soon, Luv Ya! Happy Reading ;)_**

**_-Reyna & Alice_**


	49. Preview? Why yes it is!

_**I've mentioned that I was going to give you a preview... well here it is. It's the first little bit of the Prologue... like it's crazy short so we don't reveal anything... sooo yeah you'll have to wait until Christmas for the rest. ENJOY! Tell us what you think. Happy Reading ;)**_

This can't be it. The prince of the Southern Isles thought as he stood in front of the little cabin in the woods. He had heard many stories about the things that took place behind that door, and not one of them was peaceful. He knew that what he was about to do could have major consequences, but his vengeance was too strong to ignore. The night was quiet and the soft breeze shook the trees, keeping him calm before he knocked on that door. He wanted- no… He needed to do this.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the cold wood. At first he heard nothing from the inside, but then the door creaked open just enough for someone to peek out.

"Young man." a woman's voice said sternly as the door opened wider. A middle aged woman stood before him, her amber eyes bore into him as if they were looking into his soul and suddenly he was afraid of what would happen next.


	50. Just So Ya Know

Just so you guys know, i posted the prologue to the sequel. It's on my profile and it's called Clash of Eras. Hope you guys like it! Tell us what you think so far :)


End file.
